Candy hearts
by SnowRider14
Summary: Inui messed around with some special candy hearts... Eiji got his hands on it, and somehow fuji got it and started giving it to other people causing people to run around amok! Trust my this sum suckz but I am sure you MIGHT like it   D
1. 1 Interesting experiment gone bad

Chapter 1: Interesting experiment gone wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Wish I did, but I don't.

Candy Hearts inspired by a wonderful writer StellaFreak, and that should tell you where I have been.

Inui was being careful, and when he meant careful... he meant REAL careful. Justified by the distance he had between him and his experiment. There inside the four walls of glass, contained a basket full of candy hearts. Candy hearts of all colours and all sorts of sweet words that would be guaranteed to actually melt in the mouth.

Inui used a pair of tweezers to gently put the test tube through the four glassed walls through a small hole in the glass container, and into a test tube holder within. After doing such a thing, he then shut the hole with a cork and watched as the four glassed walls fog up. Nothing can be seen inside the glass containing the candy hearts except swirls of mist. Inui after watching it for a few minutes smiled and considered a job well done as he left the room without another word.

3 hours later, Eiji crept into Inui's lab and spied on those particular candy hearts… the candy hearts that were in the glass container. Eiji being a fan of Candy hearts drooled as he tried to figure out how to get the candy hearts out of the glass container.

"Hoi! Eiji! What are you doing?"

Eiji turned around, and spotted Momoshiro standing right in front of the room's opened window. Eiji pointed at the confined Candy hearts as he said

"It looks delicious."

Momoshiro looked at the candy hearts and leaped through the window, with his cheeky smile in place as he rubbed his hands together.

"Sure looks delicious, why not!"

Momoshiro puts both hands on the glass and yanked it upwards, and the glass container easily removed Eiji took it fast, the two cheeky beings popped one into their mouth, and all of a sudden, Momoshiro darted off leaving a very confused Eiji holding the candy hearts.

Inui was just about to get into the room when he saw Momoshiro bursting the door open and his eyes looked wild and a tad insane. Inui cocked an eyebrow in surprise to see Momoshiro, surely Momoshiro didn't do what he suspects Momoshiro was capable of doing.

"What were you doing in that room?"

"I need to find Ann… I don't have time!"

Inui shocked as Momoshiro pushed pass him and ran a hundred miles an hour towards the school doors. Inui quickly recovered and ran into the room where he had the candy hearts captive in a glass container. He arrived in the room and offered a short curse as he then walked back out determined to find the other person he believed sneaked his candy hearts.

Eiji felt odd, after walking for awhile he couldn't do a thing about his bursting feelings all of the sudden. He only made it to the tennis change room and dropped the candy hearts on the nearest bench as he bolted out the door, determined to find someone. However, he did almost crash into a fellow teammate on his way out, yet he didn't care, he just had to find her.

Kaidoh nearly got trampled over Eiji's rush out of the changing room watched in surprise as the energetic red head ran towards the school building. He was puzzled, Eiji looked serious and that if he didn't get whatever he wanted done soon, he might die on the floor. Curious he went inside and found a basket full of candy hearts. Kaidoh thought for a moment, suspicious of candy hearts... perhaps Eiji had been running to a toilet because of these, but quickly ruled it out since there was a toilet in here.

Kaidoh loved candy hearts, but he never told anyone. He was glad no one was around to see him sneak a candy heart into his mouth and then made his way to the showers, determine to shower the sweat off his body, for he had been spending his free time playing tennis again. All he wanted was not come to class smelling like he had been through the garbage bin.

Inui saw Eiji running, but he didn't know when did Eiji started to react so he hoped that Eiji had deposited it somewhere safe, worried perhaps Eiji had given it to people and perhaps there were more maniacs running around school. He tried to catch up to Eiji and stop him from rampaging, Fuji who saw Inui running after Eiji wondered - what on earth did Eiji do to make Inui chase him like that?

Fuji had no more time to think, he had left some of his notes in the tennis change room, he had to go and get it. Making his way towards the tennis changing room, he saw Kaidoh clad in only a towel, looking a little insane running out of the door looking just like Eiji, now he had to be curious. Kaidoh would never run clad in a towel unless drastic measures or well… he wouldn't.

"Kaidoh, where are you going?"

Fuji offered a shout, but Kaidoh kept running not forgetting to scream back a reply. Kaidoh's gesture caused Fuji to slightly jump back in surprise.

"I NEED TO FIND HER! NO TIME!"

Fuji never knew Kaidoh was in love, was today Valentine's Day? Had some special girl slipped chocolate into his locker? Fuji smiled as he walked into the changing room to find a basket of candy hearts, thinking that perhaps this was the gift that sent Kaidoh flying out the door, he picked the basket up and smirked. He liked teasing people, perhaps he could distribute this to the rest of the members and when Kaidoh comes back, he will stuff the empty basket in Momoshiro's locker.

Gleeful of such plans, he walked back to school with his notes at hand and had half of the candy hearts in his pocket. He would give some to everyone of the regulars, for he had already stuffed the remaining candy hearts and its basket into Momoshiro's locker.

Inui had been chasing Eiji in vain, because Eiji was somersaulting, and running and well… trying to get to someone as soon as he could. Inui tried to call out to Eiji but Eiji doesn't seem to hear him. Out of the corner of his eye… he nearly stumbled and fall when he saw Kaidoh running just as fast, only in a towel… headed the same way Eiji was. Inui swore softly before he took a turn and ran towards the changing rooms, he had enough chasing crazy boys, but he had to retrieve the basket of candy hearts before it is too late!

Fuji was passing by the hallway when he saw Oishi holding a lot of papers and on his way to his own classroom. Fuji smiled, one of the team members found. He took out a few candy hearts.

"Hey Oishi! Say Ahh…"

Oishi looked perplexed but did what he was told, and as soon as he did. Fuji threw a candy heart into his mouth and slipped a few into Oishi's breast pocket.

"What's that for?"

Fuji smiled as he replied

"Just sharing a gift from a girl."

Oishi merely shook his head but smiled all the same as he walked back to his class unperturbed about what Fuji had just offered him. After only minutes after getting into class did he swallowed that candy heart, causing his heart to race and his blood to rush up to his face. He slammed his hands in front of the table and whispered in urgency.

"I need to be somewhere else."

Oishi left without another further word as he rushed out of his classroom, he had to say something to someone or he would die on the spot. Everyone in class was surprised by Oishi's behavior but perhaps he remembered he forgot to switch off the oven for the home economics class? That made perfect sense and besides the teacher trusted him enough to let him out.

Inui arrived at the changing rooms but found that it was empty! He offered another curse as he dashed out once more, praying… whoever had the candy hearts is wise to hide them and not take a single one of them. Just as he thought so, he saw a running Oishi. He panicked… it was spreading and he had no idea who had the candy hearts! Whoever has them after Oishi is probably going to be the next running human, he had a few guesses but he hoped the best and targeted Fuji first.

Fuji was on his way to his next class when he caught Kawamura on his way towards his P.E class. Happy to find another person he could call an accomplice greeted Kawamura.

"Hey Kawamura, say Ahh…"

Kawamura opened wondering what on earth was Fuji playing with? Was it terrible? Fuji looked like he was planning something, but his tongue rolled over the candy heart and he smiled. He liked candy hearts, but he didn't dare tell anyone.

"Have some more,"

Fuji obviously aware how Kawamura looked happy eating just one, he popped a few more into Kawamura's hand. Kawamura thinking of saving it for later slipped it into his pocket as he walked away once again on course to his P.E class. Fuji realized he was running a little low on his supplies decided to go back to the changing room to get more... after all... he would not rest until he distributed them all!

Kawamura had only arrived ready for a small sprint race arranged by their teacher, the teacher wanted to choose a student to represent them on sports day. Kawamura shyly went to the line of boys and was ready to run. He wasn't the best running because he wasn't a sprinter but more of a long marathon type running. Slow and steady.

"Ready? Steady? Go!"

Kawamura started to run but suddenly, his expression changed. From meek, his eyes burned a bright light… he ran in a very fast speed towards school which was luckily for him, where the track ends. His competitors wondered where on earth did he get a hold on his tennis racquet and if he didn't, how come he became so daring and fast?

Kawamura could not care the least, he had something he had to say, and not to anyone… a special someone. He ran and ran, without thinking. He even went right past his teacher who managed to record Kawamura's speed record. Kawamura didn't see Inui who was making his way to Fuji's classroom, only to have Kawamura trample over Inui, Inui inspected and thought the worse, two of the meekest guys became two of the few aggressive guys now running around.

"Where would Kawamura put candy hearts?"

Inui at that instant was totally lost on where Kawamura would put the candy hearts, so he decided he would try the changing place once more. This has gotten out of hand, how many of his people were infected with this disease? He counted, Momoshiro, Eiji, Kaidoh, Kawamura and Oishi! The only remaining team members were himself, Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma. Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if any of the following were already running amok like the others.

Fuji was on his way out of the changing rooms happily carrying the small basket itself as he saw someone shift through the bushes. Fuji walked towards the bush and pushed his luck as he pulled out a rather shocked Akaya Kirihara.

"Now what do I have here?"

Fuji smiled, Kirihara was scared of Fuji. He never intended to be caught by Fuji, he was hoping that he could watch them practice tennis and quickly find a way to defeat them. Never had he calculated Fuji appearing and catching him.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you. Here."

Fuji shoved 12 candy hearts into Kirihara's hands and said in a sadistic tone.

"My suggestion, you go back and share these with your fellow teammates."

He made sure Kirihara made his way out the school gates sheepish and annoyed that his plans for spying on Seigaku were foiled. He looked down at the 12 candy hearts and thought, he may as well share them with the team.

Atobe Keigo then appeared, seated in a limo as he pointed at the candy hearts in Fuji's pockets.

"AHA! How dare you share with Rikkai Dai and not with us Hyoutei? I demand you bribe Oresama too!"

Fuji smiled, unfazed by Atobe's desire to outshine people. Atobe's extravagant life was not so interesting to him, to him it was merely a personality problem. He slipped Atobe 13 candy hearts to ease his inferiority complex. With a huff that Atobe went off in his limo decided to defeat Kirihara by making his team eat the candy hearts first.

Fuji then made his way back to class, only missing Inui by a few minutes. Inui did not happen to see this whole transaction and walked towards the changing room, only to find it was still empty. Hope left his body, he needs to find the candy hearts quick or it will be too late… He'd prefer to go overseas until all this dies down.

Fuji happened to chance across Tezuka walking down the hallway and he seemed pretty absorbed in murmuring tennis practice tactics to himself. Fuji found a chance and when Tezuka happened to mutter something, the small gap was Fuji's chance, he quickly flicked the candy heart right into Tezuka's mouth.

Tezuka was surprised to taste it in his mouth. The sweet and heart shaped candy, he looked up in response to see Fuji smirking as he replied

"Another accomplice,"

Tezuka glared as he replied in a curt voice,

"I will make you run 30 laps if it was anything horrible."

Fuji merely waved as he continued his hunt for the next possible accomplice slash victim. Tezuka shook his head and walked on… candy hearts were such a popular sweet lately, but he wasn't one with a sweet tooth. He didn't spit it out either, he continued to let the candy roll around his tongue and slowly melting it.

Inui was giving up, he prepared a great big rope. He had seen Kawamura run and he knew where they were all headed. He had to rope them off or he would be in big trouble… On his way, he met up with Tezuka who was still walking down the hall with his plans. Inui heaved a sigh of relief to know Tezuka wasn't busying running down the hallway like a madman. Knowing that fact, soothes his nerves a lot.

"Buchou!"

Inui greeted as he stepped towards Tezuka, Tezuka looked up and greeted Inui with a curt nod. Inui did not notice how Tezuka's tongue was a tad pinker than usual.

"I need your help buchou. Our regulars or most of them are running amok at the moment, and I think they are all headed at one direction."

Tezuka could not understand what Inui was saying, and for an odd reason, there were no numbers more than the number one in whatever he was saying. Meaning no percentage, he wasn't calm and he looked like he had a rough day.

"What do you mean?"

Tezuka asked calmly, Inui heaved his chest in for a breath before he tried explaining from the top.

"Momoshiro and Eiji stole some candy hearts from my lab, and I just did some experiments on those candies. They aren't safe, not 100% safe. Now because they ate candy hearts they are now running around dying to say something to someone."

Tezuka froze on the spot… could he be meaning the candy hearts that Fuji was now distributing? Was this Fuji's idea of a joke? He was now worried, because he too had swallowed the candy heart, although nothing was happening to him just yet.

"Fuji had them, and he is probably on his way to distributing them around. I had one."

Tezuka admitted, Inui then quickly yanked Tezuka alongside with him as he made a mad dash towards the classroom he was sure where everyone would be. They all had to be roped whether they like it or not, until they are quite aware of how to cure them.

~ To be continued ~

I wasn't planning to actually publish this one so soon... I mean... it is gonna be fun of course = D


	2. 2 Sakuno Ryuuzaki

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Chapter 2 : Sakuno Ryuuzaki?

Ryoma had odd days, but not anywhere near bizarre as it is today. Today was the day his teammates would officially be the death of him. Eiji was the first to arrived, his eyes wild and searching for someone. The girl gasped and screamed but they did not distract Eiji in whatever he was doing. He was in Ryoma's class searching for someone other than Ryoma!

"Chibi! Where is Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma blinked. Did Eiji said what Ryoma was sure he said? Was Eiji looking for Ryuuzaki?

"Ryuuzaki?"

Ryoma tried to confirm, making sure they were talking about the same girl. He had never seen Eiji so keen on seeing Sakuno before, and that alone made it confusing, before Ryoma could reply, Kaidoh stepped into the classroom. All the girls nearly drowned in ecstasy and Ryoma was praying Kaidoh won't ask him the same question. Ryoma wanted to be the one who was asking the questions, such as…

"Chiz, Kaidoh. What happened to school uniform?"

"Didn't have time. Where is Ryuuzaki?"

Ryoma wished he was deaf, or perhaps blind. Water running down from Kaidoh's body for the girls was almost impossible. The girls were now hungry and well... almost crazy, Ryoma thinks he has more pressing issues to bring up.

"Sensei Ryuuzaki?"

Ryoma offered weakly hoping Kaidoh would take the hint and get some clothes on and some decency to cover whatever he hasn't covered. Kaidoh looked at Ryoma as if Ryoma became stupid, as he replied

"No, Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

Ryoma had a choice, kill them and throw their bodies away or run away. He was tempted with both, but thankfully Kaidoh and Eiji erupted with an argument of their own.

"Back off Kaidoh! I am going to talk to Sakuno-chan first."

Kaidoh hissed in displeasure as he replied back with same anger,

"I came out of the shower just for her, I deserve first priority."

Ryoma sighed, at least Kaidoh had some form of consciousness and awareness that he was probably naked in front of drooling women. Before he could shove the two boys out of his classroom, Oishi came into the room, his eyes and expression similar to both Eiji and Kaidoh. He groaned as he replied

"You're here for Ryuuzaki? Not Sumire Ryuuzaki, Sakuno Ryuuzaki?"

Oishi blinked as he replied in a very excited tone.

"Why… Yes. I need to see her. Is she here?"

Ryoma wished he knew what was happening, but it seems that words were failing him the longer he stood there listening to the three men. Oishi had joined in on Kaidoh and Eiji's argument, Ryoma was pleased he didn't need to humor them. On the other hand, girls were getting very excited and whispering to each other. Sakuno is going to get a bad day tomorrow, when she sees what had just unfolded before their eyes. 3 men, one naked and the other two crazy for her. Oh wait, 3 crazy for her and one naked, because Kawamura just stepped in. Before he could say a word…

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki, I know."

Kawamura was sweating, in fact they were all sweating. He guessed they ran here, non-stop. He could hear Tezuka now,

"I wish you all could put the same amount of effort into laps."

Wait… why did it sound so real? Like Tezuka was right next to them? And soon enough, there he was. Inui was right beside him. What didn't scare Ryoma about this was the fact that Tezuka and Inui looked normal. Calm. For the lack of better words, not frantic or demanding like the rest.

"Ah? Everyone is here?"

Inui whirled around and about to say a word when Fuji slipped a candy heart into Inui's mouth. Inui, in shock almost inhaled the candy and he swallowed it! Inui paled, his reaction was immediate as he reached for the rope and looked at Tezuka with begging eyes. Something along the lines of HELP ME.

"Ryoma, here is one for you."

Ryoma didn't realize Fuji was right beside him. His jaw was hanging a little but… too late to snap shut as Fuji slipped another one into Ryoma's mouth, Ryoma liked the candy heart's sweet taste as he rolled the heart in his mouth savoring it's sweet flavor. Inui said with a slightly high pitched voice.

"Fuji… Don't eat or feed anymore…"

Fuji looked a little surprised but he replied

"I just ate one before arriving… …. Where is Sakuno?"

Ryoma groaned, Fuji now occupies the same expression he had seen on the others. What was in those candy hearts? It is causing everyone to have an urge to serenade Sakuno or wanting to see her. Thankfully she wasn't around.

"Tie us up!"

The teacher obligingly tied a rope around the regulars excluding Ryoma and Tezuka who looked normal, as if nothing affected them. They watched as their regulars scream and it turned into a chant.

"I want to see Sakuno, I want to see Sakuno."

Tezuka looked at his regulars… Inui never managed to explain everything, but he was sure when he counted. Among them, they were missing someone. Momoshiro. He was surprised Momoshiro was not among the already insane group. Ryoma too noticed Momoshiro's disappearance. He wasn't here like everyone else, was his target someone else? They decided to wait for a few moments… Meanwhile, Tezuka and Ryoma was sure during their wait… their body had not reacted at all.

Ryoma and Tezuka remained normal, no need to see Sakuno or whoever their hearts belonged to. They had eaten the candy hearts but no reaction or response… Tezuka saw Momoshiro walking pass the school gates back to school. Looking like he made a huge mistake but he was suddenly then grinning ear to ear as if he did something stupid but a good thing came from it. Whatever it was, he was their way to figuring out how to save the rest.

"Momoshiro, come here."

Tezuka commanded from the window. Meanwhile, the teacher did not want to waste classroom time as she guided the other students away. Girls couldn't help giggle as they all left one by one, Momoshiro had to wait politely for them to pass through before he walked in. To his shock, Kaidoh was in his towel and the rest looked just as crazy as he did when he ran to see Ann.

"Momoshiro, you're the only one who knows… How do we fix this?"

Tezuka gestured at his abnormal regulars, as they were all trying to sing a song of Sakuno Ryuuzaki, it was as if she would appear when they sing. Momoshiro tried to muffle his laughter, how he would love to shove this into Kaidoh's face one day. Two glares are all it takes for Momoshiro to behave.

"Well… I went to Ann and well… I said KISS ME. The instant I said that, I felt like the world should just swallow me up whole. But I was sure I recovered right after I said it."

Tezuka and Ryoma looked a bit amused as they knew that meant that whatever written on those hearts had to be said to the girl or they won't be able to return back to normal. It serves as a courage bringer… their gaze fell upon the struggling teammates…

"We have a serious problem… Ryuuzaki isn't going to be back until tomorrow…"

Everyone except Ryoma, Tezuka and Momoshiro snapped their heads the instant they heard her name. Tezuka let out a frustrated sigh, there was no way he would let them all gang up on her, he'd suggest take a number, but he doubt they would play fair.

"We'll drag them to my place, and then we can wait until Ryuuzaki returns."

Ryoma, Tezuka and Momoshiro had to drag and perhaps try to get the people to cooperate, sometimes promising Sakuno was waiting at Tezuka's place just to incite them to run towards the school gates. What happened in front of the school gates was a nightmare to unfold. Men from Rikkai Dai and Hyoutei stood outside like idiots, waiting for the one girl that Tezuka and Ryoma hoped wasn't their target.

"WHERE IS SAKUNO RYUUZAKI!'

The three sane men felt like they had an oncoming headache and perhaps all of this was just… a very bad dream.

~ To be Continued ~

Well... Oh no... Sakuno will have to hide I guess... or else death will await for her when she comes back... A Tsunami of MEN!


	3. 3 Hyoutei and Candy Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Well... I don't.

Chapter 3: Hyoutei and Candy hearts.

- A few hours back -

"Oresama can't understand… Why did this, Fuji person give us candy hearts? Oresama is definitely flattered he admires Oresama's gorgeous looks, but candy hearts… Kabaji, do you think Oresama is attracting men attention as well?"

"Usu."

"Hah! Oresama knew that Oresama's beauty is always above normal… Today it passed a line!"

They were walking through the courtyard and because it has become a normal thing to walk around the sleeping body of Akutagawa Jirou, they did exactly that. The moment they were around Jirou, Atobe snapped his fingers and Kabaji instantly grabbed Jirou by the collar and dragged the sleeping boy with them.

"Ah what should Oresama do with this Jirou…"

With that comment, they dragged him towards the board Chairman's Office. Once they arrived, Atobe went towards the announcement microphone as he pressed a button to start it.

"Calling all Hyoutei regulars, report to Oresama's office now."

Kabaji dropped Jirou on the sofa and soon busied himself with making a drink for Atobe. Atobe flicked his fringe and had just sat down only to leap up yelping in surprise.

"KABAJI! This is ORESAMA'S EXCLUSIVE SOFA!"

Kabaji threw an apologetic look towards Atobe who promptly placed a candy heart into Jirou's mouth. The instant that sweet entered his taste buds, his eyes opened and blinked several times. Soon his vision cleared, Jirou found himself looking at a very unhappy Atobe Keigo… his buchou.

"Yawn… Buchou… where am I?"

"In ORESAMA'S office and on ORESAMA'S EXCLUSIVE sofa. Good grief Jirou, have you no decency to change out of your pajamas?"

Jirou got out of the seat knowing to never mess with an angry Atobe Keigo as he yawned and replied with a sleepy smile as he sucked on the candy heart.

"It is a very good sofa to sleep on… I like waking to a sweet and a soft sofa. I like pajamas. Think you could allow it to be part of the uniform?"

Atobe threw him a don't-you-dare-think-there-is-a-next-time look, Jirou settled on the floor as he gave another yawn and was about to doze off when the office door opened revealing a slightly overly dressed Ootori Choutarou. His white shirt unbuttoned completely, his bowtie was hanging around his neck, not yet in the shape of a bow. He had his jacket in his hands and his hair neatly arranged looking a bit out of place.

"Buchou? What is the matter? Is something…"

Before he could say another word, Atobe nodded at Kabaji who seemed to have the rest of the candy hearts threw one into Choutarou's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"…Candy…Hearts? What is the occasion Buchou?"

"That is what… -yawns- I want to know."

"Oresama will explain later, when EVERYONE arrives."

Choutarou stood there, with his mouth slightly agape until he recollected himself and headed to the nearest mirror to fix up his looks. Trying to tuck in his shirt and button up his buttons.

The next through the door was Oshitari Yuushi, who seeming came out of a lab room. His fingers were gloved with latex gloves, holding a solution in a test tube. His first few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned due to the heat in the lab, he was also wearing a lab coat and his special lab glasses tucked in his lab coat pocket. Oshitari looked like he was rather unhappy with the need to come out of the lab at such a crucial time.

"Buchou, do you know we are in the MIDDLE of cla…"

Before Oshitari could argue any longer, a taste of a sweet thing in his mouth took him by surprise. He didn't want to say a thing afterwards… why? Because Oshitari is a candy heart FAN! It was so commonly used in romance novels and even in real life romantic movies. He savored it, and forgot about his finishing word as he settled down still watching the fluid in the test tube.

Hiyoshi Wakashi and Mukahi Gakuto both entered without their normal school uniform and looking as if they had a rough day or that they ran their way here. Gakuto smiled as he came in with a beautiful summersault. Hiyoshi would follow Gakuto in with a normal stride knowing he was used to the eccentric Gakuto really is. Yet Hiyoshi was dressed in a formal male traditional Yuukata.

"Whoa! Is that Candy hearts?"

Gakuto happily snatched it from Kabaji and slipped it into his mouth with the same smile on his face. Hiyoshi saw that every team member was eating one, thought It was really something he should really take if not… he would be the odd one out. He took one from Kabaji and slipped it into his mouth. It tastes nice.

Shishido Ryou was last to walk in, he looked like he wasn't really all too enthusiastic about coming here, but happier to be here than in Kobayashi sensei's class. Before he could even say a word, the moment he was about to open his mouth, a candy heart was slipped inside. Ryou was surprised but kept it in because Buchou had a rule about spitting onto his office carpet. It was very expensive Persian rug.

"Since everyone has taken one… hmm seems normal to Oresama. Oresama will take one now…"

Atobe waited for Kabaji to put one candy heart into his mouth, before Kabaji himself slipped one into his own. Ryou was first to ask in disbelief…

"Buchou… you can't be serious? Did you put something into the candy hearts? Why test it on us first?"

"Because! Oresama shouldn't have to face such terrible things. Your sacrifice for Oresama's safety is the best solution. To sacrifice for Oresama is a great honor."

Oshitari lifted an eyebrow before he asked in a very calm tone, hoping perhaps that their buchou would care to enlighten them… WHY did he remove them from class just to eat these delicious candy hearts?

"Buchou, care to tell us why are we all here eating candy hearts?"

Atobe nodded, agreeing with Oshitari that this was a reasonable question which he took great care to elaborate.

"Well, Oresama was given these Candy hearts by Fuji Syuusuke. He was thanking Oresama for gracing him with Oresama's presence. Since that Akaya Kirihara is told to give it to his teammates, Oresama thought, Oresama could do a better job."

Oshitari sighed… but suddenly it happened. Jirou for the first time did not look sleepy but very alert like he was up next for a tennis match… worse. He looked like he was in a tennis match. Perhaps he was having a death match. Jirou got up as he didn't hesitate as he burst the doors open and ran outside without another word.

"Where is Jirou going? Is Oresama too beautiful for him to watch?"

Ootori was next to stand up, with his heart beating like mad as he looked flushed and determined. His eyes weren't shy as he marched himself out of the door just as fast as Jirou did, but this time Kabaji caught him in time. Atobe got up, excited.

"Good Job Kabaji."

"Usu."

Atobe looked at Ootori as he screamed the words which shocked even Kabaji himself.

"LET ME GO! I need to find Sakuno!"

Atobe imitated a goldfish for a few moments as he watched Ootori rush following Jirou's footsteps. That instant Oshitari was next to stand up, but his eyes look wild as he dropped the test tube onto the floor… missing that damn expensive Persian rug by a few inches and took off without a word… Leaving Atobe stuck with making a goldfish imitation… it was as if that expression stayed very long because Gakuto and Hiyoshi were racing each other out the door the moment Oshitari disappeared.

Shishido Ryou… Kabaji and Atobe were now left. They stared at each other when all of the sudden Shishido too rushed out the door. Atobe thought it was strange, but then the feeling took over… He felt like he suddenly had the bravery to say a few words to the one girl he truly cares about! Without another moment, he too rushed out of the room without caring about how close the test tube had missed the Persian rug… not to mention Kabaji was running in the same direction.

Hyoutei Regulars were all on their way running, towards their one special person… if their hearts words can be heard by the girl they like and strike it into her heart… only will they be able to actually breathe properly!

~ To be Continued ~

Hah! Well sorry, it wasn't as interesting... I promise it will be soon... Or I hope it will be = S Gah! Don't read, I am embarrassed.


	4. 4 Rikkai Dai and Candy Hearts

- Hours before the incident at Seigaku: Rikkai Dai -

Kirihara was a little annoyed as he saw Atobe, the snob zoom past him in his very expensive limo. He felt competitive, and Kirihara didn't think it was too bad to join in. Kirihara started a light jog and entered the school just to hear the school bell ring, telling students that the lunch period was over. Kirihara knew where his teammates would be at this moment. Usually they would all enjoy a session of tennis and he knew he was going to get it from Sanada when he arrives.

"Akaya, you have a logical excuse for missing our lunch practice?"

Kirihara shifted from side to side wondering what could be the best excuse… a smile crept up upon his lips as he groaned and replied

"Girls…"

He showed them the candy hearts he had 'supposedly' acquired from the girls. Marui Bunta suddenly appeared beside him, with an arm slung around Kirihara as he said cheerfully,

"What a coincidence! Me too! Yummy! Candy hearts!"

Bunta doesn't hesitate when it comes to food, he picked it up and ate one. Everyone in the room was silent when they saw Marui Bunta's chosen outfit. Marui Bunta was in a maid outfit! They hesitate to ask but Seiichi Yukimura who was still not changed asked with a serene smile on his face.

"Bunta, what happened to you?"

Bunta who was trying to get his hands on another candy heart stopped much to Kirihara's relief.

"Well, the girls said if I wear this… I get to have a lot of cakes!"

The team broke into a small smirk as Niou burst into peals of laughter, and soon everyone knew whose fault it truly was.

"All I got was a cupcake and I spent my time running around with a signboard saying, 'Cakes'. Wait… NIOU! You did this? Not funny! I didn't have many cakes and now I am pooped."

Niou stifled his laughter when Sanada looked livid… Niou was going to be in big trouble when he gets to the next practice.

"So Kirihara, who gave them to you?"

Kirihara was locked on saying someone but it wouldn't make sense for her to be anywhere around school premises. He just went for a different approach to the answer as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I was forced to listen to her serenade to me and sprinkle me with candy hearts."

Every team member turned to Niou who in turn began to shake his hands and head before lifting his arms in the air as he said

"Wasn't me!"

"Besides, I don't like eating these. Maybe you all could help?"

"ME ! ME!"

Yukimura didn't mind as he took one and popped it into his mouth before saying in a kind tone.

"Everyone, better take one and be off to class."

With that Yukimura went to change his clothes. Renji Yanagi saw the hopeful look in Kirihara's eyes and decided it was best to help out one of his closest friends. He smiled as he took one from Kirihara's palm and slipped it into his mouth before he too went to start changing.

Genichiro Sanada sighed as he had to do the very same thing Yukimura since no one really wants to disappoint or push away such a kind offer. He went towards Kirihara with a warning look in his eyes as he carefully selected his candy heart and popped it into his mouth and headed to the shower cubicle to wash off the sweat he had accumulated by pushing the team in practice.

Masaharu Niou smirked, candy hearts. He would make that happen to someone else. One man's embarrassment is another man's entertainment. He walked away after placing his candy heart into his mouth and keen on mischief. He was going to pull on a few pranks before the day was out, busy day and he enjoys it like a cup of coffee on a terrible day.

Renji Yagyu poked one of the candy hearts it seemed so familiar as if it was being used in an experiment before, surely Inui's? But then it wasn't right… It just so happens that Inui is using these candy hearts for his experiment and that today a girl bought it from a shop to shower it on Akaya Kirihara right? Has to be coincidental… Watching everyone looking normal busying themselves with their day, he convinced himself they were normal candy hearts. He popped one in, and tasted the substance. Relieved, that it only tasted sweet and it doesn't have a taste of chemicals in the sweet.

Kuwahara Jackal liked Candy hearts but never had an opportunity to buy some for his own pleasure smiled as he took one grateful of the opportunity presented and went off to change. Kirihara happier that everyone had taken one popped one into his mouth, realizing he had more and saw Bunta eyeing them with watery mouth. Kirihara gave the four to Bunta whom greedily took them all! After a few moments, Bunta stood up, his eyes burning with a desire… everyone was surprised he wasn't laughing or joking… He looked serious. Yukimura who had just finished changing into his traditional male Yukata for the tea ceremony asked

"Where are you going? Back to the cafeteria?"

Bunta replied with a shout which caused everyone to lift their eyebrows in surprise.

"No! I am going to go and see someone! No time for FOOD!"

Niou was recording this smirked in approval. Blackmail material is very sweet… but even he blinked several times because what Bunta said, for it didn't vouch for him being in character. Bunta never places anything before food. Yagyu grew suspicious but he didn't say a word and was hoping to spit it out, but just his luck he had already completely dissolved it.

"Kya… Yukimura sempai is so handsome in his yukata and making tea…"

"Yeah! He is so dreamy! He makes the best kind of tea… even I dream of getting one myself!"

Yukimura smiled and waved at the girls' direction, making them swoon. Everything was just fine until something in his body awoken. The image of the girl he loved appeared in the water and he just knew… he had to say it to her… much more today and now.

"Excuse me,"

Yukimura said, the longer he stayed the more vehement he would have to become. Something in him was pumping adrenaline and that if he didn't respond to those out bursting feelings, he may well be prepared to die. Without another word, he rushed past his fans and out of school. No he wasn't going to wait any longer!

Yanagi was in class, looking out the window less than enlightened by his teacher and as far as he was concerned it wasn't too hard to understand. Staring out the window… suddenly he leaped out of the chair in fright, causing all his fellow classmates to look at him in surprise.

"Sorry sensei, excuse me,"

Yanagi practically ran out of the classroom. All his classmates who knew where he was staring at looked but only see a clear blue sky. Just what did Yanagi see in the sky that scared him? UFO? The classmates all stood up and approached the window and saw Yanagi practically joining Yukimura and running out of school as if they were going to do something important.

What made their eyes enlarge was the fact that Sanada has just left the building… clad in a towel only! Girls screamed and guys looked like goldfishes. No one could make sense of the situation! What is going on with them?

Yagyu was in his lab coat, his first two buttons were unbuttoned due to the heat of the lab. He sighed, he had been hearing odd things. For example… Sanada clad in towel, Yukimura in a yuukata as well as Yanagi in a normal uniform all ran out of the school premises based on something.

"Yagyu sempai, could you smell this for me?"

His partner flirted, Yagyu sighed as he took a whiff and all of the sudden, his posture snapped straight up. This smell… funny… of all the places he should be able to smell it… never in a lab! Something drove him to the edge for this… Without hesitation he could conclude to what the rest of his team members were thinking of… A WOMAN! Yagyu too, had to see her… Plenty of questions and he had something important to say!

"Sorry sensei."

That was all Yagyu managed before he too was off in a blinding urgency to get to a particular high school. On his way out, Jackal was passing by. Jackal was surprised to see a rather flustered and hurried Yagyu. Yagyu was always calm if not… evil but never so flustered. Jackal could not explain it, because Akaya was next!

"AKAYA! Where are you going?"

Akaya didn't want to waste time, he felt like this itch to say something is more or less like an itch you can't scratch let alone stand for even one minute. He had to see Sakuno, even if it was the last thing he had to do… he didn't worry that he may get punished by Sanada or even the headmaster. This has to come first!

"I am going to Seigaku!"

Jackal worried for his friend, followed as he tried to catch up with both Yagyu and Akaya's frantic pace. There is something strange bout the two of them… but Bunta had said something around the same lines… they were all eager to say something to someone. He may be heading towards the source of all this confusion and he wasn't one to let it slip by. He had already heard some juicy gossip about Sanada in a bath towel. That wasn't expected… wasn't expected indeed.

Somewhere else in the school, Niou was cheekily setting his traps. He had eluded the class sensei for leaving a bucket of water balanced precariously on the top of the door. So he was busy setting up a crazy trap this time, covered in red paint! He chuckled to himself as he looked at his masterpiece. There was no way he was going to… an urge gripped his body and the instant it did… Niou forgot about his every self planted trap and stepped into every one of them. Soon enough, he was drenched in red paint, he lost his shoe to a superglue and lost his school jumper for reasons untold. He wasn't the least bothered. What he was most bothered about were the words unsaid… towards the one girl he actually likes.

There were rumors and gossips as to why the bachelors of tennis were running out of places in the most unbelievable fashion. Rumors were that most of these bachelors were actually only targeting one place in the whole of Japan. That is Seigaku middle school. This time, they were very right to say so…

~ To be Continued ~


	5. 5 Handling the Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

Chapter 5: Handling the situation

-Outside Seigaku-

Ryoma had half a mind to beat Inui's body up, it was so overwhelming. The amount of people outside their gate… the girls went wild seeing all these handsome men. But their hearts broke the very next instant because… the moment they opened their mouth… the same answer appeared.

"I need to speak to Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

Tezuka felt a massive headache coming his way, because… with this amount of people and with no idea how bad they really are… this could take forever! 20 odd boys were all asking for her… To think that Sakuno would never be able to truly attract a man… to think they were severely wrong in many aspects.

"Hello, it seems it is only you three outside of the rope… not asking for Sakuno like my team I hope?"

Jackal stepped out, he seemed absolutely normal… does that mean he was not affected like Tezuka and Ryoma? Or he has a different target like Momoshiro did? What if it was both? The three Seigaku regulars looked at Jackal before he said with a sigh.

"Look, I am normal… at least I think I am. I just followed Akaya here. I am worried about him… to see my buchou and well fuku-buchou… and almost every other member of my regular team here… there has to be a reason why they look different right?"

They knew, they owed Jackal an explanation. However, this was not the time… they were dealing with a mass migration. Not even Tezuka have the space to host 20 give or take, raging men.

"The best place would be a school or better… an abandoned area… there is no way Atobe will allow them all to go to his house…"

"Not necessary. I can probably trick my buchou to give us access… or better, break in."

"…Shishido Ryou?"

Ryou readjusted his cap and raised his hand in recognition of the small group they have formed to stop this madness from becoming worse. He wasn't smiling or frowning to say the least. He wasn't impressed either. He'd kick Inui's butt if only he knew it was his doing and Eiji's and Momoshiro's because they spread the disease far and wide.

"Hey! You're here to see Sakuno too? GET IN LINE!"

Tezuka watched in horror as the 3 teams began to scuffle, what was driving them to such extent? Just how horrible is the chemicals in the pills? Best get this over with…

"STOP!"

Tezuka ordered, he nodded at Jackal, Ryou, Momoshiro and Ryoma. Tezuka was the only buchou out of the three buchou's to be conscious, and he was ready to lead them and drive this mad herd back to main base… where ever it is.

"Shishido Ryou, we are counting on you."

Ryou nodded as he pulled his cap lower as he walked towards his struggling buchou and snapped his phone open as if he received a call and said it out loud.

"Hello? Sakuno Ryuuzaki? What do you want?"

Ryou dodged everyone's keen hands, they were desperate alright. He climbed up a tree and continued his conversation as if the struggle to get up here was a breeze.

"What? You want to meet everyone?"

The attention of 20 odd people snapped to Ryou's current conversation while Tezuka, Ryoma, Momoshiro and Jackal kept everyone away from the tree as if it was sacred.

"You will only meet them at Atobe's house? Hmph… no way. Buchou wouldn't…"

"WHO SAYS ORESAMA WOULDN'T! SHISHIDO RYOU! STOP MAKING ORESAMA'S DECISIONS! TELL SAKUNO ORESAMA WILL BE WAITING TO GREET HER THERE ALONE!"

For a moment they all thought this was over, Atobe was about to call his limo and everyone was soon enough holding on to Atobe's leg or someone who has Atobe's leg firm in their grasp. Ryou had a final trick.

"Hear that Ryuuzaki? … Who do you think you are huh? What do you mean by everyone and not one less or you wouldn't show up?… forget it then"

"HOLD IT!"

Atobe quickly changed his mind as he shut his phone and watched Ryou who was on the tree busy chatting with the person they have been trying to talk to this whole day. What made Ryou so lucky?

"… Sure… Oresama will get a larger transport."

With that settled, Atobe quickly made arrangements. Once Ryou climbed down, Tezuka, Jackal, Ryoma and Momoshiro shook his hand and patted his back, congratulating him on a job well done. Everyone was now climbing into a truck for it seems even the bus could not take this many people, it was funny to see how these people arrived. Some were in lab coats, one in a maid's costume, tuxedo, pajamas and even Yuukata for males… however the best outfit had got to be the ones who came clad in only a towel. Boy, they hoped these men had some underwear underneath those towels.

~ To be Continued ~


	6. 6 Get a number

Chapter 6: Get a number!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pot. yeah. Ta daaa~

Special thanks to Andrut, now I fixed up the lining. Ho ho ho… Yagyuu huh… *gulp*… Just fixing up last mistakes! THANK YOU ALPHASIGMA!

-Atobe's Mansion -

Upon arrival, they were greeted by Atobe's many maids and butlers. They were so well behaved but even they had to raise an eyebrow at the number of strange people who just walked in through these doors. Atobe was normal thank goodness… but if they weren't able to take it… they weren't his servants.

"Where shall you all be?"

Atobe turned to the butler as he replied in a prompt fashion…

"Oresama and Oresama's guest will be in the ballroom. Send in drinks but leave us alone. When a girl named Ryuuzaki Sakuno arrives please let ORESAMA know."

Without another word the group trotted into the ballroom. Ryou stayed behind as he took the head butler to the side and said

"…My advice, you should really help guard the doors. I know you have to obey Atobe, just believe us this time. They will throw horrible tantrums."

The butler didn't question, as far as he was concerned. He had to clear Atobe's desk sometimes, and these tennis players he had seen on the paper. They weren't anything like in the pictures which he guessed was because… they weren't, even his young master. He only saw a handful of boys calmer and less eager or dying with longing look in their eyes. He believed Shishido Ryou and nodded as he replied

"I will post double guards, also who is in your group? To avoid making mistakes."

Ryou smiled as he pointed out his current partnership with the few sane men. They were five against 20 odd people. Scarily enough, they each had to handle 4 people. Lucky them.

Tezuka nodded at Ryou as he was relieved to see guards accompanying Ryou. Surely they could use this to their advantage… Time grew long, and the group began to seem restless. They kept asking Ryou when will Sakuno arrive… Ryou had to be sheepish about this, until Tezuka ran out of patience and said

"Sakuno will only arrive tomorrow, Momoshiro get out and call let her know."

Momoshiro was quick to dodge behind the double doors and outside to make an urgent call. Luckily for him, the guards were able to help fend off eager men. Time made them restless and they made the sane ones restless too. What could he do about them?

"Ryuuzaki here,"

A soft voice answered, Momoshiro was relieved to hear her voice as he screamed into the phone…

"Sakuno-chan! You better come to Atobe Keigo's house tomorrow when you arrive."

"… Huh? Momoshiro sempai is that you?"

"Yes, it is! Please… it is urgent!"

"Oh… I will be arriving back tomorrow 4 in the afternoon."

"Great! We will fend them off for now…"

"Ano… sempai… what do you mean? Do you want me to try and get on an earlier flight?"

"Could you?"

"I can try…I… I think."

"Please… something happened and now… well please help us."

"… I will try my best sempai."

If Momoshiro could cry… he would cry now. This girl was so sweet and understanding. She never asked what he was struggling to tell her. Nor did she ask how she could help. Since when did she become so confident? She wasn't, perhaps it was her caring nature to offer so quickly. He shut the phone and walked back into the room as he whispered what Sakuno told him to the other five. They were relieved to hear that Sakuno was willing to try her best.

"Ryuuzaki is really a nice girl."

Ryou agreed after hearing what Momoshiro told them. Ryoma however had to think further.

"Chiz, Mada mada dane. We have a bigger problem. How do we stall?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Regardless of how early she could try, she would never arrive before today ends. And there were hours before they could really do a thing about these raging boys. Jackal suddenly had an idea as he replied

"Maybe get them to sharpen their looks? I mean… some of them weren't decently dressed."

Momoshiro shook his head as he grinned like a Cheshire cat and said

"Not before I get a picture."

"Momoshiro!"

Momoshiro had to wave the white flag as Jackal went inside and said

"Hey, since Sakuno would not be here yet… why don't we freshen up? I mean… Sanada Fuku-buchou… Kaidoh-san. Best you guys get better attire… You might freeze."

They shook their heads, Kaidoh asked for a jacket and Sanada agreed to wear one too. Everyone else didn't want to change in fear another would steal whatever lining up they have.

"Trust us, Sakuno won't be here until tomorrow. So might as well…"

They all refused to budge. In the end, they had to practically drag the half-naked men and the paint drenched man out of the room to change and clean up. They were the more important few that needed to change. They were fast once out of the room, because they were instantly back in the room after a flat rate of 10 minutes. Except Niou… who had to be chained to the bath tub to get all the paint off his face, hands, body and his silvery hair.

"What now?"

Ask Ryou as he noticed they were all getting anxious, and they didn't want these men running outside or anything of such. Jackal had another idea as he volunteered it.

"Let's get them to each take turns telling us how they fell for Sakuno Ryuuzaki. It would probably help kill the hours that we will have to spend waiting for Sakuno Ryuuzaki to appear."

"Yeah! They will never be this honest after this whole ordeal!"

Tezuka had to agree, so they all came up with a plan to solve this issue.

"Ok, everyone… we would like you to pick a piece of paper with the number on it. So that they will be first to tell Sakuno Ryuuzaki what they want to say. And then we form a circle according to the numbers. The one who doesn't accept or doing underhand tactics will officially not get a chance to say a word to Sakuno Ryuuzaki again."

The boys begrudgingly took a number. Some of them smirked when they received theirs, yet others sighed in displeasure for getting such a faraway number.

The lining became:

1st Seiichi Yukimura  
>2ndKaidoh Kaoru<br>3rdOshitari Yuushi  
>4thHiyoshi Wakashi<br>5thKabaji Munehiro  
>6thOotori Choutarou<br>7thHiroshi Yagyuu  
>8thMukahi Gakuto<br>9thAkutagawa Jirou  
>10thBunta Marui<br>11thAkaya Kirihara  
>12thKawamura<br>13thOishi  
>14thAtobe Keigo<br>15thMasahara Niou  
>16thFuji Syuusuke<br>17thEiji Kikimaru  
>18thRenji Yanagi<br>19thGenichirou Sanada  
>20th Inui Sadaharu<p>

"Alright. So Yukimura, you can begin first. Start with what you want to tell Sakuno if not move on to how you fell in love with her."

Yukimura was trying to remain calm but his nerves were tingling, perhaps telling them would be the best idea.

"I want to tell her I miss her, and that I am always missing her."

~ To be continued ~

Gee... I wonder... Next up! How Yukimura fell in love with her. XDDDD


	7. 7 Seiichi Yukimura

Chapter 7: Seiichi Yukimura

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

- Seiichi Yukimura -

"Onii-chan! Baa-chan asks you to come visit her today at 3 pm. I think she wants you to meet someone!"

Yukimura smiled at his cheeky sister and waved it off politely. There was no need to be angry at your sister, when she means no harm. He went off to school humming a happy tune, but when he got to team practice... Yukimura had a rough time trying to get Rikkai Dai to improve and watching them play against one another lately has been a stressful task for him. It doesn't help either, the fact that he occasionally visits the doctor for his rare illness.

Yukimura left school at 1 pm considering the fact that they only went to school to practice and train, so there wasn't much of a need to be there for so long. He dismissed the team and walked off looking more burdened than usual. Sanada was going to be busy today, so he thought there was no point holding the training for so long. He walked down the streets, thinking he might as well visit his grandmother earlier.

On his way there, he saw a girl trip and fall, her long braids swinging from the fall. Being a nice gentleman, he went towards her and asked

"Are you ok?"

This girl had a very beautiful pair of wide doe brown eyes, her small lips trembling from something and her face shaped to make her look beautiful with braids and perhaps even better without braids. She turned to him and blushed as she replied meekly.

"Yes…"

Seiichi helped her up as he checked if she had acquired any cuts or bruises, to find her scratch and bruise free. He smiled at her and waved, until she grabbed his sleeve. Thinking she was smitten by his looks which all of his fans were, he turned around trying to humor the girl.

"Ano… do you know where Eden Old Folks home is?"

Seiichi was relieved thinking she was lost and she was lucky she had bumped into him. IF she had bumped into a very perverted man… not that any ordinary person wouldn't adore her… wait… what did he just think to himself? He found her attractive, and that was surely surprising.

"I am headed the same way, I will show you."

The girl looked so relieved, Seiichi was tempted to say 'I am a serial killer'. He was willing to bet she would be an easy target as she seemed to be able to trust people so easily. She didn't hesitate to follow him at all, she kept silent and didn't talk much but while walking, there was one sentence that she asked…

"Ano… sorry for being rude, you seemed troubled… If you don't mind… you could talk to me…. I… I…I am a good listener… not…not a good talker."

Seiichi's smile froze for a fraction of a second before he was smiling as if he was always so calm. He was surprised that she had picked up his burdened vibes and was asking him… actually being worried for him. To top it all off… he was being read like a book.

"…Not anything I should trouble a beautiful girl like you. It is Tennis related."

Seiichi hoping to throw the cold blanket over her, hoping tennis makes it boring and thus she would move away from the topic, yet once again he had all her attention. Seiichi had never been in such a situation before. He has never met a girl who wasn't from a tennis team that was willing to listen with interest towards tennis and never met a girl from the tennis team listen to him talk. Usually it was the girl talking and him sitting back.

"Ano… You may think it is weird… but… but I really like Tennis. So…So don't worry about boring me…"

Seiichi had to hand it to this girl, she even stopped moving to prove her point. Seiichi had to smile from deep within his heart as he nodded. He gestured towards her, to which she responded by running to catch up with him. For the first time in years, he played the active part. He told her everything, and sometimes she would nod and sometimes it seemed she completely understood him on a professional level. The same amount of pain and surprise was on her face at the right moments.

The girl contributed from time to time, never forgetting to smile and nod back at his idea as to why it wouldn't work. She was the first person besides Sanada to come to an understanding of the hardship one faces when they are in charge of the team. She could see where all his pent up burdens come from and nod. Seiichi wished time would stop, or go in slow motion while they went in fast motion in speech so that even then, they would manage to have a lot of time.

"Here we are…"

The girl clapped her hands together in a happy expression. Yukimura felt her elation, suddenly her phone rang. Before she answered it, she said to Seiichi in a meek tone.

"It was nice to meet you…"

Yukimura hoped she wouldn't say that, he wished she could just allow him to wait with her. He wanted to know, how old was she, where did she live, where is she schooling, does she have a boyfriend and perhaps, would she ever come to think of him more than friendship level? What was he thinking? Yukimura could not believe it! For the first time in his life, he wanted to know someone and not fear of tomorrow... whether his illness may take him places he never wanted to go, the very next day.

Being a gentleman, he nodded and opened the door to step inside. His head turned to see her chatting to a person on the phone but soon his attention snapped back to the nurse working at the reception.

"Mr. Yukimura… You're early. Your grandmother wasn't expecting you until later…"

"I know, I hope to see her earlier to spend more time with her…"

The receptionist smiled back at young Yukimura's kind behavior, she was always happy to help a polite boy like him. The sound of the door opening and the next thing the receptionist called out to the customer was what made Yukimura nearly flip… or snap his head clean off his shoulders.

"Ms Yukimura, I didn't think you'd arrive with Mr. Yukimura himself."

"…Ah?"

Yukimura didn't know the right words to describe his feelings when he realized to whom the receptionist was talking to. The lovely girl whom he had just met… wait? Ms. Yukimura? Was she his cousin from his father's side? Or was it his father's brother's daughter? His heart sank on the matter, it isn't right to fall in love with your cousin. He'd hate to say it, but this was the first time he ever regretted bearing the same surname as a girl.

"…I thought Grandma Kisa was meant to introduce the both of you?"

The girl appeared beside him, she was wearing the same meek smile as she said to the nurse in a kind tone.

"Ano… Ms Sarisa, I thought you promised you wouldn't use that nickname?"

The woman laughed as she patted the girl on the back as she rang a number talking in a very fast speed to the one woman the two of them were to meet. With a smile, the receptionist told them that they could go right in through the doors. She suggested they hurry because if they didn't the grandmother would come searching for them herself.

"Sakuno! My little Seiichi's fiancée! I should have known you know my baby grandson!"

Yukimura didn't know if he should laugh… or just say 'I want it to happen'. Internally, he wondered how fast his heart could hit rock bottom and then float in seventh heaven the next moment he wasn't aware of it. This girl was his fiancée? If it was any other girl he may have complained, but she wasn't. She was who she was… the one girl he fell in love with after one walk together to see his grandmother.

"Grandma Kisa, you shouldn't say things like that. Didn't I tell you? You shouldn't make decisions for your grandson like that."

Kisa Yukimura pouted as she looked at Seiichi Yukimura as if she was demanding an answer from him. He smiled as he was always a gentleman until the end. He replied in a nice tone,

"She is right you know, grandmother. She doesn't really know me either, isn't that really unfair?"

"Would you be willing to be Sakuno's fiancé?"

Demanded his grandmother, he sighed. Sakuno was quick to perceive as she said in a rushed and kind tone.

"Grandma Kisa, I heard you have made new embroideries. Let me see…"

That snapped Kisa's attention away from her grandson to humor cute Sakuno as she showed Sakuno her most recent embroideries. Sakuno praised Kisa every time, making Kisa more and more confident. Soon they were lost in their world, as Kisa showed Sakuno how to make some of the embroideries she made. Yukimura watched with wonder… it was funny to be at the age of 15 and imagine life with a girl you barely know… and know that is the future you want.

After an hour of fun with Sakuno, Kisa went right back on topic as she cornered Yukimura who was drinking his water calmly.

"You going to tell me or what?"

"Memory serves you well grandmother,"

Smiled Yukimura in response… Kisa merely snorted yet taken a liking to badgering him non-stop.

"Well?"

"I wouldn't mind one bit. I am ok with it."

Kisa looked triumphantly at Sakuno who merely shook her head, but her mouth carried a small smile. Once the visit is over, Yukimura walked Sakuno… knowing that she would easily get lost apparently admitted by herself and Grandma Kisa, as it seems she hoped they would bump into each other, which they did.

"…You are nice, you played along with your grandmother's hopes."

Yukimura was tempted to say, 'I was speaking from the heart'. But he resisted as he nodded before replying

"Well, she isn't getting any younger. By the way, how did you meet my grandmother?"

"My grandmother comes here often too. Sumire Ryuuzaki…"

Yukimura's whole body froze… Sumire Ryuuzaki… that means this girl… was the daughter of the seigaku regular's coach! Now he understood why she was so well versed in such areas and she knew how hard it was, because she observed it. To think she was the beautiful girl who cheered for the seigaku, made his blood boil.

"You're Sakuno Ryuuzaki? The Seigaku tennis club coach's daughter?"

Sakuno nodded. Yukimura was nearly burning the nearby trees with his desire to kidnap her and make her join Rikkai Dai. Yukimura's talents were perfect but… he'd wish she would support him… even God needs love.

"You are… Se…Se Seiichi Yukimura? Captain of the… the Rikkai Dai tennis team?"

Sakuno looked a tad surprised when she joined the dots and made a connection. It was a relief to think she didn't know him and wasn't purposely stealing secrets. Not that he'd believe her to do such a thing.

"Yes."

"… I won't tell a soul."

A smile curved on his lips as he couldn't help hope to earn her heart… perhaps their wedding bells might ring.

"Of course not, you're my fiancée."

Sakuno blushed a little, Yukimura was happy to see that reaction. They finally arrived at a spot Sakuno could recognize and was capable of making her way back from here... and this was where she'd split ways with him, much to Yukimura's regret.

"Thank you for everything today. I will help root for you in next month's tournament."

Yukimura was happy to hear her say that… he was truly thinking it was him that needed to thank her. She was a huge help today. He could not believe how lucky he was that his grandmother knew her. If only she was in his school…

"I should be thanking you… Anyway, I enjoyed myself just as much. See you around… my fiancée."

She blushed again, he wished he could do this all day! He knew he couldn't so he settled with a lovely goodbye.

Seiichi Yukimura had seen her so many times in tournaments and sometimes at his grandmother's and to his surprise when he was ill in the hospital she was there to help him out. What tore his heart was to see her standing in the Seigaku's side cheering her heart out for those guys. Worse, he had found out about just how many of the guys in Seigaku regulars were in love with her. He came to realize nearly everyone from his own group was in love with her. She was so attractive to men that it was almost like wrestling to get her affection. He was happy and felt lucky he could call her his fiancée from time to time.

Yukimura missed her the moments he wasn't with her, and sometimes he wished she was beside him every moment of his life. So that only in dreams will he miss her… not nearly the days he never saw her… And that was how much Seiichi Yukimura loved her.

- Back to the present -

"Engagement? I am surprised. But I think I can recall Sakuno Ryuuzaki visiting buchou when he was sick."

Said Jackal in surprise. Apparently no one among the sane ones were aware of this... Oh well.

"Kaidoh? It is your turn."

Kaidoh looked up for the first time during the story. His eyes already flashing images of his past as he said in a soft whisper which thankfully was caught by some of them. 

"I wanted to tell her, she is the angel in my heart."

~ To be Continued ~

Ok, so here is the catch. I write it in a brief summary. But if you would like to hear a new arc only revolving around one of the stories, let me know. I will personally do it = D Also bear with me if it isn't funny all the time.


	8. 8 Kaidoh Kaoru

Chapter 8: Kaidoh Kaoru

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Pot. I BORROW them.

Important note: I will follow the list and each of them will have a story whether romance or no, but if you dont want to read a certain one, skip it. Its going to be long ...

- Kaidoh Kaoru -

Kaidoh was in a bad mood, he was annoyed by Momoshiro. As if that wasn't enough, he had to run laps for what Momoshiro did to him! Work was a mess and just everything was bad! He was scaring everyone away from him, he made sure he did… and if he ever saw Momoshiro, Momoshiro better be ready to die and better have booked his coffin.

As Kaidoh was stomping away from school when, he was taken by surprise. He saw Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the daughter of the coach Sumire Ryuuzaki up in a tree! She was rather seated on the tree branch and swinging her legs as she hummed, practically happy where she was. In her arms sat a snowy white cat. She was so peaceful with a smile on her face, and her eyelashes looked like they were singing to him. Those long eyelashes were surprisingly good on her. Hiding her warm brown eyes for seconds… she held him captivated. An angel up a tree, ironically, that was the song she choose to sing out loud.

She stroked the white fur and hummed the tune, Kaidoh felt relaxed the song did wonders to his very tired and bad day. For some reason, she seemed to be the highlight of the day and that since he has seen her… like this… She soothed his stressed muscles. Kaidoh didn't wish to scare her, so he positioned herself where he was sure to fall.

"What are you doing up there?"

Just as he guessed, Sakuno did almost fall, she almost dropped the cat but remained calm on the branch, yet the moment she realized who was here she looked embarrassed. She felt like she was a bird in a cage? She was rather a bird on a tree in his opinion, because she was so relaxed and the song she was singing earlier was so beautiful and soothing… however the tension now after the song broke through the atmosphere was like a whizzing cork, painful upon impact.

"Saving King."

She showed him the white fur ball. He then understood why she was singing, because the cat was moving a lot and when she sings, King stays still. Kaidoh felt bad to let her stay up there. He went to a nearby janitor to ask for a step ladder. At this point anyone would grant him, his wish. Hurrying back, he saw Sakuno still up there cradling the cat. He felt relieved to find them safe and sound.

"Careful."

As if the ladder was cursed, Sakuno slipped, and thankfully Kaidoh cushioned her fall, not that it was to his advantage at all. Kaidoh was surprised that the fact that she was so light made it hard to think clearly. Sakuno kept apologizing but Kaidoh reminded her it was fine. Actually it was kind of fun, the way her shocked expression appeared on her face. The way she blushed and stutter, even her silly moments made him calmer. She was so tranquil to him… his sacred calming device.

Kaidoh had another one of his bad days. He was surprised when he found Sakuno and that mangy fur ball King on the tree branch again. In the same posture, Kaidoh had to rub his eyes in disbelief. He'd hate for it to become something he wanted to look forward to. He never liked girls, but for some reason… Sakuno Ryuuzaki was an exception. She was observant, whatever she knew, her face shows it as clear as day. You'd know she had noticed you had a bad day or you weren't doing excellent in your tennis.

Kaidoh wondered if it was because he was in a bad mood that she'd climb up there, but then again, he could be severely mistaken. His heart somehow was screaming 'I want that to be true', and that surprised him once again. Kaidoh didn't know why, but if this scene keeps happening… he doesn't guarantee that he could escape what was going to happen to him.

Kaidoh didn't want to disturb her… he just wanted to be around her as she sang and stroked the cat. He wanted that finger in his hair, but he would probably get a red mark on the face in compensation. He sat down under the tree away from Sakuno, so she wouldn't notice. Peace enveloped him as he sat there, she continued to sing and hum, which became his favourite song the more often she sang it.

"It is an angel…"

A young girl commented as she was walking by with two other boys. The boys then picked up a few rocks and started to throw it up towards Sakuno… Kaidoh, who was nearby realized that the singing had stopped and instead it was replaced by boys chanting words…

"Fall angel, fall, and let her be a fallen angel."

Because of these small beasts, peace was disrupted. Kaidoh was angry at their behaviour. What angered him even more was that he had seen some cuts appearing since those cheeky kids started throwing stones at her! King hissed, but Kaidoh was feeling exactly the same way. He didn't care if they found out he was the beast under the tree, but they got what they deserved. They were running home once he was done with them… and it was with great pleasure too.

"Se…se…sempai?"

Sakuno was supporting a cut and blood was coming out… Kaidoh's first instinct was to get her down. Unlike last time where he had a ladder, he opened out his arms and said

"Jump."

Usually, Kaidoh who had just realized what he had just said was prepared for her to lift an eyebrow and say no. But Sakuno was so different, she didn't hesitate when she saw the look in his eyes she did say.

"I am going to be he…heavy."

Kaidoh tried to stop his lip from curling too much but he couldn't… he was smiling when she said it. Sakuno noticed his smile believed it was safe, she leaped into his arms, thankfully the moment Kaidoh caught her, he knew she felt slightly weightless until King decided he was jealous.

"Merow!"

King scratched Kaidoh causing him to lose his balance and fall backward pulling Sakuno along for the ride. With her face so close to his, he could trace her lips with his eyes… realizing that, Kaidoh felt the urge to kiss her! He could not believe it... Kaidoh Kaoru who swore to never fall in love was in love and what is worse is that he was falling for a girl he didn't think he would fall for!

"So…Sorry sempai."

Kaidoh shook his head before he glared at the cat who in turn hissed at him. Between the two was an unspoken dislike as they seemed to say to each other…

_I don't like you_

Without another word, Kaidoh rushed her to the infirmary. The nurse in the infirmary was afraid of Kaidoh and fled the room even before she tended to Sakuno's cut. Kaidoh knew that would have happened, he didn't mind it… In fact he was used to it, being born with such a scary helped him many times. No one dared to pick on him, and everyone was just glad to be out of his way… just the way he liked it.

Today, Kaidoh felt like he was sad for the first time in his life that he was scary. Perhaps Sakuno was going to be just as afraid of him as the nurse was. Still, that probably explains her stuttering… however it seems that she stutters around everyone. Suddenly Sakuno shattered the silence and his fear of her being scared of him.

"…Ano… sempai… does the nurse do… do that… al..all the time?"

Kaidoh stood there and merely nodded, he was waiting to see if she wanted or needed any help. He didn't want to touch her and then earning a slap. He was sure she would be afraid or at least wouldn't like him near her.

"Put some medicine on…"

"…An…Ano… if it is… is… not too much trouble… could you help me?"

Sakuno looked so flustered and very embarrassed. Kaidoh couldn't comprehend it, she was allowing him to come near her and care for her, like he wasn't intimidating at all. Not many… No girl has ever asked him to do such a thing. Usually, they think he just wants to take advantage of them and they would run even if they were hurt. Maybe being scary and how people react to him, did hurt his feelings but to think she was different, made his heart sing a different tune.

"…You sure?"

Sakuno nodded, she was having King in her arms as she seemed like she didn't want to let King go. Kaidoh disliked that cat, and he was dead sure the cat hated him. She merely didn't know that just yet. He easily took out the first aid kit, Sakuno's eyebrows lifted at this. Kaidoh thought he did something wrong, or perhaps she realized what girls had realized the moment they laid eyes on his face.

"The… the nurse is so rude… You tend to your own… own injuries?"

Kaidoh didn't reply until he was right beside her. He was efficiently opening the box and finding the least stinging medicine before he replied

"It is normal… I am used to it."

Sakuno pouted, for an odd reason… Kaidoh felt slightly pleased that she was dissatisfied with his response to the issue. Because it showed that she probably has a different opinion… and he would love to hear it.

"I don't think it is nice… Sorry… did I say too much?"

Kaidoh was tempted to tell her that he thought she said far too little, but he was not going to tell her that, in case she feels uncomfortable. He shook his head as he replied in a very calm tone

"Not really…."

Sakuno stared at Kaidoh for a moment, making him feel uncomfortable. It was very rare for a person to spend any second looking at his face and staring with such concentration too. She then took a liking in talking about King.

"I…I think King and you are very alike…"

Kaidoh continued his work, she winced slightly causing him to look up in alarm. She merely shook her head, allowing Kaidoh to continue silently. Sakuno took that as an encouragement and she was right to do so… Kaidoh was hoping she would continue to talk. She has a beautiful voice to be wasted on being silent.

"King always likes to act scary… he use to scratch me whenever I come close. He'd hiss and scratch but eventually he warmed up to me. Inside of his tough and scary exterior he is a soft hearted beast. King is like every other cat… he just wants someone to care for him and not think about who he is on the outside merely who he is in the inside. King is quite sweet, he always knows when I am unhappy and most importantly he cares for me."

Kaidoh felt like he blushed, because of Sakuno's words. It was so strange how she was so confident when she happened to be talking about something like this. But, her meaning he was very clear. She knows all he wanted to be was normal and treated normally by others, which he had already achieved with his teammates and perhaps he has already achieved it with her.

"…thank you sem…Sempai. You are very kind person."

She offered him a shy smile, it was all it took for his heart to hit the accelerator and drive his heart beat to beat erratically and soon his brain turned mush… he was dead worried what was happening to his own body? Surely the calm feeling was there, but something was clawing its way out of his past feelings towards her… PAST! What has become to his admiration and small sweet spot for her? It seems like it enlarged and some reason, his feelings became different.

He watched her carry King out of the door humming the same song, and he knew… he was doomed. The weight of his discovery crashed his brain and the rest of his soul… he was in love with the girl in long pigtails and carrying King like he was truly a King. He had to stop it.

"Hey Mamushi! Let me borrow your restaurant membership card! I really want to eat some awesome Korean food!"

Kaidoh shook his head and lifted his arms out in a carrying position as he replied in a harsh tone

"Only if the sky drops me an angel."

Out of nowhere in front of his and Momoshiro's eyes Sakuno fell out of a tree and landing exactly into Kaidoh's arms. Kaidoh, who had managed to firm his arms and not drop her and tried not to fall on top of her. Kaidoh blinked several times, was God messing with him? Momoshiro had a goldfish expression towards Sakuno's sudden fall but Kaidoh certainly had a surprised look. Sakuno was always up this particular tree, he just _assumed_she wouldn't be there because he was in a good mood. Key term being ASSUMED!

"An…Ano… Sorry Sempai… KING!"

King leaped out of her arms and making a mad dash away from Sakuno, Kaidoh let her down as she dashed towards King's direction. Momoshiro couldn't react quickly enough to the words Kaidoh said next.

"Damn, here… Of all the days porcupine head would win an impossible bet."

Kaidoh threw the card into Momoshiro's hands and made a dash towards Sakuno in hopes he could help her save King. Momoshiro stared at Kaidoh's retreating back before looking at the card and then back at Kaidoh before muttering in disbelief.

"He thinks Sakuno is an angel dropped from the sky?"

With that Momoshiro just relished his luck and quickly went to get some Korean food to his delight… cheaper and almost free today! Kaidoh would just have to miss out on it.

"King!"

Sakuno was standing on a bridge, King was happily standing precariously near to the side where he could easily fall off. Sakuno seemed like she was tempted to step closer, Kaidoh was worried as he dashed up towards her, but effectively causing King to jerk and fall into the river beneath. Sakuno screamed King's name once more as she ran towards the side of the bridge. Kaidoh didn't think as he took off his shirt, dropped his bag and jumped into the water.

Sakuno watch in surprise, Kaidoh was a pretty smooth swimmer as he got King and dragged him to dry land. Sakuno was relieved as she picked up his shirt and bag and ran towards them, while she was away, Kaidoh watched King as King looked back at him.

"You made her worry,"

"Mreow."

Kaidoh felt like he understood King and what he said as he gave a small smirk back at the cat. In between them, they formed a different bond. Respect and perhaps King may allow him near Sakuno just as well… after all, Kaidoh had jumped in to save him. Sakuno arrived and took King into her arms and on the other hand gripping onto Kaidoh's hand with her spare.

"Thank…thank goodness you both are alright."

Kaidoh hoped his ears weren't deceiving him… she said both right? He was elated, and perhaps he was more than willing to share space with the cat. He rather be somewhere in her heart than nowhere… Kaidoh secretly also realized how much of a fool she had reduced him to… The moment he fell for her.

"…Actually… Sem…Sempai… could you adopt King? I… I see you two seem to be fine friends now… So…So… could you please give King a home?"

Kaidoh looked at King, King returned his look as if they were internally debating with each other if they should go this far. They both cast an eye secretly towards Sakuno, she looked so eager and watched them with great interest. Kaidoh lifted his hand and drifted towards King, who in turn moved towards the hand and offered a heartfelt purr. Sakuno clapped her hands in glee.

"Thank you Kaidoh sempai!"

Kaidoh never forgot her happy smile… he never did. King still lives with him, and despite all their hate towards each other, they became quite a pair. Kaidoh earned King's respect and in return King earned Kaidoh's respect. They both became great friends, King would listen to Kaidoh, and Kaidoh got use to allowing King to know about him. Strange, how he could feel as though King is a human.

"King, no girlfriend hunting today, Sakuno is coming over."

King stretched lazily as he replied with a sharp

"Mreow."

Kaidoh lifted his eyebrow at the cat before he opened the door and left the house. Sakuno would always come and visit King and with that Kaidoh had an excuse to see her. Sometimes they would go to the tree and sit underneath it as Sakuno talk to King and Kaidoh at the same time. Kaidoh never changed his opinion. She was still his angel and the only girl he ever felt so peaceful to be around.

- Back to the present -

"No KIDDING! I was there... Though... heh... I didn't think that much. Hey wait! Wasn't King that mangy furball that attacked me? I swore I thought he was stray. Leaping out of no where like that..."

A smirk appeared on Kaidoh's face and they knew. King had his fair share of dislike for Kaidoh's mortal enemy. Ryou got excited as he read the next person in line to be one of his team members said

"Oshitari Yuushi! Your turn!"

Oshitari Yuushi was close to the wall, moved backwards slightly. His face looked a bit calmer than it was before... it was like a defense mechanism that he has adapted to. But his overwhelming feelings in the bottom of his stomach made him say it loud enough for the people around him to hear

"I want to tell her, she is the first girl I ever loved."

~ To be Continued ~

Next up is Oshitari Yuushi and then that will be all I will update for the week or perhaps longer _ Took me weeks to do these... Outta juice.


	9. 9 Oshitari Yuushi

Chapter 9: Oshitari Yuushi

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Can't I just attach disclaimers to my profile?

- Oshitari Yuushi -

Oshitari Yuushi had two greatest love, one of them was Tennis without a question. The other was romance genre books and movies. Today Atobe crossed the line and donated the small library he had in his salon to the Hyoutei library! Storming into Atobe's office, he glared daggers at his self obsessed buchou in the eyes and demanded

"Where are my books?"

Atobe who was seated on his armchair looked up from his cup of tea and his paperwork which he had to complete before practice. Atobe merely took one look at Oshitari before he returned to take another sip from his cup of tea and replied

"Oresama only did what was best for you. Oshitari, you should stop reading these fantasies and get your own self a girlfriend. Oresama has countless girlfriends and many romantic memories enough to not need a book. Oresama has donated them to the school library. Let the other hopeless fools indulge in such silliness. Oshitari you should stop reading romance novels."

Oshitari wished he could strangle his buchou. That man always thinks he knows what's best.

"Atobe Keigo… you are my tennis buchou… not my personal life invader… Do not ever mess with my things ever again."

With that last few words, Oshitari stormed out of the room and headed to the library… determined to reclaim his lost books. Once he arrived at the library ready to rip the librarian into shreds if he didn't get his collection back when…

"Kya!"

Oshitari heard a girl let out a quiet scream, so he joined the librarian rushing towards that direction. Upon arriving, all they saw was a girl with long pigtails tied nicely behind the back of her head fall flat on her back but she seemed to be hugging onto a particular book which Oshitari recognized as his own book. The librarian placed her hands on her hips as she read out the name very carefully…

"Risa Watanabe!"

"…A..Ah… Gomen…"

The girl stammered, as she stood up and yet the first thing she checks was not her own self but really HIS book. She let out a sigh of relief… and his heart went ba-thump…

_eh? My heart went ba-thump?_

"You should have just let the book fall and grab onto the ladder. Such a klutz."

Risa gave a deep bow as she profusely apologized to the librarian who seemed to be happy she was alright and was about to walk back out and noticed that Oshitari was also here, and so she decided to ask Oshitari in regards to his earlier attempt to talk to a librarian.

"How can I help you?"

Oshitari who still had his eyes on the girl who was busying herself looking for a good book, shook his head and walked right past the librarian right towards the girl named Risa Watanabe. The librarian was familiar with the handsome tennis players, although she was sure one of them donated those lovely new romance novels. Deciding to check up on their profile she left, leaving Oshitari who was busy watching Risa Watanabe.

The girl seemed to be preoccupied with trying to reach for the book on the top most shelf, after giving up on the ladder idea... her skirt hitches a little higher each time she attempts to grab it. He watched as her fringe moves every time she tries and her big brown eyes looked puppy-like towards the one book, she aimed to get.

With Atobe's words freshly in his mind, Oshitari had no choice but to give into temptation to play out some of his favourite romantic scenes with her. He effectively came behind her, standing only inches away from her… he could smell strawberries and mint. She was definitely shocked, as his long arm reached up and easily grabs the book she had been attempting to grab.

Not handing her the book just yet, he whispered into her ear like the books always say

"…You trying to seduce me? Besides this book isn't very good choice… I suggest…"

He reached up once more and grabbed another book which he loved a lot and showed it to the shocked Risa Watanabe before taking her small but soft hands in his as he slipped the book into her hands.

"This… is a better romance novel…"

Risa turned around, meeting Oshitari's eyes and she gave an audible squeak as she used the book to hide the lower part of her face. Her doe brown eyes looked wide in surprise and shy… without a warning her face became red and she nearly passed out onto the floor, if Oshitari didn't catch her. Not wanting to cause a commotion and realizing what he had just did over stimulated her brain and caused it to blow up was half fun and half worrying.

Oshitari thought, perhaps buchou was correct… getting himself a girlfriend may just fix his romantic needs. He helped her to a chair and waited patiently for her to wake up. She was so cute, her small lips and her flushed cheeks and earlier those captivating brown eyes. He just wanted to apologize to her about doing such a thing, but he also wanted to try for something more… but… is it too early? Love at first sight… isn't really something he believed in.

After a few moments, Risa's eyes fluttered open only to reveal those brown eyes that he wanted to look at… she moved backwards a bit in shock as she blinked several times and stared at Oshitari.

"Gomen! I wasn't… I wasn't sedu…seducing you… I swear…"

Oshitari couldn't help but smile, the first thing she tried to do was clear her name and the next thing is that she stutters! She was so cute and definitely endearing. Oshitari had no idea what to do… so he says he likes girls with long legs in an interview but whatever this girl did made his heart beat! He didn't care if she had beautiful legs… speaking of which… He quickly glanced at her legs… well lucky him. She had lovely legs. Then again, everything about her made him like her.

"…No. I am sorry, I shouldn't have scared you."

Oshitari wanted to be at least somewhat truthful to her. Risa shook her head as she replied with a shy smile on her face.

"That…That is ok, I…I am so sorry to have overreacted."

"It is ok. I am the one who should be apologizing, I must have scared you. I was just practicing, that line. I just wanted to test it out before I say it to the girl I like."

Oshitari now understood why guys would say such a lame line. Girls fall for it, and that was exactly what Oshitari hoped to achieve. He did want to keep saying romantic things, but he hoped she wouldn't reject him… so he too came up with this same silly line.

"ah…"

"I should have asked you first…"

"I..it's… It's ok. I am happy to help."

Oshitari felt a personal victory bursting from inside his body as he smiled warmly at her. She naturally blushed to his pleasure as well. Risa started to flip the book interestedly, she read the summary.

"You love romantic novels?"

Risa nodded happily, as she replied in a soft meek tone.

"Well… I … I really do. I like how we can feel so sad and then so happy… I…I like reading and feeling… their feelings."

Oshitari felt exactly the same way. There were no other genres that would cause someone to feel the feeling often expressed as bittersweet. The sour feeling in their chest and their sharp intake of pain… everything was covered in romance and so was hatred and dislike.

"I…agree. Romance novels are the only books that make us feel the bittersweet feelings in a relationship, the humor and light heartedness… not to mention pain and distrust. Panic and many more that can't be felt through any other genre."

Risa nodded in agreement. She could see this boy had read a lot so she decided to be a bit bold as she asked in a meek tone…

"Ano… I know…I may ask…a lot. But… could you tell me… which are good ones?"

Oshitari got up, he was more than happy to. For her? Anything she wanted, he'd help… in a heartbeat.

"Happy or sad endings?"

"Happy?"

Oshitari guided her towards the shelves and helped her select from his own stash which he was suppose to take back from the library. He loved picking out the books for her, because every time he showed her a new and interesting one. Her eyes would glow, and as they went. They talked about what type of romance novels they liked. They weren't all too different, Oshitari felt no pressure being with her, and she seemed to ease into this up building friendship.

"Thank you…"

She bowed deeply before rushing to the counter and offering to borrow these books with her student card. Oshitari was right beside her, he read the detail secretly without her knowing… so she was a first year huh? He even knew where her classroom was and where she lived. He was pleased with himself only to berate himself later because he was thinking of stalking her. In a sense, pretending to bump into her.

"Ah. Oshitari Yuushi, thank you for donating your precious romance novel collection. We truly appreciate it."

Only then did Oshitari reminded himself what he was here for, but one look at the glowing Risa Watanabe, he was willing for the first time to let his personal stash be publicized. She froze at his name before she said in an awed tone

"Oshitari sempai… you're personal collection? It is a very good collection."

Oshitari wasn't amused she had to learn his name this way, and making it so hard for her to call him his first name. Yuushi. He wanted her to call him Yuushi sempai or best Yuushi. He smiled as he replied to her

"Hm, I might not let you borrow these books..."

Oshitari watched her face looked rejected and sad as her fingers eagerly gripped on the book, unwilling to let it go.

"...call me Yuushi, then I will allow you to borrow these books."

"Risa Watanabe… You can call me Risa then Oshi…Yuushi sempai."

Oshitari was tempted to do a dance right on the spot, he was thinking… he was surely making progress. Eager to walk her to her class, he joined her once she sat back down to read the books. Oshitari who had learnt to never read in the library in case his fan girls see it as an opportunity sat down otherwise. He'd risk it for her, he took one of his favourites and sat beside her reading.

Oshitari had never had such a lovely peaceful partner to read books with. She never made an attempt to drag him into a conversation and she herself was very much immersed in her very own romance novel. It was such a nice quiet time when suddenly the bell rang and she snapped out of the seat nearly causing Oshitari to leap up in surprise.

"Gomen Yuushi sempai. Class just started."

She quickly returned her unread books and before Oshitari could join her out the library she was always waving her hand at the door and dashing off. By the time Oshitari reached the hallway, she was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank… for the first time in his life, he was disappointed to see a girl leave. He never really got to know her so well.

"Hey! Uushi! Oshitari Yuushi! Yes you!"

Gakuto quickly latched himself onto Oshitari as he was making his way to lunch. Oshitari was used to it as he allowed Gakuto to happily latch onto him and dragged Gakuto towards the cafeteria.

"I heard you let buchou donate your books to the library."

"No. I personally agreed."

Gakuto looked at Oshitari as if he had grown an extra head as he asked attentively

"But… I heard you and buchou argue about this…"

Oshitari wished he didn't yell at Atobe, but he guessed that Atobe must be boasting right now because he had not removed the collection from the library. But he had a good reason… then again he'd be stupid if he had decided to let anyone know he was falling in love with a cute junior Risa Watanabe.

"Well, I changed my mind."

When they had both arrived on scene, Atobe Keigo was not boasting and he looked like his mind was miles away somewhere far away called La la land. Internally Oshitari was convinced Atobe had met a girl and perhaps for the first time made him feel unsure of himself. That should teach him a lesson on messing with other people's personal life. Not that anything bad came out from it… he met Risa Watanabe because of this. He should really thank Atobe but he wasn't really in the mood. He had met her during recess yesterday, and she wasn't there today… he'd hope to bump into her at lunch.

"whoa… something is wrong with buchou! He is so quiet… and hey! Oshitari is finished! Faster than me!"

"Well, I have to go to the library."

Gakuto looked confused as he asked in a very innocent tone.

"I thought you hated libraries?"

That caused Oshitari to have a smirk on his face before he left as he murmured something that Gakuto barely caught.

"That is because now I have a reason to go there…"

Sure enough, his reason was seated right there peacefully reading her book. It was funny, maybe because he was too immersed in his own book, that he did not notice the expressions she made. He had spent 10 minutes watching her frown before breathing a sigh of relief and smiling slightly. He did not just see this, he prayed he didn't. Her face tells you exactly where she was reading up to! Definitely the part where the guy tries to break it off with the main girl, and the main girl begs him to see logic. He finally sees it and vows not to do such a stupid thing again.

_What she probably didn't know is that, he would… and he'd do it 3 times before he truly learns. _

"You are up to where the main guy Kuro finally understands Suki's desire and he doesn't break up with her."

Risa looked up in surprise, her eyes warmed at his sight. Boy he was happy to know she was glad to see him again. Her beige jacket enhances the true raven black hair and her tie was so neatly tucked in. Not to mention the skirt was so becoming on her. Made her legs look flawless to which he personally thought definitely flawless.

"How did you know?"

Oshitari smirked as he leaned closer as he replied

"Because you make these cute expressions on your face which tells me exactly what your reading."

Risa instinctively reached up to her own face and rubbed it as if Oshitari's charm didn't make her blush yet that couldn't be true either. She was pretty flushed. Clearly she wasn't falling for his charm just shy at his flirtation. Trust her to be a hard nut to crack as she was clearly interested with more pressing issues like her face showing and betraying the story.

"Ano… Yuushi sempai, does it really show?"

Oshitari nodded as he said seriously but not without a smile

"Of course."

Risa smiled before shutting her book after bookmarking it as she said sincerely

"Sorry… about yesterday. I was on duty to help collect…collect teaching materials for sensei…"

Oshitari waved it off kindly, he was not expecting her to explain herself and yet here she is… trying her best to convince him of her actions. He was surprised because he didn't think she'd value their new form friendship as she truly did. He smiled as he got up and took another book to read… He was happy here for the first time in years.

Again, they settled with an easing silence which too soon became a habit. Every day, he would arrive during recess and lunch. Only if she was here, did he actually read in the library… other times, he would think to just move back to the Salon. Yet every time the bell rings, she would dash off and saying the briefest of goodbyes. He was getting greedy, he wanted to spend time reading but he now wanted something more… he wanted to talk to her.

Risa was as usual in her spot reading when he approached her, this time he aimed to talk more. But… he was such a chicken! The moment he arrived, she seemed to sense his arrive and raised her head and smiled. She was so beautiful that she disarmed him. He dejectedly left to look for a book, as he was coming out he was telling himself he was such a coward.

Oshitari was surprised when he saw besides usual there was a girl seated on the seat which Risa was just sitting in. Panic rose as he walked towards his usual seat and asked

"Where is Risa Watanabe?"

The girl curled a smile as she replied

"Well, a bit of warning and she bolted."

Oshitari never felt so angry at someone before, this must have been a first to feel angry for getting rid of a girl. He should have remembered his fan club did things like this. He slammed the book down onto the table causing the girl to nearly fall off her seat in surprise.

"If you dare do anything to hurt her mentally or physically I will personally never forgive you."

He stormed out the door, keen on looking for her. To his dismay, she was nowhere to be seen. He was determined to see her the next day, but to his shock… she wasn't in the library. She had stopped coming…

Oshitari dragged himself out of class one day, Gakuto latched onto him without greeting or maybe he did greet him but he was too upset to realize. He was getting accustomed to longing… he'd miss eating just to see if she had arrived. Paranoid that if he left his seat, she would appear and disappear… he missed her… he missed seeing Risa Watanabe. He missed her presence. He no longer found a joy in reading romance novels… he'd give anything to see her again.

"Say uushi! You seem very upset… so am I…"

Oshitari had no idea what Gakuto meant, but he too realized. Despite his sad mood, he noticed how the rest of his team looked just as glum. It was like everyone had a Risa Watanabe in their life… well he was sure sad not to see her again.

"Sigh… I liked this girl… her name is Risa Watanabe…"

Gakuto started, but even before he could complete his words, Oshitari had snapped alive and shook Gakuto for information.

"You know Risa Watanabe?"

Gakuto blinked as he asked the same question…

"You know Risa Watanabe too?"

Oshitari wondered if whatever his mind thinks became a reality… what if all his team members were really in love with Risa Watanabe?

"Does your Risa Watanabe have cute twin braids tied and pinned up to her head giving her an elegant look? Big brown eyes and gorgeous legs? Stammers and shy?"

Gakuto didn't know if he should laugh or cry as he replied in a rather excited tone, even his eyes soften at the sound of her description.

"Yes. How did you know Uushi? I couldn't even describe her like that… Don't tell me…"

"There is no time, I feel like we aren't the only ones."

Gakuto made a noise but Oshitari was busy trying to reach towards the classroom written on the student card. He was determined to find her, and ask her personally why she hadn't been here and why avoiding them all? Could she have chosen their buchou? He'd put a bullet through buchou's head first.

"…Is Risa Watanabe in this class?"

Gakuto clung onto Oshitari too watched with great interest hoping he too could find the cure to his aching heart. The girl earlier looked a bit agitated about this, his guess was just as good was that the others were here before them!

The girl who appeared wasn't the Risa Watanabe they were looking for. She looked like Risa but she wasn't. Instead of being meek she seemed a bit more explosive and she looked annoyed and very arrogant for a moment or two. They would not believe this was the girl they were looking for…

"Like I told the others, I am the real Risa Watanabe. My friends wanted to come here to play so I lent them my ID! She is different from me I know, but if you all are asking for the girl who dressed up to look exactly like me, that girl's name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki from Seigaku gakuen! Don't bother me! I hope you're the last ones of the Hyoutei Regulars! This is driving me nuts. If I knew Sakuno was going to make the world fall in love with her, I would have given Tomoka my ID instead."

It seems like the rest of their regulars were already aware that they had all fallen for Sensei Ryuuzaki, coach of Seigaku regulars's granddaughter… worst of all… it was all too late to pull out from all this. He went to join the regulars for their lunch… first time in days. Atobe seemed to be messing with his food, Kabaji didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. Jirou for the first time, was quite awake… Hiyoshi seemed to be indulging himself in rare books but it seems even that wasn't enough to pull his attention away from something pressing.

Ootori Choutarou seemed to be suffering the same thing, because he doesn't realize he was munching on Styrofoam. The only regular who was happily munching his own food was Shishidou Ryou, and he was quite happily eating too. Oshitari decided to break the ice.

"Who is headed to Seigaku Gakuen to ask Sakuno for answers?"

The reaction was almost instant! He was sure Atobe's attention just snapped, and so did the rest of them. They seemed to pause their moaning and longing to offer the attention towards the name of their affection.

"We all know this Risa Watanabe, I guess she owes us the truth."

Chimed Jirou as he then laid back down, no one was stupid to dismiss the smile on Jirou's face when he decided where he'd be going later. Everyone secretly nodded, they all believed Sakuno owed them an explanation.

Sakuno who was called out to meet the Hyoutei regulars went red and her eyes seemed to show them how guilty she felt as she took a deep bow. Her stammers never ended.

"Go…Gomenasai… I… I lied to you all… "

Her friend Tomoka stepped out of the place as she said boldly

"Look! I dragged Sakuno to come and go into the school to watch Seigaku's practice!"

"Seigaku doesn't practice at our school during recess or lunch."

Oshitari pointed out calmly, his eyes drinking in Sakuno Ryuuzaki's existence.

"I had a crush on a Hyoutei student. So while I hunted him down, Sakuno was walking about checking the Facilities."

screamed Tomoka, glaring at all the men, daring them to yell at Sakuno and she would scream their ears off.

"…Sem…Sempais… I didn't mean to … I didn't want… I… I understand if you all hate me now."

Oshitari wished he did, he wished he could hate someone as loveable as her. He wished he could but he couldn't. To hear her apologize melted his heart, even if he didn't want it to melt. He could tell everyone else seemed to be thinking the same way.

"Those times you spent with us, were you sincere?"

Jirou asked, Sakuno for the first time had a small tear trickling down her eye as she nodded.

There his heart goes again, bittersweet feeling. Gakuto was unafraid to let his feelings run as he wrapped his hands around Sakuno and said

"I am gonna stay friends with you!"

Sakuno looked up at the rest, much to Oshitari's wish. He nodded and smiled. He said to Sakuno

"I could make you a library card to use and read the books there."

Sakuno beamed at him as she said in a very soft tone

"Thank you Yuushi Sempai."

He could feel glee because it seems that the rest weren't so smart as to ask her to call them so intimately yet. Oshitari from that day on would still meet Sakuno at nearby libraries to hunt good books and share it with each other. They were very good friends, but Oshitari was waiting on the day he could gain his courage and tell her he loves her. He worked hard to gain where he was, because he also found out he wasn't the only guy who was in pursuit of her. No one among the Hyoutei regulars agreed when it came to Sakuno. They wouldn't and would still fight for her.

Seigaku and Rikkai Dai seemed to be expressing the same interest. He hated that rotten luck she happened to be very well liked and loved! But he was waiting for the chance and courage to let her hear these 3 words from him that, Sakuno Ryuuzaki was his 3rd greatest love.

- Back to Present -

"Is that why my team was acting weird? No surprise... I mean they all looked like someone sapped their energy. Boy I am curious to see her now..."

"Have you not seen her around Hyoutei Ryou?"

Oshitari asked, his eyes gleaming with the past dancing through his eyes. He was not himself, Ryou kept reminding himself... Oshitari Yuushi never looked this vulnerable. Ryou put his hands to the back of his head.

"I didn't have the luck..."

_Or she was too plain I didn't notice, not that I would say that out loud in case I will be dead when I say so. _

"Your turn Hiyoshi."

Hiyoshi nodded, he replied in a rather calm tone.

"I want to ask her, if she could come to love me the way I love her."

~ To be Continued ~

I thought Oshitari Yuushi's story was my best one... Ughhh ok, that is all from me for today and for a few weeks... PERHAPS!


	10. Chapter 10 Hiyoshi Wakashi

Chapter 10 Hiyoshi Wakashi

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT  
>Note: Reading through it realizing that there were mistakes. I laughed my butt off at Watashi. XDXD Evidence that I have finally started using Microsoft word instead of Word pad.<p>

- Hiyoshi Wakashi -

Hiyoshi hated girls who were proud and daring, but girls in this school were exactly that. They were so pushy, and they tried everything they could to spend time with him. They even went as far as to sneak in, JUST to see him change. It was for this reason, he secretly asked Ootori Choutarou to help him get a changing place in the music department that was specially meant for the music students.

He was lucky when Choutarou did help him make that exception possible and was happy that his changing room was right beside Choutarou's. No girl would think to look here, and he gets to enjoy very nice music while he was inside. What he didn't realize was that he had just let his guard down… and like what the seigaku regular buchou always said, 'never let your guard down', his words were exactly what Hiyoshi should have thought about. Locking the door…

"an…Ah!"

The girl was a very pretty girl he noted… she had a very cute red stain on her cheeks, blushing of course... the girl was quick to cover her eyes and curled herself up into a small ball. Hiyoshi was not blessed with such luck to meet meek and blushing girls, being in Hyoutei means every girl came from rich families and knows how to play things cool, and the girls were confident and know what they want. This girl… was… different.

"Go…Gomen!"

Hiyoshi suddenly realized that, he was only in boxers, so he quickly slipped on his school pants and slipped on his school shirt but leave it unbuttoned. He bent down and looked at the girl, she had braids that were neatly pinned up behind her head like every rich princess would have, except there was something about her that doesn't fit in with every other rich girl in this school.

"Why are you here?"

Hiyoshi asked and he realized he wasn't being harsh towards her. She seemed to be shaking and looking terribly sorry. In a sense he found it hard to be mean, she looked like she was made out of porcelain. One harsh word and she will crumble, or so he thinks.

"...An...Ano... I was looking for Ootori Choutarou."

Hiyoshi was jealous, very jealous... he knew that perhaps Ootori was lucky to attract meek and non-dangerous girls but then again. She barged into the male changing room... he sighed. He knew girls were hot blooded when in pursuit of their love, he got up and gently opened Ootori Choutarou's locker and said

"There, this is his locker. Just leave the things in his locker and please shut the door on your way out."

The girl squeaked in surprise at such brutal words, he seemed to think she was someone she wasn't. He expected her to pull out something she didn't have...

"An...Ano... I was hoping you could tell me where he is?"

Hiyoshi's hatred boiled because he knew from experience what her words truly mean. It means, this girl would never leave poor Ootori Choutarou alone. He walked up to the girl, not afraid of showing his bare chest only slightly covered by his shirt as he said

"Take my advice, I don't think Choutarou would ever think of you as his girlfriend. So get out of here before I really get mad."

The girl looked like she was struck in the face, her eyes widened in surprise as she took a big bow and flung herself out, her hand covering her mouth as he was sure she was going to be sobbing soon. So What? She deserved it! She deserved everything he said, after all... pesky admirers always get in his way. Being Choutarou's childhood friend, he knew how Choutarou felt for his music, and would be glad to be rid of her.

Thinking of Choutarou, he just walked into the changing room looking like he was very busy today. He slumped onto the seat and saw Hiyoshi who was busy buttoning his shirt up and reaching up for his tie and tried to make a proper tie out of it.

"Why the long face Choutarou?"

The man looked bitter of course, but he seemed to be more anxious than bitter. He replied in a very worried tone...

"I spent a long time persuading this girl to help me... I think she went missing."

Hiyoshi frowned and his face twisted in disgust. Poor Choutarou, even he would look this way when he worked so hard to bend a knee to a girl only to have her completely missing the time! He sat beside Choutarou as he placed a hand on Choutarou before he said

"Shame... even I know she stood you up. Today is seriously not your day, I mean just minutes ago, I got rid of one of your fans."

At that comment, Choutarou stood up abruptly as he replied in a quick tone

"Did she look very meek with two long braids neatly tucked behind her head and pinned up? Big brown eyes and looks adorable?"

Hiyoshi didn't know what to say, he nodded as he realized what happened when he made the connection... he gulped at Choutarou's bursting flame.

"Did you even think for a moment she wanted to come to see me for a very valid reason?"

Hiyoshi didn't like people raising their voice at him as he said defensively.

"I have never heard of a girl in our school so meek and so easily lost! I thought she was being sticky!"

Choutarou stormed out but not forgetting to add something... he was very angry and Hiyoshi could never blame him for that.

"She is different! She is the very meek kind! I asked her to come to see me and YES she is easily lost!"

Hiyoshi felt bad... she was very lost, but he ignored that blatant fact and continued to accuse her and she left looking shattered. He felt lucky he didn't tell Choutarou she cried as she left, but... she was easily lost! He panicked as he fumbled with his tie as he ran out the door and hoped that perhaps Choutarou would forgive him if he helped Choutarou find her.

Hiyoshi felt like the 10 minutes was as good as half an hour... he was scared and tired but soon he came to a small pond in their school, he saw the girl Choutarou was looking for. He picked up his cell phone and called Choutarou telling him where she was. Choutarou told him to stay with her, Hiyoshi noted that Choutarou was at the other end of school. Hiyoshi thought, since he had the time, he may as well be a responsible man and admit his mistake.

Hiyoshi walked up to the sleeping girl, slowly he gazed down upon her and all of the sudden, his breath hitched. She was so beautiful... whatever Choutarou wanted with her was pure he was sure, but her looks was equivalent to something purer. He cursed himself for being so cruel to her, refusing to believe her innocence and insulted her...

"Hey... wake up..."

Hiyoshi softly called her, he gave her shoulder a short shake. Her eyes opened revealing her very beautiful brown eyes, but her eyes widened as she sat up and moved backwards rapidly only to knock her head against the tree and winced. It made Hiyoshi feel very guilty as he walked towards her with his eyes pouring endless words of 'sorry'.

"...I...I am very sorry about my behavior earlier. I misunderstood you."

The girl blinked as she stood up to his height almost making him topple over but he remain firm. She said

"! No... I...I am the one who is sorry! I made you misunderstand..."

Hiyoshi felt himself shrink every time she tried to make him feel less guilty. She was absolutely sweet and very kind... she didn't want him to feel guilty but he felt worse because he had wronged a very nice girl.

"No, I was wrong to jump to conclusions. Choutarou just explained to me, and I am very sorry to have said such offensive things. I didn't know you get lost very easily."

The girl didn't know what to say, but she somehow seemed to come to terms as she replied in the same kind tone...

"I forgive you."

Hiyoshi had to blink in surprise but he was definitely sure he heard her say she forgave him. When he finally dared himself to take a peek at her expression, he found that she was smiling at him. Hiyoshi felt himself blush at her smile, she so easily forgave him and yet she didn't know him at all! The Gods better condemn him, but it didn't stop him from feeling better when she said so.

"Thank you."

She smiled, as she stuck out her hand and said,

"M...My name is Ri...Risa Watanabe."

She took a deep bow with her hand out, and he could she her hand shaking slightly due to her nervousness...

"Hiyoshi Wakashi."

He took her hand and gave it one firm shake, but he admired how her hands were so delicately within his hands, he liked her hands... he didn't know he held her hand a tad bit longer than usual until Ootori Choutarou came upon the scene. Making Hiyoshi wrench his hand free from her, as if she was gripping his hand hard.

"Risa-san, sorry about Hiyoshi's behavior. He misunderstood..."

Risa shook her head as she bowed again and replied in a rather anxious tone

"I should be sorry! I got lost... is there any time left?"

Ootori smiled, he was happy she wanted to try and make efforts to fix it. Hiyoshi saw it, Ootori didn't only think she was perfect for whatever she was going to do, but she was also someone he likes.

"We have no time to waste. I'll go and get the sempai. Hiyoshi, will you _kindly_ escort her there?"

Hiyoshi cringed a bit, Ootori sounded like if he said anything bad now, he will be hanged. When Risa took another bow like she was entrusting him with her safety he felt his heart pumped a bit faster and perhaps very surprised she would come to trust him.

With that being said, Ootori left with one last glance at the two. Hiyoshi cleared his throat after such an awkward situation before he gestured to where he knew Ootori Choutarou practices his pieces.

As they walked, he enjoyed the music being played. What was even better was Risa Watanabe was smiling and perhaps humming... she seemed to enjoy music just as much as he does. He didn't know what to say, after all he did not feel the need to talk to a girl before.

"Ano... Wakashi sempai... Which instrument do you play?"

Hiyoshi wished she could ask any other question rather than that, because he felt stupid to tell her...

"I don't play, I wanted one to hide from all the fan girls."

She looked at him, he thought she would be distasteful or demand to revoke his new locker but all she seemed to have processed out of all the words said was

"Fan girls... must... must really scare you..."

Hiyoshi was caught off guard by her words as he could only bring himself to nod, not trusting his mouth at this point. For it seems to want to tell her what he thought about her sharing his opinion.

Risa smiled once again, as if they were two people who agreed on something. Hiyoshi thought today was a great day for surprises, for one reason is the fact that... the next thing she said and how he reacted was rather surprising to him.

"...I am not... Not... your fan girl. Don't worry."

At first he had to use all his energy to chew back his 'what a shame' response, next up, his heart sank. Wait just one minute! His heart sank for one less fan girl? Deep within him an unknown voice said to him in a rather cheeky tone

_Bet you like her to have a terrible crush on you..._

Hiyoshi had to slap the inner person within him... THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH...

"Wakashi Sempai? ...Y...You ok?"

Risa Watanabe looked concerned as she watched him with worry... there goes his heart... it is possible... that he wanted her to have a crush on him. He would be happy if she was the only one in his fan club...

"We have arrived."

Hiyoshi showed her the room, it was nice and big... sunlight streamed into the windows making it warm and very bright. A piano is situated near the left side top corner of the room, it was Choutarou's favourite piano when he was in school. He watched Risa as she was completely surprised at such a beauty... her fingers touching the side of the piano and then to the windows... Hiyoshi's legs were glued to the ground, he could not stop watching her.

"...Ano...Se...sempai... could you close the door?"

Hiyoshi snapped out of it as he made his way to the door, sad he had to leave her in this room. He would never see her again, their fate would end.

"...Se...Sempai... could you stay?"

Hiyoshi had his back facing her face but his body was doing the oddest things, such as summersaults and cartwheels, you name it. Well, he wanted to stay here so, he moved to shut the door but his body was still inside. He turned around to see Risa relaxing into a smile as she pulled out her music player and asked

"...Do...Do you mind?"

Hiyoshi numbly shook his head, he went near the piano and sat on its seat as he watched her turn her music on loud enough to play throughout the room. The song was a instrumental song, wait... he knew what dance this was... It was a duet... a dance done by two in the 1900's, a ballroom dance...

Risa was happy enough to glide by herself however, her steps were simple and not complex enough. Yet, all her steps were so strangely delicate and elegant. She moved throughout the room, happy to be practicing the dance. Hiyoshi had no control over his body, for the way she moved was too basic... it wasn't what Choutarou would expect from her. He knew, because he watched Choutarou practice these steps and he was there when Choutarou instructed the rest of the women...

"This isn't how you do it..."

Before Hiyoshi realized what he was doing, he took her hand in his and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Her eyes lifted to his face, her eyes carried the look of surprise but she seemed to be trying to ease into his grip and getting used to their distance between each other. She looked flushed in embarrassment to be in a boy's arms.

They waited for the replay standing still... their breathing seemed to ease into the same pattern. Hiyoshi's heart raced as he waited in that silence and Risa closed her eyes listening hard to catch the right moment. The song restarted, that moment, Risa snapped her head up, her eyes watching his...

Their steps began, one after another. They swayed around and around in a determined pace, the music became their rhythm as they went around the room, making each step with skill and she twirled out and inward, her back leaning on his chest as he maneuvered backwards, her smell intoxicated his whole body. One complex turn got her steps into a small fumble and that was where they stopped.

"You should have moved a bit more to the left before coming back. Take it as a slow and graceful step, no need to slip in too quickly."

"I was worried about the distance between me and you would be too far to pull back."

Hiyoshi shook his head as they moved back into place as they were getting ready for the replay, he then said

"There is the allocated time for it... I will count it with you."

The song restarted again, and they made their way through each step and this time they were more in sync as they moved and danced to the music. Arriving once more at the complex step, Hiyoshi started to say

"1,2,3 and spin out... 4,5,6 and slowly ease in. Double twirl with 7,8,9. Back to me... 1,2,3 and touch my hand and curtsey, 4,5,6, and then ease into the dance tempo, 7,8,9."

Risa messed up a little as she tried to double twirl and remember to come back. Slightly disorientated, but Hiyoshi managed to pull her back in, no matter how he kept on his pace allowing her to take in the instructions.

"...A...Again..."

She was puffing from the hard part of the dance, but he nodded. Hiyoshi was too enraptured with helping her and watching her small feet, her techniques as well as how happy she looked when she completed each step with determination at the same time with grace. They did not notice Choutarou's appearance.

The song started its repeat when he had arrived… they had already started each step with precision and technique. Although it was rough but she was really gradually improving in speed. Once again she reached the part where she had to do the complex trip, she listened closely to Hiyoshi as he told her...

"1,2,3 and spin out... 4,5,6 and slowly ease in. Double twirl don't panic 7,8,9. Back to me... 1,2,3 and touch my hand and curtsie, 4,5,6, and then ease into the dance tempo, 7,8,9."

Risa barely made it, but her eyes blazed with the excitement of her completion of such a complex dance. Her eyes were brown but the light that came into her eyes made him wonder if brown was truly her color... It looked golden upon sight, and it was so beautiful when the sunray went past her eyes reflecting her beautiful brown eyes to look even more gold.

"I did it...I...Thank...Thank you sempai."

She parted from him, she seemed to then point out that Choutarou has arrived on scene.

"Sem...sempai."

Choutarou threw her a smile as he made his way to the piano and as he was on his way he picked up her music player and silenced it before he replied.

"I will play, also... your partner that I found for you, said he didn't want to work with you."

Risa went towards Choutarou, her eyes searching his as she asked in a voice.

"...Ootori...sempai... It is ok, if it is too much trouble... I would be fine not dancing in this musical."

Choutarou looked up from his seating and stood up, his eyes had one of the rare angry looks.

"Don't think about what others think Risa, Hiyoshi should be able to help out. Right Hiyoshi?"

The tone Choutarou used sounded like there was no option. He nodded as he stood there watching Risa Watanabe talk to Choutarou, making him smile and reseated onto the piano chair. Another short word and Risa went back to Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi could not believe his luck... not that he would ever think of playing this role... He took her hand and they started dancing, but Choutarou was a complete beast. He keeps stopping, correcting both of them and then asking them to restart. By the end of it, Hiyoshi felt like he probably needs to change again from all this dancing.

"Thank you so much for today sempais..."

The moment she left, Hiyoshi gave his legs a proper rest and collapsed onto the floor. The dance was still inside of him and every moment he danced with Risa Watanabe, the more strongly he felt about her.

"...I wanted her to play one of the main characters. But she rejected. So to get her to stay in this production... I asked her to play a chorus."

Choutarou settled beside Hiyoshi as he let Hiyoshi catch his breath from such a wonderful experience.

"...I see..."

"... It was hard, she seemed like she wanted to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible. But I think, she is a wonderful dancer... not to mention singer..."

"...I agree..."

Hiyoshi since then, spent some of his free time practicing with Risa on the dance moves. The other half of his free time, he would listen outside to hear her singing voice... he had to agree with Choutarou, she was amazing. With every step in their dance, he could not help falling deeper for her. Sometimes before practice she would listen to him telling her about history and never once did she looked bored or uninterested. What she liked best was his stories of him and Choutarou when they were all younger.

Hiyoshi would never admit it but... he wondered almost every day if she would come to feel the way he did, or will she ever feel the way he does... but he never had the courage to ask her, because he was a coward to even let her know his feelings.

Hiyoshi like the rest found out about her true identity... but that was another story...

- Back to Present -

"...I have no comment, do you?"

Momoshiro quipped, he was surprised that Sakuno Ryuuzaki had the time of her life at Hyoutei... even then he wondered how on earth did she manage to skip school for so long?

Ryoma was aware Sakuno and Tomoka were absent for a week before, talking about some exchange program or something of the sort but he wasn't complete sure, because if they were, why pretend to be someone else?

"...Kabaji..."

They all looked at Kabaji, wondering if all they will ever hear it 'usu' but what came out was a surprise to them all. KABAJI SPOKE SOMETHING THAT THEY COULD UNDERSTAND.

"She... kind..."

- To be Continued -

I HOPE THIS ISN'T TOO LONG! Sorry for the long update, assignments threatened to take over my life. = = Life is hard. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Next up Kabaji. Oh he will be a challenge.


	11. 11 Kabaji Munehiro

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT  
>Note: I CAN'T WRITE LEMONS! . Trust me, I know Sakuno to be innocent anyway. Also, if anyone has any vulgar things to say about MY sakuno, please, don't. Sakuno will always be Sakuno. And that means, its the writer! Don't dare say she is a -bad word-, really made me shocked and hesitated about this whole story. It is a Sakuno centric! Again I stress that means it will have a harem. I double stress - MY AIM has no lemons, and she wouldn't throw her innocence down the drain. If she does, its your job to tell me and I will change it. For now I am sure I never done it. I understand people being worried, trust me. I will keep to her innocence here, because I am keeping to their story line, so Sakuno has to be Sakuno. (I ramble, but I still appreciate reviews) But regardless I thank all reviewers, I love the enthusiasm, it fuels the writer.<p>

- Kabaji Munehiro -

Kabaji had always been in Atobe Keigo's shadow, that was a fact no one could deny. However, the only way for him to finally walk out of Atobe's shadow was to play tennis but that alone wasn't even a decision he made for himself, but a decision to follow Atobe Keigo. Kabaji really adored Atobe Keigo and was completely loyal to him. All his years following Atobe, Kabaji had never really stood in the limelight or stood as a focus to other people, but... all that changed the moment he met the one girl...

"...Ah, Oresama's presents are endless today, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

They were looking at a small mountain of presents that managed to completely engulf Atobe's desk, and that there seemed to be no space for Atobe to actually sit down. Atobe, flicked his fringe and sighed.

"Oresama is blessed to have so many fans give Oresama presents for Oresama's birthday. But, with this mountain of gifts, Oresama will certainly not get any study done ne Kabaji?"

"usu."

"Well, Kabaji... Oresama has called for a small truck to come and help take Oresama's precious gifts into the truck and take them back home where Oresama could actually open them. But it seems they don't do manual labour. You can do it ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Good, they are outside by the school gate. Take as many trips as you'd like, don't worry about Oresama. Oresama will go to the chairman room and devise brilliant plans to defeat Seigaku while you do so."

Without another word, Atobe moved out of the classroom and away from the mountain of gifts laid piled up on his desk. Kabaji looked at the mountain of presents, he was undaunted by the number and was not surprised he'd be doing this. Kabaji didn't think it was too hard to do, and he was used to the fact that there would be nobody who would offer to help him.

Carefully balancing the gifts in his arms, he tried his best to keep the gifts where they were and slowly made his way out of the classroom and into the busy hallway. These will definately take a few trips as he made his way towards the school gates.

During his third trip from the classroom, he almost didn't hear the voice. It was a soft and meek voice which took Kabaji a few moments to determine where it came from. It was from behind him, as he turned his head, careful not to topple the gifts and looked at a very pretty girl with her braids pinned to the back of her head and wearing a very meek but concerned face.

"Ano...Ano... Sumimasen... but... do you need help? I...I saw you... You...seem like... nevermind... G..go...gomen."

The girl seemed a bit too frightened of what he thought of her, but in all honesty? He was very shocked, no matter how impassive his face looked. It was his 3rd trip and no one ever asks him if he needs help, but the strangest thing about this was that, it was a very shy girl who was so scared of talking to him, that she was about to run. It took Kabaji a great decision to form his words, because he never thought he would ever need to say a word.

"...You...can help."

That was all Kabaji could say, the girl's eyes turned towards him and brightened a little as she quickly attempted to take the presents off him. Or some of the load and together they made their way towards the truck outside in silence. Kabaji never minded silence, it was comfortable, and he wouldn't have to reply or think too much on what to say. It gave him time to watch her, she was very short and very cute girl. He could imagine her pigtails swinging and bobbing down the halls, but she seemed to be kind and helpful girl. Yet for her to reach out to help him was strangely odd, it did odd things. It made him feel the same thing he felt for Atobe. Devotion.

Atobe looked out for him and although Atobe never showed it, and perhaps rarely show it, Atobe really cared about Kabaji as a friend and that gesture alone Kabaji was very touched, but that wasn't the only reason why, he also admired Atobe's perfect human skills and his confidence in life, for some reason, Atobe grew on Kabaji or perhaps vice versa.

What was it about this girl that made Kabaji feel this way? Perhaps it was her kindness, for she cared about him when there weren't many who did that, again her kind gesture seems to be the main factor which stood out to him. Perhaps it was because she was the first girl who didn't look at him as a tool to approach Atobe and truly cared about him, and that she wasn't the girl who looked at him in disgust.

"...These are really a large amount of presents."

The girl commented as she helped him pick out the presents from the table. The mountain was removed by half, she was wobbling with her batch of the presents, Kabaji made sure he watched his steps and hers, in case she tripped. Too late.

"I..Itai..."

The girl squeaked as she begun to rub her arms and knees. Her eyes widened in shock to see the presents she was holding all over the place and she turned red in embarassment. To her surprise, Kabaji had placed his pile neatly at one side and kneeled beside her, not sure if he should touch her or not as he asked

"You Ok?"

The girl nodded her head, her eyes filled with the sincere thanks for caring. It was so strange to receive such honest expressions from a girl. She had an immense appreciation for others and she was very kind hearted to top it off... he didn't know many girls, but standing behind Atobe taught him the brutality and the scary behaviour of the girls from rich world and some from the poor or middle class girls were kind and perhaps much like her except, they still had a fear for Kabaji, and he didn't care. Yet, she walked up to him, braving herself to talk to him just because she thinks he was struggling with this chore. If there was a multiple choice in how to rate this girl, his answer would be E : none of the above.

"... I didn't... I am so careless..."

She was picking up the presents and rambling away, Kabaji watched with a faint amusement in his eyes, although his face remained the same. Kabaji was planning on broadening his category of girls and place this girl in a special case. He helped her as she thanked him profusedly, eventhough it was she who offered to help him. After gathering the gifts, they both made their way towards the truck again.

"I am so careless... Maybe I shouldn't be he...helping."

Kabaji didn't reply as he walked back towards the classroom, keeping in tempo, he knew if he did, she would follow and indeed she did. She helped regardless of how she was careless and because he never commented, as if she knew he didn't mind and that she understood his silent encouragement. As they did the 6th and final shift, he was sure he could tell when she was about trip. You could see it in her movements and since he was good in picking up specific movements in the body to indicate a certain movement, he could predict when she was going to fall. Just then he saw it and he decided the best way to go about it would be.

"Your name?"

It would disrupt the pattern and stop her from falling down, but she squeaked in surprise because he kept his silence for so long it surprised her. To his demise, she dropped a few gifts because of her sudden shock. Kabaji made note to try not to do so, and perhaps predict the signs of tripping even earlier to prevent startling her.

"...R...R...risa watanabe."

Risa replied as she attempted to pick up the fallen gifts and Kabaji placed her image and name into his mind and promised to remember her next time she appears. But that is if, she would consider him as a friend and approach him once more. He knew there would be a chance this was once in a lifetime where she would come up to him and help him. She may forget him in future, but he will never forget her kind deed. Perhaps next time, even if she didn't know him... he would attempt to stop her. It was his sudden passion to help her get over tripping and falling down.

"Kabaji Munehiro."

Risa smiled as she said with the presents muffling her voice as they walked together towards the school gate and towards the truck.

"Nice to meet you... you... Munehiro...sempai..."

"Me too..."

Kabaji responded, it was funny. In the short duration of her helping him, he had come to understand her little. She was clumsy, kind hearted and very shy person. She doesn't say much and is very honest in her feelings. Very sincere. He was truly glad to have met her, they parted ways on their way back and Kabaji went back to the chairman room where Atobe was deep into his plans.

"Ah! You finished! Oresama is surprised, you usually don't finish so early Kabaji."

"Usu."

"No time now, look! Oresama's grand plan! You should hear it."

Kabaji knew he was back in his old behaviour, only answer when spoken to, best of all... Atobe always knew what he meant. With the same knowledge at mind he settled down into a different armchair and replied with the same reply that has never changed since they were kids.

"Usu."

The next few days, Kabaji had no luck in finding Risa Watanabe, it was very hard to because he was trying his best to pay attention to Atobe and his plans for defeating Seigaku. He was determined this plan will not fail. Kabaji was inclined to agree.

"Ah...Munehiro sempai."

The same familar sound hits Kabaji's ears and he turned towards her direction and the happiness in seeing her again was in his eyes and she for some odd reason picked it up. She smiled back at him, but the best thing about this was that she had greeted Kabaji and not Atobe who was beside him. Atobe whirled around and his eyes widened to a large degree when he saw a cute girl having a clear conversation with Kabaji. Other than Atobe, no one really attempted to talk to Kabaji for they could not understand and Kabaji made no attempts to make it easier for them to understand them.

"I haven't seen you in...in awhile. I... I hope you liked all your presents."

At this comment, Atobe's eyebrows raised to their highest as they looked from the girl and then towards Kabaji who was for the first time attempting a conversation with a girl and he wasn't aversive about it like the times where girls approached him so Atobe would notice them. The worse blow to Atobe was the fact that she did not even look at him at all. Kabaji noted that just as well as Atobe and it further proved his point that she was not approaching Kabaji with an intention but purely because of who he is. He replied to her,

"Not mine..."

"Ah? Then...then...who?"

Atobe easily slide into the conversation like he always did and flashed her a charming smile but to his surprise her eyes seemed to flash with some form of recognition as she said in a quick flash

"Ah...Sum..Sumimasen. I have to leave Munehiro sempai. Bye."

Atobe was struck wordless as Kabaji watched with amusement and he watched her actions and realized she was going to trip right about...

"I..Itai.."

Now...

"Kabaji, was she the one who broke Oresama's presents?"

"usu."

"You still keen on telling Oresama you dropped it?"

"Usu."

"...Your defending a girl... and she is the first girl who ran from Oresama and didn't acknowledge Oresama ne Kabaji ?"

"usu."

"Well, Oresama will draw up plans for her to recognize oresama then."

Kabaji knew this would start, but during the whole time Atobe pursued Risa, he realize how endearing the girl can be. Although, he didn't love her... the urge to tell her what he truly thinks about her was hard to put to rest. He noticed Atobe and how Atobe was truly falling for her and well... that was Atobe's story to tell, but he really does support them all the way because they were the two people he was willing to devote the rest of his life to.

- Back to the present -

Everyone in the room was silent, Momoshiro glanced at Jackal as Jackal glanced at Ryoma, and Ryoma glanced at Tezuka who in turn looked at Shishido Ryou.

"...I can't believed it..."

"I felt like I heard fragments of the story... is it just me being slow or..."

"No, I am sure I felt exactly the same way."

During the whole time, Kabaji only mentioned bits and pieces. All they managed to get out of the whole thing was that Sakuno helped him carry presents... She was kind... that was it. There rest was a blur because he covered that with no words. All they got was fractions of the story...

"Sorry, could you restart and fill us in?"

Momoshiro asked hopefully, but Tezuka pulled the keen Momoshiro and said in a very calm way.

"...Who is next?"

"...I think it was..."

"Ootori Choutarou."

Ootori who seemed to be snapped out of the awkward silence in the whole room as his eyes glowed with the same kind of warmth every guy expressed when they began their story, but he had the soft glow, no surprise coming from such a mild mannered man.

"...I admire her very much..."

- To be Cont -

Ok, I hope no one was disappointed... Well Ootori's is next. After writing Kabaji I felt like Sanada would be fun... But he is AGES away.


	12. Chapter 12 Ootori Choutarou

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, also this is rather long. **Song was Anastasia's, thanks to Jenn for pointing it out to me.** So bear with me. = D

Chapter 12 Ootori Choutarou

Ootori was in a bad mood, so this was naturally not the time to disturb him. Except, he wasn't in a social setting, but in a drama room and in front of the piano trying to not cringe as he heard the lead singer sing out of key. She was the reason why he was cringing and in a bad mood.

SHE is their school's best singer? Ootori cringed again, as she seemed to have gone off key once again which nearly drove him up the wall and call off the whole musical. How was she selected anyway? A deep pressing idea came into his head like an unwanted light bulb... Bribed. Ootori internally sighed with frustration, have you ever tried to hope for a cat to sing like a nightingale? Ootori was just as close to it...

"Stop. You need to change the key, it isn't a C but a lower D. Try from this note."

He was angry, and just about everyone in the drama room could tell he was angry. The girl was about to get it from Ootori if she careful enough... Ootori Choutarou can seem to be mild mannered, you would assume him to be harmless as a sheep, except, you are working with the music genius who strives for perfection down to the ends of the tail with notes. He made the song himself, and he also made how it should sound like, composing the music in high hopes that the girl could sing to his expectations, except… after 2 weeks of this singing, finally Ootori Choutarou, the man whose ears were made to be listening to songs that flow and not out of key had finally lost its patient temperament.

The girl tried again, she seemed to be getting worried, for Ootori's flame was beginning to rise. No more Mr. Nice Guy. When she first started out, it was so horrible that Ootori stopped her at every bar just to correct her. He even spent hours with her just so she could get these notes right. Except, now after 2 weeks of such intensive practice, she may have improved but it was a bare minimum. No wonder he was losing his cool.

"Stop! Have you been trying these past 2 weeks?"

Ootori asked in a tone which resonated with annoyance and frustration, the girl seemed to be scared as she backed away slightly from the main stage as she watched flames almost erupting from Ootori Choutarou. She paid a lot of money to be the star in the show, and that also had high hopes to spend some time with Ootori Choutarou sempai, for she liked him a lot. Patient, kind and very handsome, but apparently she didn't know him well enough as he turned into a complete demon when it came to music. He didn't take it lightly and it seems as if, it was safer to have taken Tennis instead. But, she reminded herself that, she was the main character, and so she was important in every way! Thinking of it, made her courage came back. She stood to her ground, with her head held high as she said in a very sharp voice.

"I think you're the one with the problem sempai! You don't like me, so you want to make me leave by making this hard for me."

Ootori bit back his comment, he wanted to be civil... he wanted to be patient, but his ears couldn't take it any longer. He took the music sheets from his piano and handed it to her, not in a submissive way, but in a very low warning tone.

"Practice these by next week, if you do not get any better, *or so help me* I quit."

The girl's eyes widened in shock as Ootori Choutarou marched out of the drama room, fuming and horribly angry. He had spent months on those pieces, every sheet was so carefully planned, all his blood and tears. He slaved over those pieces and followed a story which he found to be a fantastic one to work on. He couldn't change main character, because he knew the resistance would be strong since she probably paid a lot to be a main character, he was left with a cat who couldn't even sing even if life depended on it.

Thinking of the musical made his brain hurt and his whole body feel like it was falling into a vortex of death. How can one be so horrible in singing his pieces? Did he write them wrongly? Not possible, he had checked it when he went through it with her, there was no way it can be wrong. He just needed to let out some steam... he started making his way toward the tennis courts. He picked out a tennis racquet, making sure it was a good one before taking three tennis balls out from the box and headed towards the back of the tennis club where, there was a wall he could use to practice.

_My songs are ruined_

Ootori Choutarou started, hitting the tennis ball quite hard, the tennis ball hits the wall and almost squashed itself onto the wall due to such a strong impact.  
><em><br>My main character sings like a sick cat_

The tennis ball returned with much relief only to meet the racquet with full force and then, the ball flew off just as quick as it met the racquet.  
><em><br>The musical is going to be an earful - practically!  
><em>  
>Ootori watched as the tennis ball meet the wall and came zooming back with half the amount of force he exerted only to hit the ball with as much anger and tension in his body to send the tennis ball flying straight back at the wall with full force.<br>_  
>My chorus is the only thing that is working to the fullest capacity I expect them to be.<em>

After an hour, Ootori allowed the tennis ball meet an unresponsive racquet and the ball dropped onto the ground bouncing only for a few moments before it settled down. Even it seemed glad that it was now free from the wall, and that was until Ootori Choutarou decided to use it again. Ootori laid himself on the floor, gazing up at the blue sky. Lunch bell was due soon, but since he did not need to meet the main character for the extra practice today, he was inclined to stay here a little longer than he absolutely needed to.

Sweating from his extensive exercise, he closed his eyes and tried to return his breathing back into a normal fashion. There was a slight wind which sent a cool feeling through his skin which he gratefully appreciated. Nothing felt any better than this. Perhaps with a song… a song would be perfect for this occasion. If only there would be a melodious voice singing tunes which aren't out of key... any good singer may salvage his hurt ears... Ootori smiled as he knew there wouldn't be anyone here, and that was why he was so happy to be able to relax here. Suddenly, his ears jumped into life, picking out a tune sung by... by a very beautiful voice. Ootori sat up in instant as he listened very hard to the voice. It was a very soft voice and it seemed to be coming from the tennis courts.

Ootori knew that song, it was a new pop song, but no matter why genre you sing, it has to have a key and she was definitely hitting every one of them in the correct tempo. Ootori had never heard of such singing, perhaps that sick cat made his ears savor singers that were at least better than her. Making his way slowly around the tennis club, he could see a meek looking girl who was plugged into her mp3, seated at the bench outside of the tennis courts. Her eyes were staring into space at the direction of the tennis courts. Most importantly, she was singing, and she had a very good pitch. Her voice was quite unique in a way that he didn't know how to describe it.

_She is the one who has to play the main character._

Ootori Choutarou had never heard someone sing and decide on the person, personally after today's encounter, he would never doubt or believe he would do it any other way. He should have been the one at the auditions, making sure the ones that made it through were good enough. She on the other hand, was not good, she was perfect! Ootori was so tempted to take her to the music room and test her skills and see if his notes were really correctly placed, perhaps if she sang like a sick cat, he will have to admit it was his music that was at fault.

"...Excuse me."

After hearing such a lovely voice, his anger and annoyance seemed to have dissipated. It seems as though, the tennis wasn't the only thing that helped wash away all his frustration. This girl helped too... She had braids pinned up behind her head, giving her an elegant but delicate look. She had very lovely shaped face and her fringe helped shape her face very well. The moment she turned around, her big brown eyes looked into his, only to hear her let out a squeak of surprise, and then meekly tucked away her mp3. Ootori Choutarou felt stupid to scare her, but realized that he couldn't have done it in any other way.

"...Sorry, but... I was hoping if you could help me. I was writing up a song... but it seems as though some of my notes don't seem right. Could I ask..."

Ootori Choutarou had no idea how to approach and ask someone to sing for him, but he was truly hoping she could do a test run for him, and if it sounded just as enchanting as he hoped, then... it would help him a great deal.

"...An…Ano... is it... really important to you?"

She seemed to possess a meek and soft voice. It was the kind which made you feel like you were caressed. It was no surprise that she was hesitant... for he jumped out from behind the tennis clubhouse and it was still class time. Which comes another question, what is she doing out here? Maybe she is an illusion? His brain hoped too much and created an image of a girl he hoped to meet and was perfect in singing? He was tempted to shout

_ARE YOU A DELUSION?_

"Yes..."

Ootori said hopefully. He hoped very much that she was real and not some illusion to mock him or a sign to say he was doomed and has probably gone mad. She seemed to have taken a few minutes to think about it, as her eyes looked away from him for a few moments only to say in a very soft tone.

"If...If it could... help... I mean... my singing is very bad, please pardon..."

Ootori blinked. Bad? B-A-D? Is she kidding? She had the loveliest voice he had ever heard for years. If he wasn't counting pop stars, or music stars. He hadn't met one personally, but she possessed a very lovely singing voice. At the looks of her, she isn't planning on expanding on that area. She makes the girl who was playing his main character sound like... well... there were a lot of vulgar thoughts which were filtered away.

"I am sure you can do very well... I know it is a little sudden, but can we go now?"

The girl got to her feet in an instant and walked towards him, without any further questions, they made their way to the music room. Ootori Choutarou had never seen such a girl in his school before. If they were meek, they were meek and not trusting. If they were rich, they were absolutely spoilt down to their toenails, and that goes to account for 85 % of the female population of Hyoutei. Surprisingly, she could exist among the sea of arrogance and perfectionist.

"Perhaps we could start on this bar?"

The girl read the music sheet, her eyebrows lifted and she did look slightly confused. She then turned to say

"Sorry... I ... I ...I don't know how this works..."

Ootori found himself asking her to be seated next to him as he went through what was required of her and how was she supposed to follow it. Ootori even ran it through the music and she was listening. He was surprised that she was making efforts to understand and help him as much as she could. She did not whine or complain it was tough but merely frowned in concentration looking from one bar to another. She was improving exponentially.

"Alright... I think... I think I got it."

Ootori smiled at her in an encouraging way as he started to play the piece, and she waited. Her eyes reading and when she saw her starter note she began.

Heart don't fail me now,  
>Courage don't desert me,<br>Don't turn back now that we're here,

People always say,  
>Life is full of choices,<br>No one ever mentions fear...

(Anastasia : Journey to the past)

As she sang, he continued to play. His ears were at peace and he was finding that he was feeling more enthusiastic, to provide more notes just so she could continue her song. As her voice entwined itself with his music notes, he could feel them merging and coming out to sound enchanting. He could see the girl from the story singing it and suddenly the girl became this girl singing right here.

After she finished, he showed her more and she was getting into the whole singing thing and soon they were going through the music pieces, but deep inside, Ootori knew by now… if there was no problems with half of his musical, the other half shouldn't be either... but, he wanted her to keep singing. He wanted to make music that works the best with her voice. He was inclined to play correctly and make sure she was really singing to her fullest capacity and that the music helps the flow. Ootori learnt how it felt for a musician to create songs for people to sing. It brings them great joy to see it come to life, no matter whether it had words or not. For him, his calling was for a lack of better word… her.

"Ano…. I can't… seem to think it could be bad…"

She sat down fingering the last few sheets she had just finishing singing, her eyes looking at the script and the songs in the sheet, she continued as he kept silent watching her. She was a born natural at this, perhaps if she was willing, he had plenty of other plans which will need her assistance as often as possible…

"I…I know… But… could you help me with another thing? I know I am asking too much… I was hoping to get you to star as our school production's main character…"

The girl looked at him in surprise, her eyes widened and her shapely mouth opened into a big 'O'. Ootori Choutarou sat there with his fingers crossed, hoping against hope that she would agree. She merely sat there for a moment, and all of the sudden it was just like happened in the tennis courts.

"…Ano… I…I am very sorry… uh…"

"Ootori Choutarou."

Ootori offered his own name, she smiled thankfully as she said in return,

"Ri…. Risa Wata…Watanabe… I can't…"

Ootori knew it was a slim chance, for she did seem like the kind of girl who would be the type to experience stage fright. He watched her take a deep bow and walk out the door, there went his muse… Ootori wished he'd hit himself, there was a chance he could ask to see her again, perhaps practice more different pieces that were completely irrelevant to the play. He leaned his head onto the piano with a deep sigh. Why does his muse have to be the shy one?

Ootori Choutarou walked into the drama room once more and made his way towards the piano as he mentally prepared himself for the worse… the sick cat's arrival. He sat there warming up his fingers and soon enough the members of the musical walked in through the doors. The sick cat was up front, she seemed to be more confident today, but then again, she always looked confident, but her voice tells them a different story. Inwardly, he wasn't looking forward to it. One more week of torment to go… if she doesn't improve, he will have to watch his music pieces go to waste.

"From the top…"

Ootori started his keys and soon enough the chorus began to sing, he was relieved when they sang, it was much better than the sick cat but not as earth moving as Risa Watanabe. Is it his ears or he felt that the Chorus seemed to be lacking now? Finally that has ended, the sick cat started to sing and Ootori had to mentally cringe all the way through the song… But almost to the end, he stopped and said

"Stop, you sang a D but it's a high D, you're meant to sing in a low D. Start again…"

The girl then said in confidence,

"No I won't."

Ootori felt his effort to be civil to the girl drop down a few more notches as he glared at the particularly confident sick cat.

"Sorry?"

He said through his gritted teeth… The confident girl jutted her chin outwards, for she seemed to be unafraid of him now.

"You heard what I said Ootori Choutarou. People all around me seems to say that, your music just wasn't made for me. We, I mean the board and I, decided that we will get my brother, a famous singer to make the music for the musical."

Ootori Choutarou was this close to throwing her out the room, the only problem was that he was the one who didn't belong here.

"Your music just isn't up to professional standard, what makes you think a good singer like me has to do to get good music around here? I will just have to ask my brother, to which I assure you will make this musical a blast, now all you have to do is make sure your lower standard is capable in playing the songs he writes."

Ootori Choutarou was already very humiliated, and Ootori probably has never met anyone as infuriating as she was. His hands formed fist as he balled his anger hoping that he wouldn't swing his fist and make his connect with her jaw and make her fly halfway across the room. But, he was sure that he would never regret that hit.

"A…A…ANO!"

The sound came from behind the curtains of the drama room… Ootori Choutarou was just about to snap at the person, but once his eyes saw who it was… he couldn't bring out a word to say.

"What is it?"

The girl asked impatiently, she wanted to go back into mocking Ootori Choutarou, if she couldn't have him, she was going to make sure he would feel all the pain she had felt when he went through the songs.

"… An… Ano… I think… don't change Ootori sempai's song… They are very beautiful songs. I think it is… It is an insult. I can tell sempai worked very hard to create it. I…I don't think your brother can do any better…"

Everyone in the room held their breath, as they could not believe this girl had actually had the guts to say something like that! Does she have any idea who her brother was? He was a professional singer and has won awards for his singing and his music pieces. Ootori's musical achievement was small in comparison to her brother's.

Ootori Choutarou was so touched when Risa Watanabe stood up for him. She was a shy type but she stood up to the girl even though she was shaking in her own shoes. She called his pieces for the production better than that girl's brother. Technically, he didn't know who that infuriating girl's brother is, but he felt his vision blurred… everything around him lost its color and Risa stood amongst the blur, clear and perhaps the most beautiful girl in the whole room. Her flushed cheeks and her wide eyes… everything about her just made his heart raced, and his mind into mush.

The girl scowled only to have a very big smirk on her face as she threw Ootori's music pieces onto Risa Watanbe's chest and it spilled onto the floor like paper would when wasn't caught. She immediately went down to pick it up, and as she was picking it up, the girl said in a very cocky tone.

"Oh really? Since you are so confident, why don't YOU sing for us? Huh?"

Something was jumpstarted when he saw Risa being treated that way, something bigger than insulting his pieces reared its head. He wanted to snap the woman's neck in two. And to think he was a mild mannered man in the past, the kind who wouldn't be throwing a fit at times of stress. But… Risa Watanabe, was HIS muse… he felt a dangerously protective nature coming from inside him. However, Risa's words alone stopped him.

"If… If I can… can you please… not change the music pieces?"

Ootori for the first time in weeks, had a smile that made hearts skip a beat. She was doing this for him. She was standing up for him and also singing in public. Kill the sick cat, he was determined to have Risa as the main character. Decided, he went to the piano and rearranged his pieces just the way she practiced them. Risa nodded at Ootori who in turn nodded back at her, people in the chorus and the girl were surprised at such cooperation. There was no demon here… it was the mild mannered man they knew.

There was silence when he started, it was so strange to feel slightly taken aback at the power flowing through the song. It seems to have taken life and it rang aloud in the room like a strong wave. Risa listened and suddenly she opened her mouth and she started to sing, her eyes followed bar by bar. If people were watching Ootori, they would see his dance of the fingers as they fell into pace with she was singing. The moment her voice joined his music, the waves were dangerous, everyone felt like they were under a sea of beauty and enchantment. All of the sudden, the chorus started to pull out their papers and tried to harmonize with her, for something within them called out to her.

Music flowed and it crept into the hallways, making people stop and pause whatever they were doing as they moved unconsciously towards the music. The pull was so great, that soon outside the room were plenty of Hyoutei students trying to get a good view of the whole performance. Some students crept inside and picked up some instruments that were in the drama room at the moment. They then tried to follow the rhythm of the song, and amazingly enough those who joined in were from the music department, just a hallway down. They began to join in…

Ootori was satisfied, even if he had to give up making the musical… this was his dream. It was enough, just to see his music come out and be appreciated for what it truly is. The Principal was making his way down the halls when a blast of music entered his ears, and a feeling washed over him… he was getting so pumped with energy, something his old limbs never felt for a long to time. He made his way towards the room, and he saw everyone dancing to the music, wearing the same enraptured look, that would mirror his own. He recognized the girl who stood there unmoving, it was the main character, so was the girl who was singing not meant to be singing these pieces? The music they made together, made the Principal smile and took some of the dance floor with his old moves. Members on the musical committee had heard of the commotion had made their way there, only to meet with the same fate.

Ootori could never anticipate this much of a crowd, it was almost live. His music pieces were being lived down to their names and every note he wrote mixed with his blood and tears were paying him off. Sadly, it all had to come to an end. Everyone cheered, awakening Risa Watanabe to the crowd who was outside their door. The people, who joined in, congratulated Ootori on his amazing feat in creating and composing such amazing pieces while everyone else who had no knowledge of such things congratulated her for her amazing voice.

Others were asking for more and there were more people asking for the details of when the musical was coming out. Questions like, can they buy a DVD of the whole musical was also asked. Together, the musical committee and the Principal were overwhelmed by the enthusiastic feeling everyone was giving out had to make a very hard decision. Was she, the girl who bribed the school worth the disappointment everyone was going to get? They came to make a very big decision, and it was perhaps the longest time in years since they were forced to reevaluate their decision.

Risa was so surprised, as she tried to hide behind Ootori but was pulled away by the chorus who suddenly decided they wanted to continue rehearsal with Risa. Ootori couldn't wipe the grin off his face and his eyes twinkled. The Principal walked over and said in a very serious tone, but the Principal and the musical committee could not keep the smiling faces completely blank.

"Ootori Choutarou, we have decided to have you direct the whole musical. Whether you should choose Marisa or this lovely girl here… we will support your decision all the way. Marisa, I shall return your donation and apologize but we have all decided the school welfare is much more important."

The sick cat seemed to be at lost for words, she seemed like she was going to cry when Ootori went to ask Risa, determined to get her to be his main character. Risa on the other hand, took Marisa by the hand for she seemed to sympathize with the girl. She said in her meek voice…

"A…Ano… I can't… but… I think…. if I am not too rude… I have a suggestion."

Risa worked with Marisa and it turned out that as long as Risa was in Chorus and helping Marisa with singing… she improved. Funnily enough, Marisa was quite a good singer, but she needed Risa in a way to make her aware of it. They soon became close friends… Ootori later found out the reason why she didn't want the limelight but forever she was her muse and she would spend time with him, singing his music and he can proudly say, she only sang for him and no other, professionally.

- Back to present -

"…Marisa? Hold on… wasn't her brother…"

"…I heard of rumors that her brother is actually no match for Ootori."

"… What?"

The 4 sane men turned to Shishido Ryou as he seemed to be quite knowledgeable on this aspect.

"He admitted in a magazine I read. He would love to work with Choutarou, his idol is Choutarou. Choutarou later told me that he had helped her brother at times, and her brother completely admires Choutarou's talent."

"Right. Who is next?"

"I believe I am next."

The voice was so calm that it was surprising that he was just as insane as the others earlier, but he pushed his glasses up higher as he raised his hand in a polite manner. It was the gentleman of Rikkai Dai, Hiroshi Yagyuu.

- TO be continued-  
>Oh man, I am going to find this the hardest to write of them all… Sorry for taking so long to update this. Here we are.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Hiroshi Yagyu

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.  
>PS: Italics is for English and the quotes.<br>PPS: I can't write oishi's or Eiji's yet, it must come in order. But I am just as excited to start on them.

Chapter 13 Hiroshi Yagyu

"She is beautiful in every aspect."

_"I couldn't stop looking at her face, she was not beautiful… she was an epitome of beauty. I dream of her at night, I hope to see her in the mornings. Her beauty is perfect in every way, and I will never dream of another form of beauty. She is a form of beauty that I can never forget even if I grow old and marry another woman whom I will find beautiful."_

"Yagyu sempai,"

Yagyu looked up from his book, as his eyes focused itself onto the girl seated right in front of him. Between them was a table and there were study books spread all over the table.

"Yes?"

Yagyu watched as the girl seemed to be anxiously playing with the hem of her skirt, she seemed to be biting the inner lip as she thought about how she should ask the question. Yagyu on the other hand seemed only very mildly interested in what she wanted to say, but closed the book in her respect and watched her, waiting for her to ask him.

"…Is…Is… Is it possible… to have a woman like… like the woman described in this book?"

Yagyu gave her a gentleman like smile before he said while he flicks through the mess on the table. His voice was calm and polite the way it always sounded.

"No. _Frederick Watson_ is a writer, and writers exaggerate. However, I believe that beauty is not always based on the outside, and perhaps there is beauty in one's soul. Now talking about beauty, art pieces of _Leonardo Da Vinci_ are of a different kind all together, yet, his pieces are considered to be beauty. Let us look at how _Leonardo Da Vinci_'s scientific studies lead to our current form of science."

With that, he opened the science text book from among the spread of books and papers and flipped it to the page and begun writing it down on paper. The girl seemed to be sporting a very happy smile that he had indirectly commented that she was beautiful. Perhaps on the inside and the outside, that was why Yagyu sempai was so dreamy. He was very well mannered, decent and very gentleman like. Maybe he was too shy to ask her out, but then again, that is what all girls thought about Yagyu sempai.

"Thank you so much for today Yagyu sempai."

The girl bowed, Yagyu made the same gesture as he walked out the door, pocketing the money for the tuition he had just given. Yagyu has been planning to buy a new racquet, so he has been tutoring students from schools. Yagyu hated to lie, but it wasn't polite or kind to say such horrible things such as 'I do not believe that a woman can be as beautiful as the woman _Frederick Watson_writes.' And yet, that was a fact. Women now days dressed up like they barely had anything left on them, they would wear makeup (Chemicals, he hadn't think to admit about makeup) and diet pills. That kind of true and natural beauty doesn't exist anymore.

"Hiroshi!"

Yagyu turned around to smile at his friend Akaya Kirihara. Yagyu had always been very fond of Akaya Kirihara like his own brother, yet lately, Yagyu can't help but be curious to Akaya's behaviour. Lately, he has been gazing into space and when he comes out of his tennis match, he was sporting something of a silly smile. The good thing about this was that, Akaya hadn't been using his demon skills. The only thing now is to change the style he plays, for Akaya didn't want to be a demon any longer and Yagyu wanted to help him with this.

"What is it Akaya?"

Akaya slung an arm around Yagyu's head as he said in a very cheery tone, which was strangely alike yet unlike him.

"Well… you are giving out tuition right?"

"Yes, why do you ask? Did you fail a subject again?"

Akaya shook his head as he said in a very strange tone that Yagyu could not quite locate its source,

"Well, are you having another tuition to go to?"

Yagyu flipped open his new appointment book and replied,

"No… why?"

At this, Akaya looked a little embarrassed as he took Yagyu around the neighbourhood. Yagyu was sure that he was taking Yagyu back to Yagyu's house.

"…well… I have a friend who needs help on…"

Suddenly it all came to Yagyu like a football hitting him on the stomach, Yagyu eyed Akaya who seemed to be slightly pink… he looked back forward and the one word that was in his mind was… _This man is in love_.

"I see, is this a girl?"

Akaya's eyes seemed to have averted away from Yagyu's eyes and internally Yagyu conclude that Akaya had probably asked to help her with her homework and he had no idea how to do the work so he called in Yagyu, and what was worse is, he probably asked her to wait outside Yagyu's house. That was not good at all, for his family once under the impression that there was a girl coming to see him, they would make a whole fuss invite the girl in and perhaps try dressing her up to his standards. Or what they thought was his preference. That will probably explain why the style keeps changing. They are going back through fashion years. They are almost hitting the early 1900's he noted.

"We better hurry. My family is not known to be the type to let girls stand outside to wait."

Akaya looked puzzled but regardless, together, the sped up their pace and made their way towards Yagyu's house only to realize there was no girl outside the gates. Yagyu sighed, he could not believe it. His family truly must have a spying glass in their house, how could they see a girl standing here? Akaya looked bewildered but he said in a very confused tone.

"Where did she go? Did she get kidnapped?"

Akaya seemed to be nervous, and when he mentioned kidnapping, there were small specks of red appearing from the corner of his eyes. Yagyu didn't want to alarm Akaya as he opened the gates and gestured for Akaya to follow him.

"I hope you like her in the 1900's dress."

Akaya looked even more puzzled, but he couldn't say a word as he and Yagyu made their way into his house. The moment they entered the house, there was no mistaking where the girl Akaya left in front of the gate was at the moment. She was upstairs with his mother and younger sister. There was no avoiding his mother's 7th or 8th sense. 6th was women's intuition or so she firmly insisted.

"An... ano! It…it… it is a mistake…I…I… I was waiting for Kirihara sempai… Ano!"

Yagyu inwardly sighed and even Akaya looked slightly distressed. He didn't know whether he should be helping or would he be hated later for what he had done. Yagyu made his way upstairs as he knocked on the door just like a gentleman would have. Suddenly the whole room went silent or tried to as the two females tried to hush the third female and themselves.

"Mother, imototou, I suggest you better let her out, she is my friend's friend. She is here for tuition."

The instant that was said, his mother who was a slender yet beautiful woman made her way out of the room, she carried the same grace as Yagyu except, her grace seemed to be in her movement and behaviour, but her intentions weren't of a lady she looked to be.

"…Kirihara is it?"

Akaya merely nodded, he seemed to be stunned. There was no surprise, everyone seemed to have the same expression every time he introduced his family to them. They had the same goldfish expression on their face. What they probably didn't know was that, he could see the chemicals on his mother's face. He couldn't even mention some of the garments in her closet. It would shock souls out of bodies. Not that she was bad in any of them.

"Onii-san!"

His younger sister was the only one in their family who doesn't wear spectacles. She was a petite beauty. Thankfully, his sister was angelic like, but actually all you needed to do was bring her to shop and she would really become the devil she truly was. Those were the times where Yagyu and his father would sit by the side and watch the other two members of their family shop to their hearts delight. Women were never scary until you meet them at the shops hounding for the word SALE.

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

Akaya whispered to Yagyu when the two women had to go back inside and bring out the girl they had 'kidnapped' from the front gates, Yagyu merely nodded. Everyone would think so, and they all thought that when you have a family where you household women were drop dead beauties, you would have a higher standard. Except, Yagyu had a different concept of beauty, the way these two women parade around in the house like peacocks, he worries for his future if he has a bride. Breeding with these beauties is not only dangerous since they create only beautiful children, but perilous… they would eat you alive if you didn't behave.

"Kirihara…Kirihara sempai."

_I can never forget the first day I met her, it was at the station. She had hair that could put brown to shame, for her hair was such a light brown that when the sun light hits her hair, it was the most beautiful bronze I have ever seen._

Yagyu had to blink in surprise that there was such a colour of brown, suddenly that sentence of _Frederick Watson_didn't sound like an exaggeration. He swore then the sunlight shone through the windows and hitting her hair, and that was the exact colour of bronze. He was surprised that the girl has taken a liking to hiding behind Kirihara, in fear of the two women who later walked out of the room.

"Ryuuzaki-san, this is my friend Hiroshi Yagyu. He will help with giving you tuition. But at a price."

Her lips were small but luscious and when you could see her lips curving into a smile, it almost sent men to their knees and offer her their eternal admiration. Her eyelashes worked far better than any Chinese fan technique I have ever seen a women attempt. The way it fluttered shut makes you hold your breath in anticipation for them to reveal what hid under them, and yet when they do… all I could do was stumble backwards in wonder. How much beauty could one bestow on one's face?

She seemed to be very shy, splotches of red on her face as she took a bow and said with a very meek tone.

"An…Ano… nice to meet you Yagyu sensei. I am Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

Yagyu had to make an effort to shut the internally running _Frederick Watson_book as he shook her hand in surprise at how small and soft it was. Wasn't Sakuno Ryuuzaki the name of Sumire Ryuuzaki's granddaughter, which was also known as… The Seigaku pearl? He heard the rumours that a scratch on her by anyone would suffer the wrath of the Seigaku Tennis regulars. However, that should be irrelevant. Bringing his mind back into the present, he said in a very gentlemanly way,

"I am so sorry about my family's behaviour. Mother, are you going to give back the woman's clothes?"

Yagyu could not believe this girl would come dressed like this. It was so conservative for the girls of her age, although it is a refreshing look for him, but it wasn't nice to keep her in clothes that she wasn't comfortable in, with one HUGE problem. She was extremely at ease with what she was wearing. He noticed that it wasn't even the 1900's. Guessing the girls in the house, it was a surprise that they didn't go in order.

"…? It is her clothes. All we managed was to free her hair from her braids."

Yagyu then noticed perhaps they were about to change her when they intervened, but then again. She was the first girl he had seen in years, who was modest and decently dressed. He looked closer and noticed that there were no signs or forms of chemicals that girls use today.

"You better help her with her braids then."

Yagyu commented. The women seemed slightly unhappy, but with one look at the girl who clung to Kirihara slightly afraid, they relented and Kirihara and Yagyu had to reassure her as she disappeared back into the room.

"... Hiroshi, I still have some errands I need to do. Is it ok if I leave her to you?"

Akaya looked like he was a bit busy, but Yagyu was scared. He was scared because he hasn't handled girls like these before. He always thought girls like these were already extinct, and he didn't know how to deal with a facing extinction female species, or at least this kind of female species.

But, knowing Akaya, he wouldn't have done so unless he had to. The way Akaya looked at the girl was clear how he felt about her. Perhaps she was Akaya's girlfriend, and that would account for all his strange behaviours, except he had a distinct suspicion Akaya wasn't the only one. There was also Yukimura sempai which he had to admit was spending his free time day dreaming and was extremely busy on the Sunday and Saturday and could only appear when they had tennis practice.

"…? Kirihara sempai?"

The girl had reappeared and she had two long braids which danced around her as she moved. It was strange, usually braids can be off putting and that is why many girls go for a different style, but she… she was cuter in braids.

"Akaya had some errands to do. Let's get started on your homework, how is that?"

The girl nodded thankfully as they went into a small study room he usually used when he wanted to study. The girl brought out the books and placed them neatly on the table, and they began.

"Do you know how to use this formula?"

Sakuno seemed to be struggling as she tried to apply the formula to the question they were working on. He didn't think his study room was stuffy or cramped, but today, he realized, to help write the formula, he had to go from behind her.

_People say that a women's perfume drives a man wild, but hers was a so different to any kind of perfume I have ever smelt in my life. It intoxicated my whole body, making me lose my train of thought, and I had to mentally go over the conversation to continue the thought. Her smell had something natural to it, and that was when I commented on her perfume did she reply 'I do not wear perfume Sir Rufus,' and that was when I realized, her scent alone was driving me crazy. Her presence alone made the room feel like it had barely any air in it, and all I could smell is her scent and then, my breathing system fails._

Yagyu wondered, what in the world was happening? All of the sudden, he drew blank at what he was planning to say and soon he was stuck trying to breathe air, but it seems like his nose only wanted her scent and it was making him feel slight worried, he felt like he couldn't breathe and he was thinking of _Frederick Watson_'s cursed book. The girl who asked the question was sure going to get an honest answer from him next week.

"Yagyu sensei?...Ar…Are you…Ok?"

Yagyu had to blink and his mind was jumpstarted and he quickly wrote down the formula and moved back as he instructed her from the distance how to do it. He swore he'd rather block her view of the mathematical question than to make himself lose his train of thought. It was as if the brain emptied itself and he was left to draw blank.

Yagyu had no idea what was happening to him, every time Sakuno Ryuuzaki is nearby, his eyes followed her and tried to find a flaw so he could prove himself right. Perhaps she had no time to dress up, but that can't be true if she was meeting Akaya Kirihara. He may be a devil but he was the handsome roguish devil that drove girls over the edge. He was confident that this time, he would catch her all dolled up with makeup and skimpy clothes.

"Sorry to disturb you all… Yagyu sensei."

_Why is it every time I deny my feelings that it had to drive it in my face every moment she steps closer? Why is it that when she comes to me, I felt my heart race and my eyes losing focus on everything else except her. Sometimes I wonder if it was just the room or was it her? I can't help but to smile in her presence like a drunken man with every moment she smiles. I wished I was blind, but her voice alone makes my mind whirl into a swirl of confusion . Why did she make me feel this way when clearly she wasn't interested in me?_

Yagyu wished there was an option to switch off the continuous narration from _Frederick_ _Watson_, it seems like that book was haunting him. Every time he sees her, there would be a small reminder of the book and it seems as though it was describing her! 'Writers exaggerate Hiroshi, don't overreact.'

"We can start with your English. Have you practiced? I might ask you what each word means."

Sakuno nodded and her braids moved as she did and she followed Yagyu back into the stuffy room. There were no words to express how he could fail to explain why the room feels small and that it was hard to breath. He truly believes it the: there can't be more than one person theory, where this room only had enough air for one person.

_"With every step she takes, my heart beat seemed to… to…"_

Sakuno looked up, puzzled how to say the word. Yagyu said with ease.

"_Escalate. _It means to speed up."

Sakuno quickly underlined it and wrote the translation as her lips soundlessly repeated it. Yagyu wished she had brought paper bags. He perhaps could have one over her head, and then perhaps his mind wouldn't float back to _Frederick Watson_, then again… that wasn't her fault. Maybe he should be the one to have a paper bag over his head, but then he couldn't see what she couldn't read. Dilemma.

_I was never the same, as if I was cursed with a curse that was unpleasant, yet I still could not pull myself away from. I believed she had a man in her life, and when I teased her of it, the first few words almost made my head lighter and as if the weigh on my shoulders were released. 'I am not betrothed to Duke Harmsworth.'_

"So….sorry, I have to leave early to…today Yagyu sensei."

Yagyu smiled in the same way he always has, but today he was happy for it proved his point. He had set tuition today, insisting it was either today or none for the week. She probably would be dressed up, except she wasn't but at least she had to leave early. Probably ditching tuition for Akaya?

"That is ok. Going on a date with Akaya huh?"

Although there is a smile on his face, his insides were twisted and he felt a little jealous. He has never felt like this before and he had no idea what came over him. If he and his friend liked the same girl, he would give her way without a second thought even though, the girl may have preferred him. For a strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to stop the feelings that started growing within him, and for the first time, she wasn't even interested in him.

"…N…no…no, Kirihara sempai is… is a friend, Yagyu sensei. I am going to help my grandmother with cleaning up the house."

His feelings were just as _Frederick Watson_said it was, but he was a sacrificial man, he was not willing to fight against Akaya for her, and she was a complete angel for the devil that man was. He nodded as he took the money from Sakuno and watched her disappear.

_She was beautiful, in every aspect… I never knew what she truly was until I saw her outside of the charity ball and telling fantastic tales to the children who lost their families at war. She made crowns of flowers as she tells them the stories and placed it on top of a curly golden hair orphan. I couldn't move and yet my heart wills me to walk towards her and settle beside her just so I could weave flowers into her own beautiful hair. She looks up and walked towards an elderly lady as she helped the woman sit down on a benched seat and everyone gathered around to hear the woman tell stories. The woman was blind, but she did look up when I came closer. I sat beside the one whom my eyes can never linger away from, her hair tumbling down in curls, and she smiled at me while she cuddled the child who had climbed onto her lap. She was the rare kind of beauty who was beautiful on the inside and beautiful on the outside. _

"Buchou, where are you going?"

Yukimura froze like a cat caught in the headlights as Yagyu slowly made his way towards Yukimura just in time to realize that his captain was frozen outside an old folks' home. Something seems fishy because Yukimura lost his cool, even if it was for a mere few moments, it was existent and it happened.

"Yagyu, it is a surprise to see you here."

Yukimura smiled as he greeted Yagyu, but he hasn't answered the question which Yagyu was now very interested in finding out.

"I was on my way to get a new racquet. Why are you here?"

"Well, my grandmother stays here you see."

Yagyu nodded understandingly at Yukimura, he had a grandmother, except she is so active, that she was now at Paris for a holiday.

"Not something you want the rest of the members to know?"

Yagyu enquired, for it could be a reason… but he didn't see why Yukimura should look like he was caught stealing a cookie jar. Yukimura smiled as he said in a very calm tone, his old self was back in place, but not entirely. Yagyu can pick up the mannerism of his captain and something rang out suspicious.

"Yes, it would be great if you could."

Yagyu eyed Yukimura before saying

"If you do not think of me rudely, I would like to pay my own respects to your grandmother. Since, I am passing by."

Yukimura was at lost for words, but Yagyu took that as a yes as he helped Yukimura walk through the doors of the old folks' home. The instant they arrived in, the receptionist greeted them as she said in a very cheery tone.

"Mr Yukimura, you brought a friend to this event?"

Yukimura still hasn't been able to make a decision, something seems to have been cemented into his head and his mind couldn't work just as fast as it used to. Yagyu took the liberty as he replied in the same well-mannered tone.

"Good afternoon. I am Hiroshi Yagyu."

The receptionist smiled even brighter as she replied

"You two are just in time for the small party we are having today. The old ladies would just love more handsome men."

Yagyu and Yukimura both thanked the receptionist as they made their way through the place as Yukimura seemed have finally recovered and assessed that perhaps Yagyu will not cause any problems, being the gentleman he always was.

"Seiichi! You're here!"

An old women who was just as energetic as Yagyu's own grandmother appeared, she seemed to be quite happy of the festivities. There were many elderly people as they were dancing and singing and talking. Those who could still move those old hips were dancing and amongst the whole room, like the many weeks of tuition, there she was… Amongst the dancing group, she seemed to be waltzing with an old man. The man was having so much fun and Sakuno carried a very bright smile on her own face as she watched the man dance.

"…this is my friend Hiroshi Yagyu."

Before Yagyu got to say a word the grandmother had already been yanking the two men as she said

"No time for formalities! Seiichi! Go and dance with her!"

Without time to react, Yukimura was pushed forward to suddenly find himself standing awkwardly around the happily dancing old man and Sakuno. Sakuno looked up and her eyes softened in recognition for Yukimura. She talked briefly to Yukimura before she nodded and said something to the old man which made him laugh as he made his way to the old woman who sat nearby. He asked her to dance and together the two elderly couple were happily dancing, leaving Sakuno and Yukimura to look awkward and had to dance because of the grandmother's insistence. Leaving Yagyu to sit there with Yukimura's grandmother.

"Don't they look cute?"

Yagyu had to agree to be polite, but this moment, he didn't feel like being polite, yet his behaviour couldn't change. It was as if it was automatic and there was nothing he could do to actually express his dislike.

"…Indeed they do."

He watched as Yukimura talked to her for a moment before they both smiled and continued dancing.

"I am sure Seiichi likes her, but… Sakuno has been so modest and always pushing that away. I want her to be my granddaughter in law."

Yagyu could only stay silent, as his way of being at the same level as he felt inside. It was no surprise that, Yukimura didn't want him to come. But that reason alone wasn't enough for Yagyu, he wanted to know more, such as, was she dating Yukimura then? The music ended and Yukimura came to join Yagyu, Yagyu had been busy entertaining some of the less capable elders by playing chess with them.

"Everything here stays a secret?"

Yagyu was tempted to say no, but it wasn't possible, he wasn't unkind and they were his friends. Yagyu realized how many people loved her, and in his opinion they were probably better and worthy of her attention. Perhaps it will be his secret that he found her to be the most beautiful girl he has ever met.

"Of course."

_I come to realize, that she was beautiful in every aspect except, she couldn't be mine. So many men had their eyes on her, I was lucky enough to be this close to her, let alone talk to her. But it is a secret that I will keep deep inside because she is everything to me, and I love her no matter who she chooses. I will continue to love her from the distance, and I would never have the courage to let her know that she is, truly beautiful in every aspect and every way in my heart._

_Thorned Rose, by Frederick Watson_

- To be continued –

-Omake-

"Buchou, what is the Thorned Rose about?"

Tezuka pinched his nose as he replied in a rather exhausted tone,

"For the millionth time Momoshiro, it doesn't exist."

"Then how…"

"The writer wrote that, mada mada dane Momoshiro."

"It was all part of the plan to make Yagyu look cool?"

"... Didn't I hear that Yagyu helped SnowRider14 work on this story… it was almost like he wanted this…"

They all looked at Yagyu who merely gave them a gentlemanly smile.

_Something is definitely up with Yagyu. Make note to never mess with the man._

End.


	14. Mukahi Gakuto

Disclaimer: I do not _**OWN**_ PoT = D I try to be honest.

Writers Blurb: A BIG thank you to so many of you who commented on my story, although I may not often send back a thank you, but heh… I have a funny idea how to thank you all at the end.

Assignments, exams and everything is out of the way now. So time to exercise my right brain, also did I mention how much of a pain this was to write? He drove me out of my mind. Always asking, 'Is this Gakuto?' 'Is he being himself?' RARARA, etc. Anyway I posted it finally. Have to dedicate it to someone in particular though, Ryosaku EchiSaki. The enthusiasm was sometimes something I need to keep me going. But that is not to say no one else fuelled it. THANKS FOR READING! I LOVE comments, always makes me smile and makes me slightly more creative, can't have me drifting can we? XD

Mukahi Gakuto

"She taught me many things… she is my light and the air of freedom."

_Mukahi Gakuto, it is time you realize what is most important for your future. Tennis and acrobatics is not a future. Our company needs you as it is, and I strongly disagree in the choices of activities that you choose to participate in. _

Gakuto kicked another stone along the roadside, furious of what his father said to him this morning. Couldn't the old man just eat his breakfast behind a good newspaper like any ordinary father? Instead of a father who sits there and actually _wants_ to talk to you. Gakuto would choose an ordinary father… and an ordinary father who wouldn't call tennis or acrobatics stupid. Angry wouldn't cut it for Gakuto, his father had always got something to say about one thing or another, from his hair, to the choice in of his subjects, his personality and then to his extracurricular activities. Was there anything his father liked about him?

_Nope, even if I paid him to give me a positive comment… he would take years to think up one._

"Mukahi Sempai!"

A girl came running up to him, her eyes looked bright and excited, and in her hands she carried something which smelt freshly baked. Nothing makes Gakuto happier than food, with one exception, if it came from Mika, it was a no go. Girls who noticed that he had arrived all started to pull out some candy which Gakuto loved… trust the ladies to know how to cure a man's anger. But today, he felt annoyed and bothered about them.

Usually he would perform a few tricks for them as they clap in glee, and then perhaps talk to every girl with an equal amount of cheeriness. Today, it just wasn't his day… with his father's words weighing his own mind down, all his past behaviours towards the girls felt like him being a monkey preforming for treats, and he didn't like to be forced to amuse others… Their comments didn't help either way.

"Mukahi sempai! I want to see your famous handstand!"

"No! Mukahi sempai is going to do a backwards flip ne?"

Gakuto was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling the sudden loss for air, a situation similar to drowning in the sea, a sea of demands. The way they crowd around him made him feel claustrophobic, tense, trapped and annoyed. Gakuto had to make a sudden decision, he didn't care if it had to involve another girl, all he wanted to do was escape! Gakuto stepped back, trying to get out of the circle, in front of him was the last wall of girls and that was when he pushed past and took hold of a girl's hand and yanked her close to him.

At that very moment, the girls stepped back in surprise, giving the space Gakuto was craving for. He then lowered his eyes to assess the girl, whose hand he had a firm grip on… she had beautiful big brown eyes, her heart shaped face matched her eyes down to her small nose and cute lips. Her two braids were pinned up on her head… to top it off, she was blushing. Gakuto had done what he usually wouldn't have done, Gakuto thought mentally…

_I have no idea what she is like, but can anything be worse than this hoard of girls?_

He said to her in a whisper.

"Play it cool."

"Who is this?"

Mika has arrived, her hands on her hips as if he was cheating on her… for goodness sake, since when did he appoint Mika to be his official girlfriend? Just because he was addicted to her apple pies at some stage did not give her the right to start her plans around him. Mika had always been controlling after he had given her his attention. She would tell him what he should eat and sometimes had a frown when she caught him doing acrobatics. In more ways than one, she was female version of his very own father. He had enough of his own father, he didn't think he would need another one in school. He found it extremely taxing on his feelings. He taunts her sometimes, but it seems like she had not understood the true meaning of what he means.

"My girlfriend."

Gakuto replied in a coolly, but no one could dismiss the jab in his tone, Gakuto realized that he had waited too long get that expression that was now currently on Mika's face. She seemed to have turned purple and was very upset. However, since he didn't run the moment he latched himself to a girl, there was a problem, it seems that the girls were now staring at him and waiting for Mika to represent them in the questioning his girlfriend.

"You, girl! What is your NAS?"

"NAS?"

Gakuto was glad he wasn't the only one who thought he hadn't heard of that word before. Mika didn't seem impress as she scoffed in a very arrogant tone, sounding more and more alike his father that he now seemed to be slowly developing hatred for the girl. Gakuto never hated peers, only his father, but when someone is transforming into his father, it is very hard to not hate those people.

"NAME, AGE, STATUS! Seriously, I thought you of all girls should know how important NAS is, to be with Mukahi Sempai!"

"…I…I…I… name is… Risa…Wa…watanabe. Fir…first year… daughter of…of…"

"Stop bullying Risa! I don't care about AS, I choose her because she is herself!"

"Don't be silly Mukahi sempai! Your father…"

"What do _**you**_ know Mika?"

Mika took one step back in shock, because Gakuto had never used that tone with her… EVER. Once Mika got over the shock, she started to scowl but before she could snap another retort, Gakuto decided he had enough. Picking up Risa's hand, he started to run fast speed out of school. As he ran, he felt the rush of cold air which kissed his face. All of the sudden it felt like he was running on air, with the smell of fresh air and the sky so blue… the smell of freedom, away from his father, and his father's equal… the world so large and so free… Gakuto loved it. He loved it very much.

"an…Ano…sum…sumimasen… I…I can't run…run any…longer…"

Gakuto was suddenly made aware of the girl that he had accidentally dragged out of school, and eloped with. Her face was red, except this time it was from the running. Surprisingly enough, he realized just how far they had run. They were already very far away from school! Gakuto was firstly very amazed at the girl, because no girl ever lets him run this far while they run alongside him. They would always ask him to slow down. But to only utter a word now… no wonder she looked so exhausted.

He felt guilty that he had just made a girl run her heart out, but wasn't that the girl's aim? He couldn't trust this girl, what if she was just like Mika? What if she was also always expecting him to do something and perhaps try to limit him? He shouldn't make her feel special and he was inclined to go to other places away from school.

"…Sorry, but I just wanted to get away."

The girl was still trying to catch her breath, she was leaning against the pole, she looked like she had never run this much before. She merely shook her head, as she tried to regain normal breathing.

"I…it is… ok. I… think I can under…understand."

"You can go back, but I don't know if you will be safe there. I am not going back, I am going to go walk around, so you can go wherever you like."

Gakuto said in a very airy tone, he was glad to be away and perhaps she would go somewhere else, but he knew a thing or two about girls, and girls usually would think they had a chance, and they would insist to go on a date. The look on her face tells him everything… she was option B, insistence of a date, except she didn't look like she actually wanted a date. With girls these days, one never knows. It was just last week when he was conned into a date with a very rich girl.

"A…Ano… would it be ok…ok if I tag along?"

Gakuto felt apprehensive about allowing her to come along, but his inbred manners and the normal male instinct to never let a girl wander around by herself was strong… yet… He didn't want to get rid of one Mika to gain another one!

"…Sure! I am going to be practicing my acrobatics. So if you don't feel bored…"

Gakuto stated casually, he knew that wasn't an ideal dating place but that was exactly where he wanted to go. He watched her, he noticed her eyes seemed to have soften at the word 'acrobatics' but he didn't know why… just what about acrobatics made her eyes soften like that?

_Focus Gakuto_,_ don't let your guard down_.

Gakuto made a plan his aim was to send her running before the end of today. Usually he was very energetic… his father, Mika and everyone besides his regular tennis members always seemed to complain about him, one way or another. Be himself was the way to go about this, and that shouldn't be hard.

Plan A: Acrobatic scare

Arriving at his favourite studio, he waved at some of the boys who were lounging outside of the dance studio itself. The boys here were having their arms around each other and two of them seemed to be a couple and were smooching just a few meters away. Gakuto peered behind Risa to see how she was taking this scene, only to find her watching them with great interest, she wasn't disgusted, but looked interested.

"Who is this Gakuto? Your girlfriend?"

Risa seemed to be a bit scared of talking to those boys, as she hid behind him and even without Gakuto opening his mouth his friend 'assumed' he was right.

Get her to wrinkle her nose in distaste for his social friends – failed

He didn't think a girl or a normal girl would be so accepting of this. Usually he could see some other girls from different schools squealing but Risa wasn't doing that either… Gakuto gave one of his friends a kiss on the cheek.

"Didn't think you'd do that in front of your girl man, she must be a hell of a catch to not be jealous."

Risa was still silently observing the exchange without much of a say about it.

Get her to be disgusted, or think I am gay – Failed.

"I may stay here for quite some time, I hope you aren't going to be bored."

Risa mere shook her head as she took a spot far away from him, just like a silent observer hiding in the shadows.

_Just be yourself Gakuto…be yourself._

Gakuto reminded himself as he closed his eyes and began… He moved around the room with the basic acrobatic jumps, that was his happiest moment. High in the air, breaking free from gravity and free from restraints in life, only to come back down to the world… back to reality to subject himself back to fulfilling expectations. He ran towards the small steps so he could jump high enough to reach the two handles that hung from the ceiling. He swung his arms up to catch it on time.

"First time watching your boyfriend 'fly' huh?"

Risa was surprised that Gakuto's friend had settled himself down beside her, his eyes watching Gakuto swing from side to side. She merely whispered quietly… getting familiar with the boy beside her.

"I knew some of these moves… but how was that stunt done?"

When Gakuto was ready to look back and see a very bored looking Risa Watanabe, instead he got a very interested and very excited Risa. Beside her was his friend who apparently took the joy in talking to her. Funnily he felt like he was the subject of this conversation for they were watching him and when he was close enough, he could hear his friend say

"That move is quite complex…"

"…Is it because…"

"Yes… it was…"

Finally giving into curiosity, Gakuto went towards the two people and asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Noth…"

Risa seemed to be too keen to be able to stop the secret from coming out of her mouth. She said in a very excited tone.

"I just figured out… how you managed that stunt."

The moment Gakuto heard the word stunt, he settled right beside them his eyes shined brightly in anticipation.

"Tell me more…"

Surprisingly enough, Gakuto started cheerfully yanking her around as he explained and performed similar moves. Risa seemed to be making mental notes of every move and his explanation with an equal amount of enthusiasm as her eyes watched him. Before he realized it… they had already been there for 3 hours… 3 WHOLE HOURS!

Practice Acrobatics for hours and get her bored – failed

"You guys just started dating huh?"

Gakuto raised an eyebrow at his friend who was leaning on one of the lockers with a sly grin on his face. Gakuto simply ignored him as he reached up to grab his shirt and slipped it on.

"I knew it. How many girls can actually sit there for your first date! You better bring her to an amusement park."

"What can be the worse place to take a date to anyway?"

Shrugged Gakuto, his friend frowned and creased his eyebrows seriously debating the idea since she enjoyed this location.

"Game world, I think… not many girls liked that. I mean I brought girls there before… my boyfriend likes it though…"

Gakuto suddenly had an epiphany from his friend's suggestion, as he leaped and hugged his friend in joy saying

"That's it! That's it!"

"What's it?"

His friend asked, perplexed at what Gakuto was so overjoyed of, but clearly his friend wasn't planning on telling him either way. Watching his joyful friend practically cartwheeled himself out the door.

Plan B: GAME WORLD HORROR

"Have you been here before?"

Risa looked around at the dark and dingy area, she was holding onto Gakuto's shoulder a little tighter as she looked around wondering why this place was so dark. Gakuto thought to himself, thanks to his friend, he was able to think of a place a girl can really learn to hate a guy for. Taking them here, where it is dark and cold and sometimes filled with smoke… She helped payed for the coins as they went around together searching for a game that Gakuto would like. Strange thing was that Risa didn't seem to complain for the idea that she was paying because he had 'supposedly' forgotten his wallet. In fact, when he took a peek, it was a surprise at how little money she had with her, and no signs of an American express card. Was she really elite class girl?

Getting the girl to pay for him and make her feel annoyed – failed.

"I like this one!"

Gakuto pointed at the machine which had the title **BLOOD SCREAMER** Risa looked slightly more apprehensive about playing it. She whispered to him in a very meek but shaky tone.

"An…Ano… sem…sempai… I don...I don't like… the name or the visual hints…"

She indicated the blood and mummy pictures which draped itself across the machine. Gakuto took a deep breath and swallowed his saliva. Whatever it is, he was also quite afraid of it… but he had to play it and get addicted so she would get bored. But, he was keen on having a companion for this.

"Let's do it together. I mean we get to shoot them…"

Risa took one look at the monster and then back at Gakuto before she resignedly placed in two coins into the machine and the machine came to life with a blood curling scream which made Risa and Gakuto hold each other in fear.

They picked up their guns and started to look around, their eyes darting left and right and their heart rate was beating too fast for comfort. Gakuto had to admit to himself, he regretted choosing this game… he should have to planned on playing my little pony games instead!

"ARRAHAHHH"

"AH!"

Risa squeaked and Gakuto was quick to use one of his hands to find hers. And together they shot the area on the screen, hoping to eliminate the mummies that were somehow not dying as they dragged their way towards them. Gakuto shot the mummy a few more times before they were relieved that it died.

"What is in that box?"

Asked Risa who was getting into the game just like Gakuto was… together, they had survived the mummies and were now in a quiet but suspicious place. Gakuto too, was curious about the box by the side of the door. There were no mummies there… so shouldn't it be a breeze? There may be good items or things in there… All of a sudden when they shot the box a mummy came leaping out. Risa and Gakuto nearly leap out of their skins, they dropped their guns only to start moving around in fear for the sudden disgusting mummy. Once they found each other, they clung on to each other for dear life, shocked and scared out of their skins. The screen suddenly flashes 'GAME OVER' and out from the side slot slid out photos of Gakuto and Risa hanging to each other for dear life, utterly horrified by the jumping mummy in a box.

Risa reached out to look at the photo let out a small burst of laughter, and even then Gakuto looked at it and he too couldn't help himself as he laughed alongside her clearly amused that he could ever see the day his face would have such an expression. Being with her was almost as if he was on air, it was so relaxing so carefree that he felt some of the tension went away. Once Gakuto recovered, he was surprised because he didn't think she would really be enjoying this and what was scarier than her enjoying it would be the fact that he was actually enjoying himself with her.

Play games she does not like – failed

"Let's play this game!"

Gakuto dragged Risa towards a very cutesy game box control, the look in Risa's eyes were something of suspicion, something wasn't consistent in Gakuto's way of playing games. He just moved from the topic of horror to the topic of ponies. But she didn't say a word nor did she complain, as she silently placed coins into the slot and together they sat there with the joysticks and tried to outrun each other in a 'my little pony' obstacle race.

Gakuto couldn't believe it, he thought he could come to see this day coming at any moment in his entire life. Gakuto lost to Risa in his best game! Many times when he came here with the regulars, he'd compete with them and completely obliterate them because they were somehow too overwhelmed by the cute ponies. Then again he never had the chance to play against a girl, perhaps she was pretty good at this game. Gakuto would never let this sit, he was the champion of the My little pony Obstacle race! She won't be seated on that candy throne! That place is clearly his!

"Again!"

Gakuto said… and he smirked at the end of it. He was satisfied that he had officially retaken his throne, his favourite pony was seated on the glorious candy throne! Victory! Lesson to learn, never attempt to take a man's winning spot, and that applies to My little pony Obstacle race!

"Again…"

Gakuto pretended not to hear her as he cupped his hand onto his ear and he asked in a very taunting tone.

"Sorry? What? I couldn't hear you over the sound of being the winner."

Risa threw him a competitive look, which Gakuto swore that expression had never appeared before on her face. He liked a challenge as they restarted the game and both of them had an expression of determination, it was either reach the end line or it means instant death. Strangely enough, those challenges of death happened for 20 minutes and they both won alternating between them. Gakuto was sure, he had never had someone he wanted to defeat or get an eternal enemy this way… how could he expect to have an arch nemesis on my little pony obstacle race?

It was after their last game that they begrudgingly allowed their competitiveness to go to the back of their minds as Gakuto made the pick again.

Playing my little pony game and making her find him very girly – Failed

"DDR!"

Gakuto exclaimed in delight, by now he was quite relaxed, it didn't matter that he was failing every attempt to make her turn away. This game was something he really liked and it was also the one game it seems that, Risa simply refused to play on.

"Why not?"

Gakuto whines, as Risa dropped the right amount of tokens into his palm. Risa threw a nervous smile and she said in a very soft tone which was almost eaten up by the loud noises made by the games.

"I…I…I can't do DDR… and…people…people are watching."

Gakuto thought that was silly as he yanked her along with him as he left her on his opposite DDR machine. She seemed to be clammy and nervous but Gakuto knew the best way to cure her fear was to bring it out to her face long enough that she will get bored and use to it! And that was exactly what he will do.

"Just choose the same song I choose and follow my steps and don't look at the screen."

Risa seemed to trust him and together they choose their music at the same time. It was the easiest dance as the music played, Gakuto kept his eyes on the screen and Risa watched Gakuto and the instant the arrows appeared Gakuto started to follow and Risa tried following him.

Gakuto could track her performance from time to time as he turned to look at her, he noticed her face was flushed red but her eyes watched his legs and followed but unfortunately for her, she tripped with a complex move but Gakuto was there as he managed to prevent her from completely falling as he took her hand and said encouragingly.

"You can do it! Don't lose the beat! Listen to the song and dance to my steps!"

Gakuto was living the highlight of DDR while Risa was gradually being sucked into that vortex. The longer she had her feet moving in the right way, the more confident she got. Surprising what 40 minutes of DDR can do to someone. Risa seemed to be able to follow the beat! It was suspicious because she was able to quickly follow him. It proved one point, at some point she must actually be able to dance.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

The moment they got off the DDR machine that was the first question which came to his mind. Risa didn't seem to understand but she replied in a much calmer tone… it seems that her stutter had stopped.

"I… I am currently learning a ballroom dance, perhaps that's where I learnt it."

She didn't seem to be too sure, but Gakuto had that checked off her list, every rich girl had to learn someday. If she was a rich girl, there were some things which didn't add up. She didn't give that feeling of someone who was living a wealthy lifestyle.

"We better go back Gakuto Sempai. Or we will miss the bell."

Gakuto didn't know which was more stunning about her… the fact that he felt like he was on air when he was with he or the fact that time flies when he is with her or even for the mere idea of such a girl exists. All his plans to test her came back to make his heart beat faster, and inside, he felt so sad that everything had to come to an end today. He wanted to hang out with her again, and discuss acrobatics, play games and get to know each other… what was happening to him?

"…? Gakuto sempai?"

Risa turned around to see Gakuto standing there looking shocked and surprised, Risa thought it had something to do with today. Risa took his hand in an encouraging way, her face resembled someone who was friendly and kind hearted when she said

"There is always tomorrow right?"

Tomorrow? He was planning weeks of activities he had in stored for them… weeks! Spending 2 hours with Mika was enough to annoy him a little but… he never planned! NEVER! It was too soon to say whether he will consider her a friend, which is the first for him… too soon to consider if she was really the kind of girl he would prefer as a girlfriend… but his lips curled into a smile as he held onto her hand as they walked out the door.

He may only know her for a day, but even if he didn't want to admit it, she opened his mind. He shouldn't have judged her to be like others, it was just like his father judging others before he really got to know them. He promised, he would never expect or have any expectations and just have fun, who knows… maybe there are more people like her.

Tomorrow… there is always tomorrow. He will come up with more tests but this time, he wouldn't be judging instead, he would show her his world… tomorrow, he will show her his eating habits, street dancing and meet his dad, oh no girl could stand that old man, not even him. However, there was a chance Risa may change his father. If so, it would be a chance he was willing to take. Tomorrow… that is just another 15 hours away… Tomorrow will come… it just that tomorrow isn't coming soon enough.

"I will race you up the hill!"

Gakuto suddenly said as they arrived at the start of the hill which he ran down from, with a sly smile on his face. Every minute counts they say… a girl… no… he wasn't going to expect. He was going to join the flow of things the way it is. Risa looked at Gakuto as she asked in a soft tone

"…Like My little pony?"

Gakuto's grin grew even wider as he started skipping and he suddenly did a complex turn and said in a very loud and energetic tone.

"I will win the candy throne!"

What he didn't know was the smile on her face was something he would remember and would probably be the one reason why he couldn't sleep tonight. She quickly started a light jog together they raced back to school.

Gakuto managed to catch her from time to time, efficiently taking her places and she never seemed to fail at surprising him. She even warmed his father's heart… but that was a different story…

Back to present –

"Just wait until she goes overseas, Japan sounds bigger and bigger every time I hear a story."

"What do you mean Jackal?"

Momoshiro asked, surprised at Jackal's expression of what he felt but the rest seemed to nod in agreement to what was just said.

"…Well, she had more adventures and encounters that seemed absolutely riveting. I doubt she'd think her life was boring. I would be surprised if it wasn't exciting."

"Hey, I just think these guys are one sided. I wonder whom will she pick?"

Shrugged Ryou as he leaned back against the wall with his hands folded behind his head. He was curious, with that many selections… who would she choose?

"Definitely Chibi! This guy!"

Momoshiro said with confidence as he pulled Ryoma to himself, Ryoma didn't say a word, it was Tezuka who said

"Who is next?"

"Akutagawa Jirou…"

"Let me guess… it all started with a dream!"

Laughed Momoshiro, but Jirou threw him a sleepy smile and said

"Why… how did you know? She safeguards me from nightmares…"

-To be continued –

Well, hehehe, a little taster for what is up next. I hope Gakuto's story didn't make you all disappointed. = S I will try harder! See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15 Akutagawa Jirou

Disclaimer : I do not own PoT.

Author Notes: A great thank you to many people who reviewed, I have been wandering around searching my brain cells for these stories, I apologise heaps that I didn't really keep it consistent, but I am a very random person = = Readers beware! = =

Special thanks goes to Mistress Hydrangea, for her persistence in getting my bum off the couch and get my brain cells working. I took some of her pointers and here I give you an uber long one. Sorry about the late update!

Thank you all Readers for bearing with this lame writer here. ENJOY!

Chapter 14 – Akutagawa Jirou

Nightmares, it is no surprise that every human would experience nightmares once every so often, because they are not uncommon, but for a person like Akutagawa Jirou, who absolutely loves sleeping, nightmares seemed to give him a miss more often than they do come to visit him.

There is a wise saying that when things are not often experienced, they tend to come in large doses, and this was a great way to describe Jirou's nightmares. Jirou hated nightmares because he couldn't really run away from them… His dreams varied but his nightmares didn't vary so much, they were always there to hurt him, or show him the dead bodies of those he loved. He wondered had anyone in the whole world ever seen such violence as what he witnessed in his dreams.

Usually, Jirou would wake up in cold sweat… alone in his bed, or on the grass… well… we get the idea. Today was no exception, except he was in school or what he thought was school before he laid down to sleep.

_It was so cold here, Jirou was standing in the middle of what seems to be snow and the weather was terrible, a mixture of hail and snow patter onto the ground, making Jirou shiver in even more… Keen on finding a place to warm up, Jirou threaded through the snow when he stubbed his toe on something hard, looking down thinking it was a stone, his blood chilled and it wasn't due to the wind. _

_Blood… there was lots and lots of blood. It was red and it stained the snow making it look more red snow and it stood out amongst the white snow. He had just realized that he had stubbed his toe on Kabaji's head. The horrifying state of his friend's dead body made his spine freeze. Jirou tore away from Kabaji only to lay his eyes onto the next body not too far away from Kabaji's… Oshitari's was the next that caught his attention, the body of each of his comrades were like rag dolls if not, they abused rag dolls, their eyes were lifeless and glassy it really scared him senseless._

_Everyone from his team was accounted for, he noticed there was some blond long hair, Jirou tried to shut his eyes, he didn't want to see her… no way. He ran towards the nearest door and banging on the door begging them to open up, but they didn't and all they did was laugh at him. _

'_Help'_

'_Help!'_

'_Sempai?'_

'_Help me!'_

A warm hand clasped itself onto his shoulder and that hand radiated with heat which Jirou greedily took, as he reached his hands up and held onto those hands and gradually, the horrifying sight before him slowly began to disappear. Jirou opened his eyes only to be assaulted by the blinding light, he gasped the moment his eyes flew open, and he acted as though he hadn't had any air to breathe before that.

As he tried to focus his eyes towards his surroundings, instead of finding trees and leaves and finding himself alone, he found a pair of warm brown eyes, and these eyes gave him warmth because they were filled with concern and in other words… these eyes were _**ALIVE**_**!**

"An…Ano… sempai, are you alright?"

From the moment he looked into those warm brown eyes, he was surprised to find his muscles loosen from the tension of the nightmare but, it was the moment she opened her mouth… the sound of her voice which soothed his frantic nerves as he nodded trying to dampen the nightmare he opened his mouth to reply and in an attempt to sound happy,

"I just had a nightmare."

It was strange his cheerful tone sounded forced and hoarse and it seemed to sound rather bitter and shaky. The girl looked at him seriously before she decided she sat down right beside him, although he missed her hands on his shoulder because it reminded him that this girl was alive, but never the less, he allowed her to settle close to him, it gave him some comfort in the least.

"It was so cold in that dream…"

"Sempai…"

She seemed to getting quite flushed, Jirou wondered if she was one from his fan club? Well he didn't really mind, he owed her because she pulled him out of that dreadful dream, thinking of it still sent chills down his spine. The girl looks so sympathetic towards him as if she already knew his nightmare, but she put her hands together and looked down to her skirt as if it was way more interesting when she said

"You…You… you were probably not dreaming…"

Jirou wondered how is it possible that it wasn't a dream? Perhaps then she must be also part of the dream and that he hasn't really awoken from his dream?

"What do you mean?"

Jirou was puzzled, if this was still a dream he doesn't understand why he felt like he was quite awake right now? He knew it felt real and he could recognize this was the place where he settled down to sleep but she placed a hand on his shoulder and with a very serious yet sad tone she replied

"Someone… someone… someone… managed to..."

"…Managed to?"

Jirou asked, again, he puzzled as to why did she become so silent as if she was trying to decide on how she should tell him? He didn't want to hear it if it was still a nightmare, next thing he knew he would be running from people holding pick axes or she may just pull out a pick axe and start chasing him and laughing like a maniac.

"…managed to **steal your pants.**"

Jirou blinked once… he blinked twice. He didn't know how it happened but Jirou instinctively looked down… only to recognize his favourite boxers to his relief. The girl on the other hand, seemed to be busy wondering who in the right mind would steal his school pants but it was so funny. For a moment, she thought someone stole his pants?

Jirou had always been very cheerful, but right now, he bet even the sternest person in Hyoutei would have laughed because that was exactly what Jirou did when he confirmed his boxers were in place. He laughed and laughed, he laughed so hard that he was now on the floor rolling in the grass. Tears were coming out of the side of his eyes. The girl looked as though she thought he had lost his mind and tried to respond to his response by saying in a very serious yet comforting tone

"I…I… I am so sorry… that you lost your… pants sempai. Perhaps… we could find one extra pair from the infirmary?"

Jirou felt like his sides were aching from all that laughing, but she was getting very puzzled at Jirou's behaviour… Jirou could not blame her for looking that way. Wait, she seemed very familiar… where had he seen her before? She didn't look like the girl he remembered, that specific girl had long pigtails swinging around freely. This one had hers pinned up… also that girl was from Seigaku high school, this girl was from Hyoutei without a doubt.

"…I don't wear pants."

Finally after 10 whole minutes of laughing and gasping for air for a good reason, Jirou was able to haul himself up from the ground covered in grass and leaves as he announced it proudly. The girl's eyes widened considerably in utter surprise, her next response was to blush and covered her face in embarrassment.

That got Jirou thinking… he wondered how could any girl in Hyoutei not know of him? Every girl would have heard of Boxer shorts wearing Akutagawa Jirou and his sleeping habits. So what she should know as a student of Hyoutei is that, Akutagawa Jirou plays tennis in his boxers and comes to school less than adequately dressed. Atobe , his tennis captain had already gave up on Jirou and was happy enough to allow him to keep that attire as long as he promised he would do his best in tennis.

"A…Ah… G..Gome…gomen!"

"…You are funny! What is your name?"

Jirou asked like a very cheerful and carefree boy he really was, which only made her go even redder, Jirou who wasn't impatient decided to try and find a colour of red deeper than that colour on her cheeks and he was finding it hard to find another colour of red that could compare to this.

"R…Ris…Risa Wa…watanabe."

"I am Akutagawa Jirou."

The bell suddenly rang when Risa Watanabe stood up just as sudden as the bell and she cast him a very worried look as she asked

"I…I hope you are warm… in… in… your…"

"My pajamas!"

Jirou helped joyfully as he smiled at her only to have the girl Risa blush again… but before she ran off towards the school, Jirou asked her

"Will you come here tomorrow too?"

Risa didn't seemed to take long to decide as she threw him a very kind smile as she replied

"Ah…no…not really. I don't come here often…"

"Can you? I would like it if you could talk to me while I sleep."

Jirou didn't know when his next nightmare would come, but he found her company soothing and especially how she was easily able to pull him out of his nightmare. He liked the sound of her voice not that he was going to admit that, but she had saved him from another hour of that particular nightmare. He watched her leave towards school when he remembered that their teacher was not well and had told them yesterday that they will be having private study time, so without further ado, lay back down thinking of Risa Watanabe and strangely enough, a thought of her kept the nightmare from continuing and he slept with a smile on his face.

Not too long later, Atobe Keigo who was talking to Kabaji almost managed to trip on the sleeping Jirou but he remembered that the famous sleeping Jirou was always here managed to easily jump over his snoozing body, however that did not stop Atobe Keigo from complaining about him.

"…Oresama cannot believe this Jirou, it is so cold and yet he wears only boxers also he is smiling like he is having a good dream. Drag him into the room Kabaji."

"Usu."

Kabaji effortlessly dragged poor Jirou by his collar as they both made their way towards the office and once more the routine was established. When Jirou awoke again in an hour he rubbed his eyes and looked around, he noticed he was no longer under a nice tree and was not beside the girl Risa Watanabe. Had it all been a dream? Jirou asked in a semi-casual tone

"Was anything different today?"

Atobe who was taking a sip out of his drink served by Kabaji said in a very confident tone

"No, except you were smiling in your sleep. But Jirou you should put some pants on. You are going to bring a bad name to Oresama's exuberant beauty!"

But as usual, Jirou ignored his boss and turned to look at Kabaji who seemed to merely share the same opinion. Jirou was rather disappointed that the only girl he knew to sooth him down from his nightmare was all but just a mere dream and an illusion.

Jirou was walking to school as he thought about the girl Risa Watanabe… he had to question himself, was he really dreaming? It was possible, because Atobe and Kabaji were quite sure that there was no one beside him or anything! Jirou was rather depressed at that thought, he always knew that some of the best things are only in dreams. He only met this girl once, but that one chance was enough for Jirou to crave more… she looked so cheerful and innocent. The moment he opened his eyes and got to know her for a few minutes, it was enough to be sure of her innocence but what rang out to him strongly was the idea that she cared about a stranger who was asleep on the ground.

_I knew only good things happen in dreams. _

Jirou sighed as he plopped himself down in the courtyard and without further ado, his eyelids slid shut. The soft breeze sent a cold touch to his skin but Jirou couldn't care less as his mind was slowing down and his consciousness was slipping like it has done so many times. Suddenly he heard the soft sounds of shoes walking towards him, but before he could open his eyes and scare the living daylights out of the person, he felt something warm covered his bottom half of the body.

"Se…sempai should really stop sleeping without… with… with your pajamas."

The meek voice filtered through his empty mind and he recognised it, and that voice alone provided some form of power to restart his brain as he lay there, his eyes not open but his mind was working and so were his other senses… he was suddenly very conscious of his surrounds as his ears drank up the melodious voice like yesterday…

"An…Ano… are you really sleeping… sempai? Be…because you…you said I should t…talk to you while you…you sleep. If you are awake… you…you should let me know."

Jirou had a very sly idea as he shifted slightly in his position as he tried to locate her body and replied

"mmmmm…"

Finding her legs, he quickly slid his head on top like it was a pillow, or he pretended he was asleep and that he took her as a pillow. He inwardly chuckled when he heard a distinct 'eep!' from the girl but she made no attempt to shove his head onto the ground. Rather she ran her hand tentatively through his hair and whispered in a very warm yet nervous tone.

"Sem…Sempai… Sem…sempai… you…your sleeping… sleeping on my lap…. Se…sempai?"

Jirou choose to ignore her as his face nuzzled her as if getting comfortable, her fingers were magical because the way she ran her hands through his head reminded him of… of…

_Grandma…_

Jirou thought silently, although he savoured her gentle treatment towards him. Risa Watanabe thought he was really sleeping and was quite happy in his dream as she decided to do what he says and to his surprise, after a few moments of talking, her voice seemed to smoothen out. There was no more stutters and he heard the silliest things from her.

"I had a pet cat name King once, he looked pretty scary at first but he warmed up to me… He used to scratch me and hiss at me even when I tried to give him some tuna. I thought cats like Tuna, but he was defensive. Eventually he allowed me to take him down from the trees and I would to sing him a lullaby."

Jirou wondered how could a cat understand her anyway? Singing a lullaby to a cat, now that was something he doesn't hear every day.

"… In the event the sempai jumped into the river to save King, I think that was when I think they were really starting to earn each other's respect, more than me… I felt a little jealous, but I am happy King had finally found someone he could relate to."

_King was a Cat… no?_

But before Jirou could utter a word the school bell rang, and earning a gasp from the meek girl as she tried to gently pry Jirou off her legs to which Jirou slowly opened his very wide awake eyes and looked at the girl… she was just the way he remembered her, her honey brown hair and warm brown eyes. She looked up surprised to find him now awake as she blushed deeply and Jirou pretended to act oblivious.

"Wha…Oh! You're here!"

Jirou pretended to just realize but the fact that he was happy that she was here was not an act. She merely nodded meekly as she tried to say something only to remember she had to go to class as she said quickly

"I go…got to go sem…sempai."

"Wait."

Jirou called out to her retreating form as she swung her head around to look at him, he asked

"Will you be here tomorrow too?"

Risa Watanabe as if she looked through him as she smiled in a rather shy way but she replied

"O…ok sem…sempai. Bye!"

Jirou watched her leave as he blinked and noted to himself quietly…_ She had the prettiest smile I have ever seen._

Jirou with a smile plopped down onto the grass and shut his eyes only to have a very surprising thought come to him

_I never slept a wink when she was here!_

Shocked but nonetheless he easily let that slip past him as he dozed off into sleep with a smile like yesterday but today he snuggled into the blanket that she left there for him.

"Oresama will… What is this?"

Atobe who was about to explain to Kabaji of his grand plan when he spotted Jirou asleep… he wasn't just asleep! That boy had a PINK blanket and he wore that ridiculous smile on his face!

"Kabaji, pick up that pink blanket and Jirou. Oresama can't believe this! First he comes in Boxers now he wants to ruin Oresama's image as well as Oresama's team by having a pink blanket!"

Atobe was too busy listing the reasons why next time they should just dump cold water on Jirou and threaten him to wear school pants next time he sees Jirou like this, but like every other day when Jirou did something Atobe doesn't agree on, he would use the same line of arguments. Everyone knows that Atobe never meant it, for as much as he cared about the image of Hyoutei's tennis team… he cared for his team members just as much.

Jirou found himself in Atobe's president room like every day and had to be scolded by Atobe only to be threatened but then dissuaded from it by Jirou's lousy excuses. Jirou knew Atobe had a very soft heart under all that narcissistic acts. Jirou happily went off to his classes knowing he could catch some sleep and hope that tomorrow he will see her again.

"I have to practice for a musical… I am so nervous, I hope I won't sing a note wrong. I am in the chorus so no one could really see me… If you don't want to hear me sing, you will move in the next 5 seconds."

Jirou made sure to keep absolutely still. He always knew she had a lovely voice, but apparently he wasn't the only one aware of it. It made him slightly jealous since he heard that Ootori Choutarou was directing the music. Risa who was obviously unaware that Jirou was always awake when she was around plugged into her Ipod and started to hum the tune before she started the song.

It took Jirou everything to not move a muscle or to sit up and watch her with admiration. It was something in her voice that melted all his insides and he felt like he was dreaming, rather than actually being awake. To hear voices like hers would probably make the emotional weep with sadness and cry with joy depending what kind of songs she sings. Jirou couldn't help himself but to think…

_Even my grandmother couldn't sing like this…_

Jirou tried to shove the thought out, but it refused to leave him. She was a lot like his grandmother… but she was different, and it wasn't a bad kind of different but she was the first one to keep him awake even when he had his eyes shut.

The bell rang again like every day, but Jirou got annoyed at the bell, because it was always the sign for her to leave, and right on cue, her soft and cool fingers gently attempt to lift his head off her lap when he opened his eyes and rubbed it but he was trying to rub the tears from his eyes. Risa was no fool as she asked concerned,

"A…are you ok?"

Jirou nodded as he smiled sheepishly only to earn a relieved look passed Risa's face. She quickly stood up and before she left just like the past three days, Jirou asked

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

Risa this time was quite sure he had been awake the whole time she was singing as she replied with a very cheery smile

"Yes."

With that, she ran off towards her class once more, with Jirou snuggling into the blankets again.

Atobe sat there watching Jirou mumble another excuse before yawning and smoothly picking up his bag to leave the room. Atobe strummed his fingers throughout the time Jirou did all those actions and the moment he shut the door, Atobe's head snapped to Kabaji and announced

"Something is wrong with that Jirou. Oresama feels that he hasn't been sleeping for longer than 10 minutes when Oresama found Jirou."

Kabaji had to agree as he merely replied with a swift nod of the head and a short

"Usu."

"Of Course Oresama's sharp eye skills can pick it up. That Jirou usually sleeps for 30 minutes here, in Oresama's great office, but just now, he slept for 1 hour! 30 minutes more than usual. Also, Oresama hasn't spoken a word and yet Jirou starts with the excuse BEFORE Oresama could scold him. He didn't even notice Oresama's silent beauty! Oresama never said a word in THAT conversation."

"Usu."

"Something is wrong with Jirou!"

"Usu."

Days have gone by one by one, and Jirou ever since meeting Risa Watanabe could never sleep when she is around, purely because she reminded him too much of his grandmother. Jirou would never say a word as he pretended to sleep but, Risa gradually became used to his antics and allowed him to sleep on her lap as she sang songs or read her favourite romance novels out loud so he could listen in on them. There were even times where she would talk about her life and she found it easier not to stutter when she believed that he was asleep.

One day, it happened… ironically, it was on 28th of July. Jirou knew her routine by now… Risa Watanabe was late and it was unusual because she was always on time and she never missed a day yet.

10 minutes has passed, and suddenly fear travelled down Jirou's spine as he sat up straight and looks around. He didn't know what came over him but he couldn't hold it in as he lay back and shut his eyes… the natural response and his mind flushed all painful thoughts away and like it was just yesterday, he fell into a deep and unreachable sleep.

Jirou hated nightmares, because they were always too close to the truth and he refused to accept it and tried so very hard to run from them. Today the sand man didn't protect him well enough…

_The smell of death reeked throughout this house, whose house is this? It seems all too familiar as he pushed the door open and walked down the seemingly long pathway and he could hear wailing and screaming of pain. _

'_Ignore them Jirou, ignore them.'_

_Jirou tried to comfort himself as he covered his ears with the palm of his hands, only to hear a deafening scream and he instantly recognized that voice! Risa Watanabe!_

_Quick on his feet, he ran towards the sound hoping against hope and praying to god as he ran down the hallway and all of a sudden the screams seemed to be getting softer yet it escalated to a shriek of agony but the hallway, no matter how fast he ran, he felt like he wasn't running at all! He wasn't getting any closer and with each scream he could feel his heart falling down to his guts and his soul wrenched from his body as he screamed_

"_No! NO! Risa! NO!" _

"_? Sempai?"_

"_Risa!"_

"_SEMPAI! Wake up!"_

Jirou blinked and instantly realized where he was and whom he was with. Risa Watanabe was right beside him, her eyes wide with fear and worry as she tried to sooth him by stroking his hair and calling out to him. Jirou sat up and inspected her before he realized what he was doing. He allowed his hands to slip down and he lay back down onto his own bed. Yup, he'd recognize that ceiling anywhere. This was his house.

"How did I get here?"

Jirou asked as he laid a hand on his eyes as he asked in a raspy tone as if screaming in a dream really took a toll on him. He felt his muscles ache slightly and he knew this had to be one of the most tiring nightmares he had in a year.

"…I…I was…I was late… in… in meeting you… be… because… I… I… Go…got held up…then…I found you asleep, but… but… I though… I thought something was wrong… so…so I cal… called you…your mother."

Jirou didn't need to know how she got his mother's number, he was sure his cell had battery or rather his mother made sure he had his cell today, especially today since it was THE DAY. Jirou didn't know why, but he felt like he should laugh at how paranoid and pathetic he was behaving, and he noticed Risa was very aware that he was awake and she had her hand still stroking his hair trying everything she can to ease his pain although she had no idea what it was.

"It…It is 6… 6 pm… sempai…You…you were sleeping for a long time. Your… your mother says today is… is a very important… day."

Jirou knew his mother was smart to not tell Risa about his case because she was someone his mother doesn't recognize, but he realized that after so many days of listening to Risa, she was no stranger and in fact he felt the need to tell her, never before had he had the urge to tell someone about it.

"Today is the 28th of July. Today is the 10th anniversary of my grandmother's… death."

Jirou chocked slightly on that part as he had a distant look on his face, and Risa stopped stroking his hair and instead reached down to hold his hand in an effort to comfort him in the way she could, though she felt very embarrassed doing so.

"…My grandmother, she used to sing me songs, read me stories and stroke my hair as she tries to get me to sleep. She says the greatest adventures are when we fall asleep… I loved grandma so…so much. On…On the eve of 27th of July… she… she told me, she loved me and I never… I never knew I would… I would never see her again."

With that Jirou gripped the sides of his bed sheets tightly as his fists balled up and he bit back a cry but there were silent tears in his eyes as he tried his best to remain indifferent. Risa remained silent as she waited for him to finish.

"…She… she died on the 28th morning when I came to wake her up… since… since then everyone would throw me sad looks… they would always say they are sorry… they… they don't know what they are being sorry about… they pity me when… when they don't know how painful it is… I find sleeping to be close to her… I can…I can run away from knowing… If … If I sleep… I would never have to hear that story… if I sleep, I know… Grandma will be there…"

Risa bit back her own tears as she watched him as Jirou's bags covered his eyes and drops of tears started to drop onto his bed sheets making them into a darker colour.

"…Sleeping… keeps me from hear… hearing about deaths… and helps…. Helps me cope… I just… I just feel… scared being lonely… so if… if I sleep, I won't be…"

Risa looked up and brushed his fringe away as she said in a very soft whispered voice

"…I…I think your grandmother… would be very…very sad…"

Jirou like every other time he listened to her, could never stop listening to her as she continued and looked out at the setting sun.

"You…my mother… she always said… death… is… part of the living. She says… when we die, we watch over our… our families in their dreams and safeguard them from harm… I…I think… you are… making your grandmother… very upset and very angry…"

Risa released her hold of his hand and replied

"Because, she loves you, she wants you to live her memory… in happiness… she wan…wants you to be happy and walk on your own two feet… She… she will be very sad if she knew you are running away from her death… and…and using sleep… something… something your grandmother… cherishes as an escape… Al…also you made it… harder for… for you family to accept… her passing… she has… has to watch all of you mourn… when… when I am sure… all she want you all to do is smile and laugh and cherish all the memories you had with her."

Jirou didn't know what about it made his heart tightened as he thought to himself, although she was right. She was also the first one outside of his family who knows about this and perhaps the only one who knows why he sleeps so much without needing to assume. However, her concepts weren't something he will accept so quickly… but deep inside, his pain seemed to have reduced as he said in a very soft tone

"You think she wants to see me… accepting… accepting her death?"

Risa's eyes glittered of something he was sure he hasn't seen before as she replied in a very calm voice

"I am sure she wants that the most, also… you… you won't be lonely, we will always be here for you…"

_I will always be here when you need it Jirou-kun._

_How are you sure Baa-chan?_

_I know it Jirou-kun, because I love you and will love you even after I die. I will never leave you Jirou._

Ever since then, Jirou slowly began to accept her death and little by little Risa Watanabe (he found out she was Sakuno Ryuuzaki) helped him take the baby steps and he knew he would never sleep when she was around and when she leaves after spending time with her, Jirou was sure that she was the one who kept his nightmares away. Although he decreased the amount of hours that he'd sleep that was due to coping and loneliness but it doesn't mean Jirou doesn't sleep. He was determined to worship his grandmother's love for dreams and continued to sleep for longer periods but when Sakuno Ryuuzaki is around, Jirou Never Ever Sleeps a Wink.

-Slight Omake -

"Aha! Oresama finally figures out why Jirou sleeps lesser now..."

Jirou looks up from his manga and listened while he pretended to flip the page, knowing he wasn't even paying attention to it. Atobe looked very triumphant and with Kabaji backing him up all the way!

"Jirou suddenly realized Oresama's perfect talent in tennis and wants to catch up on practice!"

Jirou didn't know if he should deny or let Atobe run his own theories but clearly he didn't have long to think about it as Atobe didn't even ask Jirou for his opinion.

"Oresama is really a genius, Jirou if you admire Oresama so much, Oresama will teach you the ways of perfection, you won't be as good as Oresama but..."

Atobe kept going, but honestly, Jirou was long into the manga he was reading and no longer cared about his theories and left him to do his own sleuthing as to why Jirou wasn't sleeping as often as he use to anymore.

The rest of the team weren't even bothered to pay much attention after the first sentence as they all muttered inside their hearts

_Atobe will always be Atobe. _

Back to Present -

Momoshiro looked at Jirou before he asked

"What do you mean because she helped you with an incident?"

"…Zzzz…"

"Fantastic, he just proves the opposite."

Shishidou Ryou merely yawned as he replied

"He never sleeps when she is around. Or rather when he does, he sleeps with a smile on his face. Atobe practically called it the Sakuno syndrome."

"Oh?... hmm… SAKUNO SIGHTING!"

"WHERE?"

All the men jumped to their feet but Tezuka and Ryoma instantly scowled at the very troublesome Momoshiro since he didn't take into an account of the other poor Ryuuzaki infected souls who were also seeking her out.

"What I don't understand is how long was she there for?"

Grumbled Shishidou Ryou, clearly displeased that she could slip past his radar since every guy in his tennis regular team were madly in love with her! Ryoma had to agree, the way Jirou said it was sounded more and more like 2 weeks and to this Tezuka volunteered to answer their questions with a slight frown on his face due to the disapproval of Momoshiro's earlier behaviour.

"She was absent for the First week of school. But Hyoutei starts a week earlier than Seigaku, thus she was there for 2 weeks."

Jackal nodded at the explanation and so did Shishidou Ryou as if confirming the idea. Momoshiro still sulked about not being able to really understand the true story behind Jirou's idea of her being his nightmare chaser.

"Bunta, your next!"

Momoshiro decided to move on but he then noticed Marui Bunta looked very strange. As if the most highly strung guy in this room was Marui Bunta.

"Hey, you ok Bunta?"

Jackal suddenly widened his eyes as he gasped only to earn the focus of the 5 sane men as they looked at him and arching an eyebrow before Jackal exclaimed

"Marui ate more than one candy heart!"

Suddenly all eyes were on him wondering if he could actually say things straight… they all held their breath waiting for the man who had too many candy hearts to explode and when he opened his mouth, the story almost left them speechless.


	16. Chapter 16 Marui Bunta

DISCLAIMER: (Tedious work) I do not own Prince of Tennis... I am a fanfic writer = =Should tell people more than they need to know.

Again I apologize. This is almost 7 000 words. . Forgive this one for making you all read something THIS long. I promise to restrict it as much as I can. PS, this story is broken down into 3 chapters. This one is his story, next one is a omake which I couldn't help myself adding it in *Hehehe-again me being me* and the final one is like every other story, what actually happened when we see the story. Why I split them up? I think the other 2 will be at least 1 000 words each. No point making your eyes water in pain.

Special thanks to those who reviewed for Jirou

- Jenn()

- 127Suzanne

-Ryosaku Echizaki

-Mistress Hydrangea (Reminding me to get off my lazy bum. = D)

LAST PS: I hope he isn't OOC. = D

Chapter 16 Marui Bunta

Sweets… Marui Bunta always had a concept in life, and it was to marry the girl who made the tastiest dessert or sweet he had ever tasted! To achieve that, was no easy feat.

Marui Bunta had tasted many types of sweet and deserts he could get his hands on and he wasn't fussy about eating a sweet or dessert when presented, but that just made him aware of the large range of sweets and desserts and how they were to taste like. But none ever made him get onto his knees and asked for their hand in marriage or rather… the ones he wanted to marry were already married and had 3 children his age. Phooey. Until today that is…

Marui was on his way to the cafeteria to have lunch with his friends, he was thinking of all the types of deserts the cafeteria had to offer and it didn't matter if there wasn't much of a variety, for he had other girls offering him some of their homemade desserts. So, for Marui Bunta, there was always a variety.

_Aiko-chan said she will make me a truffle today, boy! Thinking about it makes me feel hungry! Yoko-chan promised me she'd bring a strawberry cake! Now that will taste… _

Before Marui could imagine the taste, a very delicious smell assaulted his senses. Marui sniffed the air hoping to get the trail and sprinted towards what he believed to be the place where the delicious smell came from. He didn't need to run far for that particularly delicious smell came from 2nd year 4th classroom!

Coming into the room, the smell was strongest in the middle and he could easily what might possibly be the origin of this delicious smell! Girls were surrounding a table as they all seemed to be gasping in wonder of something on the table. Clearly Marui was overwhelmed by the smell to notice that every girl had started to move away since they saw Marui Bunta here.

Marui lowered his eyes to find himself staring at an apple pie, but it wasn't just any old apple pie. This one looked like the crust was cooked perfectly since it was in a very nice shade of brown with white sugar sprinkled on top, in the middle the crust seemed to be designed to look like a cute bunny! And despite all its appeal, the smell was just divine…

"Can I have one piece?"

Marui Bunta looked around, all the girls seemed to be just admiring it but not eating it, which in Marui's opinion a complete waste! A girl with long brown hair stood out amongst the crowd of girls as she took a small plastic knife and replied

"I guess so."

She shrugged as she carefully went about dividing the pie but as she was cutting the pie, Marui noticed how the apples inside it were in the nice apple yellow colour and he even heard a distinct crunch of the bottom. Marui was practically salivating over the apple pie and waiting for the girl to hand it to him.

Marui sniffed it once more before he used an extra plastic fork and dug into the apple pie. He was surprised, the top and the bottom were nice and it wasn't even soggy or gone soft because of the apple stew inside! Carefully, Marui forked some of the apple pie into his mouth and the juices of the apple tasted sweet and juicy and the crust was just perfect!

Marui wolfed down the rest of the apple pie that was on his small platter, for he could not believe he ever tasted anything as delicious as this. Last time he tasted something so delicious was when he was treated by Jackal to one of the best pie shops in Tokyo! Marui asked

"Who made this?"

One of the girls pointed to the girl with long brown hair and told him in an excited tone

"Sarisa brought it to school to share with us today."

Sarisa as though she wasn't listening to her was leaning against her table and looking out the window clearly uninterested in who eats her apple pie! Marui on the other hand determined with to keep to his oath went up towards her as he got down on one knee and said

"…Sarisa? I love you! Will you marry me?"

Sarisa was suddenly made aware of her surroundings by Marui's sudden gesture of affection, but apparently the girls in the classroom gasped, and some cried because Marui had finally found the one… the one girl who won his heart and it has never happened before (not in school that is...). Everyone heard Marui's declaration waited with bated breaths.

"…Stand up…"

Sarisa seemed to be pulling him up, Marui was happy enough to stand up as he threw her a disarming smile, but it seems that Sarisa was known to be rather emotionless as she looked at Marui once before she said

"I am sorry. I am not interested in shorter guys…"

With that said, she turned her head and walked out the classroom, leaving a very shocked Marui Bunta in her wake. He was 164 cm in height… yet… she was probably 10 centimetres taller than himself…

Marui felt slightly hurt because the one girl who was perfect for him… had a problem with his height! He was easily one of the few decently tall boys! Ok, so he was the shortest in his group, but he wasn't SHORT! How could it happen to him? Just when he was sure he found the right one?

"Hey… Marui? What is wrong?"

Jackal was chasing up to a very dejected looking Marui Bunta, Marui was just too deep in that abyss that he only turned to look at Jackal before asking

"Am I short?"

Marui stopped and asked but as Jackal started rubbing his chin with his thumb and pointer and looking down into his eyes… HIGHLIGHT… LOOKING DOWN into his eyes.

"Hmm…"

Marui who was obviously sensitive right now realized that Jackal was looking downwards to him! Who was he kidding… Jackal was 178 cm in height… probably taller than the girl… and Bunta? SHORT!

*JAB*

"I don't think you are short Marui, for many students you are quite tall."

Jackal tried to comfort him as he offered his genuine thoughts, but Marui seemed to only get worse. Jackal noticed something else that was different from the usual Marui as he asked

"Hey Marui… you're not chewing gum right now… Did you eat something good earlier?"

…_not interested in shorter guys…_

SHORT!

*JAB*

Marui sunk into a deeper abyss and Jackal seemed slightly more wary with what he said, although he was sure he didn't say anything insensitive right? What in the world could have made him upset?

"HEY SHORTY!"

Niou Masaharu was running up towards them screaming to Marui but suddenly Niou had to skid to a halt to stare at Marui who now froze because of that.

"…You think I am short?"

Marui asked but he looked like he just went through a train wreck but Niou who couldn't miss the chance to tease the guy replied

"Well, I am LOOKING DOWN when I am talking to you am I not?"

Marui sniffed as he turned around and ran away screaming obscenities about Niou which made Jackal and Niou blink in surprise as they stood there in the hallway along with everyone else who saw this was pretty sure that wasn't the same confident happy-go-lucky gluttonous boy they knew.

"Is it me or Is Marui a little sensitive about his height today?"

Niou asked with an arched eyebrow and followed Jackal who sighed as he too seemed to agree. Niou suddenly smirked as he said

"Don't worry, I am sure he will recover!"

With that said Niou slapped Jackal on the back but that slap was no ordinary slap, it was one with a buzzer and it literally shocked Jackal and soon Jackal watched Niou run away cackling at his new prank as he murmured to himself

"Someone has got to teach the prankster how to get his acts together."

Meanwhile, Marui was still distracted by the comments his two teammates gave him and was quite depressed about it. Glumly he went out to the tennis courts, kicking pebbles as he went, hoping perhaps no one was there at the moment when he spotted a daisy not too far away from him.

Marui childishly walked up to the daisy and pointed at it saying

"Hah! Your shorter than me."

Marui thought it would make him feel better, but he didn't feel any better… Marui squatted down and watched the daisy feeling even more depressed than he was just a few minutes ago. How could fate be so horrible? Just because he was short he was rejected! She probably hasn't seen him play tennis yet! After all! He was a genius! A tennis genius! No matter how hard he tried to reason with himself, he was very aware that his dreams just crashed before him, not entirely, he still had tennis… but…

"My life is ruined…"

"Hey, Bunta! What are you doing out here?"

Kirihara asked as he walked towards the very depressed sempai of his, Marui stood up at the sound of Akaya's voice but to his horror, everything happened in slow motion.

Akaya Kirihara: 14 years old (2nd year Rikkai Dai student /Junior)

Marui Bunta: 15 years old (3rd year Rikkai Dai student /Senior)

Akaya Kirihara: 168 cm height (Label: Taller one)

Marui Bunta: 164 cm height (Label: Shorter one)

Instantly before Akaya could make it up to Marui, he saw Marui's water works start as he gave a sniff and screamed

"I AM TOO SHORT!"

With that, Marui turned and run away from a very puzzled of Akaya Kirihara who merely scratched the back of his neck as he watched Marui run far away from him and to his surprise, away from the cafeteria. Being unable to believe that, he went towards the cafeteria where there was a sea of girls, they were slightly overwhelming if it wasn't for their fuku-buchou Sanada throwing the girls dark looks.

"Hey Akaya, have you seen Marui?"

Seiichi Yukimura lifted his head to the young player's arrival. Akaya settled beside Jackal and nodded as he tossed a cautious look at the sea of girls as he said

"…I saw him run to the tennis courts I think, I don't know. He just looked at me and ran."

All the girls who heard it turned and ran out the cafeteria, finally giving them enough air to breathe and Sanada seemed to have relaxed into his meal but the rest of the team was now buzzing with bewilderment, what exactly happened to Marui Bunta?

Marui sat under the tree to which offered the view of the tennis courts. Popping in a piece of gum and he began to slowly chew and drinking it's sugary taste, because he felt that he was low on sugar. He wondered how on earth was he going to catch up with the girl's height? She was 170 cm at least! Even taller than Akaya Kirihara of course, with that thought, Marui sniggered slightly before he heard a large stampede of girls running his way. His gum popped and at that very moment he could hear noise of footsteps getting closer and closer.

Distinct screams can be heard from the girls who were on their way towards him, Marui smiled in a very cheeky way as he leaned back and allowed the girls to start swarming around him and providing him the sugar he needed. He quickly spat the gum in to the wrapper to accept one of the cakes made by one of his few favourite dessert makers.

_**Perhaps she wasn't the right one for me. I will just keep looking that's all.**_

Bunta comforted himself, but it was surprising as the moment he took a small spoonful of the girl's Strawberry cake, it was almost too hard to swallow… How could this be? Bunta shook his head and started again but the end was always the same… he found it hard to take it… as if he could no longer appreciate anyone else's sweets? Or was this the depression of being rejected? It didn't help that the girls were cooing at how cute he really was!

"Aw Bunta-sempai is so cute!"

"Isn't he just precious!"

Marui tried to calm himself down, because all the comments use to earn a toothy grin but now… he felt like he was insulted. Was he only cute because he was quite short? He was taller than all the other girls here! Then one of the girls did the unthinkable. She reached out her hand to pat his head…

SHORT!

*JAB JAB JAB JAB!*

Marui suddenly burst as he said to everyone in a very snappy tone to 'get the hell away from me' or him for the manner. The girls were appalled but one of the girls who was there when Marui was rejected was quick to explain how he was quite depressed now and each one of them pitied him as they laid down their desserts and left one by one, offering their sorry but they were determined to win his heart again after this ordeal.

Marui tried to eat the cake but all of the sudden Marui felt like he didn't want to eat it anymore. He was reminded of the apple pie to which was his haven now destroyed. She was the one and he was so sure of it! Popping another piece of gum into his mouth, Marui childishly stomped away from the food and was content in chewing his gum to sate his sugar need… for now.

"MARUI BUNTA! Stop eating gum in class!"

Marui who was counting the time until the bell ring to finish school when his sensei finally snapped… it wasn't really like Marui to obey the teacher anyway, but Marui never tried to annoy his sensei except… now that he was gloomy he tended to pop his bubble pretty loudly, often scaring the teacher from their train of thought. But since students were exposed to this since lunch was slowly treating it as background noise and it no longer bothers them. But it does annoy every sensei that came into class for the next period because they aren't used to it.

Marui was sent out of the class as punishment but Marui did not complain as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walk out of class to stand outside and wait for the bell to ring so that he could make a quick escape. Surely enough after 10 minutes of being outside, the bell rang and without further ado, he walked towards the doors, deciding that he had enough on his plate and that he did not want to think about anything more.

Just as he made it out of the school compounds, he rammed into a girl who seemed to be carrying something in her hands. The girl felt so guilty as she quickly stood up, her dropped package long forgotten as she offered a hand to Marui as she meekly said

"Go…Gomen! I didn't see you…"

SHORT!

*JAB*

That was it! That was the final straw. Marui's bottom lip trembled and soon he burst into tears. Marui was annoyed with his height, for it costed him… the love of his life! The girl was surprised as she guided the crying boy towards the closest park so she could properly apologize to the boy for making him cry.

Bunta had never been this overwhelmed in his life, but this girl was the final straw! She didn't see him, obviously he wasn't tall enough for her to notice. A warm drink came out of nowhere scaring the crying Marui to stop for a brief moment as he stared at the drink and looked up at the very shy girl.

"I…I am so sorry… I… I had… had no intention to… to hurt you…"

Marui sniffed a little as he looked from her to the battered package right beside her... He took a short moment to take a sip from the warm hot chocolate, although it wasn't like the most delicious thing he ever tasted but it was enough sugar to calm his senses down.

"…No…No… I am sorry too… I destroyed… your package…"

Marui was still in a delicate situation but he was still a boy with moral values and apologized. Mentally Marui scolded himself for he should've known better than to be rude by not only not apologizing for the package but to also cry in front of a stranger, making the stranger feel guilty. Especially since the stranger was a girl…

The girl on the other hand seemed to smile in a shy way as she waved off his apology and sad

"…I… I should be the sorry one… I should… should have looked at… at where I was going."

Marui at that stage went silent as he sipped a little more of his chocolate drink and sank deep into the awkward silence. Marui used to be perfect… he had a perfect life… the tennis genius, the gluttony awesome boy… the one his fans dream of marrying, the favourite of the sensei's and a good friend to the regulars of the Rikkai Dai tennis regulars.

Where was he now? He skipped Tennis and avoided his friends by doing so, and he didn't feel so gluttony and he was sure he wasn't awesome because he just cried in front of a girl like a little boy… sooo uncool. And finally… he is doomed because the one girl he wanted to marry didn't want to marry him. Just thinking of it made his eyes water again, damn it, he was so uncool right now.

"An…ano… is it… is it ok to ask why are you crying?"

Marui almost jumped out of his seat, because he was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to remember that there was still the shy girl from earlier and she hadn't left yet. She looked so concerned for Bunta which was probably one of the factors why he felt like blurting it all out to her, and the other factors was probably because he felt that it was easier to talk to a stranger about his feelings than to someone he knew.

"I confessed to a girl today… I told her that I love her and asked her to marry me…"

The girl seemed to widen her eyes in surprise but said nothing and that silence was all that was needed to serve as encouragement for Marui to continue.

"…But she rejected me saying that she doesn't date short guys."

With that, Bunta began to start his waterworks to which he was offered a tissue by the kind hearted stranger who seemed to be sorry for him. Bunta took it and blew his nose before uttering to the girl in a very embarrassed way

"Thanks…"

_I look pathetic right now…_

"You don't look short to me…"

Marui looked up to meet the girls eyes, she sounded so sincere and the way her eyes glowed it was full on confidence in her words. It was funny, because the moment Marui looked at the girl, she started to blush and stutter again.

"I…I mean… I am shorter than you…"

Marui was very aware of her being shorter than him, and it sounded so foolish of him to think she couldn't see him because she thought he was short. Now that was very illogical of him and he felt like an idiot.

"But, all of my friends are taller than me… and the girl must be at least 10 centimetres taller."

The girl didn't look too surprised, Bunta had to hand it to her… but he didn't believe it at first... It was only the moment she stood up did her height really dawn upon him. The girl looked down at her shoes as she swung them slightly before turning towards her package and said

"You know… there are plenty of other fish in… in the sea. My grandmother use to tell that to my uncle and he found the love of his life with those… those wise words. Be… Besides."

She looked up and gave a weak and meek smile as she continued

"You are very lucky… My uncle told me once that… that if a person can't accept you… because of appearances… then…then they aren't right for you."

"…huh? Of course there is a lot of fish in the sea! I went fishing with my dad before... it was amazing, every 20 minutes he will always catch something. My appearance? Do I look ugly too?"

Marui looked at her with a confused look on his face and it changed into horror. There was only so much blows to his ego that a man can take and not break down. Marui wasn't entirely ready to face that horrible truth.

The girl shook her head as she seemed apologetic as she tried again this time.

"Um… what is your favourite thing in the whole wide world?"

"Can it be food?"

Asked Marui hopefully as the girl nodded and Marui put his hands together and smiled lovingly to no one in particular as he replied

"Sweet things like cakes! Dessert!"

The girl nodded as she took some time and said

"The… The saying that there… there is plenty of fish in the sea… is like… is like there are plenty of cakes in the world. You just haven't found the right one yet…"

"Oh…"

Marui was suddenly violently reminded of the girl's rejection but Marui burried those sour thoughts away because he still had another question for the girl and so he asked dejectedly

"Do I really look ugly?"

The girl's eyes widened as she remembered his earlier shock as she replied kindly,

"An…Ano… you look very handsome… appearance… is… is the general term for everything that we can see… of you…"

"Everything that you can see? So she can't accept everything?"

Marui looked even more horrified as she was slightly anxious as she shook her head again and replied

"It…Its not like that. Um… for you it means… your height… she can't accept your height… then she isn't the right one."

"Oh…"

They fell into silence for a few minutes but then, suddenly Marui looked up and decided to try and use her analogy (but is exactly the situation) as he asked

"But… have you ever tasted the best cake you have ever tried and just suddenly realize that it was the only one for you?"

Marui was thinking of the girl's delicious heavenly apple pie and he swore he almost broke into heartbreaking sobs. The shy girl was happy enough to break his train of thought as she said in a very patient and wise tone.

"… Not… not really… But… but if you really feel that way, per… perhaps you should prove it to her…"

Marui, by now had already finished his hot chocolate and had placed it right beside him. He suddenly gripped her hands and his eyes glittered in hope as he asked

"How?"

"…Well…"

The girl really looked uncomfortable as she tried to wriggle her hands out from his but Marui who was oblivious to her discomfort continued to look at her with hope and excitement to the idea that there was a cure!

"Well… my uncle… my uncle says if they don't… don't know you then perhaps that is why they couldn't love you yet. Maybe if you showed her… if you could show her that appearances does not matter… show… show her that it is what is on the… on the inside that counts."

Marui believed he was a genius, but there was something about this idea that just made him flat out confused. How could someone see past appearances? It wasn't like she had X-ray eyes and shine past his face… How do you show her what is in the inside? Should he go and get a doctor to cut him open and take a picture of his innards appearance? He was confident he had a good functional liver. Perhaps a magnificent digestive system, come on, he wasn't Mr Gluttony for nothing. Or would she like his muscles? Should he take of his shirt? Perhaps pants for good measure. Maybe the girl's meaning of the inside means without clothes? After all, appearance means anything others can see. Well she hasn't seen him without his clothes!

"How do I do that? Do I have to take off all my clothes? Or do I have to take a picture of my internals? Would she like my Liver? I have a good digestive system."

Suddenly, the shy girl turned into such a shade of red as he went on to explain how good his muscles were and asked if she would like to see first just in case he the girl he liked would run away.

"No! No!"

The shy girl was quick to shoot down his request, making Marui a little more peeved because he was rejected again! The girl saw this and quickly amended it to say

"I…I mean… I might… Do you want to help me bake?"

Thinking of cakes made Marui's mouth water and he nodded eager to taste something sweet. The shy girl smiled as she picked up her damaged package and offered a hand to Marui. Marui took it, but as he walked he wondered to himself why did she feel the need to avoid his question? He was certain it was an very important question… it was about appealing to the girl of his dreams!

Marui was surprised to find himself right outside the gates of Seigaku. Personally he hasn't really been here before, but it seems as though the people were happy enough to let students from other schools come in. Marui should have known better that the uniform that this girl was wearing so happened to be the uniform of Seigaku middle school. She lead him into school, there were some people who gasped in surprise to the identity of Bunta Marui and he merely followed after the girl without really bothering being his happy self. Though he wasn't fooled when he heard a girl say

"They look like a girlfriend dragging her unwilling boyfriend. You think Sakuno-chan got his attention? It is so not fair! Sakuno Ryuuzaki already have the affection of the whole Seigaku tennis regulars!"

Bunta turned his attention towards the girl known as Sakuno Ryuuzaki. It was quite a surprise to learn that she was the Seigaku tennis coach's granddaughter. In fact, he'd be lying if he hadn't heard about her. Sakuno Ryuuzaki herself may be even more popular than her grandmother (not for the same reasons). He swore he heard his team captain sigh about her and if you scream her name in the group (Niou did this once) Almost every member on the team would snap their heads to the direction of the voice but only to find a smirk on the trickster's face.

In short, Sakuno Ryuuzaki wasn't a girl you could trifle with. One teardrop from her eyes and men will shed blood to stop it, even if it means to hurt the other badly. That was what he heard from Niou, then again the trickster could be lying.

"Your name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki?"

Marui finally asked when Sakuno put on her apron and tied it in a neat bow, but all Marui was capable of doing was tie a silly knot. Sakuno smiled at him before she did it without thinking… she helped him tie his apron and nodded with a meek smile she replied

"H…hai…"

Marui tried to introduce himself as he said

"I am Bunta Marui."

Sakuno had a small smile tugging on her lips when she turned away and started to pick out some ingredients as if she has done this all her life. Marui would only move when directed as he was still puzzled and partially depressed yet partially excited about desserts.

"Ok… now… sieve the flour, please?"

Marui was puzzled. In his hands he had a sieve with flour on top… experimenting was his middle name so he tried to lift the whole sieve up like cooking a pancake, but Sakuno had her back turned, she had no idea what happened only to hear a distinct

POOF!

Turning around, she gasped staring at dust white colour figure blinking from the shock of getting flour from top to toe of his body. Sakuno muffled a giggle as she tried to relieve the very distraught Bunta Marui.

"You ok?"

Marui was tempted to snap saying DO I LOOK OK? But instead he opted for a small grunt and tried to dust himself. Sakuno was happy enough to help him with his hair as she couldn't hold in her giggle and started to giggle very hard.

Marui wondered if it was possible? To look so stupid and crash his ego to the point of no return to feel slightly happier as he smiled when he saw Sakuno started to laugh so he quickly leaned into her neck and it caused Sakuno to give a distinct 'eep' but he smirked to himself.

_Too Late now!_

He quickly gave a rub using whatever left of the flour on his face and rubbed it onto the crook of her neck making her scream in surprise but Marui couldn't remove his smirk as he admired his handy work on the crook of her neck and decided it wasn't good enough as he started to use his hands to slap the flour onto her face and arm and back…

"Very nice."

Marui stepped back and admired his work with satisfaction, Sakuno looked like she was covered in as much flour as he was… Sakuno realized and her shock disappeared and replaced by a smile when she caught Bunta grinning. After a minute of dusting herself, Sakuno showed him how to sieve the flour and they continued on… disaster after disaster. Sakuno by then was covered in as much grime as he was, but Marui can say that half of the grime she had on her was because she started it. She was the one who smeared some chocolate onto his face, and she was the one to spray water onto him…

Once the cake was placed into the oven, Marui realized that throughout the whole thing, he was the one doing all the baking and actually felt quite excited to see how it turned out! When the cake came out… Marui had to sigh in defeat because it didn't look appetizing at all!

Sakuno did not blink an eye to it's appearance as she used a knife and cut the cake as if it was made by a chef and she placed on the cream that they had made earlier on top of two slices. Marui although he didn't manage to make a good cake, he enjoyed the process of making the cake which was strange because he usually wanted to be the one to eat it instead of baking it.

"Well… We can dig in now…"

Sakuno smiled, it seems that after all that baking, she was able to tone down her stuttering to slight very short pauses. Sakuno reached for her piece, but something inside Marui made him feel slightly anxious.

"Wait! Why?"

Sakuno looked puzzled as she asked

"What… do you mean?"

Marui slowly spat out his gum and dumped it into the bin before he turned around looking slightly embarrassed.

"Why would you want to eat the cake? It doesn't… look very appetizing."

To this comment did Sakuno smiled as she cut into the cake and said with a smile on her face.

"Because… even though the cake looks bad, doesn't mean that the cake would taste bad."

Marui didn't believe her and watched her take a bit and watching the signs of disgust and perhaps spitting but she did none and instead it was… dare he believe it? Happy? Marui hesitantly slipped a small piece into his mouth… and the instant it went into his mouth, Marui's eyes brightened! The moisture of this cake was delicious… the cream was so fluffy and airy to the mouth… he could not dare to believe… it tasted so good!

"How… come…"

Sakuno placed down her now empty platter as she smiled and replied

"Every cake has a certain ingredients, they are needed to make... the specific cake and... every process is only for them. Like people... It doesn't matter what we look like on the outside, whether it be…"

She lifted the large cake platter and continued

"Horrible on the outside, or… beautiful on the outside… they wouldn't necessarily be what... is on the inside."

Marui suddenly understood why Sakuno asked him to bake a cake, and she spent all this effort to show him something he should have already known by heart! Marui was never choosey when it came to desserts, and no matter how bad it looked, Marui would have still eaten it and it was the same with people. He may still judge his opponents but he knew to be careful and never doubt them no matter what they look like… so she was only looking at what he had looked like on the outside, like this cake, but she didn't give the time to get a taste of what he was on the inside.

"Thank you!"

Marui felt suddenly the burden lessen greatly as he hugged the girl and jumped up and down, Sakuno at first was stiff as a board but she eventually smiled as she held onto him and nodded. As they were cleaning up, Marui noticed the package again, but this time he was curious as he asked

"Hey… Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno blushed at his nickname for her before she asked

"Ye…yes?"

"What is in this package?"

Marui indicated to the package on the bench slightly battered. Sakuno merely replied with a kind smile on her face

"It was a cake… Ah…wha…what are you doing?"

Sakuno was rushing towards Marui but it was too late… he was already opening the package to retrieve a destroyed cake and Marui instantly felt guilty and without further ado picked up the nearest spoon and was about to start eating it.

"AH! Wa…wait! It is already damaged! …se…sempai?"

Marui threw her a grin as he replied cheerfully and cheekily

"Never judge a cake by it's looks!"

The moment Marui popped a piece into his mouth, he became frozen still… he could not believe it… no way he could believe it! This was a cheese cake! The cheese was so beautifully made it could have put professionals into tears! The way it tasted so thick and creamy and with a slight chill to his tongue as he tasted the essence of the cheese and the biscuit bottom was indescribably delicious! The crunch and the slight taste of savoury hit the spot with the cheese. They made the world dance in colours if he could really say that… it was just like the apple pie! But… this cake was very different to the pie… no in terms of just the taste but the slight feeling of his heart seemed to stir as he ate it. It was joy and surprise mixed into something strange… why was his cheeks flaming hot?

"Se…Sempai?"

"Sakuno…"

Marui turned around his eyes glowing softly as he asked

"Do you know Sarisa from Rikkai Dai?"

Sakuno looked puzzled as she said

"You know my cousin? Sarisa Ryuuzaki…"

"…Did you bake that apple pie?"

Sakuno smiled as she replied

"…I… it… it was bring your pastry to share day… Sarisa couldn't bake… so she asked me to help… her family asked for the… the cheesecake, I guess I can fix another one…"

Marui swore when the time came he would get on his knee, and although it wasn't a well-known practice… Marui still managed to get onto his knees… but his heart was hammering so hard he could barely kneel properly. He never felt nervous when he asked Sarisa, perhaps it was because… he didn't know her… but he knows Sakuno and he knew even without loving her godly-dessert skills, he would have still loved her… eventually. Just like the taste of her cake… it brought out his love faster but he knew even if he found a better chef, he would still have no one else than her to be his bride.

"…Sakuno Ryuuzaki… will you marry me?"

Sakuno's eyes widened again in surprise as she stuttered

"Hu…Huh? I… I thought…"

"I… Thought I was… You know, I promised myself that I would marry the first person who could cook a dessert so delicious that I would get on my knee and propose to her…"

Sakuno was about to say something but was interrupted by him as he said

"Let me finish. At first… the apple pie… I proposed to Sarisa, but I got rejected… but I have never felt so nervous as to now when I ask for your hand..."

Sakuno merely held his hand as she replied with her kind smile. She seemed to have plenty of those going around, but it made his heart race again.

"I… like the cake… I want to get to know… know you… you first. Is… is it ok if… if you ask me… me again… later?"

Marui didn't know why but he was so happy when he left he ran his way home only to feel his sugar levels dangerously low. It was funny how this was the first time he was able to make it home running without needing a gum half way.

As he went to shower his gum popped just when he realized something…

_Sakuno is shorter than me_

With that… his grin became even larger as he shut the door behind him.

= TO BE CONTINUED =

Will be 2 more chapters for this…


	17. OMAKE EXTRA  Rikkai Dai

Disclaimer: Do I own it? NO. I do not own Prince of Tennis. Maybe if the author just gave me some of the characters... maybe. I have a wishlist for that. Top on the list? Sakuno Ryuuzaki. XDDDD

OK! This is definately going to be quite the OOC for people. But I thought it was funny! = D I hope you guys will like it too.

== OMAKE! EXTRA STORY MARUI: Bring-your-insults-to-school-day ==

Today Bunta Marui made his way to school with a skip in his step and a smile on his face wider than a Cheshire cat and he waved at everyone he met. The moment he arrived at school, he was glomped by a very familiar person.

"HEY SHORTY!"

Niou snickered but he was surprised by Bunta's expression when he caught sight of the grin on Bunta's face as if it was in permanent marker or something… that insult (which worked yesterday mind you) was not working today! NOT AT ALL! Niou nearly stumbled back at such a violent difference to yesterday. Niou felt like Bunta was depressed one day, insanely happy the next day, and there is only two kinds of humans who does this kind of irregular behaviour, PMSing women and insane people.

"What are you Bipolar Marui? Why are you happy anyway?"

Marui merely smirked at the suspicious Niou as he said

"Well, I am very happy with who I am right now, I wouldn't be if I were you. You have the hair colour of an old man and you definitely _LOOK_ like an old man!"

Marui was sneering at Niou? When did that happen? Niou pretty much glared at the winner of this argument… Marui as he skipped away ignoring Niou.

OLD MAN? OLD MAN? Niou didn't know why, but he unconsciously took hold of his silvery hair and pulled the ponytail til he could see it and thought silently…

_Do I really look old? _

"Your jokes are SO LAME! Old man tricks…"

A very angry upperclassman yelled at Niou for covering him in glue and feathers. Niou who was usually carefree and protected against insults was finally insulted! OLD MAN TRICKS? Niou started to panic, perhaps he was becoming an old man? Walking down the hallway in a very solemn manner when Jackal spotted the very upset Niou as he caught up to Niou and realized this was the exact mood Bunta was in yesterday.

"What's wrong Niou?"

Jackal asked carefully. Niou seriously debated in his head as he walked in silence before he asked aware that he was lowering his ego for this... but he thought it was best to get a second opinion.

"Do I look like an old man to you?"

Jackal was surprised indeed, Jackal wondered on whether he should be honest and say he was the exact opposite, or agree with him? Knowing the trickster it could full well be a joke and he was the subject to the joke.

"Hmm…"

Niou snapped internally as he shoved Jackal slightly as he said in a very spiteful tone

"Hmph! I guess hair is better than no hair! What are you 15? You are already a baldy *Probably just as bald as when you were a baby*! You signing up to be a monk or something? PUH LEASE! LOOSER! I bet you shave and wax it just so that you could have the sunlight reflecting off it."

With that said, Niou ran away. Jackal's internal self-confidence suddenly crashed … Did he? Does Jackal look ugly in his baldness? He thought it was quite suited on him but now he wasn't so sure… Suddenly very conscious of himself, he made his way towards the library and about to ask Renji Yanagi what he thought about his current baldness when he accidently bumped into someone on the way there.

"WATCH IT BALDY!"

The annoyed boy screamed as he rubbed his arm and stalked off, obviously in a bad mood. That added onto Jackal's insecurity as he went to the library determined to find Renji Yanagi.

"…Renji."

Jackal approached the reading Renji who looked up and couldn't seem to find what Jackal wanted to say. There was 50 percent chance he wanted to ask about tennis, or Akaya, but the other 50 percent seem to be on something completely out of his own character.

"…yes?"

Renji was curious, it could help him in understanding one of his team members as he leaned forward keen and ready to listen and in his mind, he had a pen and paper poised to lock this information into memory.

"…Do I look bad bald?"

Renji wasn't ready for that question… he was sure nothing could prepare him for that question. Jackal was asking about his baldness? Why the sudden insecurity really?

"…hmm… 68 percent of the nation's bald people are in the mid 40's to 50's. 40 percent is to monks and the small percentage of the larger percentage is because they have no capacity to grow hair…"

Renji being data man was pretty clueless as to how he should be handing reality to insecure people as Jackal who was never the type to snap, just snapped.

"Your Data is not reliable at all! How does it feel to be not as efficient in recording your data like your childhood friend Inui huh? Your data is so unreliable! I bet half of it isn't useable!"

With that said, Jackal stood up and left the appalled data man to his misery. Somehow it felt slightly true… His own childhood friend exceeded his expectations, but was his own method of data collection really inefficient? And worse than his own pupil?

"What happened Renji?"

Renji recognized that voice and found himself face to face with Yagyu Hiroshi. Renji knew Yagyu was still in his very normal gentlemanly behaviour so perhaps it was safe to ask a person who wasn't agitated for an opinion right?

"…Well Jackal thinks my data is worse than Inui's… and that I do not collect reliable data."

Yagyu took a seat next to Yanagi as he thought he'd better be an honest man, knowing the data man honesty was probably important and he was being a gentleman by telling him so.

"…well… of course there are times when your data can be insufficient…"

But even before Yagyu could continue what he was saying… Yanagi stood up, his eyes blazing with anger as he replied venomously.

"My data may be inefficient but I do not need my data to tell me that you are not interested in girls! Tell me Yagyu, how is your GAY life looking up?"

With that, Yanagi too left in anger. Perhaps because he couldn't accept it the facts and so he decided to walk away. Nothing could stop him from being furious at Yagyu's straightforwardness. Yagyu carefully got up as he moved out of the library… obviously surprised at Yanagi's outburst when a pressing thought came into his head…

_Does that mean I act like I am gay? _

Yagyu hoped that wouldn't be the case… for he was secretly in love with Sakuno Ryuuzaki but it wasn't like he was going to sing that out anytime soon. But does he behave in a way that makes him seem gay? Getting very concerned he decided it be best if he asked Akaya Kirihara… after all he was tutoring the girl that they both liked. Which was so strange and awkward but he managed to put a façade on.

"Hey! Yagyu!"

Akaya was happy to see his sempai as he went towards him planning to ask him to help train his skills as he was spending his free playing tennis only to see a concerned look on his face.

"Eh? I didn't use bloodshot, cause I remembered the whole game and the person wasn't hurt."

Yagyu waved it away which made Akaya even more curious as Yagyu guided him away from the courts with an arm around Akaya. The moment Akaya and Yagyu were out of an earshot Yagyu asked

"I was hoping to ask for you opinion on something…"

Akaya nodded asking Yagyu to continue on and Yagyu took in a deep breath before he asked

"Do… do you think I behave like a gay?"

Akaya raised his eyebrow on this and quickly slipped a little away from Yagyu as he shrugged

"well… you don't like any girl… and you tend to…"

Before Akaya could finish Yagyu who was already overdosed by jealousy and the incapacity to come clean with Sakuno burst as he said in a gentleman tone but it carried malice.

"You know. I am pretty interested in girls. In fact, I am sure I would more likely have a chance. Girls don't like men with bloodshot eyes … I mean we all are aware of the fact that girls prefer normal boys."

Yagyu walked away, spending the rest of his day in a bad mood just like Jackal, Niou and Renji. Akaya on the other hand was scared. He double checked and triple checked his eyes… hoping it wasn't red. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to suppress his demon but Yagyu did not have to say things like that… he was wounded a little but he took it all out on tennis… surprisingly enough, he managed to get into bloodshot mode and it wasn't pleasurable for the wall to endure.

Arriving later to the tennis practice, Yukimura Seiichi grimaced at the heavy and angry atmosphere. Akaya apparently walked up to Yukimura, his eyes looking quite bloodshot and he looked like he just spent his whole day working in the courts. He was here before even Sanada and Yukimura himself arrived.

"Let me guess… you went into bloodshot. Honestly, one of these days you are going to lose someone precious."

Akaya's demon wasn't completely stored away as he growled back at Yukimura

"At least I am manly with my eyes, you have the hair of a girl! Tell me, how long does it take to curl your hair huh?"

Yukimura was a god but he was a god on earth, which made him practically a human and he was still offended. If he looked like a girl, it was probably the reason why Sakuno was immune to his flirts and no matter how hard he tries she always manages to slip past him. Being self-conscious he went to his closest friend Genichirou Sanada who had just arrived at the scene to see chaos. Niou was screaming at Marui whilst Jackal was screaming about Niou behind him towards Yagyu while Renji Casts Yagyu and Jackal glares and Akaya was bloodshot again storming off to practice.

"Genichirou."

Genichirou had to pull his eyes away from chaos for a few minutes for Yukimura only to hear him ask a ridiculous question.

"Do you think my hair looks too girly?"

Genichirou would usually have more patience but today with everyone warped into someone they are not was driving Genichirou half mad as he said

"We have more _Pressing_ problems to deal with."

Yukimura just frowned as Genichirou barked orders for everyone to start running and that any who made a lot more comments would be pushed to do an extra 5 more laps.

"GRUMP"

"I bet you wear that hat because you had an ugly head!"

"Heartless monster!"

Insults came to him wave after wave and his patience snapped as he barked at them to run laps as fast as they can and do extra 10 for being idiots. That surely cured their bad mood. But thing is… Genichirou still felt slightly annoyed at the team members and they were quite happy to stay away from the person who insulted them… this was going to be a long day for Genichirou considering he was the last one on the chain of insults that was going around the Rikkai Dai tennis regulars today.

The next day of course… everyone cooled down and apologized to each other, but they were getting anxious as they waited for the final man to appear... Genichirou, so that they all could apologise on all the harsh things they said about him. But the moment Genichirou arrived, they knew… he was just like yesterday's Bunta! He may not be smiling but he is smiling in his eyes and when he arrived for practice he was ON HIS MOBILE PHONE!

So the question that everyone debated on was... how did their fuku-buchou find an outlet for all those insults? Even Niou would agree it was very low graded of all of them to behaved that way, agreed that it was almost astronomical how Genichirou could come back to school so happy! That was strange in its entirety because he NEVER comes to school happy...

"You think he met a girl?"

Asked Jackal as they rest of them paused in a pregnant silence as if waiting for someone to scream and laugh except no one did… because… they saw Genichirou on the phone with a GIRL! G.I.R.L! Before after school tennis practice with... with... the world better not explode because of this... A SMALL SMILE ON HIS FACE.

Now that was something that will keep the team on its toes, and many have tried to get him to be normal because a happy Genichirou does make them slightly edgy and they found his smile abnormal... but no one could break Genichirou's happy bubble today! And they wonder why... (Cueline for all the audience to roll their eyes.)

= End of Extra 1=

Sorry guys, it wouldn't leave my mind. HEHE... I hinted the story for Sanada's here.


	18. Chapter 18 What happened to Bunta?

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Chapter 18: What happened to Bunta?

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jackal walked towards his friend who was now leaning against the wall, breathing in short breathes and his eyes looked unfocused with sweat coming down from his forehead. Jackal said to the rest with worry laced in his voice

"He is in a very bad condition…"

Tezuka took a look at the situation as he told Shishidou Ryou

"Shishidou, go and ask the butler to get a wet cloth and perhaps some sleeping pills."

Shishidou stood up and walked towards the door as he said in a rather surprised tone

"... Must have been a lot of candy hearts."

Momoshiro asked

"Will he be alright?"

"… Bunta might not be able to wait until Ryuuzaki-san arrives back."

Jackal replied in a rather worried tone as he tried to gain Bunta's attention but was not getting any.

"RYUUZAKI WHERE?"

Everyone ignored the crazed boys and continued on their own discussion.

"There is no choice. Either one of you will have to dress as Ryuuzaki. Let it out of his system. Kuwahara, help me, we will haul him out."

Tezuka commanded curtly, Jackal was happy to oblige as he swung one of Bunta's arms around his neck before Tezuka and Jackal carried him out, but before they could even leave Momoshiro said

"Why one of us? Why not you guys?"

Tezuka gave Momoshiro a glare that made him take one step back as Tezuka replied with a very stern tone.

"We are not free. I will ask Shishidou Ryou to get a wig, I will get some school uniforms assuming it is either one of you and Jackal has to tend to Bunta."

With that said and done, they shut the door behind the shocked Momoshiro and Ryoma who was too surprised to say anything back at Tezuka but they knew he had a point… they had no time, Bunta looked very pale when he was hauled out of the room.

Momoshiro then turned to Ryoma and declared

"I am not doing it! I am too tall."

Ryoma folded his arms to his chest as he replied

"Chiz, I am not going down without a fight. Bunta looks like he wouldn't be able to tell if this Ryuuzaki is too tall."

Momoshiro groaned as he replied

"Alright 3 times ok? … scissors, paper… stone!"

2 hours later –

They were in a bedroom near the room where all of the guys were, with Bunta lying on the bed still sweating and looking very disorientated. Tezuka was seated on an armchair on the west side of the room, and right beside him was Shishidou Ryou who was also seated on the armchair as they watched Bunta's condition very closely with Jackal right beside Bunta wiping the sweat off his face and trying to talk to Bunta. Bunta was still unresponsive… they were very close to calling the ambulance but they held onto the belief that once it comes out of his system it will all be good.

"Are you ready or not?"

Shishidou looked towards the door of the bathroom which was built into the room, he sounded very vexed obviously because they were dealing with a very delicate situation.

The door slammed open to reveal a very grumpy boy came out of the bathroom with a frown evident on his face.

"Chiz…"

"Shut up O-chibi! You're not the one in a dress. I AM!"

Momoshiro looked terribly awkward as he tried to hold the back and front of his skirt down, he was dressed in the full attire with the shoes and socks as well as the two long brown braids which were similar to Sakuno Ryuuzaki. The only problem is he had flat chests and a lanky body which wasn't curvy.

"Why do girls wear such short skirts? I feel like any shorter and I might as well wear nothing!"

"…You use to say you love it when girls wear their school uniform."

Tezuka answered calmly as he nodded to Jackal and helped Bunta sit up, Momoshiro went red as he replied snappily

"WELL I CHANGED MY MIND! I feel so exposed!"

"…Chiz… because boys never wear skirts."

"Shut it Chibi! I swear you cheated in that game!"

"Hate to spoil your rant, but I am sure there are more important things to do."

Shishidou snapped back at the two of them, but he had a hand placed on his mouth and trying his very best to not look at the very awkward boy who sacrificed his masculinity for another man's life, it was a serious situation but to think… one day they would have such an emergency.

When recalling emergencies, they'd remember mouth to mouth was the most awkward type of emergency and especially if it was man to man or woman to woman but now this puts awkward into a whole new dimension. Who ever heard of a man having to cross-dress to save a life? This should be in a drama one day…

Bunta caught sight of the brown braids and instantly he thought…

"Sa…Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma had a look on his face which was something like I-told-you-so… but after a few short moments, Bunta closed his eyes and attempted to breath as he replied panting

"…Yo..Your… you're not Sa…Sakuno-chan…"

At that, Momoshiro grinned at Ryoma who seriously started to sweat… because Momoshiro gleefully took the other set of school uniform and pulled off the wig only to dump it onto Ryoma's lap before he said

"Good luck! Oh an also… act meek!"

Ryoma glared at Momoshiro but Tezuka was stern to address the issue at hand as he said

"Ryoma, Momoshiro has a point."

Ryoma seemed to be grumbling all the way into the bathroom as Momoshiro grinned triumphantly at the closed door and he proceeded to sit down on an armchair on the east wall, but in 1 minute he managed to get a scolding from Shishidou Ryou.

"OI! Put your legs together! No one wants to see what you've got under there!"

Shishidou looked horrified but Momoshiro looked embarrassed as he shut his legs and mumbled

"I am a boy, I am not used to sitting like this…"

Shishodou Ryou rolled his eyes as they waited for Ryoma to come out. Within 12 minutes, Ryoma popped out of the bathroom, but unlike Momoshiro who looked horribly awkward in school uniform, Ryoma looked just like Sakuno, her small build and he crossed his arms with a frown on his face as he said

"Chiz… skirts are short…"

Not wishing to waste time in this outfit, Ryoma walked towards Bunta with his head down trying as much to conceal his face and Tezuka whispered to Ryoma

"Try not to talk. Shake or nod."

Ryoma rolled his eyes as he nodded to give an indication that he was ready and Bunta was once again called to focus on the small figure. Bunta completely bought it as he said

"Sa… Sakuno-chan… is it… really you?"

Ryoma merely nodded and allowed the braids to bob up and down as he nodded. Bunta took Ryoma's hands, Ryoma bit his lip and took everything not to slap the poor disorientated man as he said

"I…You…You are the sweetest… sweetest thing to me… I… I know I proposed… but… I… never said… the reason… I love you Sakuno-chan… I really… do… and… you… you mean the world to me…"

Bunta after saying that leaned back again and still breathing sharply and sweating, but by that time Ryoma retreated far away looking utterly annoyed because he had to deal with the situation, suddenly he realized that Bunta was not improving!

Momoshiro looked at them and said

"Now what? Bunta's situation is not helping…"

Tezuka fingers reach up to his temples and massaged it as he said

"We have no choice, he has to go to the hospital."

"… … hold on..."

Jackal said as he went outside for a short moment leaving the room in dead silence as they waiting praying and hoping whatever Jackal is going to attempt to do… that it would work, whatever it is… it has to work.

Jackal reappeared in 5 minutes in his hands were some sweets and he unwrapped them and popped them into Bunta's mouth. Bunta devoured the sweet flavour, as it's goody sweetness went down his throat and the effect was instant… the breathing started to slow and he didn't look too bad. The other boys in the room looked at Jackal curiously before Jackal replied sheepishly…

"I should have remembered… Bunta needs a lot of sugar…"

"…"

"…. …. …"

"WHY ARE WE WEARING THIS THEN?"

Momoshiro demanded and to emphasize he tugged the skirt, and Ryoma nodded. Shishidou Ryou suddenly had a bright idea,

"Hey, why not just ask Ryoma to take on all the other guys? One by one?"

Ryoma crossed his arms and replied

"No."

Jackal nodded at Ryoma before he said

"Bunta wasn't really focused but others in the room might. You might be sending him into a slaughter house…"

Shishidou Ryou shrugged as Tezuka said

"We better go back into the room to see the situation. Shishidou, could you ask a man to guard this door?"

Shishidou Ryou merely stood up and placed a hand on his neck as he walked out the door.

"So who is next?"

Momoshiro asked

Tezuka merely replied

"Akaya Kirihara."

Momoshiro laughed as he said

"This I gotta see!"

Tezuka merely exhaled softly before he said

"You two can go change, Jackal will you remain here?"

Jackal smiled as he stood up and left the peacefully sleeping Bunta on the bed as he replied

"Like he said… Akaya's story is something worth listening to."

Tezuka nodded as they left the room with Bunta still silently sleeping on the bed.

OMAKE –

"Chiz… why did we have to wear the skirts?"

"…Oh… SnowRider14-san said that it would be fan service when she was in active for almost a month…"

Replied Jackal as he smiled at Ryoma who replied looking at the screen.

"SnowRider14, you are a mada mada dane writer, this story needs no fan service."

"You might be upset Echizen… I doubt Momoshiro is…"

Shishido Ryou stated as he pointed at Momoshiro who was dancing around in the school uniform as he sang a random song which started like

*Floaty floaty, I am in heaven, with my body free from constraints… ***** Censored for good purposes****

"…Chiz… writer, if you are absent, you do all this work next time."

"OH MY GOD! WHO THE HELL IS THIS? OUT THE ROOM!"

Screams of agony could be heard from the room where all the men were waiting… as predicted… blood will have to be cleaned up when they got back into the room.

To be Continued –

Yup, it is Akaya's turn. Sorry I didn't turn up for a month or more… but life kills sometimes… with assignments tests and everything else in life. = = God made it a full package this month.


	19. Chapter 19 Akaya Kirihara

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

NOTE: Sorry for such a LOOONNGGG wait. I have finished it. A big thank you to everyone who emailed and commented, as you all know, comments and emails are always enjoyed. I hope this will be as enjoyable as all the others.

Chapter 19 Akaya Kirihara: When the demon falls in love with an angel

Rain… when it falls, it washes away any form of tears that trickles down from one's face. When the rain falls, other people will not be able to hear the pain beating in his heart. He wanted no one's pity, for no one could heal the damage he has done with his own two hands.

He lifted his two hands into the sky above him, wondering if the rain would wash it all away… purify his hands, cleanse them of their sin. But rain couldn't reach into his heart, where he desperately wanted to be cleansed. Slowly lowering his hands, he looked around the rather abandoned park, and finally to the sidewalk where busy business men, working part-timers, worried mothers whom were passing by this place because they wanted to continue along their life and also, there was no shelter from the rain… yet he stayed here, wanting to be left in the mercy of the rain.

"…Kirihara sempai."

Akaya looked up and found himself looking at the one lone female figure in the park, catching sight of her made him shut his eyes tightly and his jaw clenched just like his fists.

_No… give me more time…_

His mind begged her, but because he closed himself up so tightly she couldn't tell he wanted her to leave. She didn't know that he didn't want to face her… she didn't know how much this hurts just to see her coming at him… every step, his felt his heart tug itself, it was as if he was fearful of her arrival… fearful of her words. If he had ears of a dog, they would have dropped and went to the back of his head in fear, if only he could stop the sound of her voice, the soft steps towards him.

"…Ki… Kiri… Kiriha…ra sempai… How… could you."

At this Akaya Kirihara looked up, his eyes widened in fear as he looked into the eyes of the girl and he knew the mistake even before he did so, because there in her eyes, her emotions were as clear as day. Pain, disbelief and fear… god… fear… the fear he never ever wanted to see in her was there in her eyes, even her figure trembled with fear. Her silent tears coming down her face… he knew they were tears because she had an umbrella, that umbrella was a curse and so was his decision to look up. His heart shattered and scattered all around the floor between them.

To understand what had transpired between the two of them is to look back… a few months back… back to where everything was right.

Akaya Kirihara was the demon on the tennis battle field. Merciless when provoked and almost brutal when infuriated, stepping in front of him in a tennis setting and if they are good enough, they had better start saying their prayers and hope for an answer because, he was what ruled the underworld in tennis. Coming out and surviving is impossible unless you are a weak opponent.

He was truly a devil in tennis despite his calm yet happy-go-lucky nature. Never be the fool when it comes to him and never let your guard down.

_**A devil finds their targets whether it'd be consciously or unconsciously**_

Akaya Kirihara awoken from his dream and was made suddenly aware that he was lying on a girl's shoulder. She smelt very nice, though he thought he couldn't find the words to describe what her scent was truly like. Feeling embarrassed, Akaya Kirihara wanted to apologize when he realized…

"しまた (Shit)！I missed my stop!"

He quickly pressed the stop button on the bus and waiting anxiously for the bus to stop at the next stop. He turned to the girl beside him, she somehow looked slightly embarrassed and was it him or did she look lost as well?

"Sorry about falling sleep on your shoulder."

Akaya Kirihara apologised just as the bust arrived at the stop, he made his way out of the bus, and just as he got off, he noticed the girl was not far behind him and soon they both were stuck alone standing at a bus stop. The girl's face was still flushed and her brown eyes looked around the place before lowering them to the ground. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and that was when he recognized that school uniform.

"Hey! You are from Seigaku middle school?"

The girl looked up in surprise, and she nodded, her long braids bobbed up and down. Akaya Kirihara continued the conversation with ease as he replied

"Ah… I guess we both missed our stops. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder. You could have pushed me away or something…"

The girl looked down once more and said something so softly Akaya had to strain his ears to hear her.

"…I… it… it would be… be impolite…"

Akaya wondered if she knew that he could be sued for sexual harassment because he slept on her shoulder without her consent. But she didn't push him away, so he was justified and perhaps it was because she was too kind and meek to really do anything about what he did. Well he couldn't be blamed if he was unconscious… right?

Akaya stretched his arms and ruffled his hair before he said

"…Well do you know the way back?"

At this, the girl replied

"…We… we missed the stop… 3 stops… back."

Akaya Kirihara grinned as he said

"So we walk backwards ne? How far was it?"

Again the girl looked slightly worried as she checked her watch and replied

"…10 minutes ago."

Akaya Kirihara thought to himself, definitely at least half an hour's walk backwards, or at least 20 minutes' walk backwards. He shrugged and said

"Well, I guess we better get walking. I am going to Seigaku Middle school for a competition. I guess I am lucky to have decided to come earlier."

The girl merely replied with a weak smile on her face as she nodded, indicating to him that she is listening which Akaya Kirihara took as encouragement and went on saying

"The name is Akaya Kirihara, from Rikkai Dai. What is your name?"

To this the girl smiled shyly before she said

"Sakuno… Ryuuzaki. Nice to meet you."

Akaya was surprised that she bowed to him, feeling slightly sheepish he bowed back quickly and together they walked their backwards, and hoping that they would arrive at the school compound soon enough.

_**When a demon finds his target, he destroys them.**_

They were walking in silence when Akaya noticed that a student from Seigaku middle school walking out of the corner as they were passing the second stop, he quickly turned to the student and said

"Hey! Do you know the way to Seigaku Middle school?"

Akaya hoped that wherever the boy came from, had to be from a short cut that perhaps Sakuno was not aware of. The boy looked perplexed before he nodded and said

"If you go down this small road, when you reach a T-junction, you turn right and follow that road until that small road becomes a larger major road. Seigaku should be located on your right hand side."

Akaya thanked him and realized that the girl hadn't noticed that he wasn't beside her, so he quickly thanked the boy and ran after Sakuno calling out to her.

"Hey! Ryuuzaki-san!"

Startling poor old Sakuno, she stumbled over her own two legs and fell onto the floor with a soft thump but Akaya only managed to arrive in time to see her fall down onto the ground and just in time to see her skirt flip up and revealed her underwear… it was pink colour with white rabbits on it, they had red bows. Not that he was really looking per se. Akaya felt embarrassed and he went slightly pink in the cheeks, making him feel a little warmer than usual as he helped her up and said

"Sheesh, you are really clumsy. Next time you should make sure to see if your companion was still walking with you or not."

Akaya Kirihara stated, he tried to keep nonchalant but the fact that he was embarrassed at what he saw, caused him to say things a little more harshly than he would have liked to. What if she got offended or what if she cries? Sakuno got up and dusted her clothes, in that short span, Akaya was preparing for the worst when she looked up and there was a sweet smile hanging on her lips when she said

"…Tha…Thank you."

Akaya was a bit shocked and all he replied was a

"What?"

"…I…you helped… me up. And… for worrying."

With that she looked up at him again and her eyes looked like she meant it as it sparkled slightly with her smile. She then repeated those words which made his heart thump against his ribcage.

"…Tha…Thank you… Ki…Kirihara-san."

Akaya if he wasn't showing his embarrassment earlier, he sure was right now. Akaya responded in a slightly shaky tone

"Um… no problems. Also… I found a short cut. The… the student just told me."

Akaya Kirihara looked around for the student but he was no longer there. Cursing his luck, he just knows that she would not trust him. Who would go with a stranger and accept what he says to be true without evidence?

"Ah… o…ok."

Obviously her…

"You just believe me?"

Sakuno looked perplexed but slowly she nodded and continued following Akaya as he lead the way there, but as he went he was keen on at least frightening her slightly, something was wrong with this girl's sense of judgement.

"But what if I am a bad guy and actually taking you to a bad place?"

Sakuno stopped for a short moment, Akaya thought she finally understood what he was getting at and would just split paths with him or something, to prove that she was streetwise, to not trust strangers…

"…I trust you."

Her voice was soft, but in a silent road like this, it really bounded off walls and hit him really hard as he felt his heart beat faster and his eyes widened in surprise at the surprisingly innocent girl who got lost. His first question in his head was… WHAT WAS SHE DOING UNSUPERVISED? She was lucky that he was who he said he was, in fact she was lucky that he was really asking for directions and was lucky he didn't want to kill or kidnap her.

_**What if the demon tried to destroy the target but he couldn't? The demon finds more information which could allow him to destroy the target.**_

"…You are very strange."

Akaya Kirihara stated as he placed his hands behind his head and keeping a firm eye on her, she seemed to be quite meek but all the same, very trusting of Akaya himself. He went on saying

"I am a stranger and yet you choose to trust me."

Sakuno merely looked at him and asked

"…E…eto… you… you knew there was… was a competition… today. Rikkai…Dai is su…supposed to… play against… against Seigaku. You…you are carrying… a… a tennis bag…"

Akaya blinked, he did say he was going to Seigaku for a competition and he did say he was from Rikkai Dai… this girl knows about the competition and whom their opponents were… in a sense she was streetwise… since she had compared his information with her own and decided he was telling the truth. The only thing Akaya made out of this information was that she knew about tennis to some degree. Either she joined the tennis team for the girls or that she might be an avid Tennis lover and has been watching the Seigaku regulars play.

"You play Tennis huh?"

Akaya opted for this question, since it was safer and would not offend her if he thought she was weak. Sakuno eyes glowed in a softer light as she said meekly

"E…to… yes… but… I am no… not so good… at it… bu…but I… I like to… to watch."

Akaya nodded as he replied

"Ahh… so who is your favourite player?"

At this, Sakuno went deep crimson, Akaya knew then… this girl not only liked watching and knowing about all the competitions, but she also had a crush on one of them. It was so obvious as she looked anywhere but him and the way she was fumbling with her skirt goes to show that she was embarrassed.

"…Th…They are… are all.. all good."

Akaya looked at her and gave her a cheeky grin as he placed a finger on his chin and tapped it before he said

"Ah... ok. That is true, but every viewer has a favourite ne?"

Sakuno let out a meek squeak

"..Eh?"

Akaya pretended that he couldn't see her but was watching her from the corner of his eyes as she got redder and redder by the moment. He had a running bet that she could go a further few shades of red.

"…Well… one must really strike out to be really good."

"…Ry…Ryoma-kun…Ah! An… I mean… Echizen… Ryoma…"

She fumbled with her words and she seemed to be making a total fool out of herself, but what she didn't see is that Akaya was looking highly amused by her and by the way she stutters and tries to cover up and justify her meaning.

Ryoma-kun huh? It sounded like she really likes him and actually knows him on a closer basis perhaps friends. Akaya suddenly noticed that they were in front or rather… in the back school gates of the school. They were relieved and found that they might have 10 more minutes before the competition starts as he said to Sakuno

"Well, I don't know this school well. So could you show me the way?"

Akaya asked Sakuno who nodded as she started to walk towards the left and Akaya merely followed, hoping he would get there on time.

But as minutes past, Akaya began to notice that Sakuno looked very much like…

"…You don't know where you are going aren't you?"

Akaya asked, after 5 minutes of aimless wanderings, Sakuno stopped and her face when bright pink as she replied

"…Ah…I haven't… used…the… the back gates… before…"

Akaya nodded as he quickly took her hand without warning and together they ran at a single direction hoping to find a student walking by and surely enough… there was a student walking the opposite direction, probably on their way home. Akaya was quick to ask directions as he noted he only had 2 more minutes before they start the competition and for what is worst was the fact that he was going up first!

Thanking the student and ignoring the weird look that he was given he sprinted with Sakuno's hand in his as they made their way towards the location of the tennis courts. Hoping to arrive there on time, and when he finally caught sight of the tennis courts did he feel a sudden weight tugged onto his hand and when he looked for the source, he found that he was looking at a very exhausted Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

Akaya realized that he was holding onto her hands was quick to release them and was slightly puzzled as to why such an action made his heart increase its beating rate and how he felt his hand heat up. But he had no time to think, he was already late and he still had ground to cover.

"Just… a little further."

Akaya said to her, but Sakuno looked up as she smiled and tried to catch her breath when she said it short pants…

"Don't...worry. Go… I will… catch up."

Akaya threw one last look at her as if asking if she was sure, and when he saw her nod, he took off again running towards the tennis courts. Yukimura was the first to spot him as he chided Akaya

"You are late…"

"Sorry…I fell asleep on the bus."

Akaya apologised when suddenly he felt like the sun behind his back disappeared and was replaced by a looming shadow which Akaya was now very familiar to… he slowly turned around and started sweating bullets as he caught sight of the glare made by his Fuku-buchou.

"Don't let it happen again. You can play against him then."

Sanada indicated to Akaya his opponent who was already in the tennis courts waiting for him. Akaya dropped his bag and pulled out his racquet. His expression changed to one of confidence as he replied

"Count on me."

With that said, Akaya Kirihara made his way into the courts with a smile on his face, but this was the battle smile and his team knew that this was now a game done by the devil himself…

Although Akaya got Inui, Inui didn't really pose much of a threat but it was the other's that he has seen going against their team which amazed him. Characters like the team captain, Fuji and the one which he paid special attention to… 'Ryoma-kun'. Truly this boy's skill was amazing and he wasn't surprised that this was the boy Sakuno would like. Everyone knew Ryoma was playing seriously but there was something which felt missing, something crucial when Ryoma went against their very own Yagyu Hiroshi, despite how Ryoma was playing and the skills he displayed were very adequate… it was a surprise to feel something missing.

"He is using his right hand…"

Yukimura gladly pointed out to Akaya Kirihara who was right next to him… this made Akaya Kirihara's eyes widen. Then, just as they noticed that, Ryoma switched hands and the next strike was so much better than the rest he had been doing. There was no denial here… he was a worthy opponent. Thinking of challenging him, made Akaya's blood rise in expectation, anticipation… excitement.

When all the games ended, there was a clear idea of their opponents… it was a tie. Shaking hands and finally ending the game did Akaya Kirihara cast a quick glance at the crowd, but saw nothing as he turned away from the crowd stand where people were still cheering.

Akaya did not see Sakuno during or even after the tennis competition, it was only a small competition but they were still truly amazed by the skill displayed by the Seigaku middle school tennis regulars. One of Akaya's regrets for that day was never being able to ask Sakuno what she thought of his skills, in comparison to Echizen's. He didn't know whether this was his competitive tennis spirit speaking or was it something more…

_**What happens when a devil finds teasing their target fun?**_

Akaya Kirihara was on his way back from practice, extremely exhausted and annoyed at Sanada for making him suffer all throughout tennis practice. Though, he agreed that this was for his own good, however knowing that it is for your own good and mood doesn't necessarily have to be in sync with one another, hence why Akaya still felt annoyed and exhausted.

Akaya wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into someone and fell onto the floor, rubbing his sore bottom he found himself looking at a very familiar person. His eyes lit up and a smile suddenly crept up his face unannounced. Perhaps falling induces euphoria? Ridiculous.

"Gomen! Eh? Kirihara-san…"

Akaya nodded as both of them got up and he replied

"I remember you. You were the one who got me late to my competition!"

Sakuno blushed and started to stutter again as she replied

"Gomen! I… I… I am…"

Yup, Akaya Kirihara admits falling must have induced this happy feeling or was it because he had not seen her for 3 weeks 2 days 5 hours? Not that he was counting…Akaya waved her apologies off as he said

"Don't worry about it. So how are things going with Ryoma-kun~?"

He didn't know why, but he felt like being a tease when he was with her. Maybe it had something to do with her beet red face, her stuttering and her fidgeting and most of all the widening and staring which she'd do when she attempts to explain the situation.

"N…Nothing… nothing happened…"

Sakuno said with an effort, Akaya pretended to look surprised as he said

"…Hn? Really? I'd assume… he would be practicing his tennis. Is he getting better?"

At that comment did Sakuno look like she rather the ground swallowed her up whole, which to this, Akaya Kirihara chuckled a little at her expression and Sakuno was quick to realize but she answered nevertheless

"En…. Ryoma-kun's techniques are… really… really improving…"

She said that with much confidence, funny, half of the amusement vanished when Akaya saw the look of confidence in her eyes when she said that. Akaya Kirihara justified himself to say that it was because he considered Echizen a potential rival and that he wanted to be able to compete against him.

Akaya didn't let that spoil the mood as they were still walking the same way and talking or rather Akaya was doing all the talking about his team and how he was excited to start a rematch, everything was going well until Sakuno accidentally bumped into a boy.

"Go…Gomen!"

Sakuno attempted to apologise to which the boy merely sneered at her

"Sorry is just not gonna cut it!"

Sakuno let out a frightened squeak and started to back away from him and clung to Akaya's sleeve.

_**Simple, the devil protects what is HIS. In this case, HIS target.**_

Akaya pulled her behind him as he said

"She already apologised."

The boy crossed his arms and three other boys appeared beside the boy as one of them asked

"What's up Kei?"

The boy Kei replied with the distinct annoyance in his tone

"That girl over there bumped me and midget right here wants to play hero."

"What do you want anyway?"

Demanded Akaya as he reached for his tennis racquet and just as he managed to grab his racquet did Kei said

"Simple, I want her to pay compensation."

Akaya cocked an eyebrow at the boy before he asked in disbelief

"Your shoulder is dislocated? Look at this girl, you think she could even hurt you is ridiculous!"

Kei growled and his friends frowned as well, they cracked their knuckles as they said

"Wrong snarky comment midget!"

Akaya pushed her away and pulled out a tennis ball and hit it with his racquet which hit a boy on the thigh causing them to pause for a moment as the boy massaged his thigh in annoyance.

"I missed."

Akaya stated in a rather calm and light hearted manner, which made them pause for a moment but they charge again. Akaya dodged and aimed on at the back of one of one of their heads and they stopped again.

This though allowed Akaya Kirihara to aim one at the other one and this hit him in the stomach, they looked perplexed.

"I don't have enough distance, but I am sure those hurt. Now. Let's try and make Kei's story conform ne? I will gladly help you dislocated your shoulder to match your story…"

Akaya said nonchalantly as he raised the tennis ball at Kei who was growling and frowning but his friends tugged his arms as they said

"It is not worth it man! Let's go!"

Akaya was pleased that they left, after all, they were only kids thinking that they were thugs. Sakuno came towards him, her eyes were glittering with admiration which Akaya was happy enough to soak in as she replied

"… You… you are… really good… like… like the last time… I saw you go… against… Inui-sempai…"

Akaya merely smiled back at her as he packed his tennis racquet just as Sakuno helped pick up the tennis balls which scattered on the ground. He said

"Well, I am not call Second year Ace for nothing you know?"

Sakuno dropped the tennis balls into his bag before she said

"Second year… so… so you are… a sempai…"

Akaya looked up as he replied

"Ah? You are first year huh?"

"…Ah… Hai, Kirihara-sempai…"

Akaya zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulder before he ruffled her hair with a smile on his face.

"You look like a first year."

Sakuno touched her head before she cocked it one side and asked

"e…eh? How…how…?"

Akaya Kirihara grinned like the devil he was, roguish and boyish and with a reply which made Sakuno blush to the roots of her hair.

"You look too cute to be second year, that's why."

_WHAT WAS I SAYING?_

Akaya Kirihara distinctly shut his room door a little more harshly than normal and dropped his tennis bag down onto the floor before throwing his body onto his own bed with a small 'thump'. Akaya Kirihara had no idea when that cue line came out… it just did! He didn't even considered what he said. He just said it… Teasing had it's limits and this was one of the limits! Akaya was convinced, he wanted to make her embarrassed but not to extent of embarrassing himself!

With a soft grunt, he turned his body so that he could spread his legs and arms out and gaze up at the ceiling. Even though the ceiling wasn't interesting, it was just so that he could remember what happened after such embarrassment.

_I got her email address…_

Akaya was surprised when he asked to exchange email addresses, for he was never the type to be interested in people other than those who shared passion about tennis… and most of all… female. He never felt the need of staying in touch with someone who he only met twice, but he wanted to. She was amusing in her own way and extremely fun to be with, despite her meek and quiet nature.

_**What happens when the demon gets very attached to their target?**_

"Hey! Ryuuzaki-chan!"

"a…Ah… Kirihara-sempai."

Akaya had been in constant contact with Sakuno but the other day, he dared himself to invite her to come and watch him practice his tennis. It was the first time for him to ask her to come and watch their Saturday practice session. It was her first time coming to his practice session but he was just glad to have her here. The practice session was very different from all the ones he did before, he knew he had an audience and he wanted her to be amazed by him a little too much when he heard Yukimura comment.

"If only you were always this gung-ho Akaya."

Akaya felt like he overdid the last run because he felt his blood decidedly rushed up towards his face! Even Yukimura noticed that he was trying to impress Sakuno as well! It wasn't like he could stop himself, something compelled him but since this happens, maybe he should bring her to all of his practice sessions and competitions. That would keep him on more energetic on days where he was plain lazy, but he could barely supress the questions he had, ever since he met her.

"…y…you are really good… Kirihara sempai…"

After practice, he made his way towards Sakuno who was seated on a bench. Once he got out of the tennis courts, the questions which overloaded in his head started to flow through his mind. The first question was: _Why do I feel so warm in my heart the feeling like there was a flower blooming in my chest, spreading the pleasurable feeling throughout my body._

"Of… course! I practice hard!"

"…You… you might really… m…make it challenging for R…Ryoma-kun…"

Question 2: _Why does she make the surroundings pale in comparison to her?_

Question 3: _Why can't I stop looking at her?_

"Really? It really means a lot since you said it!"

Akaya said his eyes dancing with the delight he had no idea he had within him. She gave him a shy smile and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Akaya noticed the stray strand which fell out of her braid… without thinking, his hand reached out to push the strand behind her ear.

"…A…Ah… Thank you."

She looked extremely embarrassed but Akaya froze, everything happened in slow motion, the way his eyes widened, and the feeling that his mouth was running dry.

Question 4: _Why do I keep doing things I shouldn't have done?_

Question 5: _Why do I want to make her blush and know that the reason the blush is on her face was because of me?_

"…Ryuuzaki?"

From the distance, Akaya heard a cool and calm voice and he turned to catch sight of sea green hair crushed under a white hat and golden cat like eyes staring straight at them. Sakuno blushed and she abruptly stood up and her sweet voice responded.

"R…R…Ry…Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn."

When he was about to leave, Akaya saw the way her eyes widened and her palms released themselves from the hem of her skirt as she called out to him, stuttering and blushing a cute red.

"A…are… are you going to practice?"

"Yes."

"...Ca…Can I come?"

She asked hesitantly, anyone could see how nervous she was as she waited for him to reply. He merely cast a look from her to Akaya before he responded.

"Hn."

"…E…sorry Ki…Kirihara-sempai. I… I'll see you next time."

She excused herself leaving Akaya watching them leave together and before they completely disappeared he heard Echizen Ryoma telling her

"Cut your braids."

But she smiled… Akaya felt his fist grip the tennis racquet tightened, his anger was no longer shimmering on the surface, it was full blown and he had the urge to throw something at Echizen Ryoma. Sakuno had such a sweet smile on her face for Echizen, the smile he hadn't ever received from her and never knew existed, and it did for him. It pissed Akaya off… fuming for half an hour made him slump down, resolving that anger would only consume him but wouldn't help the situation. The questions took its opportunity to nudge him over the edge, which he clung so desperately to.

Question 6: _Why do I feel the need to completely destroy her crush?_

Akaya had his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face as he thought of all the questions when the answer came to him and he went tumbling down the cliff into the very river which many tried so hard to swim in…

_**The Demon falls in love with their target. But what lengths would a demon in love go through for their target?**_

"I challenge you to a match!"

Akaya said confidently, his racquet pointing at Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma raised an eyebrow at Akaya only to see the determination and drive in Akaya's eyes. He sighed inwardly as he picked up his racquet from his bag before swinging it over his shoulder before saying,

"Let's begin."

Akaya had no idea why but Ryoma was like a mysterious black box… he had no idea how far Ryoma's capacity stretched to. By the second set, he was already very well aware of Ryoma completely dominating him… his inner demon was shaking the cage roaring in anger since his pride wouldn't allow it to happen. He was overwhelmed by how much talent lay within Ryoma and the more he saw the more his inner demon reacted… to top it off he thought of Sakuno's words about Ryoma and the iron bars came down and the demon took over his entire body. His eyes grew red and bloodshot, all the energy was directed into the ball and all he could think of was to cause as much hurt as he felt internally.

Akaya lost to his demon… the demon was horrifying and by the time he was slowing coming back into control of his own body, he had collapsed backwards and his team members were all around him showing him concern but that all faded away when he saw the petite figure with long braids, tears coming freely down her face as she and the Seigaku tennis members all surrounded Ryoma and all that went into Akaya's mind was the look on Sakuno's face. Disbelief, shock, anger and fear… and the condition and state Ryoma was in… the world dissolved into blackness with a new resolution…_I have got to change_

_**The demon sacrifices their demonic self all for the sake of the target and when they come to realize it… eventually it also became for the demon's own sake as well. **_

(Back to the current situation) Akaya couldn't get her to stop her tears, so he stood up and his hand slowly came up towards her cheek but before he even touched her, he saw the way her eyes shut tight in fear and so his hand fell back to his side and slowly his hand curled into a fist. She was afraid and crying… it was all his fault. Standing in the park alone there were two figures… one soaked from the rain and the other was standing there, silently crying.

"…I am sorry…"

He responded, his voice sounded a little raspy, but he couldn't even look into her eyes any longer because he felt like he was already being torn into shreds seeing her crying.

"…Please don't cry."

She looked at him as she said with a waver in her voice

"…T…then… you… you should tell me…why…"

Akaya felt frustrated, even after he told her to stop, her tears kept falling down her cheeks and it was bad enough that he saw the damage he had cost Echizen but he had to deal with the emotional damage for her and himself.

"…I…I can't help it ok? When I feel threatened in a game, I fall into a state where I have no control over what happened! This happened before… but it never went that far…"

"Thre…threatened?"

"Every player has their pride but my pride is strongest and hated being dominated over in a game. In anger and fear I will fall into that state."

Akaya never thought silence was deafening but today he finally realized that, with silence, all they could hear was the thumping of each other's hearts and the slow fall of tears and rain. This kind of silence Akaya refused to endure… He turned his head to look down at the floor next to Sakuno's sneakers and said in a softer tone,

"I've always thought that falling into this state was not in my own control but it got me to win and play to a stronger power that I never possess if I wasn't in the state. I thought as long as I win the game and the damage was salvageable, I would accept it."

Akaya paused to take a breath and calm himself but he found that his insides were wound up so tightly with hurt and fear he didn't know where to begin calming down.

"…It was a mistake. Yukimura buchou and Sanada fuku-buchou was right… this was wrong. I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Echizen and I completely understand if you refused to talk to me again."

Akaya laughed bitterly inside, understand doesn't mean he was okay with her refusal to talk to him… right now, he felt like he was in a deep hole, afraid of touching the tennis racquet because of the memory and also he had no confidence to be rid of the monster he had lying within him.

"…I… I believe in your capacity."

It was said so softly Akaya thought he would miss what she just said under the pouring rain. He looked up to find her looking at him, remnants of tears on her cheeks but she wasn't crying anymore. She took a small step towards him, her umbrella only inches away from his head.

"…like… Ryoma-kun… you are just… just growing. Ryoma-kun… thought you were a potential rival… I…I am sure your team, Ryoma-kun and myself believe you… you have potential. Rather… rather than falling into a state… wi…with no control, why…not… try to control that power? … I… I won't tell you to completely abandon a part of you…"

She took another small step now he was covered from the pattering rain and her free hand took his cold hand and slowly lending him her own warmth with her words echoing in his mind.

"I… I think you can use that inner demon… to better use. Everyone, we all believe… in you. I… I was afraid… I saw how much strength and the deadliness of your shots… I was scared yet… awed… I th…think you can be so much stronger in future. I want to see you go against Ryoma-kun again, but next time, you'd be better than you were before. Wi… Will you show me that? Kirihara-sempai?"

Akaya Kirihara, noticed that he could no longer hear the pitter patter of the rain and Sakuno slowly lowered the umbrella to reveal the tinniest of sunlight which broke through the dark clouds but that was enough light to make a small rainbow. Funny how the weather seemed to mirror what was happening deep inside of him. He felt her warm hand in his cold and wet hand, her confidence never wavered in her eyes and her words filled his head. He couldn't say she was the only one to bring him to this feeling… his team had always been confident of him. He was just consumed in pain, she was just the last person with the right words that broke though the barrier and finally allowing the small light to come through his mind and soul and he slowly began to see what everyone was seeing in him.

"…O…Of course."

His voice was still hoarse but the pain no longer echoed in his voice as he said

"I am Second year Ace."

Sakuno smiled, her hand in his as they stood there silently, this time it was a comfortable silence where they soaked in the light after being in the rain... together.

- To be Cont -

Snowrider14 SIGNING OUT (for the time being)


	20. Chapter 20 Kawamura

Chapter 20 : I care about her - Kawamura

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Never felt the vibe until I tried it today! I hoped you will like it. It is shorter than the rest, then again, I never intended it to be too long either. I will try to get the next one up but no promises can be made. – SnowRider14**_

When I first met Sakuno Ryuuzaki, I knew… that she and I were the similar kind. We were meek and not very outspoken of our wants and thoughts. Even though that is the truth, she and I still varied because my tennis racquet gives me the strength to speak my thoughts even though they are a little more rough and tough. In truth, Tennis has always been my way of communicating all that went unsaid to others, the stress and pressure that I usually dare not speak of was all loaded into the tennis racquet. It was like how some people use masks for when they want to either express or supress. For me, the racquet gave me the courage because we are allowed to try and take what we want in a tennis match with no hard feelings.

For all those reasons, that is why Sakuno puzzles me. Because despite being alike, I couldn't locate where her source of outlet was! It made me think if she even had one? Time and time again, I watch her tolerate teasing with that same smile on her face and getting rebuffed by Ryoma but still having the slight smile on her face. It made me wonder if she did or not have an outlet to begin with. If she didn't, I could suggest someone… namely my father.

My father was probably one of the people that I could consider a great man. He was the kind who listens and says very few but powerful words. You know what people use to say that: A great man speaks very little but thinks a great deal? I can almost say, my father is like that. I never really knew what was inside my father's head but I really do want to.

You'd think that I would be like my father, but the thing is... all I want to be is my father. Ever since I was young, my father has been telling me about the shop and it's history of 3 generations. How his grandfather rose it from rubble to his father making it's name famous in our streets. I have always admired the forefathers who made the sushi shop to be the way it is… filled with dreams to inherit the shop just like my father when he was a child. Now that I am on my way to adulthood, my father had finally decided to train me. I was making great progress in sushi making but seeing my father interact with the customers was a whole different thing. I always doubt my capabilities, I didn't think I was capable enough to do what my father does.

My father believes that one of the most important qualities of this sushi shop is to do what he has been doing for the past 20- 25 years. To listen and give advice which counts. So far, I have no problem with listening, since that was the easier part. The idea of giving advice which counts was what really worries me, because I am not sure what is it exactly that constitutes as an advice which counts. I have always wondered how does my father know what kind of advice is right? Does it come from understanding the customers or does it come from inner mature knowledge which I am not convinced I possess.

Maybe many people would wonder why I even bother to do this and even more are probably convinced that I am forced or disillusioned by the stories my father tells me. The truth is, I…more than anything else in the world, want to be just like my father and inheriting his shop is like achieving a large milestone in my goal. My goal is to be like him, whilst tennis is my passion and a hobby. If I ever achieve my goal in life, I might have the courage to take the chance to take my tennis to the next level like my teammates.

I am currently working part time in the shop helping out my father and in training to be the next sushi shop owner. I still struggle with the idea of giving advice which counts and how to go about it, all that changed one day… it all changed for the better and perhaps made me a little bit more of what I want to be.

I was working alone that day, with my father in the kitchen. This was one of the many times he made me work at the main sushi bar, so that I can interact with the customers. But even then, I have always seemed to fail to give good advice. How did I know that? Well the customers are too nice to tell me but my father's common customers would tend to ask me to call him out after they had been done talking to me and receiving the advice. Sometimes my father says it was all because of the age and that I was young so they did not see my advice as valid even when it might have been a good advice. Youth sometimes can be a curse because they reckoned you haven't seen everything and the advice you might give is naïve or childish. Older people have eaten more salt than we youths did if you have heard of that saying before… it is kind of true. I could never understand things about work if I have never personally experienced it before.

Today, it was not as busy as it usually is, and I was feeling the same apprehensiveness I always feel when I am left on my own in the sushi bar. That was when I heard a familiar bell sound, indicating that a customer has entered the shop. I turned my head to greet the customer when my eyes caught sight of hers. It was a surprise to both of us since she probably didn't know that I worked here and I never expected her to be here.

"Ryuuzaki-san, how can I help you?"

I decided since I was a man and she was a customer that, I should be the one who should try to make it less awkward than it really is. However, her appearance here made me wonder… had she been seeking advice from my father? Immediately I struck that out from my list since I work here very often and know every customer who visits.

"An…Ano… well could… could we order takeaway?"

Sakuno asked, slightly more embarrassed. But that was the ice breaker because soon we found ourselves going over the food she would like to take away, and the awkwardness which settled over us minutes ago was now replaced with professionalism as client and an employee. Once we settled the food, I went to the back to let my father know and charged her accordingly.

"It will be ready in 20 minutes."

I answered in a very soft tone, and she nodded. That was when the awkwardness resettled itself over us once more, since we already had our job done and all we had to do now is find a way to pass time. I looked around to see if there was anything I could do, but it was still early and no one was in yet. That was when I noticed Sakuno's downcast eyes… there was something strange in her manner. When she was in a crowd she knew, there was always this little smile on her face which I thought was standard but today she seemed lonely and burdened.

I knew my father would be the best man to help her, but he was busy with the order and it seems like it was quite some time before he was free. Sakuno and I don't know each other well, but well enough for me to consider trying to help her.

"Um…er…"

I didn't know how to start, but my noises gained her attention as she looked up and her eyes as if trying to encourage me yet wondering 'yes?' I felt guilty to have a customer encourage me instead of me encouraging them and I reminded myself in my head that this is practice and Sakuno really needs someone to hear her problems for her. With those thoughts in mind, I tried again.

"…you don't look very… happy. I…I know it is not my business! It… it is just… in this sushi shop, we listen to your… your problems and it… I promise it won't… go anywhere further than the sushi shop."

I liked silence but I don't think anyone appreciated silence when you were expecting an answer. I knew I shouldn't have tried! She probably didn't want people to pry and she probably finds it even more awkward because it was me. Just when I was about to apologise, Sakuno broke the silence.

"…ha…have you ever thought… thought that you… you… weren't… good enough?"

I didn't hesitate with an answer, because I knew how I felt about it.

"Yes."

Sakuno looked down again, as if thinking before she looked up with slight tinge of sadness in her eyes as she said

"…I…I… It… it isn't like I wasn't… wasn't aware of it. I am cl…clumsy, shy…, stutters… and… and... Well… just not… not good enough. I… I overheard my uncle earlie…earlier. He says… this rate, I will… will only burden other people… and I thought about it. I…what… what if it is true? I… I can bring…bring up so many examples… like… Ryoma's comments…or… or other things. People… probably…wouldn't… wouldn't like clingy… or… or clumsy…or… shy people."

As Sakuno kept on going, she seemed to be getting more and more upset with herself. I was so afraid she would cry that I practically started churning the information hoping to find a way to ease her.

"I… sh..should change … but… but I don't know if… if I can… I know… I know I have to… but… I don't… don't know if I can… or not…"

She slumped down onto the table, I could hear heavy sobs or sighs… I couldn't really be sure, but all I know was that Sakuno was very upset and like I thought she should be… she was really feeling hurt by all the comments people put to her. It wasn't that she ignored them… she actually took them into account and they were all in her head most of the time. But because these things are in her head, maybe she didn't realize…

I slowly picked up a napkin and hesitantly and shyly placed a hand on her shoulder to encourage her to look up. I gave her a very shy smile and handed her a napkin as I could see small tears in her eyes, I had to let her know what I think and I didn't even think of trying to make things count… all I wanted to do was ease her pain and to give her comfort which she needed most and she needed to know what everyone else in the world thought of her.

"You missed out a few things about yourself. I… I don't know if you knew but… our group… even though they rarely say it. We… we all know it. You are, kind hearted. Y… you may be clumsy, but you make it up with your kind hearted nature and even though your shy, you are brave when you need to stand up for anyone. Yo…you are perceptive and sensitive to people's needs. I think… our group and others li…like you for who you are… I mean if… if you aren't who you are, I don't… I don't think it will ever be… the same. You don't… really rely on others all of the time, it is like… you lend me a shoulder and I will lend you mine. We… we rely on you as much as… you rely on us. I… I don't think Ryoma ever means those things… I think he just wants you to accept it as it is. That is who you are…"

Sakuno seemed to be processed as she shyly accepted the napkin to dry her tears. There was silence once more, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or was it a bad thing. All I did was stand there and give her a curt nod and a smile. I wasn't lying so I wasn't afraid to tell her these things, I just hope that she would really think about it in that way and just be the same. I mean, I never thought I was good enough, but I always think that, there are people out there who likes me for me and if they are comfortable with who I am, there should not be a reason to change. No one is perfect and so no one can ever be good enough, what is important is that you were good enough to others and that is all that we really need to be.

"Order."

My father appeared behind me, and handing the takeaway food to Sakuno and she took it graciously. I realized that it means the time is up and I hoped that she will be alright. The strangest thing was…

"Th…thank you Kawamura-sempai…"

That smile she flashed me just then, wasn't anything like the ones she was flashing at others when they tease her about things. It was sincere and I felt myself warm up in embarrassment just because she smiled.

".an…ano… do… do you think… I can come again?"

She asked hopefully, by now she was at the door and I was still near the sushi bar. I didn't even realize I had it in me as I said in a slightly more elated voice than I am use to.

"You… are always welcome."

I smiled at her as she too smiled and exited the shop. My father on the other hand placed his hand on my shoulder as I looked to him questioningly to realize my father was actually smiling with pride down at me.

"You finally got it."

I wondered what he meant when I realized that he was talking about listening and giving advice. I had to argue otherwise!

"I…I don't think I gave her advice which counts… I was… I just wanted to let her see what we see. I just wanted to help her… I didn't give any advice…"

My father let out a soft chuckle as he said to me

"You see son, the most important thing about giving advice isn't whether it really counted, whether it will help them or not… it is how you mean it from your heart. An advice that comes from logic usually helps but never as much as meaning the advice, because you give them the drive to go about solving the problem by giving such an advice, whether the advice did help or not. You can't solve everyone's problems and they know it. Advice is as good as choice made by them to take it or leave it, but to draw energy from advice is something they can always do when you give it to them from the bottom of your heart."

I was surprised my father didn't explain it to me from scratch. If I knew it was something like that, I would have… I stopped myself and I couldn't help the smile coming up to my face. My father just gave me advice about advice and meant it from his heart and I wouldn't have learnt it if I hadn't really wanted to help them. I understand now… why it was always so hard to make advice count. It was because I was too hung up on which sentence to use, which words to give when all I had to do is listen to them full heartedly and answer them full heartedly. Even if Sakuno thought I was the one who helped her… in the end… she helped me just as much as I helped her. I owed her one for helping me realize my flaw and I am glad to have her in my shop for as long as she needs to because, I care about her just as much as every other team member in the Seigaku tennis club.

Back to present –

"…I didn't know that these feelings can be as strong as love though."

Momoshiro voiced his opinion and that was when Jackal was fast to correct him with a very fascinating point of view.

"It sounded like he likes her, but he doesn't even know it yet…"

"…That… sounds… almost true…"

Commented Shishidou Ryou but Ryoma was fast to move along the subject as he knew it was already 9: 00 pm. It was hard having meals together but it was so far so good. They were passing enough time by now. Suddenly out of nowhere, Momoshiro's phone rang, making everyone jump. Momoshiro who looked at the phone id, quickly made his way out of the room signalling to the others that it was Sakuno and they instantly tried to bar the others from leaping towards Momoshiro.

"Hey Ryuuzaki-chan! You on a plane yet?"

A meek voice answered and you could hear the airport announcements in the background as she responded

"Y…Yes… I managed to get an earlier… flight. Arriving tomorrow at 10 am… it is N635H."

"Ok! Please come back soon!"

With that said and done, Momoshiro went back into the room and said to the rest.

"Ryuuzaki-chan is getting on N635H flight back here. Arriving at 10 am."

Tezuka nodded in approval as he said

"Good. We will keep them distracted until then."

"Who is next?"

Asked Shishidou Ryou as he followed the circle when a voice answered.

"It would be me."

Oishi said with a smile on his face, though it seemed that the stress of not saying anything has been hard on him.

"I want to thank her… from the bottom of my heart."

-To be continued –


	21. Chapter 21 Oishi

Chapter 21: I want to thank her from the bottom of my heart – Oishi

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Author Notes: Ignore it if you just want to read on… but a big thank you goes out to all of the people who was waiting for the following installments and actually commented to push me onwards, those who didn't and still waited… Thank you as well. I hope this makes you satisfied. WARNING: this scene was taken from the manga but I tweaked it to my favor so you'd see some truth and others… fiction. Enough from me… ENJOY!

I can remember the first time I held a tennis racket in my hands, the feeling of love… excitement, exhilaration and joy. I can even remember the days where I would head out bright and early, very keen on practice and with each achievement I felt like I was closer to my goal and at those moments in my life, I felt like I was at the peak of my life. Feeling the adrenalin which runs through my veins as the sweet feeling of success swallows me up whole. So… when did it become so dark?

What were left of tennis and the love I had for it seemed like such a distant memory… it wasn't because I wanted to let it go but for some reason, I remain rooted to the spot and was unable to move forward. At first, I felt myself standing amongst the other regulars, cajoling and laughing about our lives, while the passion and the drive to improve beyond our current level burns in our souls, and when a challenge was thrown at us, we'd take it in stride. Sure that there were setbacks for everybody but we push on through each hurdle through our sweat, blood and tears and in the end we came out to stand where we are… together. There were of course cases where individuals like Tezuka would be further in front than others but as of lately I am finding that my footsteps were heavier and that slower than every other regular team member… it was almost as if, they were starting to race ahead of me.

I found that no matter how hard I try, it was very hard to catch up to them and that gradually I felt that I lack… the many things which drove them further ahead. I was filled with envy as I watch them rush through each hurdle no matter how tall or how intimidating their challenge was and I found myself wondering where they get that pure drive of determination or even where did they gain that power to outdo themselves time and time again…

"Hey mamushi! I saw you running yesterday! Are you trying to defeat me? There is no way I'd let you do that!"

Momoshiro rushed to join Kaidoh as Kaidoh rolled his eyes but you could tell his eyes burned with the need to compete. Sometimes I wish I could say it out loud about their relationship and what they have between them was far more beneficial and with no intention to offend them, I'd say their enmity between them should continue and be maintained. Momoshiro and Kaidoh always seemed to push and compete with each other to reach higher accomplishments and when they do, they would wave that in each other's faces making the other increase more practice.

Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji had a similar relationship where they were involved in competing and providing each other some helpful advice, it was strangely sad but all the same time strong evidence that what they had between them were pretty strong and were very supportive because strong players with a similar mind could unite in such an effective way. I was envious and sometimes wished to join their ranks. Inui and Eiji had competitors that they wanted to beat… it was sometimes easier to say that their competitors were their drive and pushed them to higher heights to make themselves stronger.

I had my own opponents that I wanted to defeat, but I felt like I lost the motivation and all of the sudden a world that I was absorbed into became very colourless. That was why… I lifted my right arm into the sky and looked at the obvious bandage across my wrist as I contemplated in frustration. I caused the loss of the match to the Rikkai Dai double players… I have tried in all my will to get better, I know that the National competitions are coming and yet… my wrist would not recover. I was left in charge of the team while Tezuka was also under rehabilitation but through constant correspondence, it seems that he might have a better chance of returning whereas I found my own less serious injury tough and I didn't think I could do it any longer.

"Nya! Oishi! We are all going over to Ochibi's place! You should come too!"

Eiji was still the same happy childish individual, he bounced around while he clung to my working arm and all I could do was throw a smile and a nod, and just like that he went bouncing off to ask the others to join. It seems that everyone had been convinced and despite the unwilling Ryoma Echizen's scowl, it didn't deter everyone from deciding to go. I could see Eiji smiling and laughing as he talked to everyone, I wondered if he was ever angry about my condition that caused our loss? Eiji is aware of the fact that I am trying to regain the use of my wrist however, in the best of intentions, I worry if things wouldn't pan out well. I really wanted to go to the Nationals but slowly my discouragement from my injury makes me feel upset, irritable and annoyed. I could not get to the level I was at, but I didn't want to risk Eiji going to the Nationals without a partner.

I could see everyone laughing and talking or rather the nosiest ones were, and the rest were either having a serious conversations or having silent conversations. Funnily today, I wasn't really in the mood to talk and enjoy myself. I find that every moment I stand here, is wasting some perfect time for me to try and get my wrist working but even then that was the last thing I felt like doing… and so it was like sitting on needles where I wanted to spend time and take my mind off things by hanging out with the group but at the same time I felt like I wanted to continue more training for the wrist yet remembering the failed attempts and the pain in my hand discourages me from trying again. It just keeps going in circles.

I decided the best of both worlds and went outside to sit down and admire the clear blue sky at which we lay under but even then, such weather didn't sooth my frazzled nerves. What I really wanted was to stand amongst my friends but, no matter how much I try, there is this sense of dread in my bones and the thoughts which ran through my head were negative.

"Mreow…"

I was suddenly pulled out of my own little world when I felt a strange silky and furry item which rubbed its body around my legs.

"You are Ryoma Echizen's pet cat Kurapin aren't you?"

I used the palm of my hand and ran through Kurapin's fur reveling in the delight of the soft and silky feeling. Somehow the presence of such a cat was easing my mind and it made me want to spill out everything I went through this week.

"You are so lucky Kurapin, you get to lie in the sun all day, eat, sleep and do your own business without any worries."

Kurapin almost as though proving my point started to lay down right beside me and allowed me to continue to stroke him. I merely smiled and continued to look up into the sky and said to Kurapin, or rather I believed he would be listening to me even when he couldn't understand me.

"Did you see your master and his other friends? Well… they are getting closer and closer to their goals with each passing day… They are going to the nationals, you know?"

I threw a bitter smile at Kurapin who seemed unperturbed, but looked at me with his eyes as if he was really listening.

"I am trying too, but… I don't think that I can do it. I am very happy that they are all making their way towards their own goals but I am also equally envious of their drive. It feels like I am being left behind in the dust and no matter how hard I try, I can't get to where they are. Tezuka's arm is almost fully recovered, whereas I am still here… my wrist. I don't know why but I can't seem to be able to get it to help me… my father says that it will take some time… but! I want to be out there with them yet no matter how hard I try…! Somehow I felt like giving up on the nationals, from the start until the end… I never thought I had more passion or skill at tennis than everyone else. I don't think I can go to the Nationals…"

I didn't think it really helped me as I sat out there and did the self-pity talk but there was one thing on my mind after saying it out loud… Maybe I can't make it to the Nationals… Knowing it would be extremely saddening, it was to be expected. Eiji can handle himself and Momoshiro and the rest could fill in my space.

"Nya! Oishi! We are having cake!"

Eiji happily came and grabbed me by my shoulders, I was quick to bury the hatchet and pretended to smile at Eiji but Eiji seemed to notice as he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and asked

"Are you ok Oishi?"

I couldn't help feeling a little better when he asked, and I didn't want anything to worry any of my team members. I didn't want to the be one to drag anyone down as I patted his head and said

"Yeah."

Eiji watched me for a minute before deciding that he must've seen it wrongly and continued to talk about what they did and what they saw in Ryoma's father's room and what chaos went on while I was outside. We were unaware of the fact that Kurapin rather than following our lead, lazily walked into the secluded bushes where a pair of hands held Kurapin close…

Next day…

"…Do you think?"

"…Nya… Oishi has always been very popular…"

"…Fsshh…"

"H…he is so lucky…"

"Kawamura is right! Oishi is lucky!"

"Oishi is known to have many fans, noted to have 20 fans therefore 5% chance from each fan."

"Saa… it could be from a secret admirer or a girlfriend. These types are often the best ones, not in fan clubs either."

All the tennis members who arrived earlier were all crowding over something which seemed to be Oishi's locker or rather on the chair but it wasn't easy to tell due to all the tennis team members crowding around in a particular spot.

"? What is going on?"

Oishi had just arrived, it was like a chained reaction when everyone turned around and their eyes glowed with mischief with exception for Ryoma who wasn't interested in their team member's love life. Ryoma thought that what they should be more concerned about was who could have gained access to their changing rooms is a very dangerous person considering how the team makes sure to lock up every day.

"Nya! Someone left you a gift! Oishi are you dating a girl?"

Oishi threw a smile at Eiji but it was a bewildered smile as in, he had no idea what they all meant until he was able to see his locker. There on the Locker door, there were a three Camellia flowers each of a different colour of red, pink and white respectively, they were taped to his locker door which meant it was only for him. Oishi was surprised indeed, there were many occasions where girls would give him cookies, chocolate and many other items. However, right there on his locker door were three simple flowers not wrapped with ribbons nor was there a card… Oishi gently peeled off the tape to the stems and once he managed to pry it off he noticed that the flowers seemed freshly picked and they smelt wonderful.

"So? Who was it from?"

Momoshiro asked, he was dead curious but then again, so was everybody else. Oishi had not a clue… it wasn't like smelling the flowers would tell him who it was.

"Whoever it was… they took the trouble to come in earlier than any of us to put them here."

Fuji answered because he easily read that Oishi had no idea who they were from. Oishi took the flowers and said to the rest

"Don't you all have practice to go to?"

Before they could protest, Inui had already marched them out of the door threatening them that the last one there drinks his 'special' drink that he had made for today. Everyone scampered off, refusing to drink Inui's special drink, everyone knows never to try it because it was like drinking death. Before Kawamura left he asked

"How is your wrist Oishi?"

Oishi who was carefully taking the flowers down, looked up to see that Kawamura was asking about his situation, Oishi thought it would be a great time to let the team members know that he couldn't compete in the Nationals, but something stuck in his throat and that he couldn't say a word about it and instead he said

"…I will try my best to get into the best state for the Nationals."

Kawamura nodded, he understood the desire to play in the Nationals but he had seen the way Oishi looked lately and he really seems to be taking his injury very much at heart. Kawamura was worried he'd quit but was relieved to hear that.

"Don't push yourself too hard."

With that, Kawamura left. Oishi turned to look for a discarded water bottle and cut it in half so that he could fill it up with water and make a makeshift vase for the flowers, but he sighed inwardly because it was as though Kawamura seemed to understand and didn't want to push him, but Oishi was wondering why hadn't he brought up not being able to compete in the Nationals? Oishi placed the flowers in and left them on the bench, he actually liked the smell of these Camellias and they were a wonderful surprise. It probably wasn't meant to make him feel a little bit more hopeful, but it did. Maybe today he could achieve something… he didn't know why he'd think that from getting flowers because he was sure that he prepared a whole speech ready to just subject himself to another day of disappointment.

Following day…

"…Nya…Another one…"

"Was Oishi serious when he said he didn't know who was it?"

"…Fshhh… We could be practicing our Tennis than wonder about fuku buchou's love life."

"HA! You say that then why are you still here Mamushi?"

Kaidou only hissed in reply to Momoshiro, if it weren't for Inui standing in between them, they would have already started a fight but Inui was looking closely at the flower.

"? You all are here again?"

Oishi had arrived in surprise to find that the team members were again crowding around his locker and he thought that it would be strange so he went to investigate and there again was a different type of flower taped to his locker. It was an Iris this time.

"Sa… do you think these flowers might have meanings?"

Oishi didn't consider it that way, but it was sure interesting to find out what this particular purple iris meant. It didn't smell as fresh as the Camellia before it, but could it be because that they were having their activities after school? Oishi had left the Camellia's outside of the changing rooms where there would be sunlight and natural surroundings…

"Interesting…"

Inui noted as he jotted it down onto the notebook but before they could go and look for the meaning of an Iris or Camellia, Inui smiled at them and wriggled the drink in their faces. It looked normal but the stench from the liquid was like a dog's nose to stinky sock… they scampered away. Fuji stayed a little, he was unperturbed about drinking the drink, but he looked at Oishi was trying to pry off the flower his locker carefully, Fuji then commented

"…It seems someone has been able to go in and out of this room while we are not around."

"…It seems to be the case doesn't it?"

"Did you lock the door yesterday?"

Oishi nodded affirmative and he could tell that Fuji was getting concerned about people entering their tennis club changing rooms freely and if they were on the same page, it meant that someone was coming in here with a key. Oishi ever since receiving the Camilla's felt like he was slowly progressing even with the slow pace, these flowers no matter whom they come from… they were slowly giving him the courage to take on the hardest challenge for him. Fuji then smiled and patted him on the back saying in all honesty

"I don't think the person who left them here meant any harm, but I think we should look into it. By the way…"

Fuji added as he walked out the changing rooms with a cheerful wave

"…You seemed to be improving!"

Oishi didn't really need Fuji to tell him something he was aware of, but he was thankful that the person noticed and that meant that it was good thing. Perhaps there is a chance after all… Oishi cast his eyes onto the Iris and nodded to himself, alright… another day that he will try his best.

It has been a week since the incident and everyone had gotten used to seeing a flower on Oishi's locker but they were still eager to find out. Oishi on the other hand felt like those flowers were secretly giving him some form of faith and power. So far he had received, Camelia (red, pink and white), Iris (purple), Heather (white), Carnation (red), Daffodil, Hyacinth… today was a new week, Monday and he had just received Forsythia… it was a lovely looking flower in all aspects. Oishi would be lying if he hadn't had a book on the meanings of flowers stashed in his bag, but he had only started to be intrigued about the possibility of a hidden meaning behind those words. Tezuka was coming back soon, and Nationals weren't too far behind that was what took Oishi so long to even consider if these flower's meaning were priority or not… but he wanted to know. The first few days, the flower gave him confidence but just yesterday night, he had a nightmare that his wrist would fail him even if it did recover in time for the nationals and he'd wake up feeling as though that dream will come true. Since then, his tennis started to deteriorate again.

Oishi shut his lock with a soft click and sighed as he began to change, that was the reason why he needed to understand that message. It could either make or break it, maybe he could find his strength from it or it could make it worse for him, they were hidden in those lovely petals. Oishi placed the flowers into the small little vase he had brought in after three days of flower giving, people began to gossip since Momoshiro and Eiji had been asking around for the girl who was leaving Oishi flowers, he'd find girls trying to pretend it was them but when asked what was the first flower he had received, they couldn't seem to remember, Oishi summarized that whoever that person was… she or he didn't want to be found.

Training was hard as usual for everyone but in particular would be for Oishi as he felt the small ache in his wrist weaken the strength of his hits. Oishi could see Eiji looking a little concerned for his partner but Oishi continued to try, but it seems that practice wasn't really producing any fruit of achievement so Oishi decided to take a small break and read the meaning of flowers book. Taking out the small book from his bag attracted the eyes of his team mates and with a nod from one another as an affirmative, they all took the break at the same time he did. Oishi looked up in surprise to see his team mates who were all in smiles, they must realize that he was frustrated. Momoshiro said cheerfully looking over Oishi's shoulder

"Now let's see what those flowers meant!"

"Nya! It says here Red Camellia means 'You're a flame in my heart'! You sure you don't know who?"

"It wasn't red! I remembered the Camellia being White! It says here it means 'Adorable'… haha… fancy that!"

"Fshhh… it was pink."

Kaidoh interjected, Oishi looked at it and Eiji merely read it out happily

"It means 'longing for you', an admirer?"

Oishi remembered all the flowers as he responded with a smile in his own words

"I had all three…"

"Hm…."

They all sat together when Kawamura suggested thoughtfully

"Could it mean all three?"

Momoshiro snapped his fingers in glee and agreeing instantly and praising himself for even coming up with how it all made sense

"Exactly! It could mean that she was longing for you, that you are the flame in her heart and that you are adorable."

Fuji at that point smiled and asked a question which made Momoshiro at lost with himself

"Have you considered if she meant the general flower?"

Oishi looked at it and smiled warmly as he answered

"It says Good luck gift for a man… that sounds more like the meaning I'd expect it to be…"

Momoshiro and Eiji weren't that convinced as they pushed on to the next flower he had received, but the next one only meant to convince Oishi that Fuji might just be right.

"Iris means a lot of things… 'Fleu-de-lis' is highly unlikely… 'Emblem of France' what does that have to do with anything? 'Your friendship means so much to me', I wouldn't be giving flowers to a _Friend_… 'Faith', 'Hope', 'Wisdom and Valour' maybe she thinks you're her knight in armor? 'My compliments', you don't do that every day…"

"So have you saved anyone lately? Oishi?"

Eiji asked curious, Oishi already had one word which resonated or were long the same genre as the previous flower and he shook his head. Fuji seemed to be reading between the lines saying

"Better find out through the rest of the flowers… what is the next one?"

"Heather…"

"Oh! Which colour was it ne Oishi?"

"It was a white Heather… it says here it means 'protection' or 'wishes come true'."

Momoshiro was excited because the clogs in his heard started to spin as he responded

"It would totally work! IF she thinks he is like a knight she'd want him to make her wishes come true and all the rest of the words she said about him!"

Fuji merely shook his head Kaidoh merely sat there refusing to put his two pence in because even as he was convinced that Momoshiro was right he wouldn't admit it and Fuji seems to know something they didn't. Same could be said about Oishi but he wasn't going to ask. Inui on the other hand wasn't too far off watching and scribbling notes on the concepts they came up with.

"Next one is a red Carnation."

"OOHHH! 'My heart aches for you' or 'Admiration' that is positively love!"

"The next flower is a daffodil…"

"Hm… 'Respect', 'Regard', 'Unrequited love', 'You are the only one' and 'The sun is always shining when I'm with you', totally works like Momoshiro said Nya!"

"…well… it does… kinda… most of the words are of love…"

Kawamura added thoughtfully after some contemplation of the situation and the rest were somewhat convinced, Ryoma couldn't even care less.

Fuji smirked and proceeded to point out to Momoshiro

"…there were a few Hyacinth flowers as I recall… with SEVERAL _different_ colours."

Momoshiro who was convinced retorted

"She could've been 'jealous' of what Oishi had done and that she might have made Oishi angry after that, so she 'apologizes (I'm sorry, please forgive me, or Sorrow)' and was upset about it! But all she wants is 'constancy' and that she believes that his 'loveliness' might be the way and hopes he continues to 'play' tennis?"

Kaidoh scowled at Momoshiro as he looked back at Momoshiro seriously before he said

"There is one for general called 'games and sports', 'rashness'…"

"As if you understood a young girl's intentions…"

Kaidoh's scowl went impossibly deeper as he muttered darkly

"…As if you'd have a clue…"

"What was that MAMUSHI?"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh instantly launched a full blown argument but the rest weren't too keen on joining in at the moment and decided to stay back and listen to the theory of what it could possibly mean.

"The last flower for the day… Forsynthia… 'anticipation'…"

Ryoma dumped his can of ponta, he had been listening and just spending some time relaxing but he had enough and even though they had planned to make Oishi forget his frustration, reading into this too much was just plain farfetched as he said

"Chiz, the girl might not know the meanings and randomly assign them. I am going to practice."

Eiji looked disappointed and Kawamura to some extent. Inui shut his book promptly and waved the new drink of death between Kaidoh and Momoshiro who leaped apart and rushed to settle their dispute in court as Fuji knew Oishi and he knew that Oishi might just be able to read between the lines… Fuji moved off to see if he can partner with anyone and play a few rounds to see if he can improve on his playing technique.

Oishi noticed as people moved one by one, Oishi took the opportunity to put everything together… Oishi started and began on what he was under the impression was a letter.

'_Dear Oishi, these flowers were said to be good luck gifts. Please have faith in yourself just as I am hoping that you would recover. I've admired the way you play tennis and that I anticipate your return. Sincerely… ?' _

Of course like Ryoma said, it could be meaningless but this was his assumption of what the girl or boy was trying to say. Was it Fuji secretly trying to motivate him? Whatever it was, Oishi smiled warmly to himself as he decided he might just give it another shot. People were watching him and admiring his skill, something he had in him that the other might have seen that he had yet to see… he will find it… that one thing the person saw in it… whether that was her/his original intention or not.

/

Tezuka had returned but Oishi's situation wasn't getting exponentially better… Oishi knew that by then… he might not make it to the Nationals and that he had to be prepared to tell Tezuka about that. Oishi hadn't wanted it to happen and it made him extremely unhappy but, Oishi couldn't be selfish and push himself too much and ruin his wrist… no matter about those words of others, reality had a much stronger impact on his mind, and it is telling him that he will not make it to the Nationals as disheartening as it was…

"…What did you say?"

Oishi steeled himself as he looked at Tezuka and responded calmly with a lot of sadness in his own voice as he repeated himself

"…I don't think I can make it to the finals…"

Tezuka frowned, he had been watching Oishi and secretly he knew the odds but after having an injury of his own which severely impaired his capacity to play well, he believed that Oishi should try to the very last minute and hang onto the very chance that he might make a comeback, but it seems that Oishi was rational and considerate, because by saying it now allows Tezuka time to help Eiji plan it properly. Having said those words, Oishi expected to feel better but instead he felt disappointed and frustrated. Annoyed at himself for not reaching the capacity fast enough and make everyone else suffer because of it. Knowing Tezuka he might pit one of the regulars with Eiji and that they might have to practice a few more routines…

Eiji confronted him later when he found out about Oishi's decision and he tried to talk Oishi out of it or pushing him to try but Oishi responded that it was far too late much to Eiji's sad face. To not be able to play in the nationals would've been a big blow to him to. Eiji understood that he couldn't stress the man's arm but it was really a shame that they couldn't make it to the nationals together. It saddens Eiji as much as it saddens Oishi perhaps and that was what made Eiji stop short of yelling at him completely.

The next few passing days, flowers kept coming and it made Oishi sad because she or he would have to be disappointed. Oishi simply placed them into the jug as he thought to himself, those words couldn't help him from regaining his former glory in the timespan allocated to get it all recovered. Tezuka had seen Oishi and decided that he had to talk to Oishi, Tezuka started to notice the nice variety of flowers there were amongst men's dirty clothes, as though it was the only pure thing around.

"Oishi…"

Tezuka called out to him, Oishi turned to look at Tezuka and gave him a slightly bitter smile as he responded to Tezuka

"Aa… Yes Tezuka?"

Tezuka merely sat beside Oishi as he said ambigiously which had no link to the past 5 seconds and perhaps what was expected to be the next 5 minute talk.

"...How is your arm…?"

Oishi threw a bitter smile at Tezuka as he responded

"Father said it was reaching the point of recovery but I don't seem to be able to… do it. It's pointless to ask such a question now wouldn't it?"

Tezuka sat down beside Oishi and they shared a moment of silence before it was broken by Tezuka who looked at Oishi seriously and said

"Someone once told me, that a mind is much stronger than we give credit for… sports men push their limits and they eventually break through it. Our minds set our limits telling us where our boundaries are that we eventually forget and learn never to question those boundaries…"

Tezuka looked straight at Oishi as he continued

"It is no longer a question of limit but a question of whether you have the capacity to break free from it…"

"My father…"

"…I saw you play yesterday, you were almost there."

Tezuka cut right through Oishi's negativity it was almost like a beacon of light, it was for the first time Oishi looked at Tezuka to find him completely serious, not a shred of ill will or compassion. He was being serious about what he said.

"Oishi, it is about time to consider this question which was presented to me a while back… Is it really your body holding you back from your dreams or is it your mind?"

"I… but the time…"

Tezuka at this point wasn't looking at him anymore as he turned to observe the team play and said

"There are a few doubles and we are against a few teams. You might not make it to the first match, but who is to say you couldn't make a comeback? The start of a National doesn't signify the last chance but as the beginning."

With that Tezuka stood up and left Oishi stunned, Oishi didn't know what to think as he took a walk back towards the changing rooms, in his mind all of a sudden it was like the four walls around the room crumbled and all that was left was a wide space… he could do something about the space, things that he could do before and now he could. Tezuka was right… All this time, Oishi had been blaming the injury when Oishi really wasn't doing his best to get past it. When he played, he had always remembered he had an injury and that gave him the thought to relax it, tone it down… it was suggested and advised but he should've questioned it himself… The limitations set around his body and the time of the Nationals vanished when Tezuka pointed it out to him, Oishi felt oddly light.

With his mind full of thoughts he suddenly walked straight into someone and the person fell over giving out a surprised squeak of surprise. Oishi blinked to see Sakuno looking up at Oishi, eyes wide in surprise and her cheeks pink for some reason Oishi had yet to understand. Oishi quickly got down and apologized

"Sorry Ryuuzaki-san, I didn't see you there…"

Sakuno was quick to her feet as she stood up and dusted herself really quick and shook her head

"I…it was…wasn't you…your fault… I… I wasn't… wasn't looking!"

Oishi looked up to realize that he was already standing before the regulars changing room, Sakuno then added cautiously

"…E…O…Oishi-senpai… I… Go…GOOD LUCK!"

She actually said in her loudest voice, startling Oishi that he almost fell over in surprise as she was so embarrassed that she dashed away from Oishi before he could say anything. Oishi wondered what was she doing outside of the tennis team changing room which was meant for boys, but the flower on his locker told him everything he needed… There on his locker door was that single flower Bells of Ireland… Oishi smiled for he knew the meaning to this flower without needed to consult the book because Sakuno just said the same thing… Good luck…

Next morning, Sakuno was headed to school with Tomoka who was telling her an incredible story about her brother when they suddenly came to an abrupt stop when people were either standing by the locker areas or actually walking by but turning their heads towards the locker and gossiping about a particular locker, when Sakuno got close she was in for a surprise! There on her own locker was a lovely batch of Hydrangea's taped to her locker. Every girl looked at Sakuno with envy as she moved past them and with a slight smile to her face begin to free the flowers from their restraints but she had a smile on her face that told everyone that she knew who exactly gave these flowers to her…

_Thank you for Understanding_…

To be Continued…

Thoughts: I don't know if people are still reading this, oh well… ATOBE is next!

Question From Curious Snowrider14: After Reading the fics, have you ever tempted to buy a bag of Candy hearts? If so, what happened to that bag of candy hearts?


	22. Chapter 22 Atobe

Chapter 23: I want to ask her to marry me – Atobe Keigo

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, but I must say I liked writing this. = D

Notes: This is for Iku-sensei, and if the last few bits don't make sense, I will fix it up soon I promise. I hope you all like it, especially Iku-sensei because it will definitely have you 'aw-ing' in the end… Ok no guarantee but we'll see…

"I believe it is oresama's turn, I want to ask her to marry me…"

"WHAT?"

The group exclaimed in surprise but Atobe ignored them and started the story…

Many Years Ago…

There were days full of ups and downs, for an 8 year old Atobe Keigo, today was really one of his worst days

"Komm zurück Keigo! Ich habe nicht nach Beendigung des Gesprächs noch nicht! (COME BACK HERE KEIGO! I HAVEN'T FINISHED TALKING YET!)"

A woman screeched from the living room but Atobe Keigo couldn't care less as he made a quick dash past the security guards and out of those stupid large gates running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Atobe started to notice that the impossibly giant size houses starting to become smaller and smaller… that was when he realized that he had ran far enough out of the richer parts of the town and into normal housing areas, knowing that, Atobe shoved his hands into his pockets and started to slow down to walking or rather stomping as he kicked stray stones off the pavement.

_Stupid Nanny!_

Just the thoughts about the babysitter made Atobe even angrier as he kicked a particular stone very hard that it hit the wall and ricochet off the wall. Atobe wished he could go to Kabaji's house, but his parents thought that since Kabaji was sick with measles and it was the holidays, they wanted to visit japan. That large house wasn't even theirs and yet it was there for them to use, it was not as large as the one he lived in when he was in England but it was much bigger than the ones around the area… yet somehow this house was far lonelier than the one he lived in. He remembered walking down those halls which had pictures of scary uncles and aunties and the walls were covered with white paint and soft smooth curls painted white as the floor was covered with majestic red carpet, and they all looked daunting for an 8 year old boy with no friends.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner was always a lonely thing where his strict nanny stood there like a lamppost. The room was dead silent as Atobe's parents were always out in social gatherings or more business things that Atobe was generally uninterested in. Atobe had always been a very lonely child and he was very thankful to have a friend like Kabaji even if his responses contained one worded answers it was much better than having to face silence. No kid really wanted to play with Atobe Keigo when he was in England because he was too rich and everyone was afraid of approaching him, so his life as a rich child was lonely and to have to spend his holidays not only in a foreign land but alone was way too much. His parents sure thought out the bit to bring his tutor which was his nanny, and so everyday felt like another day of school.

Today was one of the days Atobe finally flipped and threw a tantrum and what did he get? Insults! Atobe remembered a time when he asked his father what was the point of being rich, his father said 'It is to get the authority to get what you want', Atobe never understood why the nanny still had the guts to give him a hard time, and what she said hurt Atobe. Being an 8 year old boy, you do not insult them knowing it might get to their self esteem! He could still hear the words ringing through his head over and over again

_Warum kannst du nicht mehr wie dein Vater sein? (Why can't you be more like your father?) Vielleicht sind deshalb deine Eltern nicht einmal wollen Zeit mit dir verbringen (Maybe that is why your parents don't even want to spend time with you)! Du bist ein ungezogenes und dummer Junge, der die Lehrer nicht gehorcht(You are a naughty and silly boy who disobeys the teacher). Man kann nie ein großer Mann sein mit der Rate wirst du Herr Atobe Keigo warden(You can never be a great man at the rate you are going Mr. Atobe Keigo)!_

His mother was German and his father was Japanese but more or less grown up in England and spoke to Atobe in English and his mother spoke to him in German therefore he was fluent in both languages, it was a shame because his nanny was German and since he was fluent in it, she used it to lecture him while the English butler and maids walk through thinking that she was just telling him off, but in all honesty if his parents would actually make the time to listen to him perhaps they would've changed the nanny. Atobe wasn't really arrogant in fact, he was extremely fragile and sensitive to what others thought of him. Even if it wasn't evident to others, he really tried to change but can a child really stand being constantly withstanding verbal abuse from someone who was paid out of his father's own pocket? He really wanted to tell his parents but he was afraid that they would trust the nanny more than their own son.

A stray tear came down his cheek and he wiped it away furiously and bundling all his anger into that one rock and with a great kick it flew at such a distance he wasn't prepared for what came next.

"OW!"

A young girl with her hair in a headband held her knee from the rock that had knocked it and it hurts. The girl started to sob as the mother came towards her daughter in shock that her daughter was holding her knee. Atobe was so shocked but him being a good boy, he ran up towards her in fear as he looked at the girl with tears in her honey brown eyes looking at him wondering why he would kick the stone at her.

"…**I am very sorry!"**

Atobe blurted out in English with a full British accent, and he was very sorry that he had hurt the poor girl but the girl on the other hand looked up and confusion was in her eyes as she looked at the boy in question for she couldn't speak English as she asked him in Japanese

"? I don't know what you're saying…"

The mother on the other hand knew exactly what the boy was trying to say, but she watched as the boy put his hands together with his head down extremely sorry and very frustrated to think that they would not be able to communicate. Rocking back and forth on his little feet, he looked helpless, and just when the mother thought she'd be nice and open her mouth to translate to her clueless daughter she was in for a surprise as the boy suddenly dashed somewhere, her daughter literally widened her eyes in surprise at such a speed the boy ran only to have him suddenly coming around the corner running so fast as though he was planning to ram into the mother and daughter, her mother was about to grab her daughter and brace for impact when the boy stopped. The boy looked extremely shy but he struck out his hand and the girl's tears abruptly stopped as he held out a red rose. The mother had no idea where he got that flower from she smiled… boys these days are such gentlemen and he had achieved his goal, because her daughter started to smile and nod, the boy looked relieved and happy that she was accepting his rose.

"Sakuno, the boy was trying to say sorry…"

Sakuno looked at the boy and she gave him a bright smile as she looked at her mother for a bit saying to him

"It's Okie dokie! Thank you!"

Atobe blinked, he understood okie dokie but he had no idea what else she said before he could attempt to guess the mother spoke up

"**My daughter says its fine and thanks you for the flower."**

Sakuno giggled at Atobe's reaction, his eyes widened in utter surprise but Sakuno following what her mother said took Atobe's hand and flashed him a brilliant smile. Atobe was used to people saying thank you but the way she held his hand and smiled it felt so different because they don't touch him to say thank you, because others thought touching him meant touching a million dollar diamond jewel and the way she smiled, it was the most sincerest smile he had ever seen… and he… Liked it.

"**Are you lost?"**

Atobe looked up at the woman before looking away with his cheeks red in embarrassed and ashamed because he didn't want to tell the woman he ran away from his vacation home but in his action, she understood as she turned to her daughter

"Sakuno, why don't you bring the nice little boy to our house to play? I will bring out cookies and cake."

Sakuno was overjoyed and she was very taken with the boy, the whole stone incident was forgiven and virtually forgotten as she tugged his hand to urge him to come along, Atobe looked to see her smiling and tugging him, and he then looked to the mother despite understanding Sakuno's sentiments.

"**Sakuno is inviting you to come and play at our place, would you like to come along?"**

With that Atobe eagerly nodded, keen on seeing an actual Japanese house as he followed hand in hand with Sakuno as she held the flower with the other hand and chattering away on what she did today back to Atobe who had no idea what she was saying but nodded otherwise, the mother couldn't hide her own giggle at the two of them, she remembered books that she read about men and women where the woman does not understand the man and can still love him, she always thought that wouldn't be possible but they were there proving it. Sakuno didn't love him the way a woman loves a man of course but she adored the boy and his polite manners and it seems the boy was just as fond of her, even when he couldn't understand her, he still nodded and he seemed to be fascinated by her expressions.

As they walked through their gates, they were just the height that deemed normal and ordinary but it felt safer and less daunting. Sakuno's mother looked through her purse in attempts to pull out the keys as Sakuno dragged Atobe to see the garden and put the rose into a bush joyfully, Atobe debated with himself if he should pull it out and say that it needed water but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and so his internal conflict began and in the end he pulled it out, Sakuno looked puzzled that he would do so Atobe responded

"**Flowers need water."**

Sakuno continued to look confused as Atobe eyed the watering hose and without really thinking he picked up the hose and said

"**Water."**

He pulled something or turned something that was when the water sprayed all onto Sakuno… Atobe was horrified that he had done that to the girl and it seems that he had continually showed bad behavior and afraid of what she would say he walked towards her cautiously and offered an apologetic smile

"**Sorry?"**

Sakuno blinked from the shock but she didn't cry, in fact she picked up a bucket and dunked Atobe with water and now it was Atobe's turn to blink in utter shock, he was thankful that in natural reflex he moved the rose somewhere safe as he wiped his fringe out of his face and gauging her facial expression trying to understand if she did it because she didn't like him. Sakuno's mother was in utter shock when her daughter poured a bucket of water over the boy, given that the bucket was small and had a small amount of water but enough to drench the boy. Atobe looked at Sakuno in shock to find that Sakuno was laughing, it didn't feel mean as Atobe tried to work the hose that was still running and aimed it at Sakuno who ran around screaming and laughing as she searched for water. Atobe couldn't muffle his own giggle as he continued to aim at her when Sakuno gave up and marched towards him and started to attempt to block the water that was when Atobe thought he'd be nice and allowed her to handle the hose and he regretted because she directed it at him and giggled as Atobe's own giggles mix with her as he attempt to dodge but fail. Being smart he held up the bucket for defense and when he had enough water he ran after her.

After a while of fun which Atobe never knew he could have, they were on the ground muddied and soaking wet, they sat there trying to stop their laughter when Sakuno's mother brought out towels for the both of them as she tried to accommodate Atobe as well she said

"**Look at you two! Soaking wet."**

"You cheeky children. Off you go Sakuno, take a shower and don't wet the floor. I will show Atobe where to take his shower."

Atobe watched as Sakuno tried hard not to trip over her feet and scurried back into the house as Atobe looked at the mother ready to explain and apologize when she smiled at the boy and said

"**Come along, I will show you where to take a shower. Wipe your feet on the mat by the doorstep first. Don't want you two to get the floor dirty now don't we?"**

Atobe felt rather warm inside, it was very rare to be treated so nicely and they didn't know that he was the son of a very rich and powerful man and she still treated him better than his nanny ever did. She for some reason allowed him to make mistakes and she was extremely understanding to his needs. As Atobe walked around the room he was in for quite a surprise. It was cosy, everything seemed so closed and that it was less intimidating than his own home. He noticed seats around the table and a small screen television. That was probably the living room and it looked way too small for 5 people but it seems that they could easily accomplish that. Finally they came into a bedroom, it was a double bed with no television or bookshelves but a nice little vanity and clothes drawer… his father and mother each had a walk in dressing room and so it was strange that they had so little to wear. She opened another door which lead into a bathroom and he was faced with steam and warmth.

"**Soaps over there and shampoo is here, I already warmed up the water. Is it ok for you?"**

Atobe nodded, Sakuno's mother smiled as she then said

"**Well, better to collect your dirty clothes, meanwhile you can wear my husband's shirt, I know it's be really big for you, but you're a big boy aren't you?"**

Atobe couldn't help puffing his chest out and not forgetting to say

"**Yes. Thank you."**

Sakuno's mother smiled and shut the door behind her as she decided to do quick laundry and dry the dirty clothes in the dryer, it was quite a well-mannered kid and he seemed very apprehensive. Sakuno's mother sighed as she muttered to herself

"Another boy taught to grow up too soon."

Atobe heard the click of the door and slowly slipped into the bath, he felt proud that he could sit in the bathtub without drowning, in his house there was a large hotspring or bath… it was so deep Atobe could only sit on the edge of it to take his bath. It was also completely empty much to his dismay and he had heard scary stories about sharks in lakes and crocodiles… he didn't want to stick his feet in there for too long. He even tempted to stick his head in to check since no one was there with him… But this bathtub was wonderful, he knew how deep it was and he knew no monsters would be in it. He looked around to see bathroom commodities, he had never heard of these brands and the toothbrushes and toothpaste on the table with combs, it was messy and yet all the same it was very nice.

Suddenly something said something in Japanese, Atobe looked at it and it seems that the clock was now all 00:00's he wondered what that meant and he deduced that it was the time meant to be spent in the bathroom so he took the quickest bath in his life and came out of the bathroom wearing an extremely large shirt, Atobe walked pass a mirror and felt like if he pulled his arms into the shirt and pull up the shirt to cover his head, all people would see is a T-shirt with legs. It was amusing but then Atobe continued to open the door to the hallway as he heard laughter as he headed towards the sound and he found that Sakuno was seated in something that was like a dining table with crayons and pens all on the table and sheets of paper. He looked and sees that her mother was making food but somehow the scene touched him and he suddenly felt very envious because her mother was talking to her happily and she laughed back a response. They were so happy and spending time together, but that was without him. Atobe was about to sneak away when it seems Sakuno seen him and started to run towards him she called out

"Flower!"

Atobe was surprised and he wondered what she was talking about

"**Hannah? Are you calling me Hannah?"**

Atobe pointed at himself as he said that, Sakuno nodded and said cheerfully

"Flower!"

Her mother chuckled a little, Atobe knew her mother knew something as he responded

"**My name is Atobe Keigo, not Hannah."**

"Kei-kun?"

"**Yes. Kei-GO."**

"Kei-kun."

"**Keigo-kun, Hana in Japanese meant flower and she gave you a nickname because she didn't know your name. Kun is the way people call another fondly, Sakuno merely shortened your name."**

Sakuno looked at her mother and assumed that her mother was on her side so she nodded as though to mean that whatever her mother said counts then Sakuno said

"Sakuno!"

"**Sack? What sack?"**

Her mother burst into laughter as she merely said

"**Her name is Sa-ku-no."**

"**Sack uno?"**

Sakuno's mother bit back a laugh, Sakuno seemed to be perfectly fine being called a sack as she nodded eagerly as she dragged him to the dining table where she was drawing as she showed it to him and said

"This is you, this is me!"

Atobe instead of listening really looked, as she pointed at the boy in the picture and pointed to him and she pointed to the girl in the picture and pointed to herself. Atobe smiled, he didn't look all too bad in that picture as he took a piece of paper and started to draw Sakuno and himself with the flowers, Sakuno smiled as she joined in drawing but after a while she stopped and looked at Atobe in awe as she looked over Atobe's shoulder and Atobe was more than happy to show her his picture. Sakuno's mother was coming over with the food when she noticed the artwork done by Atobe, she nearly dropped the food. The picture was extremely well done, it was far better than an average 8 year old boy's artwork.

"**Me and you Sack!"**

Atobe was amazed that Sakuno looked so excited she continuously clapped her hands in joy, her eyes wide and looking at the picture as though she really liked his artwork, Atobe was very flattered by her attention, Sakuno's mother patted his head gently as she said

"**That is a really good picture."**

Atobe went pink in pleasure to be praised by her, Sakuno's mother gestured at all the food as Atobe suddenly realized that there was food as he tapped Sakuno on the shoulder and gestured to the food, Sakuno instantly gave her mother the picture to hold as the two of them dug into the food, Sakuno's mother smiled as she placed the piece of paper down onto the table furthest away from the two of them and joined the small feast they had. After eating, Atobe was invited to watch Disney. After English subtitles for Atobe, she left Atobe and Sakuno to sit there and watch Disney movie. Atobe felt like even after being in England for so long, he had only discovered the wonders of Disney today. He didn't have time in the past and he was always constantly needed to do his homework and this was simply amazing as the characters jump in with colour and did amazing stuff.

Sakuno had watched the Disney movies before and so she gradually fell asleep on the sofa and she was curled up right beside Atobe who was frozen stiff watching and didn't even realize his friend had fallen asleep, it was only when the credits started to roll that he realize Sakuno was fast asleep. That was when Sakuno's mother came through the door and asked

"**Keigo-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?"**

Atobe nodded, as he carefully slide off the couch and came into the kitchen as she had a cup of tea for herself and a cup of warm milk for Atobe, Atobe sat there as she began

"**Keigo-kun, why did you run away from home?"**

At this Atobe felt guilty but he could see that there was no malice from the woman sitting in front of him, in fact she seemed encouraging and he liked her a lot so he decided he be honest and so he told her all about his parents bringing him here from England on a trip but all they did was leave him at home with the nanny and how and what his nanny had said, he felt very emotional at times but he found that taking a sip of warm milk made him warmer and comforted and continued as Sakuno's mother listened empathetically, after a while Atobe had told her everything as she then went around the table and took the boy into her arms and gave him a big hug as she said

"**It is ok dear, did you tell your parents about your Nanny?"**

Atobe shook his head as he bit his lip a little and said

"**I am afraid that they won't believe me."**

At this Sakuno's mother smile as she released her hold of the boy and went back to her seat as she said

"**No parent would over look such an incident. You have to be brave Keigo-kun… you have been a big boy earlier this afternoon by apologizing. It takes a lot to apologize and just use that same courage to tell them. A great man is a man who can stand up for what is right, and you have it in yourself Keigo-kun… Apart from that, I don't think you've told your parents how you felt about all this, sometimes Keigo-kun, people don't know what you need unless you say so, and that goes for your parents. You should tell them how you feel, because they might not know that they are hurting your feelings."**

Atobe nodded quietly, internally he was processing her words. She was right, he was being a coward by not telling his parents, and… he knew that deep inside he didn't want to be overly demanding or spoilt so he refrained thinking that they could understand without him saying anything, internally Sakuno's mother gave him hope but he cast a look at the sleeping Sakuno, he didn't want to not see them again. He liked Sakuno and Sakuno's mother. Sakuno's mother smiled as she said

"**Whenever you can, you should drop by. Sakuno's friends are all on holiday but she would love to have someone to play with."**

At this Atobe's eyes glittered in joy though he couldn't help his childish happiness

"**I will! I will!"**

Sakuno's mother nodded as she got up putting away their cups and said to him

"**I think you should call your family home now, I am sure they are worried sick."**

Atobe nodded as she showed him where her phone was and he picked up and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and dialed the number on it written 'Japan Holiday home no.' a few rings and a very anxious butler answered

"Atobe residence"

Atobe assumed that was Japanese as he said

"**It's Atobe Keigo, can I talk to Mummy?"**

"**Young Master Atobe! It is a great relief, the madam has been worried sick. I shall put you to her."**

A few clattering sounds, he could hear the nanny's English he held his breath and he was thankful that the butler knew and refused to give the phone to the nanny as he heard a soft velvety voice to be none other than his mother

"**Keigo? Oh darling, why did you run off? You made us so worried. Where are you right now?"**

Atobe hesitated a little but a warm hand came down on Atobe as she pointed at the address, Atobe said his address and ended it with

"**Mummy, I… I want to talk to you about something…"**

There was silence for a moment before he could hear his mother answered warmly for the first time

"**Sure dear."**

With that Atobe looked up at Sakuno's mother who nodded at him when they heard the door shut and Sakuno awoke to the sound and suddenly sat up and darted towards the intruder of the house

"DADDY!"

She jumped into the young man's strong arms as he cuddled the bundle of joy in his arms and responded

"I am home."

Sakuno's mother walked out into the hallway as the father brought the girl into the house in his arms and leaned to kiss his wife on the lips

"I'm home Risa,"

Risa smiled at her husband and answered warmly

"Welcome back Aki,"

Aki turned to notice a young boy by her side as he asked with an arched eyebrow

"You adopted a son?"

Risa laughed at her husband's antics as she responded

"**Keigo-kun, this is my husband Aki, Sakuno's father."**

Atobe felt apprehensive because the father was impassive for a moment before he turned to have a small smile on his face

"**Nice to meet you, are you Sakuno's friend?"**

Atobe nodded cautiously as he responded

"**Yes, nice to meet you…"**

"**Good that you are her friend, if you even think of dating my baby…"**

There was a scary look on the man's face making Atobe take a few steps back and said

"**You are 20 years too early!"**

"**Take it as a joke Keigo-kun,"**

Atobe wondered if it was safe enough to agree but it seems Aki was very pleased to have another man in the house as he said to the two of them

"Who wants to have takeout today?"

"ME!"

Sakuno waved her hands as Risa laughed and said to Atobe who looked clueless

"**He asked if you guys wanted to have takeout…"**

Atobe never really tried takeout in Japan or in England for the matter agreed happily as Risa sighed and went to the phone to order takeout as Aki took the two kids to the lounge and played with them.

Time flew by so fast and when the doorbell suddenly rang, Atobe secretly knew it was time to head home. Risa went to open the door just as Atobe and Sakuno were eating their desert with glee.

"Excuse me, is Atobe Keigo in this residence?"

Atobe heard his name and stood up as Aki lifted Sakuno out of her chair and followed after to see a limousine outside their house with a man they assume would be the butler, Rise looked at the man and asked

"I hope Keigo-kun's Nanny isn't in that car."

The butler blinked a little but decided he didn't mind the way the woman addressed Atobe Keigo and it seems Atobe didn't mind it either so he will overlook it, he said to the woman

"She wanted to come but I have already decided against it. I am told to bring the young master to the Madam when he arrives home, please rest assured."

With that, Risa then turned to Atobe and said kindly

"**Time to get your clothes."**

Atobe felt his stomach drop only to nod and follow her to the laundry room, within minutes, Atobe was dressed as he headed back out the door, Sakuno seeing this tried to wriggle from her father's arms because she could see that Atobe looked nervous. With a nod from Risa, Aki let her down as she ran up towards Atobe and hugged him saying tearfully

"You will be Okie Dokie!"

Again with the Okie Dokie but Atobe understood her words and hugged his friend and said

"**We'll go play again, **thank you** Sack."**

Sakuno's eyes widened as he said thank you in Japanese as she waved bye bye as though she understood and she hoped he'd be back. She stood with her parents wishing him all the luck in the world. Atobe sat at the back of the limousine and shut his eyes feeling sad that he had to leave. He liked that family and really wanted to go back there, but he braved himself. He had to be brave and tell his parents so that they can understand him and with high hopes, he will see Sakuno soon enough.

Coming back to his house, the butler immediately stepped left stopping the Nanny as she seemed to be speaking in quick German to Atobe who ignored her words as he focused on going up those stairs into his mother's room. It has been a long time since he truly went to look for his mother and there she was in all her beauty, she had her head turned but when she heard the door, she turned to see her son and she went towards his and threw her arms around him. Atobe never thought there'd come a day where she'd embrace him in such a manner but she did and it made tears sting his eyes.

"**Please don't scare me or your father again…"**

"**Is father here?"**

Atobe asked in surprise but soon enough he saw his father step out of the shadows, his handsome features shadowed by the moonlight but he then shortly joined his son and patted his son a little before asking

"**I heard you wanted to talk to your mother, do you mind if I sit in to hear what it is?"**

Atobe sniffed a little, feeling a bit less of a man as he asked with a quiver of the lip

"…**Yo…you want to?"**

His father raised an eyebrow at his son before saying with a gentle nod of the head

"**You're my son, of course I am concerned."**

With those words it gave Atobe the bravery and joy to know that his parents well and truly cared about him as he said

"**I want you to fire the nanny! Mommy, Daddy, I promise to study and be good, but I don't want her to be my nanny! She has always been…"**

Atobe couldn't control it as he regurgitated the words the nanny had said to him and told them about what she said to him when he even thought about talking to them about it. It made him afraid and lonely, his mother and father listened with a serious look on their faces and it was funny because Atobe never seen his parents looking so angry in his life. He broke pots and other things but he rarely seen his father or mother this angry.

"**Sebastian!"**

His mother called out sharply as Sebastian came into the room with an impassive face as she demanded

"**I would like to see Mrs. Kuefer this instant."**

Sebastian didn't even need to go far as a trembling nanny walked into the room and instantly spoke German, his father and mother listened and Atobe had the distinct fear of his parents trusting her. She was saying things like the boy is making things up, unknowing, Atobe gripped his mother's skirt a little tighter when his father said

"…**Mrs. Kuefer, you may pack your bags and leave my premises immediately. I shall send you back to Germany but I would never want to see you near my household ever again."**

Atobe's mother voiced out her own displeasure as she said

"**I am disappointed in you! I trusted my son in your care, you even dare to say that my precious son was telling lies! You were highly recommended, but I will make sure you will never be hired again!" **

The nanny cried and sobbed and begged his parents, his mother wrapped her arms around Atobe as she watched the nanny get dragged out of the room. Atobe's father scowled before he turned to his son and said

"**I am sorry Keigo, we hadn't the clue…"**

Atobe started to cry as he held onto his own mother in surprise that they trusted him, so much for being a man as he held tight to his mother and decided as he looked up and said

"**There is something I want to ask of you…"**

"**Anything."**

His mother answered back as he said

"**I… know mommy and daddy are busy but if you could… could we all spend time together?"**

His parents looked at Atobe Keigo as he seemed afraid but in his eyes it reflected all the years of loneliness he had endured so far, they then looked at each other and some emotion floated between them as his mother gathered her son into her hands and his father hugged his mother from behind but pulled his own son towards him as well and responded

"**We will… Sorry Keigo…We promise…"**

His mother held him tighter, it seems that they had finally noticed the look in his face, at last Atobe would have his family back the way he envied the rest to be. The three of them sat there together as Atobe Keigo talked to his family about what he and Sakuno did with her mother and he was happy and in the comfort of the two of them, his parents seemed happy to hear that.

"**Mommy, Daddy, while you are out to work… can I go over again?"**

He was no longer afraid of asking as he looked into his parent's eyes and there was no malice as they nodded as his father said

"**As long as you are safe and sound… I will get you a phone so you can call if you need anything…"**

"**Have Sebastian with you, it is much safer…"**

"…**I will be safe with the phone, I want to play with Sack!"**

His parents relented but her mother secretly had Sebastian to keep an eye on them if needed, and Atobe's father gave him a mobile phone. Atobe was tucked into bed for the first time in a long time since he was born. Atobe slept peacefully with dreams tomorrow…

Atobe picked out a nice T-shirt and shorts with his Nike shoes, not to mention a nice long green overcoat, and he did not forget his bag as he slugged it over his shoulder and chose a nice hat. He admired his get up and flicked his hair thinking to himself that he looked handsome as he dashed down waving goodbye to Sebastian and Sebastian said to himself with a smile

"Young Master is finally behaving the age he was meant to be…"

Sakuno got up and put on her favourite dress it and a small overcoat not to mention a nice hat on her head making her look like she was going out in summer but her nice curly brown hair falling down her shoulders, she took a small shoulder bag and put on her shoes just as the doorbell rang and Sakuno said joyfully

"MOMMY! KEI-KUN IS HERE!"

She chirped as she proceeded to open the door, and sure enough there stood the same boy for the past few days. During the past few days, Atobe had gained a sense of self-confidence as Sakuno did nothing but encourage it, she looked at him in awe and she always looked up to him and according to her mother always asked him questions that she always believed he had the answers to. Atobe loved it that she relied on him and the more she looked up to him the more he believed himself to be great and important. Atobe would rather die than to tell Sakuno that she became his motive to study and be perfect. He wanted to be able to answer all her questions and make sure he was the only one in her eyes. His parents seemed to watch on with a smile on their faces, his own mother teased him about her the other day. She met Sakuno and she was very fond of the girl, they spent more time together than Atobe did, he pouted the whole day until Sakuno and his mother both hugged him making the entire bad mood vanish into thin air.

"Good morning **Auntie."**

Atobe greeted her, he was learning a bit of Japanese as he really wanted to stop relying on someone to translate what Sakuno said to him and he wanted to be able to talk to her. Risa smiled at him as she seemed very nicely dressed to be going with them.

"Good morning Keigo-kun**, can I rely on you to look after my baby today?"**

Atobe cocked his head aside wondering what she meant when she looked apologetically at her handsomely dressed husband and instantly Atobe knew that Sakuno's parents were going out today, Atobe puffed out his chest in pride and nodded, Sakuno was clueless as she attempted to tie her shoelaces.

"**Here is the coin bag, and a list of things you two can do. We will be back in 4 hours, if anything ask your mother to look after the two of you ok? You are a man today! Look after her for me."**

Atobe probably didn't even see his own face but his eyes sparkled as he nodded and said

"**I promise!"**

He popped the coin bag and paper into his bag as he rushed out the door as Sakuno lifted up her head in surprise wondering where Atobe went, Risa called out

"**Keigo-kun, you forgot my daughter!"**

Atobe looked extremely guilty as he apologized to Risa and took Sakuno's hand and said with a slight blush on his cheeks

"**This way we won't leave each other behind."**

Sakuno was learning English as much he was learning Japanese but even when she didn't understand she knew his meaning. Aki saw that as he said

"**You two are too young to be…!"**

"Forget it honey, let's go! I don't want to miss it."

Aki was pushed as Atobe and Sakuno ran side by side laughing with joy, Aki plopped himself into the car and started the ignition as he said

"Somehow I feel like I am seeing something far in the future… My daughter is going to be lost to that boy…"

Risa laughed at her husband and said with a slight smile on her face

"Nothing is for sure in the future Aki… Not even for us…"

Aki without removing his eyes off the window he took her hand and kissed it saying

"I am sure that whatever it is, you, Sakuno and I will always be together."

Risa smiled warmly at her husband just as he smiled but keeping his eyes on the road and without hesitation they went on their date.

Atobe felt like a man, he was entrusted to take care of Sakuno as he walked with her down the streets elegantly with his hand holding Sakuno's as they walked through the streets determined to go to the shops that were nearby they were walking past a large maple tree and it was autumn so the leaves were turning red and falling off the tree.

"Kei-kun, why are do the leaves turn red?"

Atobe could only understand red, Sakuno then pointed at the tree and picked up a fallen leaf and that was when Atobe managed to understand her question but he hadn't studied that far yet, but he didn't want to disappoint Sakuno since she totally believed that he could answer that question for her. Atobe thought hard for a moment as he said

"**The tree is blushing, so the leaves turn red."**

Sakuno could only understand tree and leaves turning red but she had no idea what Blushing meant so she asked

"Burashing?"

Atobe thought how could he show her what blushing meant? He walked around a bit before he snapped his fingers and without much warning he kissed Sakuno on the cheek, Sakuno went red in surprise and embarrassment wondering why he did that. Atobe pointed at her pink cheeks saying

"**Blushing."**

Sakuno now understood that meaning and cheerfully held Atobe's hand as they continued on walking down the street but little did they know that Sebastian had followed along and was providing live feedback to his mother who was at work but was able to watch live feed.

"**They are so cute! I am sure my boy would marry her someday, after all Sakuno is so adorable!"**

Sebastian left her to her cooing and followed them from a certain distance to ensure that they don't notice. Atobe and Sakuno continued along walking and enjoying the scenery, but when they took a turn and saw a wild dog that was scourging the rubbish bins for food. Atobe sensed fear coming from Sakuno when the dog turned around to look at them. Boy, that dog didn't look very friendly at all so Atobe looked for the nearest stick and pushed Sakuno behind him in attempt to get between Sakuno and the dog, he was a big boy and was meant to look after her.

"**I will look after you."**

Sakuno understood from his gesture as she held his shoulder allowing him that chance. Atobe swung the stick to and fro as the dog's head followed that motion, his eyes not taking off from the stick but Atobe noticed that the dog might just follow the stick, so he hoped with all his might, he threw the stick past the dog as he took Sakuno's hand and dashed away from the dog and to his delight the dog was running towards the stick and away from them, which was a relief as Sakuno patted Atobe on the shoulder and said

"You saved me!"

Atobe understood that much and beamed with pleasure as they continued along their way as Sebastian breathe a sigh of relief as Atobe's mother gushed

"**How Heroic! I knew my son was like my husband!"**

Atobe and Sakuno finally reached the shops and it seemed that they were allowed to buy some candy and he only had a few coins to do so, and without further ado, he took Sakuno's hand and lead them into the sweet shop where many types of candy was on display. Sakuno's eyes open wide with glee but her hand still in Atobe's she followed him. The shop keeper was in for quite as surprise as when he heard the door chime which indicated a customer had arrived but he didn't see anyone inside the shop, but his eyes caught sight of heads or lumps of a different colour moving around below the desk and that was when he noticed a child's hand sticking up to put the coins on the table. The man looked down to see a young boy and a girl as they were holding hands, they were too short to be noticed straight off because the desk was far too tall for them both but the boy seemed to be trying to look cool. The boy didn't say much as he noticed that the girl was looking at the large colorful lollipop which costs the right amount for one of them, but the boy wasn't greedy or selfish and the shop keeper was rather taken back when he said to the shop keeper in English

"**That lollipop please."**

The boy carried a British accent which aroused his interest wondering if the girl he had beside him was his sister but that was when the girl looked up and pointed at the lollipop with a sweet smile on her lips and said to the man

"We can share ne Kei-kun?"

She spoke Japanese, the shopkeeper watched the too with keen interest as one spoke one language and the other spoke another language, they completely different and yet they got along just well. The girl was talking about all sorts of candy in the store but the shopkeeper was willing to bet that the boy had no idea what she was talking about but got the gist of it as she pointed and signaled. He smiled as he pulled out two of the lollipops and handed it to them when Atobe realized and was about to change it, the man shook his head and winked at the two of them

"Tell your boyfriend it is on me ok?"

Sakuno looked up to the shopkeeper and nodded as she turned to her companion and said one word

"**Free!"**

Atobe was hesitant but he nodded thanks to the man and took Sakuno's hand again as they walked out the door and it was Atobe's turn to talk as Sakuno tried to understand him, the shopkeeper then realized that the man who was now walking pass his shop was their guardian, but he was sure those two kids were very cute. At the end, it seemed that no matter where they went, shops were giving them things for free and soon they had coins left over but Sakuno wanted to go home and she enticed him by saying Disney. Atobe had nearly finished Sakuno's Disney collection to his great despair but he was keen to watch the movie and so they took a walk back towards the house when Sakuno went back to the same tree that was dropping maple leaves and picked up two of them, Atobe looked at it in surprise

"They are **blushing** a lot… we could keep some for memories! **Remember Today!**"

Atobe nodded as he carefully took his piece and thanked her as they held their own leaf and headed to her house but funnily enough they had forgotten that her parents wouldn't be home for another half an hour only to try the door and realized it was locked. Atobe decided that they could sit down by the porch and look around, Sakuno sat beside him as she noted that there were many trees blushing as she looked at Atobe and decided to ask

"Why are the trees **Blushing** so much now and then no more leaves? But then after a while it has leaves again?"

Sebastian knew that it was impossible for young master to explain so he stepped out from his hiding place pretending to look for them as he said

"**Young Master, I heard that the Ryuuzaki's are out on a date I came to check up on you."**

Atobe didn't really buy that but he pretended to and nodded, Sakuno saw Sebastian and took the opportunity to ask while there was a translator here, she asked

"Why are the trees **Blushing** so much now and then no more leaves? But then after a while it has leaves again?"

Once translated for Atobe, he merely thought hard as Sebastian watched his young master, he found that his young master is a very smart boy to be able to explain things like this to her, that was when he responded

"…**Trees blushing they are like losing their blood because there is a cut, but when all the leaves fall it is like the cut healing, keeping all the blood inside. When the leaves start to grow that is when the injury is healing to become even better and when there are leaves that mean the wound is all better!"**

To be honest, that was all Atobe could really do. Sakuno seemed to believe him, though Sebastian had to refrain his smile as he relayed the message word for word, but Sebastian knew that Atobe wasn't too far from the truth and Sakuno seemed to look up to him and praising him, Atobe lapped it all up as he said it was due to studying and etcetera, but Sebastian knew that Atobe was becoming more and more confident and he had an inkling that the young master studied at night with so much passion was also due to the one girl he wanted to impress. He probably doesn't even know it himself but that was most of the fun.

Days passed, Atobe enjoyed his time with Sakuno but when he had to suddenly return, he didn't have the time to say goodbye but his mother promised to write an email to their family informing them of where they had went. Atobe was heartbroken because he really wanted to stay there and play with Sakuno or have her move with him, but he had to return to England to finish up his elementary school, it seems that the reason why they came to japan was because Atobe's father was looking to establish a head office here and he wanted to return to his homeland and work in Japan, his mother supported the notion and had been helping with the last few arrangements. Atobe could only wait patiently and gradually he lost contact with Sakuno yet he continued to wait every day for the day he would return and see her again.

Atobe sighed to himself as he walked towards school through the usual way in the garden… he came back after finishing elementary and the moment he landed here on Japan soil, he talked his parents into letting him see her the instant they came back, and they kept their promise and allowed Atobe to go and visit her, only to go to her house and found that the previous family had moved away due to personal issues. Atobe Keigo was saddened by her leave and he had been in Japan ever since, but he hadn't given up looking for her. Ever since he went to Japan, he had regain self-confidence and had managed to carry that confidence through. At the end of the day, his reputation in elementary school was nothing short of a charismatic and an intelligent guy. Not to mention, the girls around him started to faint left right and center for him, this encourages him to continue to excel in school and to be a man that women would like, so when he meets her again, he was ready. Finding her was hard, but Atobe who had memories of her tried to associate himself with those memories so if she had walked along the street and saw him… she would recognize him. So Atobe kept appearing with roses, flipping his hair but of course, his fan club grew and his team mates said he is being egotistic but he didn't care as long as he could find that one girl.

He thought Tachibana Ann was the one only to be horribly wrong, so Atobe was now left wondering where Sack went, despite trying to convince himself and his parents that he didn't like her in the romantic way as he secretly acknowledged that when he was younger he had the crush on Sack… but to have these weird longing feelings years after he last seen her made it harder to deny that his feelings… it was almost to the point where Atobe was convinced that maybe seeing her may dispel these childish beliefs of love and longing.

"If only she would appear in front of me…"

Atobe said with a deep sigh as he passed a girl by. The girl was looking up at the maple tree as the red leaves fell onto the ground one by one it was only at that very moment that the girl suddenly commented to herself

"Trees are **Blushing** again…"

That had Atobe whirled around as he looked at the girl standing there, he recognized her as the girl that Kabaji was being nice to as he asked

"What did you just say?"

The girl looked confused and meek as she stuttered

"…h…huh?"

"What were you saying about the trees?"

The girl relaxed a little as she responded

"Blushing."

"...it can't be… all these years of searching…"

"?...Eto… I don't understand…"

"**Sack…"**

That was when the girl Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise as she said it out almost in a hush whisper

"…Kei-kun?"

Atobe without hesitation pulled her in for a hug and that was when he recognized her scent, it was the scent of her home and he remembered those honey brown eyes. How did he miss that? Atobe was completely overjoyed to have her back as she hesitantly reciprocated his hug and that was when Atobe knew… maybe they were meant to last forever as the two of them reunited once more under a maple tree and it blushed impossibly a shade deeper as it watched the two of them reunite.

To be continued…

Longest chapter ever, I will make the conversation in the following chapter. So Niou will have to wait for at least one more chapter…


	23. Chapter 23 The Talk Oishi and Atobe

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Author Note: There is something in the middle of the story, you can either choose to ignore it or continue to read it, because it gives you an idea what happened between the lines and a bit of humor. This one is short but I hope Masaharu Niou's will turn out right. A thank you to Sapphire 122, she pointed out a mistake I intend to fix in this chapter, if you can't recall it is best you put the Akaya Kirihara's chapter right beside this one as it refers to it.

Chapter 23: A debate and off the set action

"Hold on! Wait, are you telling me that all this time that you holding flowers, flipping your hair and… that 'Oresama' attitude was because of her? … Buchou, that is just… whoa…"

Shishidou Ryou had no idea what to say, he was sure that the rest of the team members excluding Kabaji would've been surprised, if they could really think about it.

"That is not the problem!"

Momoshiro yelped, he was surprised and shocked to think that Shishido Ryou had missed the big picture. The rest of the sane members nodded their heads in agreement as Momoshiro continued his conversation pointing at Atobe who blinked

"He wants to ask her to marry him!"

"Oh yeah, knowing Buchou its surprising that he hadn't already asked her…"

Shishido wondered, completely missing Momoshiro's point, but at this, Atobe flipped his hair and said with a frown on his face

"You think Ore-sama has no sense of romanticism?"

"…I thought you had too much of it actually…"

Muttered Shishido Ryou but Atobe completely ignored him and continued by saying

"Oresama needs to set the scene! Have to prepare for the boat ride, prepare for the orchestra… flight to Rome…"

Jackal scratched his head in confusion as he said something that silenced Atobe

"What if she said no? After all that money spent… isn't it a shame?"

"I think Atobe-buchou is lying anyway, he could easily get all that done in 1 week. Sakuno was there at Hyoutei at least 5 months ago! Don't tell me that it was that hard to do… wait… Buchou,"

Shishidou Ryou looked seriously at Atobe and asked with a raised eyebrow as if an epiphany just hit him and realization settled in,

"…are you perhaps…? Shy?"

"Oresama? Shy? NO! Oresama just haven't found the right time. That will make the proposal look perfect!"

Shishidou Ryou grinned at the knowledge that he had just obtained as he stated the obvious and said

"So you are shy…"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! Which part of him wanting to marry Sakuno to you not understand? We've got to stop him! Maybe if we hit him hard enough…"

"ENOUGH! Put that tennis racquet down. Atobe is just as much under the influence of the candy heart he had just ate and you should not interfere with other people's feelings."

Momoshiro sighed as he put the tennis racquet down and sat back down and leaned back against the wall with a slight grumble only to say while looking directly at Ryoma

"At least we know what he is going to do… and that who gave Oishi those flowers with hidden meanings in them ne Ochibi?"

Ryoma ignored him and same could be said for Tezuka just then, his phone rang and everyone jumped feeling slightly startled only to have their eyes change into excitement as if those eyes were asking him if it was Ryuuzaki Sakuno calling in, but the look on Tezuka's face indicated as he picked it up, and his eyebrows furrowed as he listened…

LITTLE BREAK OFF SET – CAMERA STILL ROLLING (You can choose to ignore this part)

After a moment, Tezuka answered

"I understand…"

With that he shuts the phone promptly, Momoshiro, Shishidou and Jackal all looked at him questioningly as if asking what was going on as he said

"… Snowrider14 called in just now…"

Jackal's eyes widened in surprise as he looked confused and said

"…You don't say…"

Shishidou asked a tad bit annoyed by the call in

"Why is SnowRider14 doing this during the shooting?"

"SnowRider14 just realized and amended the script. Apparently a reader told notified SnowRider14 that we didn't have a chance to react to Akaya Kirihara's story and introduce Kawamura's…"

"WHO?"

Momoshiro asked with an arched eyebrow as if challenging the writer

"Sapphire 122…"

Momoshiro complained

"Who is that? Do you know how much trouble it is for us! That was way past!"

Momoshiro climbed closer to the camera located close enough and said into it

"Clean up your own mess SnowRider14! I am not doing it!"

Tezuka glared at Momoshiro as he said

"You know we are now officially off the scene, just behave."

"The camera would've been turned off I'd think…"

Jackal added pointedly and Momoshiro thought for a moment

"Oh? Ok…"

Momoshiro picks up the Tennis Racquet and said with a sly grin on his face

"Let's hit Atobe across the head now!"

"… …."

"You are that jealous of Oresama? Don't worry, Oresama will forgive you for your impudence and allow you to continue to bask in Oresama's radiant presence! Oresama heard from SnowRider14 saying the TV reviews LOVED Oresama's grand story, better than the rest… Oresama bet it is Oresama who gets Sakuno."

"... Pass me the racquet…"

"Me too!"

The rest of the others were starting to stand up as Atobe stood up too pointing at the rest and said

"You can't hit Oresama! Oresama is still needed in following scenes…"

"Sa… No one will notice if you are out like a light for the next few scenes…"

Said a sadistic Fuji, Atobe's eyes widened as he thought he would surely be knocked out of his socks and they were branded socks too…

Oishi chipped in as well as he said

"We don't even know who Sakuno is going to end up with, or why Tezuka and Ryoma aren't affected… Scripts come in for each chapter… it is like we are reading it ourselves…"

"Atobe is the piñata!"

Cheered Momoshiro

"Stop! We've already wasted a lot of time and we've all got other TV series of our own to go to. Let's just go on. Director we can begin now."

AND…. ACTION! -

Tezuka shuts the phone and sighed before he turned to see Momoshiro, Shishidou and Jackal looking at Tezuka curiously, Tezuka merely responded

"Just Ryuuzaki Sensei informing me that she had come up with a new training regime."

"… …"

Momoshiro couldn't say a word, Jackal smiled albeit awkwardly as he said

"Well, it is a shame to hear about all these confessions now…"

"What do you mean?"

Asked Shishido, Jackal looked up to respond

"Well, I mean… Akaya already said that Ryuuzaki-san loves Echizen, so wouldn't they all be rejected?"

"…Chiz… I remember that day. Mada mada dane Akaya Kirihara. Ryuuzaki wanted to come because Ryuuzaki gets lost easily. She admitted that she had no idea where to go to get to Seigaku from there."

Shishidou asked, pretty much surprised that it would that situation and after all those hints that she must really like Ryoma or seemed to be her admitting it

"All those times the blushing and everything?"

"…Like I would know… to jump to conclusions…"

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps what? I am convinced Sakuno-chan loves our little Ochibi."

Momoshiro laid down his firmly believed facts.

"Perhaps, when he rephrased the question about who she liked watching to play tennis, she had chosen Echizen but we all respect he had the most potential and just maybe that was what she meant?"

"...! If you put it that way, all those comments were just from a perspective tennis viewer."

Tezuka and Ryoma silently agreed while Momoshiro was simply silent, once silence had settled on the group, Tezuka then looked at Masaharu Niou and said

"It is your turn,"

Niou in turn looked at them as he said

"I want to tell her that she is special to me."

To be Continued -

SnowRider14 paying extra to Jackal, Momoshiro, Tezuka and Ryoma… getting broke and signing out.


	24. Chapter 24: Niou Masaharu

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Chapter 24: Niou Masaharu

Have you ever experienced a certain thrill that runs down your body? The tingling sensation of flushing pleasure that makes you so excited that you could hardly breathe? For Niou it wasn't 'whoopee's' he was talking about… its…

"NNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUU U!"

"PURI!"

Niou laughed as he leapt out of his hiding place to see a teacher looking red in the face, maybe it was because of the red paint, or was it because he was also covered in feathers? Before the teacher realized Niou was standing there, Niou took a quick sprint feeling the air through his hair like the intense joy and happiness when he saw people go through some form of embarrassment. Scary? Not really, it was a harmless game… really…

"OUUUCHHHH!"

Ah… so that's where his mousetrap went… that wasn't his fault, it wasn't _intentional…_It just happened. What Niou likes best? Impersonation, he was great at it! Famous actors, tennis team mates even opponents. He knew everyone down pat, there was no way anyone could see through his game play or impersonation to be Niou Masaharu, he was the greatest as far as he was concerned. The other thing he loved doing? Pranks... oh it was pure ecstasy when he sees his victims fall victim to his traps, and who said pranking can't be addictive? That person should get their head checked. Chuckling to himself he decided to walk down the school halls, up the stairs and towards the radio room when a hand landed on him… it was sticky and with some feathers. Niou had to admit this man had upped his determination and speed... he managed to catch Niou.

"Good afternoon sensei."

He greeted the teacher with a smile, but the teacher wordlessly dragged the boy into the principle's office and gave the principle a whole complaint about Niou's _harmless_pranks which was clearly overboard because the teacher broke into tears and said that he would quit his job if no fitting punishment was reinforced on him. Niou rolled his eyes, how did he know that this teacher was such a wuss? It was just paint and feathers, how bad can it be? Nothing a good long soak in the bathtub wouldn't be able to fix.

"…Niou Masaharu, you have been setting pranks on everyone in school for the past few weeks and it is getting worse, I hereby suspend you from school for 2 weeks."

Niou would've handed the man the small hammer that a judge uses when they gave a verdict because that was exactly what he found the principle doing. Suspended for 2 weeks… that is a long time to be away from tennis… oh well, he could always sneak back in anyway and it was like 2 weeks off school, where could he go? Who could he prank? There was so much he could do and so little time… maybe he should go to lunch and discuss it with the tennis members, after all he could pretend to be anyone he wanted, so perhaps he ought to do some spying for them? Causing havoc in other schools sounded like a great idea to him.

"What did you say?"

Sanada looked livid but Niou simply responded back unafraid of his fuku-buchou's dark and scary nature and whistled happily on top of that

"Suspended! Don't worry, I won't miss tennis practice."

"What are you going to do… mmm… now that you are suspended?"

Bunta asked with a tilt of the head and Yagyuu couldn't help but be concerned since Niou would no longer be causing havoc in school means he could take the world as his playground, which could be highly dangerous and most definitely not the best of ideas one can come up with but knowing Niou, that might have been the first thing on his mind.

"I was thinking of looking at our opponent's school."

Bunta got excited hearing about it and suggested happily before anyone else could stop him…

"How about Seigaku? Sakuno-chan would be there! Ask her to make me cake!"

Bunta said happily, that was when the whole uproar began…

"No!"

It seems that his teammates are very protective of what they called the mascot of the Seigaku tennis club. Niou chuckled evilly as he thought of the most malicious things to do… all the pranks he could play on the innocent unsuspecting girl while the rest of his team members worry about what is about to happen. No amount of persuasion was going to stop him now…

"I know that look! No Niou! No pranks against the Seigaku school, especially Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

Said Sanada sternly, even his buchou Yukimura wasn't smiling as much and it seems that he is in agreement with Sanada. Niou whined as he said

"Don't you want pictures?"

That got the other members curious about what he meant as Niou proceeded to explain,

"Such as a picture of when Sakuno is drenched in water? Or when whip cream explodes on her? Or her tripping?"

Niou had to hand it to the guys, they tried to avoid their eyes but Niou knew that once those visuals got into their heads, in the end they were just men. Sanada frowned and Yukimura was no longer smiling, Yagyuu looked like he was very fascinated with the book before him and Bunta literally choked on his food. Akaya Kirihara went red and he stabbed his food in deep contemplation, they all must've felt tempted but did not want to ruin his good name in Sakuno's books but they all seemed to shift in their seats making Niou grin gleefully as he knew that boys will be boys…

"No. You will sit in the corner for such a ridiculous remark."

Once Sanada piped up, all the others pretended that they were on the same side as Niou smirked inwardly saying that they were all simply cowards. If he had pictures of the said girl, they would've all but gone on their knees for the pictures. He might be able to gain more than he first anticipated, no one was going to change his mind now! Ryuuzaki better watch out, because the prankster is in the house!

"For the umpteenth time, no!"

Niou groaned as he swiveled around on the chair and asking with a frown marring his face

"Why not?"

The man had silver hair like his own and to be honest one would've said that it was either his brother or his father. The man glared daggers at Niou and pushed his glasses up with a shrug of annoyance

"Because it is MY job we are talking about! Niou, you know that I can't just let you waltz into the school and pretend as though you are me!"

Niou rolled his eyes and swerved close to the man and said with the same trickster like smile across his face.

"Yeah but it will only be for a week! You've already done the introductory thingy!"

The man snapped curtly back his answer and he looked displeased

"No. I am a school nurse, I can't allow you to come in and jeopardize the student's health and knowing you, you will really ruin my reputation given the amount of time you have to work on it."

"Oh? Fine."

Niou got up from the chair in the room and walked over to the front door, for once the man looked relieved to see Niou getting to door, but as though forgetting something, Niou turned around and said with a smirk across his face that made the man's face color drain itself.

"I just forgot. I went to school the other day while you were tending to a sick patient and flirted with Nagashima Sensei, she REALLY likes me… or you rather. I was you."

"WHAT?!"

"Did I mention she looked like she was about to cut corners to bump into you more often?"

"…YOU!"

The man looked annoyed and horrified at the same time. Colour was fading from the man's face really quickly as he pressed his palms to his face to remind himself to breath and that this was probably not a dream to his despair.

"... One week! You have to promise…"

Niou beamed and thanked the man

"Thanks Cuz."

"…I hate being related to you."

Mumbled his cousin as Niou exited the house with a snigger caught between his lips because he lied, as usual. He just played his cards well and now he had full access to Seigaku and to Sakuno Ryuuzaki, thinking of all the situations that he could get her into… sticky glue and paint… oooh all the fun he would have seeing the tennis team bewildered wondering who is targeting their precious mascot. If anything Niou believed that Sakuno was probably a mascot because they only need to mention Sakuno to know which school and club they were talking about.

Crisp black dress shirt, check! Nicely ironed suit pants, check! Last but not least, the pearl white lab coat, check! Check! Niou turned to look at the massive bag that he had packed with him today. He smirked to himself, today would be only the beginning Ryuuzaki Sakuno... prepare yourself for a week's worth of pranks! Niou headed out the door and without hesitation made his way into Seigaku high school without any problems. Teachers greeted him as an equal and that even the students were greeting him as a sensei, Niou thought to himself that this was far too easy! On his way to infirmary, he spotted his target. Sakuno Ryuuzaki was walking down the corridor with her friend while she was holding a stack of books, it looked precarious and Niou bet that any second these books were ready to fall right out of her hands.

"Ahhhhh!"

Speaking of the devil, Sakuno tripped on her own two feet and this wasn't even Niou getting started with his pranks! All of the books fell right out of her hands and her face planted into one of the books as her friend gasp in surprise and placed her own books down on the side to help Sakuno up. Sakuno went pink in embarrassment as she rubbed her face a little and she even had two small tear droplets in the corner of her eyes from the pain of falling over. Niou wondered why hadn't he picked on Sakuno earlier? She was perfect for pranking, the helpless and embarrassed look on her was far better than those at his school. Those girls didn't have the facial expression even remotely to what Sakuno wore on her face right at that moment.

Once Niou arrived and managed to put his bag away, a few moments after that, the door opened wide with a loud bang, causing Niou to spin around shocked to see that already Seigaku tennis regulars were walking into the room. Niou thought to himself that this was the perfect time to hone his impersonation skills, and in his opinion…? His cousin was an easy person to impersonate considering that the both of them looked alike.

"Sensei, I think Eiji has a very bad stomach ache!"

Niou smiled at the two students coming into the infirmary as he responded

"I see, what were the two of you eating?"

"Well, Eiji and I had discounts to this new restaurant? I suppose the word Desperate Restaurant should've warned us as much."

Niou was quick to pull out a file that his cousin had compiled for him because he was afraid that Niou might just end his career. In the folder listed all the possible illnesses experienced by students and the names of the medication and how many tablets should be taken.

"Alright… please help him into bed over there."

Eiji took one look at the person in the lab coat he said

"Ah! Momoshiro! What is Niou Masaharu doing here?!"

Niou froze for a moment, well he didn't think he would be caught this soon, especially by a boy who just had food poisoning. Eiji struggled a little within Momoshiro's grasp and declared

"I don't want to be cured by him… he's a trickster… what if he gives me far worse Stomach aches?!"

Just as Niou was about to pull off his impersonation, Momoshiro was the one who slapped Eiji's shoulder lightly

"Idiot! Niou sensei was here at the introduction last week remember?! I saw him yesterday, he said that Niou Masaharu is his cousin."

Niou relaxed a little, thank goodness that Momoshiro had in fact learned of his cousin working here as the new school nurse. Niou's muscles relaxed a little as he took the medication off the shelf and gave Eiji a glass of water with the pills.

"Momoshiro-san, I think it is best you don't hit my patients."

Momoshiro shrugged as he said nodded in apology to Niou before turning to Eiji who was taking it a little better knowing that Momoshiro just vouched for Niou's credibility took the water and pills.

"Ok Eiji, I am going to go to class now! See you later at practice!"

Eiji groaned and moaned in pain, as he watched Momoshiro leave the infirmary. Niou on the other hand made sure that Eiji took the pills and water before saying

"I will leave a pail for you here, if you need it. The pill should help with the stomach ache, meanwhile you can sleep here until you feel better."

Eiji nodded thanks as he proceeded to lie on the bed and within 5 minutes was knocked out like a light. Niou smirked to himself, it wasn't hard to play pretend and it seems that if he could fool Eiji and Momoshiro means he should be in the clear, thus his ultimate plan of pranking can now begin, after all… Eiji is fast asleep… Niou eyed the sleeping Eiji and a malicious thought popped into his head without warning and Niou smiled evilly as he rummaged through his luggage to pull out a permanent marker pen.

"It's such a shame to not do something when there is such a golden opportunity."

After satisfied with giving Eiji a whole new make-up, Niou then shut the door and hung a sign over his office saying 'do not disturb' before he went to get accustomed to the surroundings. But because he doesn't really know where Sakuno goes during the day, his best bet is to follow after her today to get to know her habits. However… he should at least be able to drench her in water shouldn't he? Niou once sure of where her classroom is, proceeded to do some serious tampering with the nice little spot there was a wooden beam just 20 cm away from the classroom so he proceeded to fill a bottle of water and when he was sure he wasn't watched, propped it up there with a small clear thread tied around the neck of the water bottle as he slowly trailed the thread out the window where he'd hide outside and pull the thread causing the water to come down onto Sakuno. Easy peasy!

After waiting for a little bit, the bell rung and students all started to head out of the classroom for one reason or another. Niou wasn't rushed for time, after all he was perfectly patient after all that is the whole point of the prank to wait for the most opportune of moments. Naturally his patience was awarded with her presence. Niou looked at the normal average two braided Sakuno Ryuuzaki and thought to himself, just what is it about her that pulls all his teammates into her grasp? What is so special about her? Niou smirked as he added the thought,

"_Well, have a nice drench time Ryuuzaki…"_

As he yanked the thread albeit too hard, but it was the amount of strength he applied to the string when it was tied to the end of a bucket. Figures… Niou watched the water bottle in motion as it swung down like a pendulum just as Sakuno looked down and her eyes widened a little before she completely bent down and attempt to do something and the bottle missed her by inches and came flying directly into Niou's face, causing him to fall backwards from the impact not to mention he had released the string from his grasp and the water finally came down and drenched… Niou. From the window Niou could hear her loud friend call out

"Sakuno-chan! Hurry! What is taking you so long?"

Niou then heard Sakuno's soft meek voice respond

"Ah…! My shoelaces were untied…"

Niou at that point lay back down onto the ground and massaged his face after the hit and his shirt was soaked. That was not a pleasant sensation for good old Niou who had been expecting her to be the one in the trap. Niou grumbled a little to himself that Sakuno had been lucky, water won't evade her for long! Niou proceeded to head back to his base camp and pulled out a few more master plans and he opted for the one he loved the best. He placed a Styrofoam pillar right by the side of the wall where all the windows are in the hallway leading to his office before placing a plastic vase filled with water up until half way and stuck a few roses into the vase on top of the Styrofoam pillar. Then right next to the Styrofoam pillar sprayed some oil onto the ground with a triumphant smirk, this trick was guaranteed that the girl will get drenched, after all… it was a knee-jerk response that will cause her to grab the Styrofoam pillar which will give way due to the amount of weight on the pillar and she will try to stop the vase from falling and it will empty itself somewhere on her or somewhere else… Niou didn't really care. It was personal to get her caught in his prank to call it satisfaction and perfection, for Niou took pride to be the best trickster in the whole of his school.

"It is funny how Niou sensei sent for us to gather material for him urgently, we are not even responsible for helping him out today."

Sakuno merely smiled at her friend just as Niou sensei stepped out of his infirmary and his eyes locked onto Sakuno saying with the smile across his face

"Ah! Ryuuzaki-san, the box you have in your arms… I need then urgently! Hurry over."

Niou sensei proceeded to gesture to her to come to him as Sakuno had no choice but to hurry over in worry that someone really needed a box of… educational signs? Just as her foot was inches away from the oil, Niou internally was excited, his adrenalin was pumping and he couldn't wait to see the absolute shock she will be in for when she slips but just as she was about to take another step…

"Ryuuzaki!"

Sakuno turned to see Tezuka and Sumire standing behind her at a distance but they seemed to be eager to talk to Sakuno, causing her to stop in her steps but constantly squirm as though she couldn't make up her mind to hurry over to Niou sensei or wait for Tezuka and her grandmother.

"Sakuno-chan, I am due for a very important conference I need to talk to you and Tezuka about it before I leave."

"O…Ok…Bu…but…Niou sensei needs these urgently."

Sakuno gestured to the educational signs in her box and Tezuka looked skeptically at the box and then at Niou, his eyebrows furrowed as though his intelligent mind was brewing up something nasty. He responded to Sakuno

"Ryuuzaki, what Ryuuzaki-sensei wants to talk about precedes educational signboard crisis… I am sure, Niou sensei will understand."

Sumire who also had a hard time believing that farfetched idea and gave Tomoka the box before she said

"I am sure Osakada-san can help, I am sorry Niou sensei… I need to talk to my granddaughter."

With that, Sakuno escaped his trap again! Oh well… at least he wasn't about to get…

"NYAAHHHHH! MOMOSHIRO! It must've been you who drew on my face!"

"I TOLD YOU! I DIDN'T DO IT! HONEST!"

Niou turned just in time to have Momoshiro run into Niou, causing him to move forward and his foot landed on a part of oil just as he flail his hands helplessly trying to achieve balance and his hand shot out to grab the pillar and it caved under Niou's strengths and Niou's efforts to do something ended up with him and the vase with water coming down onto his shirt and roses scattered everywhere. There was complete and utter silence for the briefest of moments as Niou tried to blink the water out of his face just as Eiji said

"Uh oh… that was Momoshiro's fault!"

"Hey! No way! Eiji you were chasing me with that scary and ridiculous look on your face… but dang… I never knew that there was a Styrofoam pillar… let alone a pillar here…"

"Nya… Maybe drama class left it here by accident!"

Niou thought to himself darkly that he never expected his own prank to bite him in the butt so badly. Wiping off the remaining water droplets on his face fuming that his prank backfired and who was the victim? Him again! This has just got to stop! Niou swore to himself, tomorrow it is truly war! He will bring out his best guns and the war is on!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Prank #3

"Good morning Niou sensei!"

Sakuno and Tomoka noticed that Niou was carrying a lot of luggage as he smiled at them as though he hadn't expected them, he put his box down and pulled out a bottle and a can of coke as he answered

"Good morning Ryuuzaki-san, Osakada-san… Thank you for helping out yesterday, sensei's got you two soft drinks as a thank you gift."

Niou handed a bottle of coke to Tomoka and a can to Ryuuzaki as he proceeded to explain

"Big thanks to Osakada san who helped a lot, and not to forget that Ryuuzaki helped out as well."

"Thank you sensei!"

Tomoka and Sakuno began to open their respective soft drinks, Niou smiled at the two of them just as Tomoka shrieked due to the fact that the soft drink was started to froth up and the leaked down her fingers just as Sakuno pulled her lid and Niou who was enjoying Tomoka's expression secretly did not notice the way Sakuno positioned her own can and apparently neither did she…

"KYA!"

The can of coke spread directly at Niou due to the fact that the opening of the can was facing him giving him a face full of coke. Sakuno even dropped the can in utter surprise and shock that she had incidentally sprayed Niou sensei with coke as she proceeded to grab a handkerchief and apologized

"Sorry! Sensei! I am so sorry! I really didn't meant to…He…here…"

She started to wipe his face as she looked frantic and extremely at loss at her own embarrassment. Her face was pink and going pinker the moment she realized she was using her own handkerchief to wipe his face. Niou noted that it smelled like cinnamon and lavenders… it was quite the interesting smell, and he noticed that her eyes were doe like, wide brown eyes almost puppy dog like begging for forgiveness. Niou was quick to respond

"It is ok Ryuuzaki-san. It is I who should apologize, I didn't know that the bottle and can in the box was shaken up so much."

Tomoka and Sakuno both shook their heads, they felt more pity for the coke drenched Niou who instantly felt the sticky feeling after coke got onto his face and he knew he had to change out of these clothes. Isn't he lucky he learnt his lesson and brought a good change of clothes? Niou grumbled to himself that he had failed again and he was smacking his head onto his invisible wall, how can one girl be so damned lucky and get Niou back three times? Next prank, he is staying far away! He proceeded to unbutton his shirt as he slipped off his white lab coat, he had forgotten that the two girls were standing there.

Tomoka and Sakuno both watched him slacked jaw in shock that the sensei was stripping right in front of them. Sakuno went beet red at the sight and if it weren't for a hand that landed on Niou's bare shoulder Niou would've forgotten that he was not in his infirmary yet.

"_Sensei…_Just what are you doing stripping in front of two girls?"

A stern voice reprimanded him and he turned to look at a frowning Tezuka, he didn't seem very pleased and Niou turned to see Sakuno and Tomoka looked flushed red, Sakuno even went as far as to cover her eyes or turn the other way the moment he turned around. Niou noted that the two girls felt so embarrassed, he in turn felt embarrassed even though he had walked around his own school topless before. Then again does this count as a prank?

"Ah, Tezuka-san. Sorry I must be too tired reading up on medicinal reports last night… I keep forgetting where I am. I thought I was changing somewhere private."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and his eyes moved left and right as though to indicate that this place is the last place to be a changing room. They were at the entrance of school, plenty of people were around but Niou wanted to argue that he was having too much on his mind but Tezuka said

"Sensei, I suggest you get some sleep."

Tezuka then guided Sakuno and Tomoka away from the scene of the crime and Niou let out a long kept sigh as he started to pick up his box which now had his coke soaked lab coat and shirt and headed towards the infirmary.

"Nya! Niou-sensei!"

Eiji jumped up and down right beside Niou who turned to see that the permanent ink was rather permanent and it would probably take a few washing to get off, Eiji still had a lighter shade of the permanent ink on his face, and it looked thoroughly scrubbed as he said

"Please let me hide in the infirmary! Yesterday, Inui and Kaidoh can't even take me seriously!"

Niou couldn't help but secretly smile to himself as he responded

"You know… there is an ointment for headaches that removes permanent ink on whiteboards…"

Eiji's eyes perked up and he said eagerly

"Lemme try it!"

They headed into the infirmary and anyone with a pair of ears could hear Eiji screaming

"NYYYAAAAA IT'S BURNING! IT'S BURNING! GRYAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Prank #4

Niou by now knew her schedule and he knew that she helps with the cleaning up of the items when the Seigaku regulars were finishing up their practice. Sakuno will always be first through that door upon both observations… so… Niou opened the door to the into the sports storage room and carefully balanced the red bucket full of red paint on top of the door so that when someone swings the door open further, it will fall on them. Not only that, but he then connected the door knob with a rope that was tied to the mouth of the bucket with one more string tying the handle to the wooden beam above, therefore as the door swings open the bucket will tip onto the people below. This was a guaranteed to not miss! Niou then went around the back of the storage room for it had a small window from which he could observe his trick to fall into place. Niou smacked his hands eagerly waiting for clean-up time.

Sakuno naturally was first to head towards the storage room with her arms full of items and she gently and slowly slipped into the gap between the door and the wall without even bothering to open the door and Niou was mentally smacking his head… how did that gap have enough place for her and all the things she was having in her hands? That was a massive amount of net but sure enough she tripped over some of the net and landed flat onto the ground… free of red paint… and free of feathers… damnation.

"Ouch!"

The moment she said that word, Niou could hear a thunderous amount of footsteps with all of them calling out anxiously

"Ryuuzaki/Sakuno-chan/Ryuuzaki-chan!"

They burst into the door… guess what? Half of them got the whole bucket load of red paint, and even one of them had the bucket over their head. They thought the worse was over and was looking each other over in red paint just as the bucket for feathers tipped and covered the unlucky half.

"What the?!"

Momoshiro spat out a mouthful of feathers, Eiji tried to wipe his face clear of red paint and feathers while Kaidoh looked livid… not that anyone can see past red and feathers. Inui managed to get the red sticky bucket off his head, he was the only without a head full of feathers, but still looked very red due to the paint. Oishi, Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma slowly moved around the load of unlucky people and turned to see Sakuno her eyes wide in shock and horror as she looked at red feather tennis team to the clean people who were now helping her up. For a moment, the whole scene just silenced any words that was to be said… only to have Fuji break the ice

"Saa… Sakuno how did you get past such a dangerous trap?"

"…?A…A…I…I… ju…I didn't open…the…the door… It…it had a gap so…so…I slipped inside…an…and tripped on the netting. I …I am so …so sorry…!"

She apologized to those who were covered in red paint and feathers when Eiji responded

"Nya…At least it is better than… Permanent marker…"

Eiji looked like he was about to cry, Sakuno seemed bewildered but Oishi and Momoshiro explained that Eiji had to be scrubbed really hard and used some very stinging and hot alcohol type thing to get rid of the remainder. Eiji looked like Maro Maro apparently and he was still trying to find the culprit.

"Well, this trap looked to be set up for the first person into the storage room…"

They all looked pointedly at Sakuno who was a little bit surprised that they all believed her to be the target as she was utterly confused.

"Keep your guard up, Ryuuzaki."

Tezuka warned as he turned to look at the small window to find that there was no one there anymore. Niou had already abandoned his post. He was gleeful that his prank actually decided to hit a target, even though it missed his main target… perhaps luck will finally change and she will be caught in his trap one way or another.

Pranks after that…

Niou was exhausted, he had never been so exhausted in his entire life. He had used every single trick in his book, but that Sakuno he didn't know whether to say that she was blessed by god… or blessed by her naturally bad luck to trip over her own feet or fall down without a warning but it always is one step short of landing on his trap. Niou by now had been for better or for worse took half of his pranks… if not then it was the poor Eiji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui.

Despite all that, Niou cast a wary eye at Sakuno who was happily helping out in the infirmary since it was her turn. Niou had been put through slipping, crashing and even getting stuck to a chair by accident but at the end of it…Maybe it had been all the crashing, the slipping and the goose feathers that affected him, because now a days whenever he sees Sakuno, he feels his adrenalin pump either from anxiousness to get her into a trap or it was from actual fear that he'd get caught in his own pranks, but that heart beating frantically when she brushes past him and shot him a brilliant smile made it a lot harder and there were times he felt himself burn up simply just from that.

Sakuno was standing precariously on the chair that was wobbly trying to put something away and Niou knew that she was about to fall over, he kind of anticipated her accidents after so many failed pranks.

"!Ky…aaaa!"

Niou instinctively was right there to catch her and she managed to knock him off his feet while she was falling down. Niou's body hit the hard floor, he knew it will bruise but that could wait. He looked up to see Sakuno sprawled on top of him wincing a little from the impact but otherwise safe. Niou let out a sigh of relief, she was safe… wait… what? Apparently Sakuno was thinking along the same lines, her eyes widened in surprise that she was now on top of Niou, her cheeks flushed deep pink and Niou simply lay there rigid, afraid to move and afraid to breathe… she was so close to him inches away from her own lips, so close that he could almost taste her scent… cinnamon…lavender… His heart started to beat erratically against his own chest and he wondered had he hit his body that hard that his breathing was very slow or almost non-existent and his heart pounding 10 miles a minute.

"So…Sorry!"

She quickly scrambled off, causing Niou to grunt a little from her movements on top of him, she isn't a fairy or light as a feather you know… women can be light but they still have WEIGHT! Niou watched as she scrambled away and hide behind the curtain blushing and apologizing it seems that she is starting to learn that when the two of them come close, tragedy always happens to him. That isn't exactly flattering but it was the truth.

"It's ok Ryuuzaki, did you hurt yourself?"

Niou asked, internally he had begun to wonder what happened throughout the week which caused him to feel worried or anxious about her. Niou had to give it to her though, she was a walking danger to herself… suppose it was worse that watching a juggler walk across a tightrope, you know that there is a possibility that they could fall and that is exactly Sakuno…except every day of the week. The instinct suddenly started to kick in… Niou had lost count on how many disasters he had saved her from. Soccer ball bruised his arm but not her head, Niou scraped his elbow trying to stop Sakuno's face from hitting the ground. Niou had also managed to lift her up into a princess carry when she had almost slipped on her own two feet.

"…N…N…No. B…But…Ni…Niou sensei… always…gets into…so…much accidents…be…because of…of me."

Niou sat up and massaged his head a little knowing that there will be a bruise there eventually but that was all it took for him to realize how annoyingly simple it was. Niou had been in love with her… somewhere amongst all the pranks and accidents… he started to fall for her, was it the expressions on her face when she was saved or when she accidentally made him walk into his own traps… he knew that despite the fact that he was the one experiencing the effects of the prank, Sakuno's expression was annoyingly addictive. In fact, any expression on her face was addictive. It was like 24 hour television that he would subscribe to.

Niou found that his realization made him relieved… so that is what love felt like. To love someone was to love everything about them and even when they are in their most embarrassing moments, it was simply a gift to have a chance to watch it all and love it all. Just as Niou was about to respond to her words, the door bursts open and his cousin stepped in looking very annoyed and behind him was a very annoyed Sanada and Yukimura definitely was unhappy.

"Alright Masaharu Niou, the game is up! You are coming back with us!"

Behind Sanada and Yukimura was Tezuka, he crossed his arms as he watched Niou stand up bewildered as to why they were all here and most of all… who started wagging their tongues?

"Masaharu Niou, your buchou and fuku-buchou warned me that you will be here. I've since kept them up to date with your pranks, so far I was happy to let you walk around for some time, but time is up."

Niou looked at his captains, they wagged their tongues to Tezuka Kunimitsu? No wonder he didn't feel as though Tezuka treated him like a teacher and when anything happens, he was nearby with a stern look across his face. Wait… doesn't that mean…

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno…"

He turned to see the meek girl stand there looking guilty and highly embarrassed as she responded meekly

"…I…I…T…Tezuka…senpai…wa…warned m…me… a…ahead…of…of time…"

Niou felt angry and betrayed, in other words, this woman had been sly and tried to avoid all his pranks and made him walk into it? Oh…she really knew her stuff and it seems that Sakuno could see his line of thought when Sakuno quick to explain

"…N…But…but I…I was trying…har…d to…to anticipate… your… pr…pranks…th…that I…I messed… up… I…I…was so…so nervous…I…"

"Needless to say that Ryuuzaki was going to let you prank her."

"…I…I'm…sorry…I…I…tried m…my best…I…didn't…see…the…the traps…"

Niou laughed, he couldn't believe his ears… Sakuno had intended to walk into his pranks to satisfy him so that he'd leave this school alone after he got bored, but she was so on high alert that she was practically falling over herself and missing the pranks, she hadn't even seen them so she was seriously lucky. Well… that just settles it… he officially have one woman he can never be able to successfully prank, and that is Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"I've even been going through all my pranks… I've never been this bruised my whole life. But!"

Sakuno was about to go on apologizing as he said

"All is forgiven, let's shake on it."

He raised his hand to her and Sakuno looked at it with a smile and she took hold of his hand and let out a shocked shriek

"Kya!"

She quickly removed her arm and tripped falling on her bum when Tezuka, Yukimura and Sanada looked like the demons from fiery depths of hell. Niou said with glee

"Puri!"

Easiest trick in the book, shock shake… attaching a small current electricity on his hand and they would shake. Sakuno looked like there were some tears in her eyes as Niou bent down and proceeded to say

"I promise that is my last prank, but I think you earned the title."

"…?Wh…what title?"

Niou smirked and pressed a small kiss on her forehead saying

"The Prankster's Only Exception."

Sakuno didn't understand that, Niou had given her a few titles as he mentally noted them. The Prankster's only weakness, the only one the Prankster would protect… the only girl the Prankster… loves.

"Right… you are coming with me…"

Sanada grabbed Niou by the scruff of his collar and Yukimura shot a very dark look at him. Niou knew that his team will grill him on Tezuka and his team's behalf… after all… he made a move on the one girl who held most of his team and Tezuka's team's affection… but he knew the pain will be worth it. After all, how bad can it be in comparison to what he had been through here at Seigaku middle school?

"Sa… I will be selling Niou's embarrassing moments videos soon! Tell your team so that they can make orders for it."

Sanada and Yukimura watched as Niou's face fell, he knew he will never be able to live up to the video as Yukimura suddenly shot a brilliant smile across to Fuji saying

"Thank you. Since we are here, I think Sanada and I would like a copy _each_!"

Niou groaned, Sakuno watched as Niou was hauled out of the room and she smiled at Niou who winked at her. For their story… this was only the beginning of a wonderful series of events.

…Back to present

"What?! Why didn't anyone bother telling me that this…this…Bastard… was impersonating the sensei?! I am gonna kill you! That red paint took ages to wash off!"

"Yukimura and I agreed to allow him to have fun to a controllable degree."

Momoshiro glared at Niou and thinking of the most gruesome punishments for the man who turned his whole self into a red chicken… that was horrible. It seems his pain could not be shared even for Eiji, he could imagine Eiji shaking the daylights out of Niou for he suffered the most due to Niou's constant pranks. Momoshiro then grumbled saying

"I hope she rejects you when she gets back…"

Just as he said that, the door bursts open and in stepped the Atobe's butler stepped in. He looked worried and anxious all at the same time as he cleared his throat and said

"…I think it is best you take a look at this…"

He pressed a button on a remote and a large scale television settled at the end of the room and on it was the news report.

"…Although it is not confirmed on all the survivors, plane N634H flight from Hong Kong to Japan has crashed into the small island, as to the reason to it's crash no one knows but the rescue team is quickly on site to try and find the survivors, they were hoping that there is some due to the way the plane crashed it is most likely estimated that most would not survive…"

Momoshiro stood up, with blood drained from his face as he picked up his phone and rang Sakuno's number straight away praying to dear god that it was not true…

"…The number you have dialed is out of service…"

"Damn it Ryuuzaki! Pick up the phone!"

Tezuka tensed up as he went over to Momoshiro demanding

"What is it Momoshiro?"

Momoshiro's shoulder's slumped, his eyes looked shocked and dejected and those with a sane mind was listening eagerly for an answer when he said

"…The plane…N634H… that was the flight…Ryuuzaki…was on…"

The news was like lead as it dropped to the pits of their stomach and no one spoke a word. Ryoma pulled his cap real low, Tezuka looked shock and frozen in his expression. Jackal kept his head down a little sad to hear of it. Shishido Ryou punched the wall just as Momoshiro dropped to the ground with the mobile phone skidding across the floor…

"The person you are trying to call is currently not available… please try again later…"

To be continued…

First, I apologize. Niou's story had me on road block for a long time and then I decided heck… I will just go with it. I hope you guys still enjoy it. Secondly, sorry… leaving you with bad news all the same. = D Tune in for the next chapter. This one shouldn't take too long.


	25. Chapter 25: After Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

Chapter 25: After shock

"No! That can't be..."

That was the same sentence uttered throughout room, everyone was fraught with disbelief and were all unable to make a sensible and rational mind. Ryoma had fallen very silent, Jackal hung his head in silence and shut his eyes as though he was offering up a pray that Sakuno was either alive and if not... please guide her the right way. Shishido Ryou was shocked and unable to form a coherent thought in his head while Momoshiro muttered to himself

"I am so sorry Ryuuzaki-chan... if only I hadn't rushed you... Sorry..."

Tezuka stood there with a grim look on his face, he watched as some of them even started to cry and he could feel the air within the room rapidly begin to climb to an uncomfortable height. He could see that some of them were prepared to bang their heads against the wall and some had already punched the ground in anger and a sense of grief. Tezuka knew that the situation could get out of hand if he did not go and immediately controlled the mass of tennis regulars from three different schools. Even if inside, his heart was beating as though glass shards were being pumped in and out of his heart... even though his mind was almost blank he remembered that out of all the captains, he was the only one that could keep his rationality and that is what he will attempt to do.

"SAKUNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

It seems that one of them had already let rip a painful guttural cry in anguish and it seems that wave seemed to travel around the room as each and everyone of them leaned against each other and some even attempt to squeeze their face to the television but that was when Tezuka yelled

"SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone was shocked by his voice and temporarily stopped their tears or their own painful cries to look at Tezuka who marched up to the television and said

"Pull yourselves together! They said that rescue teams will attempt to save them. Until Ryuuzaki's body is found, we have to have believe that she will come back to us the way she believed that we were each and everyone will pull through our own lives! She would be ashamed to hear that we had written her off to be dead. Now is not the time for grief! Now is the time to have hope and believe in her."

That was when Mukahi Gakuto asked

"Why can't we just fly there and save her ourselves?"

At that point, Atobe stood up as though he had a flash of brilliance and said

"Oresama will use Oresama's jet and fly there!"

Suddenly that idea spreads like wildfire but it seems that between those sane people, no one wanted those under influence of Candy hearts to fly, in case they all crash and in any case... that was not the solution and they four of them agreed.

"No. If I am not mistaken it is hard to get to where they had crashed and is probably written off as dangerous."

Jackal said wisely and Shishidou Ryou added

"We will get in the way of their job! We have no practice we might end up killing her."

That was certainly a way to shut the idea right up where it came from as they all settled back down but unable to contain their worries and anxiousness, and not to mention they all have that dying itch that they hadn't been able to be cured of, so all together it was a very unpleasant feeling to have at the given moment.

"I think it is best we get back to talking about how or why we wanted to say those words to Ryuuzaki-san, I mean it will keep us close to her at the same time while we wait for the news... So who is next?"

Jackal suggested seeing as how everyone had no idea how to cope with the current circumstances, Tezuka, Jackal, Ryoma and Momoshiro couldn't agree more. Fuji looked up, he wasn't exactly smiling in a usual way, this time round it looked forced and cracked, supposed that this was the effect of the medication and possibility that Sakuno is caught in a plane crash.

"I want to tell her that...I want to tell her that she one of the most important things in my life that I can't do without."

To be continued...  
>Snowrider14 signing off<p> 


	26. Chapter 26: Fuji Syuusuke

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

AUTHOR ALERT! Sorry for taking it down but that was the raw version - anyway for this one it is important to understand the layout. It will be my first time writing it in script and it is harder to understand. My suggestion is write down or photocopy the list under train violinist and so you can easily refer and understand who was who... Also the brackets under the name suggest their behavior and is not actually published on the poster. Thank you for trying to read this chappie, I personally am a novice in this one! = D Thanks from Snowrider14!

Chapter 26: Fuji Syuusuke

_I want to tell her that she one of the most important things in my life that I can't do without._

Throughout the Seigaku halls, there was excitement in the air as the whole school was abuzz when it was announced that this year the Seigaku tennis club was going to do a play or drama for the school festival. Not only that, but Fuji was assigned to write the script for it. Everyone knows that everything Fuji does is flawless and some people argued that Fuji had said that it will be a romantic play. What people did know was that Fuji had completed the script 4 months before the school play and had the auditions for the female parts in the play. Girls lined up and it went all the way out of the school hall towards the canteen yet only 5 girls were selected to play the part of the girls in the play. The girls came back confirming the play to be a romantic play but that was because the parts they played contained romance.

As the school festival rolled in, no one had any idea what they were about to do and it was amazing that despite how hard everyone tries to figure out the theme or storyline of the play, everyone kept their mouths shut and no one ever saw them practice. Posters were up on Monday a week before the school festival and all it had on the front was the title and the list of actors in the play and their roles. It went like this

~Train Violinist~

Characters: Played by Characters: Played by

Toshio Higa: Syuusuke Fuji (Truthful emotional) Ai Yamaguchi : Sakuno Ryuuzaki

Chris McFarland: Kunimitsu Tezuka (Rich sentimental man) Madeline McFarland: Tomoko Osakada

Jiro Higa: Sadaharu Inui (Cool smart) Maiko Arai: Minori Kobayashi

Naburo Sato: Ryoma Echizen (Angry talks a lot) Ran Sakamoto: Miwa Ito

Yuuya Sakamoto: Takashi Kawamura (Sociable outgoing) Eri Sato: Hana Suzuki

Hisashi Koga: Takeshi Momoshiro (Shy and with few words to say)

Satoshi Itou: Syuuchiro Oishi (Violent harsh man)

Aki Itou: Kikumaru Eiji (Sad depressed melancholy man)

Toshiro Yamaguchi: Kaoru Kaidoh (Kind hearted friend)

COMING SOON: 8th December 2012, 1: 30pm and 9th December 2012, 1: 30pm

Everyone looked at it was excited of the characters acting in the play, they all marked their calendars waiting for the day of play and no one ever thought that it was one of the best plays in 20 years… this is how the story went…

_Have you ever recalled a moment where you walked past a violinist that played in the train station? His hands were cold and yet he still played that same melancholy song that haunts your long train journey home? No. No one pays attention but perhaps the moment someone does pay attention, they fall in love… will that ever happen? Surely not? But it did… _

**At the Train Station**

Ryoma: OI! Hurry up Toshio, or we are leaving you behind!

(Toshio turns around from talking to a bunch of swooning girls)

Fuji: (smiles) Alright, alright… No need to be so angry Naburo-kun.

Naburo swings his bag around to hit Toshio on the head but Toshio ducked and avoided the bag with a laugh as they made their way further into the train station.

Ryoma: You always make us miss our train you bastard! Every time! Because of those swooning girls… it makes me sick. (Naburo spat those words out)

Fuji: Oh yeah, Aniki. (Toshio turns to his brother Jiro)

Jiro was walking next to Toshio with a bag swung over his shoulder. Girls sighed at him wherever they went but Jiro ignores them and turns to look at Toshio blank faced

Fuji: Tomorrow do you have soccer? Mother says that she is going hot springs tonight and won't be back until tomorrow night, so we have to buy our own food.

Inui: Sure.

Someone pulls Jiro's bag causing him to bend backwards, Jiro turns his head boredly to look at the girl standing behind him with a frown on her face as she yelled

Hana: Jiro Higa! You have soccer tomorrow! You are not bailing out on training!

Toshio seems pretty surprised as he looked at his brother

Fuji: Why did you say you didn't have soccer practice?

Hana: (huffed) Because your brother has a serious brother complex! Oh please, your brother isn't going to get kidnapped halfway home, I'd bet he'd be the one doing the kidnapping.

Jiro casts an eye at Toshio for a moment and they seemed to share an understanding with one another before Jiro answers

Inui: Sato-san, can you let go of my bag?

Eri Sato looked at the way they were so close and removed her hands quickly and her cheeks turned pink as she said

Hana: (Stuttering) J…ju…just make…make sure you go! O…or I'll… I'll… Pound you!

With that Eri runs away, Naburo, Jiro and Toshio watched as she ran away from them

Fuji: (Sly smile) She likes you Aniki.

Jiro was still watching her run simply answered

Inui: I know.

Ryoma: You two lady killers, as if the school hasn't heard about you two enough. The two handsome Higa brothers, if one doesn't take your heart, the other is bound to do so.

Fuji: That was my slogan.

Ryoma: You arrogant bastard. Let me hit your face just once, and I'll set the score right.

Toshio continued to smile as Jiro tagged along behind them watching the two of them and Naburo keen on landing a hit on Toshio's face. Just as they were about to leave and Naburo complaining about something else, a slow and melancholy sound pierced their ears and Toshio turned to look. A violinist playing a sad tune…

Ryoma: Hurry it up Toshio or we will miss our second train, then I will really bash your pretty face!

Toshio was just about to turn when a girl stepped out amongst the hustle bustle crowd, the way her hair fell past her shoulders and framing her face, the slight tilt of a smile on her pink lips as she slowly stretched her palm out and coins fell from her hands. The violinist smiled back at her and continued to play there was a slight cheer from the melancholy music he was playing as she slowly straighten up her back. lights fade, only two lights one for Fuji and the other for Sakuno Crowds walk pass Toshio and the girl, but Toshio felt himself stunned or surprised when she turned to look at him. Their eyes met and Toshio attempted a smile he always used but it seemed that in her eyes there was confusion… 3rd beam of light for Tezuka A man stepped out from among the crowd and stood next to the girl

Tezuka: Ai, let's go.

The girl turned to the boy next to her and smiled at him as she nodded and they disappeared into the crowd before Toshio could say another word scene relights, showing the whole stage and Naburo grabbed him by the scruff of his collar

Ryoma: What is wrong with you getting on a train on time? No more looking at girls… seriously it is like both of you make it your task to get all the girls in the world. Besides you should forget about that girl… she's off limits.

Toshio, Naburo and Jiro made it into the train on time when Toshio turned to ask

Fuji: Why is she off limits? I know that school uniform, it is from St. Mary Catholic School… That is just a few blocks away from our own.

Ryoma: (sighed) You just don't get it. That might be the case but she belongs to the guy you saw beside her. Chris McFarland, the McFarland family are one of the richest family names in Japan… she is off limits.

Jiro who had been watching the exchange normally hadn't said anything but placed a hand on Toshio's shoulder and nodded as if to affirm that it was no point to chase after her. Scene darkens and all that was left was Fuji

Fuji: What I wanted to know was why did she seem so confused when she saw the smile on my face? People usually would smile back but she seemed curious or even to the extent of not believing that I was smiling… To top it off, she had a smile so sweet that I could tell it was sincere and from the bottom of her heart… somehow, I can't seem to shake her out of my mind…

-Change Scene (Scene 2)-

Ryoma: And so… I bet you that is what happened earlier in the canteen today….

Toshio looked around the train station, it was packed as usual and the sounds of trains can be heard from the distance

Fuji: Aa… you could be right…

Ryoma: (look angry) Toshio! What is the matter with you? The moment we stepped into the train station, all you've been doing is looking around.

Toshio smiled before shaking his head and they made their way into the train, just seconds away from missing the train as Toshio slipped between the doors and into the train, all he could do was look at the lone violinist playing the violin still seated there.

Ryoma: Look, it seems that according to this magazine that there is a gym that is having a discount on fitness training lessons…

At that point Naburo seemed to be talking but not heard as Toshio continued to look out the window when he turned to look at the other side when he saw the adjacent train… the girl he had seen just yesterday stepped into the train and looked up, looking right at him. Light fades, just the two of them have beams of light, a little light on Tezuka Without warning, Toshio moved towards the other side of the train to gain a closer look at her. She had by then turned around and there clear as day Tezuka has own beam of light she was smiling at the boy she was with yesterday…

Fuji: Who is that girl? Why does that smile constantly get to me… ?

Ryoma comes back into the lime light as the darkness is once again filled with light and everyone in the train can be seen

Ryoma: What happened Toshio? One moment you were standing next to me, the next moment you weren't.

Toshio turned to look at Naburo for a moment, debating should he ask the question when he went for it for the sake of knowing

Fuji: Naburo, who is the girl that Chris McFarland is dating?

Ryoma: (Frowns) Again with the girl? Toshio, like I said yesterday… she is off limits.

Fuji: (Smiles) I know, just curious about her that's all.

Ryoma: (Sighs) Ai Yamaguchi, normal average girl… I think. She is a little well off, her family owns a few hot springs but nothing fancy. Apparently everyone in their school always ask the same question. Why did Chris McFarland choose her? Suppose no one had an answer to that question… Look, that is all I am going to say about her… on the other hand this magazine…

Naburo goes on about the magazine in silent film plays as Toshio looked distracted but still listening to his friend half-heartedly while thinking of something else. Naburo exits the train and waves good bye before Toshio was finally left to think about the things he was thinking of, aloud.

Fuji: … Ai Yamaguchi… there is something strange about her. It is as if she had nothing to hide under her face, it was a complete mask of honesty…

Toshio got off at his train station and stood there watching as the train slowly shut it's doors and chugged itself away from the station and Toshio merely watched it

Fuji: Everyone born into this world were given one suitcase, a million masks for us to become someone else during a certain time other times, putting on a different mask in front of someone else… this is a way of life that had always been the same and hadn't changed… though usually I could tell when individuals have masks, for instance…

Toshio bumped into a girl who was acting like a tomboy with her friends

Fuji: Oh! I apologize… are you alright?

The girl blushes and plays with the hem of her skirt like she was girlier than all her friends standing there as she nodded and smiled at Toshio coyly. Toshio then walks past her walk towards the front of the stage, light fades out, only leaving Fuji with a beam of light

Fuji: The girl who clearly had a mask on which shows a tough girl, completely melted away when she talked to me… the way she meekly tilts her head a little and those red tinges were though she had been complimented. If it weren't the fact that I had taken note of her earlier behavior, I would've thought she was a soft spoken lady with feminine behaviors.

light comes back on, shows a row of shops Fuji turns around to walk amongst the shops

Fuji: I prided myself to be able to put myself in other people's shoes and expect or read them like an open book… yet I find it hard to read someone who seemed to have their feelings on their sleeves. For me who is used to others constantly hiding who they are, I had finally met a girl who wears her heart on her sleeve… it is like the moment when someone is really thirsty for water but wasn't sure that the drink in the bottle of water presented to them wondering if it contained poison, yet you want it so much.

Toshio stood outside of the supermarket with his arms crossed just as Jiro came running up to him, his face barely showing exhaustion and met up with Toshio who stood there

Inui: Did you finish shopping?

Fuji: Yeah.

Jiro looked at Toshio seriously as though trying to read what is the inner most thoughts in Toshio's head but Toshio seemed to have seen that and threw a smile at Jiro

Fuji: (waving it away) I am alright Aniki… Let's just go.

Jiro nodded and walked alongside Toshio pre-recorded voice of Fuji plays through the speakers

Fuji: There is a reason why Aniki gets so worried… it has been years since the event and even now, Aniki makes it his business to make sure that I hadn't had any break downs because of the event. I appreciate Aniki's presence because it helps me feel better, however I have to stop relying on my Aniki or making him worry about my situation, therefore I have to make sure he doesn't know how much it affects me.

Inner monologue stops Eri Sato breaks the companionable silence

Hana: JIIIIRROOOO HHHIIIGGGAAA! (screaming)

Fuji: (smiles at Eri sato) Why hello Eri-chan.

People around them especially girls started to glare at Eri who looked uncomfortable just as Jiro remained silent as they stood there being in the spot light

Hana: Drop it Higa-ototou! You knew that doing that makes your fan club people hate me.

Fuji: (smiles even wider) Aa… but you don't mind if Aniki's fan club people hate you?

Jiro work to Toshio's benefit looked at Eri Sato with a lifted eyebrow, Eri Sato went pink in the face.

Hana: (stuttering) Th…th…that's different! Higa-senpai and I are on the same team… that's why… You are distracting me from scolding your brother!

Eri Sato turned to Jiro who didn't blink when she turned around suddenly to glare at him and poked his chest

Hana: You! How dare you spend half an hour on the field and then suddenly throw the towel in saying that you are going home? Your brother isn't 6 anymore! He can look after himself!

Fuji: (turns and stood beside Eri Sato and said with a teasing smile) Yeah Aniki!

Jiro at this point who had remained expressionless looked at his brother for a long moment before looking back at Sato

Inui: (Frowning) Sato-san, what I do or my personal decisions have nothing to do with you.

Eri Sato's eyes widened in shock and she took two weak steps backwards as she couldn't look at Jiro completely. She looked down at her shoes and responded

Hana: (soft and slow)… You're right… I am… Sorry!

With that, Eri Sato left with fresh tears down her cheeks, Jiro watched her with a frown on his face and Toshio could read his brother's expression a little better than Eri Sato could when she left them there Toshio said

Fuji: Aniki, you made her cry…

Inui: (Still watching) It is the truth.

Jiro then turned away and began to walk as Toshio walked alongside his brother pass the supermarket

Fuji: Aniki, I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me. You obviously cared about how Eri-chan felt… like Eri-chan said, I am old enough to look after myself.

Jiro stopped short and turned around to look at Toshio who took a surprised step back

Inui: Until your face stop telling lies, you will always be my top priority.

-End Scene-

-Start Scene 3 –

In class Toshio was simply looking down at his notebook and twiddling his pen in between his fingers. Students filled the similar seats and his friend Naburo was seated right next to him apparently asleep as they ran an internal monologue

Fuji: It has been a month since I first saw Ai Yamaguchi, ever since the moment I saw her with the violinist I notice her as she walks pass me, though she would look at me with those curious innocent eyes but never once did she leave Chris McFarland's side. To be honest, I really wanted to talk to her but seeing as the constant advice I've got from others were to ignore her. Usually I am not one who would pay attention to others thus my obedience to the advice deemed me a coward… Afraid of her but fascinated at the same time. Naburo even thinks it is an obsession and Aniki was getting a little worried. Yet, could someone truly tear their eyes away from her?

Sensei: SATO NABURO! HIGA TOSHIO!

Naburo jerked away, looking around in alarm and surprise and it made Toshio blink in surprise being addressed so loudly that it jerked him out of his inner thoughts, they both looked at the teacher who seemed to be very displeased about the way they had behaved and she sat there tapping her foot and looking at the two of them equally

Sensei: We were just discussing about the joint school formal event, seeing as how you two had, had nothing to really contribute to the discussion, I see no problem volunteering you two into the committee representative students organizing this event.

Ryoma: But Sensei!

Sensei: No buts. Of the top three classes of our school we were told to select 2 representatives from each class and so for our class, you two will be it. You will meet with the other committee students in the hall before heading over to St. Mary Catholic School to meet up with their representatives today. End of story! Class dismissed.

Sensei walks out of class and Naburo turned to the rather stunned Toshio and hissed at him

Ryoma: Did you plan this?!

Fuji: (turns to look at Naburo) No… but I believe this might be my chance…

Ryoma: (starts shaking his head) Toshio, you seriously have to stop obsessing about Ai Yamaguchi… you are starting to make me worry.

Fuji: …It isn't obsession but curiosity. Once I understand it… I will stop.

Naburo smacks his face but continues on looking extremely agitated and Toshio turned away to talk to a student but everything fell silent scene darkens

Student St. Mary: And here is the council room… Have a nice day. (bow and leaves)

Toshio, Naburo and a few of the students entered the room and there in front of them was Chris McFarland seated on the couch with Ai Yamaguchi next to him with his hand behind her back resting against the armchair. A few other characters were seated talking.

Kawamura: And then… the guy just fell backwards and hit the mllion dollar vase! How silly was that?

The group laughs as the guy seemed to be providing some sort of joke that they couldn't understand or perhaps came in at the wrong time. The person telling the joke turned around to notice the new individuals in the room and smiled

Kawamura: Oh! You all must be the students from the school a few blocks off from us… come in! come in! Nice to meet you, I am Sakamoto Yuuya. This here is Koga Hisashi,

Momoshiro: (waves sheepishly)

Kawamura: Yamaguchi Toshiro… (gestures to another man who sat next to Ai Yamaguchi)

Kaidoh: (waves and shows a pleasant smile and nod)

Tezuka: I am Chris McFarland and this is my fiancée and girlfriend Yamaguchi Ai, and Toshiro's sister.

Tomoko: And I am Chris's little sister Madeline McFarland! Let's get along well!

Toshio's group for what it was worth smiled and took turns introducing themselves.

Fuji: I am Higa Toshio.

Ryoma: Sato Naburo.

Tezuka: Have a seat, we will begin the meeting.

Everyone took their seats on the opposite side of the St. Mary Catholic school students, they looked uncomfortable in the environment but the McFarland siblings and the rest of them seemed quite comfortable and were unaware of the whole situation.

Kawamura: We were thinking to hold a masquerade ball for this year… imagine! Dimmed lights and everyone hidden behind their masks with no idea who is who… should take the edge off getting to know people.

Sakamoto looked very excited as he looked at the rest of the students within the committee, so far of the students from his school seemed to agree and most of the students from the other school agreed. Naburo seemed to object a little to the idea

Ryoma: But that is way past our budget for this event…

Tezuka: Our budget should take care of any extra costs that your budget cannot afford. As for the event, Hotel Shore Delights should be a good location. The ballroom there should be able to fit our two schools just fine…

Naburo leaned closer to Toshio who was watching them with the same pleasant smile on his face.

Ryoma: (whisper loudly) I hate that man's arrogance.

Kaidoh: Hisashi and I could handle the catering services and the menu choice.

Kawamura: Leave the decoration and plan development to me!

Tomoko: Music is my forte, leave that to me.

The students from St. Mary Catholic school seemed to have all individually signed up for their own parts in the whole event but Naburo was grinding his teeth in annoyance, everyone else seemed to feel a little left out when Toshio raised his hand

Fuji: Sorry to butt into the whole planning, but this is supposedly a joint school committee and as a member I think we are all entitled to our own opinions.

Kawamura: Sure!

Fuji: (smiles) Thank you. Even though the ballroom would hold much magic over the whole event serving as a masquerade but how about we deviate from the norm a little. Something that would agree with our budget and still make the masquerade ball an event that will be hard to forgotten.

Tezuka: What is your implication and suggestion?

Fuji: Keeping things simple. Such as making it in the garden…

Tomoko & Kawamura: Oh!

Ryoma: Yeah! There is a huge garden located in the further part of the city which isn't too far for any of us to commute to! But to book an event there might be a little tough…

Tezuka: … It won't be. I can arrange for that to happen.

Kawamura: I can see the event! The lights, the way certain things can be done! It might be better!

Students started to volunteer in which parts of the event they wanted to be involved in, Toshio secretly waited to see what Ai Yamaguchi wanted to volunteer for and he would take the chance to talk to her if she had chosen to be away from her honey.

Sakuno: I think I want to help with the site decoration.

Tezuka: (Doesn't look like he want it but he pulled on a calm face) You sure Ai?

Sakuno: (turns to smile at Chris) Yes. I believe that you could single handedly handle the selection of the site and the security.

Ryoma: I want to work on the site and the security! Toshio! Let's do that.

Fuji: Aa… but I prefer the decorations.

Naburo looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue and turned away.

Ryoma: Oh well.

Kawamura: Why everything is set! Now we just need to split into our designated groups and start on the work! I think it is best that tomorrow when we have another meeting we go our own ways! Distracting to talk over plans and have to fight to be heard no?

Tezuka: (Frowns) Very well. Committee Dismissed.

-End Scene-

- Scene 4 –

Kawamura: So I was thinking that we would need to have a floor map of the place and pulled one up. Also after that we need to know what we have to do with the lighting as well as defining the zones as certain parts such as food and mingling area and the dance, where the musicians should place in terms of stages and audio setting. I should talk to Madeline about that before we get into any nitty gritty details about the music setting. Otherwise anything else we can come up with to make it the best. Speaking of which… Who is doing the advertising again for the event?

Sakuno: I think Chris said that once he had managed to arrange the location and a few other minor details his team will get down to it.

Sakamoto seemed very pleased and started going on about other things that he had planned for the whole event and in the basic way to say it he was very gung-ho about the whole event when Toshio who conveniently sat next to Ai Yamaguchi thought it be nice to strike up a conversation

Fuji: (smiles) Is Sakamoto-san always like this with everything?

Ai Yamaguchi turned Toshio who was talking to her, she seemed very shy to answer the question but said with a nod of her head.

Sakuno: (shy smile) Sakamoto-senpai loves social events and he makes it his priority to make it the best event. Sakamoto-san holds the reputation for the best party organizer in all of St. Mary Catholic students, everyone personally wants an invite to his party.

Fuji: Sounds like a very enthusiastic man (chuckles a little).

Ai Yamaguchi watches him for a full minute as if she was deliberating on asking him a personal question when suddenly she heard Sakamoto say

Kawamura: Oi-ya Oi-ya! Ai-chan! No cheating~!

At that point, Ai Yamaguchi seemed to have made up her mind and refused to say anything more and perceived by Toshio turned and said with a smile

Fuji: Saa… we were simply discussing about Sakamoto-san, I haven't even asked for a number yet.

At that point, Sakamoto who was smiling that they were talking about him suddenly dropped the smile as he turned to look at Ai who seemed to look a little surprised and looked at Toshio with wide eyes as though the two of them were surprised. The room fallen into silence but it seems that Toshio was not fazed by that silence, one came to break that silence and that was Madeline McFarland

Tomoko: Hey, Hey! Ai-chan, my brother needs to suddenly leave for a business meeting.

Ai without another word got up and bowed at the rest

Sakuno: Excuse me (exits the stage).

Sakamoto who was frozen for a few minutes shook it off as he turned around and restarted energetically as everyone volunteered to do certain things for the event. The way Sakamoto watched Toshio seemed to be out of curiosity and weariness and there was something about the way he had blatantly claimed something that wasn't his.

Kawamura: That just about closes our discussion for today!

Members of their team started to empty out onto the hallway but fortunately it seems that Toshio had stayed behind knowing that Sakamoto had wanted to talk to him. Sakamoto placed notes down onto the table and released a sigh before loosening his tie.

Kawamura: I ask if it was just a joke but I think even if it is, please take my advice and not joke about it in front of Chris… he isn't the type to accept those jokes lightly.

Fuji: (smiled) Well if they are very much in love, I would not pose much of a threat wouldn't I?

Kawamura: (Walking to the end of the stage) Chris isn't the type to care to what degree your threat to him will be. His motto is, once seen the threat, he will eliminate. There is another thing, as you would've noticed… Ai Yamaguchi devotes herself to Chris… things that needed not to be said any more than it is blatantly obvious.

Fuji: … that she loves Chris McFarland?

Kawamura: (Turns to leave) You would know that it is more than that…

Toshio was left in the room all alone to think about what had been said.

Fuji: It was simply a joke, yet it seems that whenever I bring up or approach Ai Yamaguchi… it seems everyone fears for my safety. I felt intrigued about her and it was simply just innocent teasing had they needed to be so sensitive?

Sakuno: Sorry…! Had the meeting already end?

Just in time, Ai Yamaguchi walks into the room looking extremely puzzled as to the sudden emptiness in the room and the lacking of all the members except Toshio who stood there.

Fuji: Yeah, don't worry. I am sure that you can talk to Sakamoto-san about the organizing and you may choose what you might like to organize.

Sakuno: Thank you, I will…

There was a form of silence that filled the air between them as though again she was thinking of something and wondering if she should bring it up, Toshio who seemed to stand there waited patiently with the smile on his face.

Sakuno: Ano… thank you.

Fuji: (smiles) For what?

Sakuno: (Looks at Toshio) For trying to ease the tension and for trying to shift the perspective… you were trying to make it look like it was your fault more than it was mine…

Fuji: (blinks in surprise) … I have really nothing to say about the whole issue.

Sakuno: You're welcome.

With this Ai Yamaguchi turns to leave the room, leaving Toshio standing there blanked face and shocked.

Fuji: That was the first time someone read my inner intentions so clearly without much indication of anything… all at once I found my eyes following her leaving figure for a different reason than the one before.

Scene plays where they all met and fixed the whole event to make it the best, Ai and Toshio were both working on the lighting, they talked a little and smiled at one another from time to time- scene then replaced as the sky dimmed and night was about to fall when Ai and Toshio stood there

Sakuno: According to the engineer… it should work.

Fuji: (smile and nodding) Let's see what is behind button number 1!

The trees lit up one by one in a fashion apparently they turned and watched appreciatively.

Sakuno: It looks beautiful. (Clasp hands in joy and anticipation)

Fuji: They are…

They watched in silence for a few minutes before Toshio turned to look at Ai who was admiring opening with the same happy smile on her face as she looked at the decorated lights. She turned around to look at him for a full minute

Sakuno: Um… Do you mind if I asked a question Higa-senpai?

Fuji: (Shakes his head) No, Please go ahead.

Sakuno: Why do you always smile even when your eyes aren't smiling?

Toshio's smile fade for a moment, it was as though whatever Yamaguchi could see in his eyes were coming out on his face but he was quick to recover as he thought for a long time.

Fuji: Was that why you always look at me with those curious eyes? (He steps closer)

Sakuno: (Embarrassed and takes a step back) Um… because… I don't know… It seems like your eyes were asking someone to save you…

Whole stage blacks out

Sakuno: ?eh? The light went out… (fading voice)

Fuji: How she discovered how I felt just looking at my eyes makes me shocked, afraid… threatened that someone aside from my brother could see my fears and my true feelings. The darkness couldn't have a better timing for god knows what expression I felt on my face...

One beam of light showing the Toshio holding Ai's hand

Sakuno: …? Higa-senpai?

Fuji: …sorry. But I hope you don't mind… (he pulls Ai into his embrace and holds her tight)

Sakuno: (Shocked face attempts to push him away) H…hi…Higa-senpai?

Fuji: …It is just… I hate dark and large spaces.

Ai slowly moved away but she took his hand in hers.

Sakuno: I am right here… We will find a way out. (She felt around the ground for something when she lifted up something)

A beam of light came from the item that Ai held in her hand as she turned it at Toshio who shielded himself from the light but Ai smiled at him as she guided him into a better and brightly lit place. A strong heartbeat played as the stage darkens and a lot of people filled the place with masks and ballroom type of clothes. Everyone was whispering and giggling to one another as people took to dancing a little and others simply continued to laugh. Chris stepped into the limelight and lifted his hand to have his taken by Ai Yamaguchi with a lovely violet dress with golden trimmings while Toshio entered the scene in blue tux and a silver trimming.

Fuji: For the first time, I realized why I couldn't turn my eyes away from her…

Ai and Chris waltzed around and around as Ai smiled and Chris smiled back at her as they talked about things in silence as Fuji continued on as he walked from side to side

Fuji: The reason why when she smiles, I feel that I can no longer draw my eyes away from her. The moment she turns to look at me, I feel the rushing of the blood through my veins so fast I could hear nothing but the beating of my heart and perhaps the sound of her voice.

Chris spins Ai out of his arms, she laughed and the dancers circle them as they only had eyes for one another

Fuji: However, the longing wouldn't stop. I thought meeting her, getting to know her would just affirm that she was just like everyone else but I was wrong.

Toshio took the main stage right in front of everyone else as he looked out and far

Fuji: She saw me for all the simplicity… she didn't second doubt my intentions and see through it all as though I hadn't really tried hiding it from her. She saw me for who I am, she didn't run from me and even when I was my weakest… somehow I was drawn to her and to know that I am in love with her… isn't enough for me, but can I reach out and take someone so precious and wonderful for my own?

Chris walked off to talk to some friends as Ai stood there alone when Toshio appeared. Jiro Higa was nearby. Naburo was next to Jiro… Sakamoto was talking to Chris and Madeline who were laughing. Hisashi Koga walked up to join them with Yamaguchi Toshiro. Ai was just about to join them when Toshio appeared in front of her so she stopped and smiled politely at him.

Fuji: Would you mind dancing with me?

Sakuno: (turns to look at Chris still talking and unaware, Nods) Sure.

Toshio easily swept her into a dance, her dress swishing around as he took her hand and guided her through as they danced.

Fuji: Yamaguchi-san, do you really love Chris McFarland?

Sakuno: (Surprised, tone sound affectionate) Yes… I really do.

Jiro's eyes widened when he saw his brother and Ai Yamaguchi, he nudged Naburo who almost dropped his drink. On the other end, Ai's group noticed and Chris looks angry, his fists clenching as he glared. Toshio was guided her well and pulling her close at some occasions as he said

Fuji: Is that the whole truth? Or is there something he holds against you?

Sakuno: No! Chris means the world to me… he saved my life… I loved him ever since. Why do you ask such questions…

Fuji: (pulls her into his embrace) I have to apologize first to answer the question.

Toshio and Ai turns fully around so to only see Toshio's back from the stage as his head seemed to bend down. Chris marched across the room and pulled Ai away from Toshio and glared at the man in full anger. Jiro and Naburo rushed to Toshio's aid when they heard Chris said

Tezuka: …Explain yourself! (Holding Ai in his own embrace glaring at Toshio)

Fuji: It is as you've seen. I'm in love with Ai Yamaguchi and I intend to steal her away from you, Chris McFarland.

Ryoma: He… he is just joking McFarland-san!

Tezuka: I do not care if he is joking, if you realized the true consequence of saying such words you better prepare for what will come against you.

Scene flashes 1

Sakuno: Why do you not understand that I love Chris McFarland?

Fuji: It isn't because I can't see but it is the matter is that I can no longer ignore the feelings I have.

Scene Flashes 2

Tezuka: Satoshi Itou… I hear that you bear a grudge against Higa Toshio am I not right?

Oishi: …Hi…ga T…o..shio… (say it in anger and spits) That man is someone I want to murder with my two hands!

Tezuka: (smirks) It seems he is trying to steal away my girlfriend and is proving to be quite a nuisance. I want you to get rid of him for me and I will make sure you aren't charged for hurting the man. I don't want him dead… I want him badly hurt.

Oishi: That bastard stole Aniki's sweetheart! Aki never recovered and now to hear that he is doing the same thing to other girls makes me sick… you have my word that he will be badly damaged!

Scene flashes 3

Sakuno: What happened? Why did Toshio-senpai become like this?

Inui: … What happened to my brother usually isn't anyone's business… but my brother changed because of you, I will tell you. It happened when Toshio was 5 years old…

Scene Flashes 4

Oishi: GIVE UP! You've ruined so many people's lives! You took my Aniki's love and now you wish to break up a happy couple!

Fuji: (spits out the blood) I admit that in my past I have done much to repent for, but! I won't give up on Ai Yamaguchi, even if you kill me now… that fact will remain a fact!

Scene Flashes 5

Sakuno: (Cries) I love you Chris but to know that it was you who did that to Toshio-senpai… that wasn't who I fell in love with.

Tezuka: (Grips her shoulders) Ai! Can't you see what he has done? Toshio Higa has managed to drive a wedge between us!

Scene flashes 6

Sakuno: I don't know what to do… I am very confused… aniki…

Kaidoh: To love two different men for two different reasons is not uncommon… Just look deep within your heart to choose because… I am sure that you know who you really love… just know that no matter what, you have my support whole heartedly.

Scene Flashes 7

Tomoko: I know I am meant to love Yuuya-kun, but… even when I close my eyes… All I can see is your face… Jiro Higa. I am in love with you Higa-senpai… Even when I don't wish it to be…

Inui: … Madeline. (takes her hand in his)

Scene Flashes 8

Sakuno: (Sigh) I will tell you the reason why I love Chris, Toshio-senpai, all I want is for you to understand… everything that happened was not out of pity but I had a true reason behind it…

Scene Flashes 9

Sakuno: I've ask for the two of you to come here together so to let you know that in my heart I already chosen… and so… the person I really want to be with is…

End-

Fuji announced joyfully at the ending of the whole performance

"A lot of the story and plot line really actually belonged to my personal experience and that the person I meant this drama to is in this very hall… Thank you for the inspiration and I hope everyone enjoyed the story."

Word spread throughout the halls wondering what the case was truly and what wasn't? They knew that whatever happened between the time of being beaten up, that was fictional but the drama had the whole school buzzing about who was it meant for, and what in the story was the truth and which was the lie and it left them thinking about it the whole time even after the drama and sadly no one could answer that question.

To be Continued

Snowrider14 Signing out!


	27. Chapter 27: Fuji (confused)

Chapter 27: A letter in response for Fuji's story

I am sorry to hear that this chapter has caused some readers a headache due to the structure in which it was written in. I can not agree with you any more that it is hard to read this chapter mainly because the way I have chosen for Fuji to express his own feelings in a play. Not only was it hard to understand just which seigaku tennis team member was which character, but you have to follow that and the scripted story he had supposedly wrote. This chapter was hard to write as well because of the inability for me to make it any clearer or easier to follow. From making sure that it was the seigaku tennis team member name when they were speaking and then having to describe the scene in the name of their character in his script.

Instead of making you read through it again, I will now summarize the intention therefore it will allow you to understand the reason why he did that without having to put yourself through the whole chapter and getting a headache. Fuji's character to me has always been a man who doesn't really say things outright and chooses to go in a roundabout way of doing something for someone confusing them first before they realized that he did it for their own benefit and he even likes to be a tad sadistic towards his team mates, that is how I viewed him. In this chapter, Fuji mixes a bit of reality of how he fell in love with her into a drama and through his drama hopes for her to understand that there were some similarities to the girl from the drama and sakuno herself and hope she picks up his hints hence

Fuji who is under the influence of Candy hearts still retains a little bit of his sadistic nature and instead of giving the straight story of how he fell in love with her, he told the same story of the drama script they acted in, as a way to tell his own story without having to tell them the real reason as to how he fell in love with her. He does this very trick to all the viewers of the drama itself and now he plays them on the tennis regulars. What was real in the story and what was not true?

Drama story: A man who always hides his intentions behind a smile gets caught out by a girl who wears her heart on a sleeve, the girl is in love with rich man. The story talks of learning about the history behind the smile, the trouble he causes when he does try to win the girl over and many other dramatic parts which falls into place in the drama as seen by some scene flashbacks which are perhaps easier to read than the lot itself.

That concludes my very short summary and I hope this doesn't confuse any readers any further from Fuji's chapter. Thank you for loving Candy hearts and it gives me great joy in being creative to come up with this many love stories, I hope that I can finish them off very soon and that by the end of September, Candy hearts will be officially finished and readers will not have to wait for any more installments. Until then, please bear with me for the final ride through the story line itself. = D

Yours Truly,  
>Snowrider14<p> 


End file.
